Efectos después de la primera fiesta universitaria
by Aralys
Summary: AU, Lo que pude suceder después de una gran fiesta. Consecuencias que te seguiran por el resto de tu vida. Heridas del pasado que vuelven a resurgir -Zutara- CAPITULO NUEVO - Cap 40: Volver y avanzar.
1. Los primeros pasos

**Capitulo 1.- los primeros pasos.**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Primero: las clases son de marzo a diciembre ( estoy familiarizada con ello)**

**Segundo: las estaciones son Otoño del 21 de marzo al 20 de Julio; Invierno del 21 de Julio al 20 de Septiembre; Primavera desde el 21 de Septiembre al 20 de Diciembre; y Verano del 21 de Diciembre al 20 de Marzo... Lo digo por si acaso.**

* * *

**-Katara**- _  
_

Hola, mi nombre es Katara y por fin había podido entrar a estudiar lo que yo quería Biología Marina a pesar de que podía haber optado a mejores carreras y universidades, aquella era mi pasión, además estudiaría al lado del mar, al lugar que había deseado volver desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi hermano Sokka cuyo cerebro daba más de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, estudia en la misma universidad Ingeniería en Construcción, le va bien para sorpresa de mi abuela, quien ya jubilada y porque sus dos nietos, incluyéndome, se vinieron a esta hermosa ciudad llamada Vauparadis, decidió mudarse, la mejor decisión que pudo hacer ya que así no tendríamos que arrendar habitaciones, ya que nos encontramos muy lejos como para viajar. Y fue así que llegue aquí, a mi primer día en la universidad, nerviosa se preguntaran… la respuesta es sí, después de todo hoy doy el primer paso.

La universidad es enorme, en muchas ocasiones sus pasillos parecen un laberinto, y como todos los pisos son iguales, nunca supe si estaba en el subterráneo o en el último piso, pero bueno llegue a la presentación formal de la carrera… no éramos muchos, aunque si bastantes, fue entonces que conocí a Suki, tiene la edad de mi hermano, es muy agradable y es la segunda vez que postulaba a la carrera y pudo entrar, también conocí a Jet, es muy guapo, aunque un poco intolerante, se cree el mejor y ni siquiera pudo entrar a la carrera que quería entrar Medicina. En eso a cada uno se nos paso una invitación, darían una fiesta la semana próxima para todos los alumnos de primer año los llamados "mechones", admito sabía de ello gracias a Sokka, quien pensaría que se haría algo tan arcaico en la universidad, se trata de un tipo de iniciación por las que pasan todos los alumnos de primer año que no se puedan arrancar. Mi hermano fue amarrado, pintado, bañado con algo que apestaba, lo único que pude reconocer fue mostaza, le quitaron las zapatillas, le rompieron los calcetines y le pidieron recolectar cierta cantidad de dinero en la calle (razonable) para devolverle sus cosas, si bien la palabra mechoneo viene de mechones de cabello cortados, con suerte ya no esta permitido… no quiero pasar por ello, pero volviendo al tema, fuimos invitados a aquella fiesta, con suerte ya había conocido a Suki, ya no estaba sola como para poder ir.

- Dicen que invitaran a buenas bandas.

- Vaya, es una fiesta con clase.- Me impresiono

- Así parece, pero bueno es el próximo lunes, así que podemos estar seguros que el lunes no nos pasara nada.

- ¿Te refieres al mechoneo?- Pregunte

- Pues claro, a que más, eh escuchado que han hecho besar una cabeza de chancho y llevar cabezas de pescado rancio colgando del cuello.

- Que asco.

- Ni que lo digas, te aconsejo que vengas con la ropa más antigua y mala que tengas en caso de que no puedas huir… si huyes hazlo sin que se den cuenta, si lo hacen te va peor.- Dijo seriamente.

- Suki, no me asustes.- dije con ojos llorosos

- Yo solo te prevengo peque, solo te prevengo.

Ya que era el primer día de presentación, no hubo clases, con Suki nos decidimos a ver donde se efectuarían las clases para manejarnos y no llegar atrasadas, y así paso el tiempo, la invite ah almorzar a casa, mi abuela se sorprendería de que hubiera hecho una amiga tan rápido, pero pareciera que hubiéramos sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando llegamos, solo se encontraba Gran-Gran, Sokka llegaría tarde… Mi abuela y Suki congeniaron enseguida, era extraño, ninguna de nosotras era muy sociable, pero al parecer Suki era especial… Se fue ya llegada la tarde, fue un buen primer día.

- Vaya pequeña, nunca creí que harías una amiga tan fácil, pero debo decir que esa chica es muy simpática.

- Si Gran-Gran, Suki es especial, nunca pensé de hacerme una amiga tan rapido.

- Que bueno que ya tengas alguien con quien pasar las clases, espero que no te estreses muchos.

- No te preocupes Gran, todo saldrá bien, soy yo recuerdas.- O eso fue lo que espere, pero bueno Gran solo sonrió.

-Lo más difícil al día siguiente fue despertar, tenía clases a primera hora 8:15 de la mañana, con suerte Sokka se quedo dormido y pude ocupar el baño para mi sola, claro que después tuve que despertarlo, apenas lo hice salio corriendo… extrañamente tenia la ropa puesta, yo lo seguí a los 10 minutos, el trafico estaba atroz, pero llegue a tiempo o mejor dicho junto con el profesor, venia unos metros detrás mió, cuando entre a la sala me dirigí a donde Suki quien me tenia un asiento guardado a su lado, el profesor entro y cerro la puerta dejando afuera a tres personas más que venían detrás de él un poco atrasadas, suerte que pude adelantarlo.

- Jóvenes les recuerdos que no están en un liceo (preparatoria, instituto o lo que sea que venga antes de la universidad), por tanto no tolerare atrasos, recuerden que están aquí bajo su propia responsabilidad, no hay padres, abuelos o parientes que puedan venir a decir "no es que a tanto tanto le paso tanto tanto y por eso llego atrasado o no vino a la prueba", si faltan deben tener certificado medico o obtendrán la calificación mas baja un 10 (lo haré del 10 al 70, con ello estoy familiarizada) . Del total de las clases deben tener un 80 de asistencia o serán reprobados de la cátedra, en los laboratorios deben tener un 100 de asistencia o serán reprobados de la cátedra, las pruebas tiene un valor del 60 del total y el laboratorio un 40 del total, en el total 100 si obtienen de un 10 a un 34 están reprobados, si tienen de un 35 a un 39 tiene derecho a examen del cual solo aprobaran los que tenga desde un 40 a un 70, al igual si en el total obtiene un 40 están aprobados, dicho esto y teniendo todo aclarado, comencemos con las clases… La célula se define como la unidad de la vida más pequeña. Cada una contiene genes que controlan…

- Suki ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?, no entendí nada.- Dije un poco confundida entre tanto porcentaje.

- No tengo idea, me hablo en chino.- No pude evitar una pequeña risita, que por suerte no llego a oídos del profesor que seguía hablando de biología celular.

La semana se fue casi rápido, hasta el viernes, no hubo ningún aviso, ninguna pista del llamado "mechoneo", llegaron en medio de la clase de algebra elemental, cerraron las puertas, pero se les olvido un pequeño detalle al parecer, las ventanas, o eso pensé a lo menos, salimos por ella junto con Suki y unos compañeros más, aunque no lo crean, muchos querían ser mechoneados, yo no gracias, parecerá pretencioso, pero no quería perder mi ropa con manchas o pasar por lo de Sokka. Cuando creíamos ya habernos salvados, aparecieron ellos, envueltos en bolsas negras con huevos podridos en sus manos listos para ser usados como proyectiles, nos atraparon, nos devolvieron a la sala y nos amarraron todos juntos, nos quitaron nuestros zapatos y bolsos , nos tiraron mas huevos y pintaron nuestros rostros con grafitos groseros, aún no entendía como podían permitir aquello, Suki reclamaba a viva voz, le fue peor, le echaron decolorante en el cabello, fue entonces cuando me aterrorice, Suki callo pero al ver sus ojos podía ver que grababa los rostros de quienes habían hecho aquello, estaba enojada, de eso estaba segura. Después de hacernos caminar por largo rato, tirarnos cosas asquerosas, pintarnos aún más y hacernos besar una cabeza de pescado, nos mandaron a buscar dinero… Debo decir que no tenía ganas así que camine a casa ya que no nos dejaron subir al autobús por el olor y le pedí a Gran-Gran, Suki me acompaño. Gran-Gran le paso dinero también, le preste ropa mía, que le quedara, ya que es más alta que yo, claro que nos cambiamos después de una larga ducha. Cuando regresamos nos miraron extrañados, pero al pasar el dinero nos devolvieron las cosas, fue entonces que la organizadora nos dijo.

- El dinero será ocupado para la fiesta de bienvenida, es el aporte que todas las carreras debe dar para esta.

- Prefería haberlo donado solamente y no haber pasado por esta humillación.- Dijo Suki quien se dio la media vuelta y se fue, yo la seguí, no antes de haber visto la mala cara que puso la organizadora.

- Katara, mañana te pasare el dinero, y tu ropa, gracias por todo.

- No te preocupes, bueno ahora regreso a casa, estoy cansada, nos vemos mañana ¿iras a casa verdad?

- Si, nos vemos, para ver que hacemos para la fiesta también, que si nos hicieron pasar esto, por lo menos tiene que ser buena.

- Entonces la vi marcharse, cuando me di la media vuelta para regresar a mi casa, pero choque, choque contra algo que olía muy mal, cuando vi hacia arriba vi un rostro sumamente serio y pálido con una gran cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, cuyo color de ojos era extrañamente ámbar, que tomaba también su oreja que era en parte cubierto por su oscuro cabello, di un grito al cielo.

- ¡Qué te hicieron! - Ah mi favor dado que se notaba que también había sido mechoneado, aunque solo olía mal a decir verdad, pensé que había sido causado por ello.

- ¿Disculpa? – Dijo más serio aún.

- Nunca pensé que podrían ser tan arcaicos en un mechoneo, te quemaron el rostro, debes ir a un hospital.- fue entonces que vi en su rostro estupefacción, y me di cuenta que no fue por causa del mechoneo, esa cicatriz ya estaba curada, y una quemadura no se cura fácil, no sabía que hacer.- Lo siento… creí que esa quemadura era por… lo de ahora… deberás lo siento.- dije algo sonrojada por el error que cometí.

- Como sea, con permiso.- Y se marcho, pase del rojo al blanco, con suerte no lo volvería a ver, si así fuere, mejor que me tragara la tierra.

- Creo que mejor me voy.- me dije a mi misma y me fui calladita.

**-Zuko-**_  
_

_- Esa chica debe ser muy despistada, una quemadura como esta no se cura de una hora a otra, eso lo se muy bien_.- Eso fue lo primero que pensé al dejarla atrás.- _Debió creer que había sido mechoneado por el olor que traigo, esos idiotas de segundo me las van a pagar_.- Eso fue lo segundo que pensé, me explicare mejor pase por el lado de unos idiotas que estaban mechoneando y se les cayo un barril con no se que sobre mi, lo único que se es que apesto, pero entonces vino a mi cabeza su rostro, piel morena, cabellos castaño y ojos azules como el mar, algo no muy común de ver.- _Debo admitir, es hermosa.- _Con suerte ello no saldrá de mi cabeza, pero en ello llegue a casa.

- Zuko ¡apestas! - fue el gran recibimiento que me dio mi tío.

- Ya lo se, iré a darme un baño.- Fue lo único que me digne a decirle, pero claro en la cena no me salvaría del interrogatorio.

Después de un largo baño, me puse ropa limpia y tire la sucia directo a la lavadora, si la dejaba así, las perdería para siempre con el olor, posteriormente leí el articulo que debía leer para el otro día y fue así como llego la hora para cenar en silencio. Después de servirme, mi tío fue directo al grano.

- Y entonces ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - Pregunto curioso, como siempre.

- Unos idiotas de segundo voltearon un barril y me cayo a mi, eso fue lo que paso.- dije serio con el rostro frió.

- Vaya, al parecer pudieron hacerte algo, aunque no fue su intención, aún recuerdo como llegaste después de la pelea que diste para que no te mechonearan dos años atrás.- Dijo divertido.

- Es una idiotez que no debería existir.

- En algunos lados lo han prohibido, no faltara mucho para que la prohíban en tu universidad también, debido a distintos incidentes que han sucedido, el año pasado le quemaron el rostro a una niña con nitrato de plata.- Dijo ya más serio.

- Con eso ya debería de estar prohibido, una quemadura en el rostro no es gracia alguna.- dije frío como un témpano.

- Lo se Zuko, lo se.- dijo en tono de comprensión. Entonces terminamos la cena en silencio, yo me fui a mi habitación mientras él se servia una taza de té. En eso sentí que tocaban el timbre y escuche una voz familiar, si era él, mi amigo Haru de la universidad, mi único amigo en la universidad y en general a decir verdad.

- Hola Haru ¿Cómo has estado?, hoy no asististe.

- Nah, me dio flojera.

- Bueno los dejo, iré a la cocina a tomar té.- Dijo mi tío ya acostumbrado a las visitas de Haru, bueno por lo menos estaba feliz de que tuviera un amigo.

- Zuko, dime al final me acompañaras a la fiesta de bienvenida para los de primero.

- Todavía no entiendo para que quieres que te acompañe.

- Vamos!, dos chicos guapos como nosotros, haríamos fama y fortuna entre las chicas.

- Como que te sobra la autoestima, pero no estoy en ánimo de fiestas y menos de chicas.

- Vamos viejo, conseguí a Sokka y no consigo que tú vayas.

- Como no, tenía que ir el idiota.

- Jajaja, todavía no entiendo porque te cae mal, el viejo es muy simpático.

- Será porque es un idiota, lo único que hace es dar vergüenza ajena en las fiestas ¬¬.

- Como sea, de paso me gustaría conocer a su hermana, es amiga de mi hermana, Suki por si no recuerdas, y por lo visto es una belleza morena de ojos azules.- Dijo con voz ilusionada, pero lo que me sorprendió fue su descripción.

- ¿Como dices?

- Por lo que veo te intereso, es la hermana menor de Sokka, entro a primero este año, si no mal recuerdo su nombre es Katara, y por lo que se es una hermosura.

- Ya lo creo.- susurre.

- ¿Cómo dices? - Dijo con cara suspicaz.

- Nada, como sea, te acompaño el lunes, pero pobre de ese idiota si llega a hacer algo entupido.

- OK hermano no te preocupes, Haru lo tiene todo solucionado.- En eso con rostro curioso pregunta.- viejo, este año tu hermana no entraba también a la universidad.

- Así es, pero con mucha suerte esta lejos, muy lejos.- dije entre sonrisa.

- Ya veo.- fue lo único que dijo.

Y así paso la tarde hasta que se fue. Cuando me fui a dormir, solo me pregunte.- ¿Por qué me impresiono tanto es chica ¿será la misma?

* * *

**Ya se habrán dado cuenta puse a Suki y Haru como hermanos, lo del mechoneo, admito fue experiencia propia (lo que le paso a Sokka)… Espero Reviews, dan ánimos, en estos momentos para que conozcan el fanfic "Rosas" terminare de escribir el tercer capitulo que lo debo hace mucho.**

**Se cuidan.**

**Aralys  
**


	2. Malas noticias

**Capitulo 2.- Malas noticias.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Avatar the last airbender no me pertenecen, esto es solo por diversión.**

* * *

**-Katara-**

Lamentablemente había despertado temprano esa mañana de sábado, el entupido de Sokka hizo ruido como locomotora al levantarse, tenia clases… dedo admitir me considero con suerte al no tenerlas el día sábado. Aquél día me levante con sueño, aunque después de una reconfortante ducha mi ánimo mejoro, y más aún al ver waffles en el desayuno, mis favoritos, Gran no los hace muy seguido, y usualmente para dar alguna mala noticia, así que quede intrigada para no decir menos.

- Gran ¿hay algo que debas decirme?

- Eh ¿porque lo dices? – Dijo tratando de parecer desconcertada por mi pregunta, pero en sus ojos note la diferencia.

- De verdad Gran-Gran, que es lo que tienes que decir, tus ojos no me engañan. – Dije en tono de querer verdaderamente una respuesta.

- Está bien, tu padre ha llamado y me ha dicho que vendrá a verlos el próximo fin de semana.

- ¿Entonces era solamente eso?, sabemos que papá rara vez se desocupa del trabajo viajando de país en país, el que este la mayoría del tiempo ausente no implica que lo odiemos por eso Gran – fue lo que le conteste en el tono más neutro que pude, después de todo lo de papá si me afectaba un poco.

- Mi niña, bueno, no viene solo – Dijo huyendo a mi mirada.

- ¿A qué te refieres a que no viene solo?

- Me ha comentado que ha encontrado a alguien, una novia y vendrá con ella a verlos.

- ¡Que, que! – Fue lo único que llego a mi cerebro, pero después la furia recorrió todos mis sentidos - ¡ENTENDIA QUE NO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ POR SU TRABAJO… PERO DE HAY A DARSE UN TIEMPO PARA TENER UNA NOVIECITA, Y TENER EL DESCARO DE TRAERLA CON ÉL, HACE SOLO UN AÑO QUE MAMÁ MURIO Y EL YA TIENE NOVIA…!- Entonces fue cuando la silla en la cual segundos antes estaba sentada voló lejos a causa de una patada mía - YO CREIA QUE SE ENFRASCO EN SU TRABAJO POR ÉL DOLOR QUE PUDO TENER A CAUSA DE LA MUERTE DE MI MADRE… PERO POR LO QUE VEO NO CREO QUE LE HAYA DOLIDO.

- Katara, mi niña, por supuesto que le dolió lo de tu madre, el siempre… - Dijo Gran-Gran, Pero yo la interrumpí.

- ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO GRAN?... ELLA ERA TU HIJA, Y ÉL DESAPARECIO EN EL TUMULTO DE SU "TRABAJO"! –Grite haciendo las comillas – ¡PORQUE POR LO QUE VEO, ESE TRABAJO TIENE CUERPO DE MUJER! – Gran no alcanzo a decir nada más, ya que yo me fui directo a mi habitación, cerrándola "suavemente" si es que entienden lo que trato de decir.

No Salí de mi habitación en toda la mañana y a la hora de la merienda menos, me quede dormida abrazando mi almohada y llorando. La muerte de mi madre me había afectado enormemente hasta él momento aún sentía la herida en el corazón, y el ahora comportamiento de mi padre diciendo que tiene una novia solo abrió más la herida. Desperté cuando alguien tocaba a mi puerta.

- Katara ¿estas bien?, soy yo Suki - Dijo la voz tras la puerta, al escucharla la abrí de inmediato, si bien no la conocía hace mucho tiempo, ya la podía considerar mi amiga, como dije, es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

- Estoy bien, pasa – Dije limpiando las lagrimas de mis ojos.

- No lo estas, mira como tienes esos ojos hinchados… ¿Qué ha pasado? – Me pregunto preocupada.

- No te preocupes, noticias no muy agradables de mi padre.

- Mmm… admito no saber tu historia, pero aún así animo ¿si? – Dijo tratando de confortarme

- ¿Te importa si te cuento?, tengo que desahogarme o escuchar a alguien – Le pregunte tímidamente.

- ¡Pues claro!, para eso estoy – Dijo dándome una sonrisa que me animo a decirle.

- Veras mi madre murió hace un poco más de un año desde entonces que yo y Sokka vivimos con mi abuela, mi padre se dedico a su trabajo por completo.- _O eso se supone_ - pensé-. ¡Y ahora Gran-Gran me dice que vendrá y nada más que con una novia! – Le conté casi gritando al final.

- Calma, calma - fue lo que me dijo abrasándome de forma maternal – Sabes, ahí distintas maneras de sobrellevar el dolor, y aparentemente por lo que me has contado tu padre se enfoco en de cualquier cosa que le recordara aquel dolor.

- Tanto así como para olvidarse de sus hijos y ni siquiera recordar sus cumpleaños – Dije con un tono tan frío que congelaría hasta el propio sol.

- Los adultos, no siempre actúan como adultos y menos como padres responsables. – No dije nada, si ese era el caso, ya tendría la oportunidad de encarar a mi padre, así que me calme o algo así.

- Cuando tenga hijos, no los dejare por ningún motivo.

- Eso es lo bueno de los padres, se puede aprender de sus errores – En ese caso, solo sonreí, pero decidí cambiar de tema.

- Y bueno dime ¿como va eso de la fiesta?

- ¡Verdad, eso tenía que decirte! – Dijo recordándoselo, menos mal que pregunte -. Suspendieron la fiesta para el próximo sábado, ya que no muchos alumnos llegarían a clases el día martes por causa de esta, además sabías que no solo asistían los alumnos de primero, sino toda la universidad.

- Eso si que no lo sabía ¿quiere decir que Sokka ira? – Dije no con muchos ánimos, Sokka suele no perderse de fiestas, y no solía ser la persona más calmada.

- ¿Tanto te molesta que tu hermano vaya? – Pregunto curiosa

- Bueno de por sí no es muy tranquilo, come y bebé todo lo que encuentra, pero además es sobré protector, no dejara que baile con nadie. – Dije resignada mirando con curiosidad la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Suki.

- Para eso están las amigas, si llegase alguien a invitarte a bailar, yo lo distraigo - Dijo sonriendo aún más.

- Gracias Suki – Fue lo único que pude decir agradecida, en pocos minutos me había ayudado mucho – Y no solo por ello, si no por todo.

- Como dije, para eso están las amigas – Me respondió, en eso alguien abrió la puerta fuertemente, era Sokka que sin mirar hacía adentro dijo:

- Katara, ya se que nuestro padre en este momento es un completo idiota, pero no por ello tu debas… - No alcanzo a decir nada más porque abrió los ojos y vio a Suki, y con cara de tonto dijo -. Eh!, Hola…

- ¿Qué decías? – Le pregunte para sacarle la cara de atontado.

- Lo que oíste, no te deprimas si hermanita – En eso cerraba la puerta, pero Suki lo interrumpió.

- Espera ¿tú eres Sokka? – Dijo intrigada

- Si yo mismo – Respondió Sokka, intrigado también.

- ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Haru, por si acaso? – Pregunto con cara de curiosidad en este caso.

- Si, tengo un amigo que se llama Haru – Contesto Sokka aún intrigado.

- ¡Sabía que te había visto antes! – Dijo con tono de sorpresa – Yo soy Suki hermana de Haru – En ese instante yo quede como "ah?"

- ¡Eres hermana de Haru!, quien diría que tendría una hermana tan linda – Sokka se sonrojo segundos después de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, al igual que Suki – M...me disculpan, nos vemos – Cerro la puerta rápidamente, yo solo sonreí entre dientes.

- Por lo menos seria bastante efectivo si lo distrajeras en la fiesta, bueno si es que va – Suki se rió.

- Aparentemente tienes razón.

Conversamos largamente después, de cualquier cosa para distraernos, aunque no me pude decidir de contarle el incidente que tuve después de despedirnos el día anterior, ya llegada la noche, Gran-Gran la invito a cenar, con gusto acepto, y al hacerlo Gran sabía que yo cenaría aunque no quisiera. Llamo por teléfono a su casa avisando que llegaría más tarde y no le guardaran cena. Entonces los cuatro ya terminando la cena se me ocurrió preguntarle a Sokka.

- Sokka ¿iras a la fiesta de bienvenida para el primer año?

- Como perdérmela Manis (de hermanis), es la GRAN fiesta, ni siquiera a fin de año es tan grande… aunque se puede explicar con todos los que ya se abran rendido a esa altura. – En eso me quedo mirando – Pero tú no tienes permiso para ir.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Dije tratando de sonar incrédula.

- Mi hermanita no tiene permiso para ir a una fiesta como aquella.

- No soy una niñita indefensa Sokka, puedo cuidarme sola, y ni siquiera iré sola, estaré con suki – Entonces la miro

- Esta bien, puedes ir… pero no bailaras con chicos – Dijo al final tratando de sonar paternal.

- ¡Sokka!, ni creas que me perderé la diversión por tu culpa – En eso cuando Sokka iba a contrarrestar, Gran hablo.

- Y acaso alguno de los dos me pidió permiso – Nos quedo mirando, y nosotros a ella, habíamos olvidado esa parte –. ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

- El próximo sábado en la tarde – Contesto Sokka ya enterado del cambio.

- Su padre llega el próximo sábado en la tarde, no podrán ir – Fue entonces cuando recordé todo y con furia en mi voz, mas no bien en mi rostro que puse una sonrisa cínica

- Si el se puede olvidar de que tiene dos hijos a quienes no visita en mucho tiempo, no creo que le importe no vernos un día más, total tiene a su noviecita para que lo conforte – fue entonces cuando me retire de la cena -. Con permiso, se me quito el apatito, perdón Suki.

Entonces me fui a mi habitación unos diez minutos más Suki toco a la puerta, lo hacía para despedirse, me abrazo y me dijo que ya todo pasaría, se despidió de mi y se fue a su hogar. En eso Sokka Apareció.

- Si quieres saber, tampoco estaré aquí para cuando llegue, que le duela un poco ¿no Manis? – Me dijo con una sonrisa de apoyo, yo solo sonreí, fue entonces que me pregunte.

- ¿Y como que tu no te alteraste?

- ¿Es que no me escuchaste en la mañana? – fue entonces que entendí todo el ruido que hizo en la mañana, le sonreí más, nos dimos las buenas noches y me dispuse a arreglarme para dormir.

**-Sokka-**

Hay que ser para tener un padre como este, las cosas entre ambos al final no iban muy bien, es algo de lo cual Katara no se percato, quizás si hubiera sabido de las peleas y discusiones no le hubiera tomado por sorpresa la actitud de nuestro padre frente a su muerte, se que igual no le fue fácil, pero si duda más fácil que a nosotros, incluso a Gran-Gran. Ya ha pasado más de un año desde aquel accidente, pero lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, no es fácil dejar ir a alguien que quieres tanto, solo espero que no haya sufrido tanto.

Pero cambiando de tema o me deprimiré, y un Sokka deprimido no sirve, mañana sin clases y hoy vi un ángel, nunca imagine que la hermana de Haru podía ser tan bonita, sin duda le pediré un baile en la fiesta, solo espero que Haru no sea como yo con katara… irónico pero no puedo dejar a mi hermanita indefensa frente a los depredadores… en todo caso ¿Haru me vera como depredador?, creo que esta vez para tomar algo tendré que dejar algo, solo si Haru dice algo… solo así, prefiero a una Katara solterona, que a una Katara fiestera. No señor, mi hermana no puede terminar siendo presa de alguien, y menos cuando esta tan susceptible por causa de papá. Por otro lado estará con Suki, eso ya sirve de algo, la mantendré protegida.

* * *

**Bueno he aquí este nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré un nuevo capitulo, es que estoy haciendo tres fics en estos momentos dos son de avatar, el primero lo tengo atrasado, y aunque este lo comencé a escribir hace poco ya tengo siete capítulos listo, los iré subiendo junto con el otro.**

**Además de agradecer a Sayori Yunam y Gisylita por sus reviews, me alegro que les haya gustado.**

**Y Sayori Yunam, si... lamentablemente me paso lo mismo que puse que le paso a Sokka, puedo decir que hasta ahora no soporto el olor a mostaza xD. **

**Bueno cuídense.**

**Aralys**


	3. Reencuentros

**Capitulo 3.- Reencuentros**

**Advertencia: Habrá vocabulario no apto para menores de edad.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Avatar the last airbender no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**-Zuko-**

Está semana paso volando, aunque ni Haru ni Sokka dejan de hablar de la bendita fiesta que ocurrirá mañana, ninguno de los tres estudiamos lo mismo, mientras Sokka estudia Ingeniería en construcción, Haru estudia Agronomía y yo estudio Arquitectura por casualidades del destino casi todo lo que tenga que ver con matemáticas nos toca juntos, en esta ocasión Algebra II, aunque comparando mayas es lo ultimo que nos tocara juntos, yo salto a fractales, Haru no ve matemáticas nunca más en su vida y Sokka el sigue por otro lado. Debo admitir Sokka es un idiota, pero tiene cabeza para esas cosas, es la única razón por la que vale la pena estudiar con él. Pero como iba diciendo la fiesta es un fastidio, la única manera de que fuera es que hubiera un fastidio mayor.

- Vamos Zuko, no seas amargado, así como vas nunca vas a conseguir novia, y vas a morir virgen.

- ¿Cuantas novias han tenidos ustedes?, porque por lo que se, están igual que yo – Si por lo menos con eso les baje el animo.

- Déjalo Haru es un amargado, algún día encontraremos a la mujer de nuestros sueños – Dijo con cara de ilusionado, solo le he visto esa cara cuando muestran comida frente a su cara.

- Algún día, pero no estoy apurado tampoco, aunque coquetear no le hace daño a nadie – contesto Haru calmadamente.

- Uno que por lo menos piensa – Dije, tomando por sorpresa a Sokka que quedo algo ofendido, aunque no dijo nada de ello, desvió el tema hacia otro lado.

- Mi hermana irá a la fiesta mañana, aunque no quiero que le pase nada malo.

- Es solo una fiesta, de que tanto te alarmas, ni que fuera la chica más bonita del mundo y todos los hombres se la pelearan – Le dije, aún preguntándome si su hermana era la chica con la cual me tope la otra vez.

- En el último tiempo no ha andado de lo mejor en cuanto a ánimo, y no quiero que nadie se aproveche de su debilidad.

- Tú mismo dijiste que estará con mi hermana, no se porque te preocupas, Suki es más madura que yo para pensar y además sabe artes marciales, debo admitirlo es mucho más fuerte que yo, créeme a su lado esta más protegida que contigo a su lado.

- Es que tenia pensado sacarla a bailar, entonces dejare a Katara sola y… - Fue interrumpido por la mirada fulminante de Haru.

- No te metas con mi hermana

- Yo solo quiero sacarla a bailar, no se que tanto te preocupas

- Por lo mismo que te preocupas por tu hermana.

- El par de idiotas que tengo como amigos, por mucho que quieran cuidar a sus hermanitas, estas de alguna forma u otra harán lo que quieran, eso lo aprendí con mi propia hermana.

- ¿Tienes una hermana? – Pregunto Sokka curioso -. Nunca lo habías mencionado.

- Es el demonio viviente, no vale la pena hablar de ella.

- El amor de hermanos que tienen ustedes es de envidiar – Dijo Haru sarcásticamente.

- Ni que lo digas, espero no verla en mucho tiempo más.

O eso espere, pero al parecer recordarla da mala suerte…

- Buenos días Zuzu, tanto tiempo sin vernos hermanito.

- Azula ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

- Vine a la playa y no tenía otro lugar donde quedarme Zuzu, así que nada mejor que visitar a mi hermano y mi tío y a la vez obtener hospedaje, pero también, que tengo que andar dándote explicaciones.

- Zuko, se más amable con tu hermana que vino a vernos desde lejos – Dijo Iroh apareciendo de la cocina con tres tasas de té, los tres se sentaron en salón a beberlo.

- Y dime Azula¿Qué tal tus dos primeras semanas de clases? – Pregunto Iroh con su particular animado tono de voz

- Excelente, después de todo fui la mejor calificada para entrar a estudiar leyes (o derecho), estas dos semanas solo han sido los primeros pasos.

- _Leyes… Azula sería es capaz de defender al asesino más inescrupuloso con tal de ganar bastante dinero._- fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

- Pero como te ha ido a ti hermanito, después de irte de casa y del gran futuro que tenía puesto en ti nuestro padre – Dijo con su retorcido tono de voz, que me daban ganas de… mejor ahí quedo.

- Bien, me quedan tres años – Dije de la manera más seria posible.

- Oh, me alegro por ti – Escuche su sonido sarcástico, siempre tratando de menospreciarme – Pero bien ahora me debo marchar para juntarme con mis amigas, nos vemos a la noche, tío, Zuzu – y se marcho.

- Vaya, hace tiempo que no la veíamos.

- A esa malcriada… no hace mucho y me alegro por ello – Lastima que tenia que verla en la noche… o tal vez no -. Tío saldré hoy en la noche, le prometí a Haru que lo acompañaría ha la fiesta de bienvenida.

- ¿Desde cuando vas a fiestas? – Me pregunto tratando de ver si confirmaba sus sospechas, así que se lo facilite.

- Desde que Azula llego – Entonces me fui a bañar… y descansar algo, la noche seria larga.

**-Katara-**

Había ya llegado aquel "día sábado", las cosas estaban tensas en la casa, pero yo no me amargaría más con la situación de papá, para colmo de males Suki pasaría a buscarnos una hora después de la llegada de mi padre en su auto, eso solo quería decir que tendríamos que enfrentarlo, podría haber venido a buscarnos antes, pero Gran dijo que era mejor que lo enfrentáramos mas temprano que tarde. Ha esta altura ya es mediodía, solo quedan seis horas para ver a mi padre, por lo visto quedo con Gran que se quedarían en un hotel, bueno, por lo menos tuvo la decencia de quedarse en otro lugar con su noviecita… lastima que también tendría que aguantarlo el día domingo también en casa. Si bien lo había extrañado, ahora no tenia ni la más mínima gana de verlo.

- Hermanita, tu pobre almohada no tiene porque sufrir – Dijo al verla casi descuartizando al almohada.

- No entiendo como puedes estar tan calmado.

- Lo que haga él no me afecta ya, el solo sigue siendo nuestro padre, ya tengo 19 años, somos personas mayores, no pequeños niños que no podríamos vivir sin él, debo de admitir no hace las cosas de la mejor manera, podríamos decir que desde que mamá murió vivimos vidas apartes, papá por su lado, nosotros por el nuestro, así que no te amargues por esto… además recuerda que es noche de fiesta y no puedes llegar con la cara larga a una fiesta – Dijo bailando al compás de una música imaginaria, yo solo le sonreí, claro que después de tirarle la almohada por al cabeza. Esta noche trataría de mantener la compostura, papá vendría el solo, Gran-Gran le dijo que no iríamos al aeropuerto porque teníamos cosas que hacer… Realmente aún no entiendo a Gran. Pero lamentablemente las horas pasaron más rápidamente de lo que quisiera, sobretodo arreglándome, algo que tenia seguro, era estar lista para la fiesta antes de que llegara mi padre y así huir en cuanto pudiera. Me vestí cómodamente, al igual que el maquillaje fue suave, no quería parecer una cualquiera. Cuando apenas estaba lista sonó el timbre, eran un poco pasado las seis, solo podría ser una persona, mi padre, y eso fue confirmado al escuchar a Gran.

- Hakoda, mucho tiempo sin verte.

- Lo mismo digo Gran+Gran, mucho tiempo ha pasado… pero antes de preguntarte como estas quiero presentarte a mi novia, Iris.

- Buenas tardes, un gusto conocerla.

- Lo mismo digo, pasen adelante – Dijo mi abuela formalmente, yo solo escuche, no quería aún aparecer por allá y menos al escuchar a esa… mujer.

- ¿Cómo has estado Gran-Gran? – Pregunto mi padre

- Bien, solo que en la última semana las cosas han estado un poco… difíciles – Creo que mi padre entendió la indirecta, ya que no dijo nada más, esta vez fue ella quien hablo.

- Tiene una bonita casa, y una hermosa vista al mar – Aparentemente quería cambiar el tema.

- Si, por supuesto, vivir en un cerro con vista al mar es hermoso.

- Gran-gran ¿Dónde están mis hijos?, quiero saludarlos - Pregunto mi padre yendo casi directo al grano

- Espera, yo los llamare – Gran se dirigió a la escalera, por cierto es una casa de dos pisos, los dormitorios están arriba -. Sokka, Katara, su padre ha llegado y quiere verlos.- Cuando Sokka salio de su dormitorio, también arreglado, me vio en el pasillo, sabía que yo estaba escuchando, me tomo de la mano y me llevo con él.

- Aquí estamos Gran – Fue lo que dijo al bajar a su lado y conmigo atrás casi a la fuerza. En esta ocasión papá se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a nosotros con una sonrisa, que no fue correspondida de la misma forma, Sokka estaba serio como nunca lo había visto y yo, bueno mi ceño fruncido delataba mi enfado. Después de ver que la sonrisa de papá desaparecía observe a la mujer sentada, estaba calmada y sonriente, con una maldita sonrisa a decir verdad, se notaba que era mucho más joven que papá, mientras él bordea los cincuenta, ella tenia unos aparentes reciente treinta, su tez era blanquecina, sus cabellos castaños claros y sus ojos grisáceos.

- ¿Como has estado padre? – Le pregunto Sokka de manera estoica, mientras aún me sujetaba.

- Bien ¿y ustedes como han estado en este tiempo? – Dijo mirándonos ha ambos, tratando de sonreír.

- Eso es algo que ni siguieras deberías preguntar, pero como eres un desaparecido no tienes idea como están sus hijos – Esta vez me sorprendí, a papá parecía que se le había dio el alma, frente a la dura respuesta de Sokka, y yo más que sorprendida. Gran no decía nada, y esa mujer menos.

- ¿Y por qué no nos presentas a tu noviecita? – Dije recargando amargamente lo de noviecita.

- Eh… ¡si! – Dijo volviendo a la realidad, Sokka me soltó y cruzo sus brazos, mi padre se dirigió hacia ella, la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y abrasándola por la espalda la dirigió a nosotros – Hijo ella es Iris, Iris ellos son mis hijos, Sokka y Katara – Como Sokka no pensaba descruzar sus brazos, ella insto a darme la mano a mi, diciendo.

- Un gusto conocerlos

- Lamento no opinar lo mismo – dije dirigiendo al sillón sin siquiera volver a mirarla, Gran me siguió al igual que Sokka, papá se volvió a sentar al igual que ella, que con suerte, estaba más incomoda que yo.

- Katara, Gran me ha contado por teléfono que has ingresado a estudiar biología marina –Dijo mi padre tratando de iniciar alguna conversación.

- Si – Fue la única respuesta que tuvo de mí, así que se dirigió a Sokka.

- ¿Cómo va tu segundo año en la universidad hijo?

- Bien – Tampoco le funciono, algo que en el fondo me alegro, lamentablemente ella hablo después.

- Hakoda cariño, se que no es el mejor momento, pero debes decirles – Mi padre no pareció muy feliz en esos momentos, aparentemente no tenia intensiones de decir mucho más.

- Bueno… hijo, se que apenas conocen a Iris y no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, pero debo decirles que Iris y yo nos vamos a casar en dos meses más – En esos momentos a mi se me fue el alma, creía que lo peor había pasado, pero me equivoque -. Sucede que vamos a tener un bebe, es decir tendrán un hermanito u hermanita – fue entonces cuando en infierno llego a la tierra a través de mis manos.

- ¡HACE POCO MAS DE UN AÑO QUE MAMA MURIO Y YA TE METISTE EN LA CAMA CON ESTA PUTA, Y PERO TE VAS A CASAR CON ELLA, SIENDO QUE NO HAS DEJADO SOLOS DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE MAMA. ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO! – Fue entonces que tome el florero que había en la mesa de centro del salón y se lo tire, mi padre alcanzo a esquivarlo, y Sokka quien había salido de su trance con mis gritos me atajo, o hubiera seguido lanzándole cosas, pero las palabras no pararon -. ¡LAMENTO DE HABER SIDO TU HIJA, OJALA DESAPARESCAS PARA SIEMPRE PORQUE NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!... ¡ERES BASURA, NO VALES NADA COMO PADRE, Y LAMENTO EL DIA QUE ESE NIÑO NAZCA Y SE ENCUENTRE CONTIGO! – A esa altura ya estaba fuera de la casa, Sokka trataba de calmarme, pero lo único que quería hacer era golpearlo. Con suerte en esos momentos llego Suki en su auto, y al verme descontrolada bajo de inmediato a ayudar a Sokka, me abrazo fuertemente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, le pregunto a Sokka, pero no fue necesario, porque yo le conteste, pero ya no gritando.

- El imbecil de mi padre llego con su noviecita anunciando que se va a casar y lo que es peor, van a tener un hijo – fue entonces que las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, me sentía traicionada, y a la vez que había traicionado a mamá, Suki y Sokka me llevaron al auto, fue entonces que me di cuenta que iba alguien más, Suki le paso las llaves a él y se fue conmigo atrás, aún no me dejaba de abrasar, Sokka se sentó al lado del sujeto. Cuando íbamos llegando y yo ya me había calmado Sokka llamo a Gran por su celular.

- Gran, volveremos tarde, yo cuidare a Katara, hasta luego.

En eso Suki saco su estuche de cosméticos, el cual iba en el auto y comenzó a arreglarme para ocultar mis ojos hinchados.

- Katara, por ahora olvida lo que sucede en tu casa ¿esta bien?, todo saldrá bien.

- OK – fue lo único que le respondí con mis ánimos abajo, pero aún así iría a aquella fiesta, ya vería como me desahogaría.

- Por cierto tengo que presentarte a mi hermano Haru.

- Hola – Le dije sonriéndole por el espejo retrovisor.

- Hola un gusto conocerte – Me sonrió de vuelta, en eso Sokka dijo.

- ¿Qué tanto le sonríes a mi hermana?

- Solo la saludaba, además ¿Qué tanto le sonríes a la mía? ¬¬ - Esa fue su respuesta, entonces reí. Suki se alegro, por lo menos detecto que ya me había calmado un poco… pero solo superficialmente, aún había una gran herida por dentro.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, sigan leyendo, que viene la parte interesante… LA GRAN FIESTA…**

**Por cierto gracias por tu reviews Gisylita... por lo general me dicen que redacto mal, esto quiere decir que estoy mejorando wii **

**Se cuidan-**

**Aralys**


	4. La fiesta

**Capitulo 4.- La fiesta**

**Advertencia: Vocabulario y las acciones no aptos para menores de edad.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de avatar the last airbender no me pertenecen, esto es por diversión.**

* * *

** _Katara_**

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta aún estaba claro, he de aclarar que no es muy común hacer fiestas tan temprano, pero ya que era institucional lo hicieron así, además abrían muchas bandas musicales, así que para que cada uno tuviera su turno debían empezar temprano y terminar tarde… tarde, palabra muy querida por mi en esos momentos ya que definitivamente no quería regresar a casa.

En eso fui literalmente arrastrada por Suki fuera del auto, gracias a todo su arsenal de maquillaje me veía decente, hasta me hecho unas gotas en los ojos para quitarle lo rojo, entonces escucho a mi hermano y Haru hablar de alguien que aparentemente esperaban, ya que Suki y yo estábamos con ellos y dado mi no muy buen estado esperamos con ellos.

- ¿Crees que venga? – Pregunto Sokka.

- Lo llame antes de venir, al parecer Azula había llegado a la ciudad, y esta era la única forma de escapar de ella – Le contesto de manera relaja, supuso que estaban esperando a un hombre, y estaba escapando de una ex o algo.

- ¿Azula? – Pregunto Sokka curioso, yo también me puse curiosa, Sokka siendo como es, no sabía quien era alguien.

- Su hermana menor, como dijo él "el demonio viviente" – En eso escuche un ah de Sokka y otra voz hablo, la cual me resulto vagamente familiar.

- No hables del demonio, la nombras y aparece.

- Vaya, al parecer solo tu hermanita te hace venir a acompañarnos a una fiesta – Dijo Sokka con aire burlesco, entonces lo vi, al chico de la cicatriz.

-_¡Oh no!… trágame tierra, trágame ahora… o mejor que no me recuerde _– Fue lo que pensé al verle, hasta ahora conversaba con Sokka y Haru, esperaba que no me notara, pero Haru tuvo que hablar.

- Cierto, recuerdas a mi hermana Suki - Suki lo saludo, y el a ella, entonces me vio, y pudo una extraña expresión, no se si era de sorpresa o de confirmación.

- Y yo te presento a mi hermanita, Katarita – Dijo Sokka más burlándose de mi por la cara que puse al verlo, que presentándolo.

- Hola soy Zuko – Y eso fue todo lo que me dijo con su seria mirada, yo claro también le conteste "Hola", Claro después de haber golpeado a Sokka por llamarme "katarita"

- ¿Y bien vamos a entrar? – Esa fue Suki, Y así lo hicimos, después de presentar nuestra identificación y que nos buscaran en la lista de cada carrera, entonces me percate de que ninguno de los tres eran de la misma carrera, entonces ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron?, le iba a preguntar a Sokka, pero estábamos entrando y entonces vi el gigantesco salón, aunque con toda la gente que había se hacía pequeño, la barra estaba en los costados, cada estudiante tenia derecho a una botella de cerveza, debo decir nunca antes había bebido. Los cincos nos quedamos en unos asientos al lado de la barra, las mesas ya estaban ocupadas… si bien no había tenido planeado estar con ellos, solo con Suki aquella noche, para entonces ya no me molestaba la idea, con tal de olvidar aquella tarde. Fue entonces cuando nos pasaron las botellas y los vasos, Sokka les sirvió a los cuatro, menos a mí, antes no le hubiera dicho nada, pero ahora no iba a permitir que me tratara como a una niñita, entonces yo misma me serví, iba a decirme un reproche, pero con la gélida mirada que le di se quedo callado, y entonces la bebí, no era lo mejor que había probado, era amarga, pero refrescaba. A eso Sokka ya había sacado a bailar a Suki, Haru les guardo el asiento, aunque los miraba fijamente, creo que no le agradaba que tocaran a su hermana, aunque era mas disimulado, no como el mió, el otro chico Zuko, solo estaba apoyado en la barra tomando su vaso con la mirada seria, aunque más pensativa, porque a veces fruncía el ceño como si estuviera pensando algo que le molestara. En eso un chico me saco a bailar, Haru y el solo miraron y yo salí a bailar, Haru me aparto el asiento también, no tengo idea como se llamaba el chico que me saco, pero bailaba bien y así me distraje un rato hasta que me dio sed y volví a la barra, ahora solo estaba ¿Zuko se llamaba?, bueno él estaba en la barra apartando los asientos, vi a mi hermano bailando aún con Suki ambos con vaso en mano y a Haru un poco más allá bailando con un par de chicas, solo me sonreí, y decir que se veía más calmado.

- No bebas tanto si no estas acostumbrada – Me dijo Zuko son su típica mirada seria, aunque no me miraba a la cara, bien, no le respondí nada, y si ya iba en el tercer vaso, pero se sentía tan bien que seguí bebiendo, entonces me volvieron a sacar a bailar y esta vez fui yo con el vaso en mano, el se quedo allí sentado, y seguía bebiendo.

Cuando volví a sentarme ya se habían acabado las cinco botellas, Suki, Haru y Sokka estaban sentados, pero todos estábamos con cara de más.

- Si seguimos así vamos a acabar mal, sobre todo tu Manis, es la primera vez que bebes, no te excedas.

- Yo hago lo que quiero – fue mi ruda respuesta, me miro con cara te lo advierto, pero no le hice caso, entonces todos juntaron su dinero y Haru y Sokka fueron a comprar.

- Sokka tiene razón Katara, alguien como tú al primer vaso ya se hubiera sentido mareada o algo borracho, y ya llevas como cuatro.

- Pero me siento bien, no se porque se preocupan.

- Mañana veras los porque – Dijo Zuko al lado de Suki, y esta lo apoyo, pero en eso llegaron los compradores, no solo trajeron cerveza, sino se les ocurrió la brillante idea de comprar un Ron y Whisky, lo entretenido fue los vasos chiquitos que traían… Bueno vale decir que no me dejaron tomar whisky, pero no estarían toda la noche vigilándome. Cuando iba por el sexto vaso de cerveza y el primero de Ron comencé a sentirme mareada, parecía que tomaba agua. Todos bailaban, menos ese chico Zuko, al parecer solo se dedicaba a beber y observar, aunque muchas chicas se armaban de valor para pedirle un baile, esta les negaba y seguía bebiendo.

Me habían sacado a bailar, lo que veía de su rostro me parecía tan familiar, pero no podía recordar a quien se parecía, todo debido a la falta de luz que había en aquel sector, mientras bailábamos yo me movía, pero a la vez trataba de mantener el equilibrio, el cual ya comenzaba a fallar, fue entonces cuando sentí que una mano tocaba un lugar que no debía tocar, no tenía idea que pasaba, pero ya no estaba bailando, sino estaba contra una pared siendo manoseada, no reaccione como hubiera querido, pero de pronto sentí que fui asacada de allí y de un momento a otro estaba sentada de nuevo en la barra viendo a aquel sujeto a lo lejos tratando de pararse, fue Zuko quien me saco de allí y aparentemente aquel sujeto no se fue sin un golpe de su parte. En cuanto a Sokka, no se había percatado de nada porque seguía bailando.

- Estas tan borracha que ni te diste cuenta de lo que estaban tratando de hacerte ¿cierto?

- Que más da… total mi vida ya es una basura… basura – Si, no estaba en mis mejores momentos, y mi tono de voz había cambiado a uno medio arrastrado, el típico tono de los borrachos- Aunque, gracias.

- Vamos, no puede ser tan mala – Su voz se notaba que había bebido arto, a él también lo estaba afectando el alcohol, pero estaba en mejor estado que yo -. Me refiero a la vida.

- Mi mamá murió el año pasado, él imbecil de mi padre nos dejo, se va a casar con una cualquiera y van a tener un hijo… ¿puedes… superar… eso?

- No tengo porque contarte mis cosas - Fue su seca respuesta

- El niño salio cobarde – Le dije tomando esta vez la botella de whisky y sirviéndome un vaso.

- No bebas más.

- El que tu seas un cobarde que no se atreve a hablar, no quiere decir… que yo no pueda atreverme a tomar…

- Y lo tome al seco, aunque como dije anteriormente parecía ya todo parecía agua.

- No soy un cobarde… - Dijo tomando la misma botella y sirviéndose, lo tomó igual que yo, al seco y entonces hablo –. Mi madre también murió, me fui de la casa, porque mi padre es un idiota que me trato de implantar una vida, por su imbecilidad tengo que esta mierda de cicatriz en la cara desde los catorce, porque al muy idiota se le ocurrió hacerme una "bromita" un día que estaba borracho, y además tuve que soportar a la víbora de mi hermana hasta que me fui a la casa de mi tío – Volvió a tomar otra vaso de whisky y yo lo acompañe. – y lamentablemente hoy la volví a ver.

- Nuestros padres valen nada, y perdón por lo del otro día – Y lo tome.

- No te preocupes – y bebimos otro vaso, eso fue lo ultimo que recuerdo de aquella noche, todo se volvió negro después.

**_Zuko_**

Y ella estaba allí, a esa altura llevamos como seis vasos de whisky cada uno, aun era yo, pero al parecer ella ya no, se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de ver quien aguantaba más vasos.

- Vamos a que no puedes otro… – Me desafió

- Claro que si… - Le respondí tomándome otro vaso al seco -. A que tú no puedes – La desafié yo

- Aquí va – y lo tomo, pero su rostro cambio -. Me aburrí… porque no mejor bailamos – Yo solo la seguí, recuerdo haber bailado con ella y haber tomado otra copa que llevaba en la mano, me percate que habían cambiado de banda, pero que nosotros no estábamos en las mejores condiciones bailando… Debo admitir a esa altura encontraba todo gracioso, más bien encontrábamos todo gracioso, incluso el chocar contra otros. Pero eso es lo último que recuerdo aquella noche, aunque ya me había olvidado del mundo.

En eso desperté, no se donde estaba, solo que estaba arriba de un cama me dolía la cabeza como nunca, el sol llegaba a mi rostro, estaba mareado, lo que menos quería era la luz del sol, en eso mi estomago me embistió y tuve que correr al baño, lo encontré en una puerta que estaba al lado de la cama. Cuando ya se calmo regrese a la cama, sentía que la cabeza se me partía en dos y la habitación daba vueltas, en el velador encontré una botella de cerveza y tome un poco a ver si me pasaba, la ventana estaba abierta y una corriente de aire entro, solo entonces me percate que estaba sin ropa… ¿¡Dónde diablos estaba!?, revise la habitación, primero olía extraño, segundo no estaba en mi casa, definitivamente no, tercero mi ropa estaba esparcida por todo el piso, cuarto se escuchaban sonidos comprometedores de las habitaciones aledañas, fue entonces cuando corrió cierto pánico en mi, me levante, me puse mi ropa y encontré la boleta en mis pantalones, genial, estaba en un motel… ¿Qué hacía yo en un motel?, no quería averiguarlo y me fui.

Llegue a mi casa a eso de las dos de la tarde, el más mínimo ruido me molestaba, y aún seguía mareado, mi tío no me dijo nada y con suerte Azula se había ido temprano. Entonces allí solo en la oscuridad de la habitación con los ojos cerrado mientras el mundo me daba vueltas salto la gran duda¿Estuve solo o acompañado aquella noche?, porque lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber estado bailando con la hermana de Sokka. Eso me pasa por beber más de la cuenta.

* * *

**Y los dejo con la duda jajajaja…**

**Bueno aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Aunque en esta ocasión solo me guié por lo que he visto, ya que nunca me he emborrachado, de hecho no bebo alcohol… -**

**Pronto tendrán el quinto capitulo así que solo esperen un poquito.**

**Gracias por sus reviews ha Sayori Yunam, Gisylita, Ailiniel de Ithilien (lo puse por lo de Marina... agua), baka-angel, Tita y Boohawk **

**Una cosa que se me había olvidado en el capitulo anterior y me dio flojera arreglarlo (quizás después), Iris la novia de Hakoda es de tez blanca, cabello castaño claro, ojos grises… le puse legalmente 28 años xD… y me equivoque en Sokka, tiene 19 años y le puse 20, lo voy a ir a arreglar... mejor voy a ir a arreglar todo.  
**

**Y asiendo descripciones me di cuenta que en Avatar nunca he visto a alguien de cabello rubio.**

**Un adelanto a lo que viene... adivinen de quien es pariente Iris XD, ya les deje la pista en las descripcion de ella... que por cierto no se si subir la tabla de datos, como fechas de nacimiento y esas cosas xD.**

**Y por otro lado hice algunas aclaraciones en el primer capitulo con respecto al ambiente y las fechas.**

** Bueno, se cuidan**

**Aralys**


	5. ¿Qué paso después de la fiesta?

**Capitulo 5.- ¿Qué paso después de la fiesta?**

**Advertencia: Habrá vocabulario no apto para menores de edad.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de avatar the last airbender no me pertenecen, esto es por diversión.**

* * *

**_---------Katara--------_**

Amanecí tirada en la calle, no se lo que paso conmigo, y tampoco sabía donde estaba, me pare y me dispuse a caminar, tenia el peor dolor de cabeza que había tenido en mi vida y me dolía todo, absolutamente todo, me dolía hasta caminar, seguro estaba hecha un desastre, media hora después encontré un camino familiar, era el camino a casa con suerte, cuando llegue sentí un grito que me llego a botar por el dolor de cabeza que tenía, era de Sokka.

- ¡¡¡KATARA… DONDE MIERDA ESTUVISTE TODA LA NOCHE… DESAPARECISTE DE LA FIESTA Y NADIE SUPO DONDE ESTABAS, ESTABAMOS A PUNTO DE LLAMAR LA POLICIA… ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?!!!

- Podrías dejar de gritar por favor… que donde estaba, no tengo idea, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me tome un vaso de whisky, y que Zuko me estaba contando algo, después me desperté en la calle, pero no tengo idea de nada más.

- Mi niña, que bueno que estas bien – Esa era Gran -. PERO COMO ES QUE LLEGASTE A TOMAR WHISKY, SI TU NO TOMAS – Esta vez ella grito, yo solo quería que me quitaran los odios, sus gritos me partían la cabeza.

- Por favor… no griten, duele.

- COMO QUIERES QUE NO TE GRITAMOS, MIRA EN LAS CONDICIONES QUE LLEGAS¡TIENES VOMITO SOBRE TU BLUSA!, ESTAS DESORDENADA COMO SI TE ESTUVIERAS ESTADO REVOLCANDO Y TIENES UNA CARA DE MALA MUERTE – Si esas fueron las suave palabras de Sokka.

- Sokka deja de gritar a tu hermana, que la pone peor.

- Se lo merece, además tu también gritaste.

- Ya cállate, me voy a bañar – Fueron mis secas palabras, sinceramente no quería seguir escuchando. Subí a mi habitación, cuando estaba por entrar al baño escuche a Sokka aparentemente estaba hablando con Suki y diciéndole que yo ya había aparecido, más tarde hablaría con ella. Cuando me mire al espejo entendí a Sokka cuando dijo que tenía cara de mala muerte, estaba pálida, considerando mi piel morena, mis ojos rojos, mi cabello parecía una melena de león, me lave la cara para refrescarme y me quite la ropa, entonces vi como unos moretones en mi pecho y también vi otro en mi cuello, fue entonces que entendí que no eran simple moretones.

-_Esto no es un simple moretón, fue hecho por un beso (_aquí le llaman chupones)_¿que diablos paso conmigo anoche?_ – Entonces entre en pánico, y me vi por completo, no pude notar ninguna diferencia, porque me dolía todo, absolutamente todo -. _Solo espero que eso no haya pasado, aún así ¿Quién me habrá hecho esto?_ – dije tocando mis moretones. Me bañe, me cambie de ropa, eché a lavar la ropa sucia que traía puesta y me dispuse a ocultar los moretones visibles con maquillaje, si Sokka o Gran los veían me matarían. Terminado ello me acosté en la cama y baje las cortinas, oscuridad y paz era lo que necesitaba, además estaba lo suficientemente mareada para ni siquiera querer abrir los ojos, pero entonces Sokka entro abruptamente.

- Baja a almorzar.

- No tengo hambre, además si cómo vomitare.

- Como quieras, le avisare a Gran¡ah!, y Suki dijo que vendría a verte.

- Esta bien – Fue mi única respuesta aun tirada en la cama.

- Y Katara… el hecho de beber así no hará que las cosas se arreglen por magia – En eso cerro la puerta, y me acorde de mi padre, si él fue el principal culpable que perdiera la razón de aquella forma, pero aprendí la lección, ahogarme en alcohol no arregla nada, más bien la empeoran, porque ahora GranGran y Sokka estaban enojados conmigo.

Un par de horas pasaron y yo comencé a recomponerme, me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara, estuve allí un par de minutos y golpearon la puerta.

- Katara, Suki esta aquí – Era Gran.

- Ya voy Gran – Me seque y salí del baño, baje las escaleras y en el salón encontré a Suki sentada en el sofá, pero cuando me vio corrió hacía a mi y me abrazo.

- ¡Katara!, se puede saber donde estabas… nos tenias a todos preocupados, no te encontrábamos por ningún lado.

- ¿Por qué mejor no subimos a mi pieza? – ella acepto, lo hice solo porque Gran y Sokka estaban oyendo en el salón y no quería que supieran lo que había descubierto.

- Y bueno, dime¿Qué te paso?

- No tengo idea, lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber estado en la fiesta, haber hablado con Zuko quien me salvo de las manos inescrupulosas de alguien y habernos tomado un vaso de whisky, después de ello no recuerdo nada.

- Zuko, otro desaparecido, aunque Haru llamo a su casa antes de que yo viniera y estaba allá, así que esta vivo igual que tu¿pero realmente no sabes que paso?

- No tengo idea, desperté literalmente tendida en la calle y camine para acá… lo peor fue lo que encontré al bañarme.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Me miro con cara de preocupación, entonces baje mi blusa para mostrarle uno de mis moretones

- Que aparentemente no estuve sola toda la noche – Suki me miro con cara de espanto y yo entonces me aterre.

- Katara, solo fueron moretones o hubo algo más.

- No tengo idea, porque me duele todo – Dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, me abrazo.

- Pensemos positivo sí, y esperemos que no haya pasado nada malo, aunque lo mejor es que vayas al doctor, mejor dicho un ginecólogo, en caso de.

- ¿Me acompañarías? – Le pregunte en tono de suplica.

- Claro que sí, mañana te acompañare a pedir hora en el servicio de salud de la universidad – es gratuito vale decir, yo solo asentí y seguí en su abrazo.

**_---------Z__uko --------_**

- Zuko¿Cómo te sientes? – Ese era mi tío.

- Como si hubieran pasado un tanque por mi cabeza.

- ¿Donde fue que pasaste la noche¿y que tanto bebiste? – No quería responderle, pero le invente algo, que no era tanto invento.

- ¿Cuanto bebí?... mucho, pero no recuerdo nada después de estar bailando, solo se que desperté hoy en la mañana, no tengo idea donde y me vine.

- Tu nunca bebes hasta este estado¿qué te paso?

- Si no me hubiera tomado ese último vaso quizás lo recordaría.

- ¿Vaso de que?

- Whisky

- Con razón tienes esa cara, mejor te dejo, Haru vino a verte¿lo dejo entrar?

- Si, déjalo – En eso entro Haru.

- Uy… Linda cara que tienes amigo… ¿acaso te atropellaron? – Dijo en tono burlesco

- Si así fuera no tengo idea, no recuerdo nada.

- ¿Y qué es lo que recuerdas?

- Otro más, bueno recuerdo haber estado hablando con la hermana de Sokka con respecto a nuestros padres y haber tomado whisky, más bien competido quien podía tomar más, y después nos fuimos a bailar, cuando tome otro vaso, ya no recuerdo nada.

- Competir con whisky¿qué tenían en la cabeza?

- Whisky, ron y cerveza – Fue mi sincera respuesta.

- ¿Y que paso después?

- ¿Después de que? – No quería contarle de donde amanecí, aunque sabía que terminaría contándole en un momento más.

- Después de que no recuerdas nada¿estabas aquí cuando despertaste?

- No

- Y… entonces donde.

- En un lugar que nunca espere visitar.

- ¿Qué lugar?

- Un motel…

- ¡Un que!, vaya amigo, parece que no la pasaste nada mal anoche.

- No tengo idea, no recuerdo nada te dije, además cuando desperté estaba solo, quizás estuve solo toda la noche.

- Ese moretón que tienes en el cuello me dice que no – Dijo confiadamente soltando una risita.

- ¿Moretón¿qué moretón? – Pregunte no entendiendo, en eso se fue al baño y trajo el espejo, que a decir verdad no es pequeño, y entonces lo vi, un pequeño moretón en mi cuello¿acaso mi tío lo abría visto?

- Ese tipo de moretón amigo solo es hecho por un beso apasionado – Dije riéndose aún más.

- Cállate que no me causa gracia – Dije molesto.

- Es la pura y santa verdad, aunque no lo recuerdes, apuesto a que pasaste una noche de muerte.

- ¿Celoso?

- lo estaría si supieras con quien… después de todo pudiste haber estado con cualquiera… mientras que haya sido mujer xD.

- Eso no me sube el ánimo ni me causa gracia. – Dije algo asustado para ser honesto.

- A menos que ella te recuerde, nunca sabrás lo que paso anoche - En eso quedo pensativo.

- ¿Sabías que la hermana de Sokka también desapareció y apareció hoy en la mañana?

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – Dije temiendo que la desaparición de ella tuviera que ver conmigo.

- Qué quizás tuviste su compañía, aunque ahí estaríamos mal, ya que ninguno de los dos recuerda que paso anoche, por lo que me contó Sokka lo último que recuerda es haber hablado contigo. En al tarde le preguntare a Suki su parte y lo compararemos.

- ¡Hey¿quien te dio permiso para contar mis cosas?

- Nadie, pero quizás así descartaremos el hecho de que estuviste con ella… ¿O te hubiera gustado estar con ella? – Me pregunto con una sonrisita que no me gusto, y lamentablemente me hizo sonrojar.

- ¿Por qué querría estar con ella? – Dije más sonrojado aún… Diablos.

- Te pille, te hubiera gustado, la encuentras linda, verdad - Dijo sonando a triunfo.

- Ya cállate – Eso fue lo ultimo que hablamos del tema, bajamos a tomar té con mi tío y si bien me pregunte si había visto el moretón, ahora lamente no acordarme de ocultarlo, aunque no sabía con que.

- Zuko¿tienes un moretón en tu cuello? – Vi como su rostro hacía una sonrisa maliciosa, y como Haru se reía a carcajadas, mi dolor de cabeza empeoro al máximo durante la siguiente media hora.

Haru había llegado a su casa, al igual que Suki, ellos estaban bien, habían bebido pero no los afecto como a sus amigos, después de la cena Haru se dirigió a la pieza de su hermana y toco la puerta.

- Suki ¿puedo pasar?

- ¿Eh?, si pasa¿que sucede? - le dijo, incrédula, Haru rara vez va a su habitación, salvo que sea algo importante.

Ella estaba estirada en su cama, Haru se sentó en esta y le pregunto.

- ¿Hablaste con Katara?

- Si¿por qué?

- ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que recuerda?

- No que sokka ya te dijo.

- Si, es que hable con Zuko y el tampoco recuerda que le paso anoche, pero por lo que me contó Sokka, Zuko recuerda un poco más, me contó que se pusieron a competir sobre "quien tomaba más vasos de whisky", y después se fueron a bailar, eso es lo ultimo que recuerda hasta que despertó hoy en la mañana.

- Katara no recuerda esa parte… Así que se pusieron a competir con whisky… ¡con razón no recuerdan nada!

- Si lo malo es que no sabe lo que paso entre eso y hoy en la mañana.

- Katara esta en las mismas si me preguntas – En eso Haru se pone a reír al recordar las burlas que le hicieron a Zuko entre su tío y él.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De las burlas que le hicimos al pobre Zuko hoy en la tarde entre su tío y yo – Suki se lo quedo mirando como diciendo pobre Zuko -. Lo que pasa es que le descubrimos un moretón en el cuello.

- ¡Un moretón!

- ¿Qué tanto te sorprende, si al final de cuentas eso fue lo mínimo?

- Nada¿pero por qué fue lo mínimo?

- Es que despertó en un motel, solo eso sí, pero aún así en un motel.

- Tú… tú ¿crees que estuvo con alguien?

- Dado que no creó que sea el único moretón que tiene, sí, porque otra razón estaría en un motel.

- ¿Para dormir? – Espero que contestara si, y así quitar los presentimientos que tenía en la cabeza.

- Nah, en ese caso se hubiera ido a su casa – Y entonces puso cara curiosa - ¿Y Katara tenía alguna novedad?

- No que yo supiera – Le mintió, primero debía hablar esto con ella antes de decirle a su hermano…

* * *

**Capitulo cinco terminado, espero que les allá gustado... ultimamente me he visto falta de creatividad, me kede en el capitulo 8, epro por lo menos tengo ahsta el capitulo 8 hecho... el cual lo subire la proxima semana.**

**Gracias por los reviews a todos me animan enormemente, no pongo los nombres pork tengo k buscarlos y me tengo k ir... **

**Nos vemos **

**Se cuidan**

**Aralys**


	6. ¿Por qué? 1ra parte

**Capitulo 6.- ¿Por qué? 1ra parte**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de avatar the last airbender no me pertenecen, esto es por diversión.**

* * *

_**---Katara---**_

Ya era lunes por la mañana y me tenía que levantarme para ir a clases, aún no me reponía del todo, pero tenía que seguir con mí día a día, si lo malo de todo es que reapareció mi furia contra papá, lo de ayer me tenía fuera del tema, pero inconcientemente apareció en mi mente.

- Katara, esta listo el desayuno – Dijo Sokka golpeando la puerta. Si, era un día que nos tocaba a la misma hora, mientras a mi me tocaba Algebra elemental a él Algebra II, por lo menos tenía a alguien que me explicara, porque en matemáticas soy nula.

- Ya voy – Fue mi desanimada respuesta. Cuando baje Gran estaba levantada, había hecho panqueques nuevamente, no comí tanto como quisiera, el estomago aún me molestaba.

- ¿Qué pasa mi niña?, no ha comido mucho.

- Lo siento Gran, mi estomago no se siente bien.

- Después de la combinadera de cosas que tomaste el sábado, es obvio que no esta bien.

- No me lo recuerdes.

- Pero si… - Sokka iba a continuar discutiendo pero GranGran lo interrumpió.

- Déjense de discutir por lo que paso, y coman, que si no van a llegar atrasados.

Comimos y nos fuimos, tomamos en autobús justo a tiempo, al llegar estaban Suki y su hermano junto con Zuko en la entrada. Los saludamos, Sokka se fue con sus amigos y yo con Suki, pero nos desviamos del camino a clases y fuimos al servicio de salud de la universidad, a ver si habían horas para el medico, nos fuimos caminando, solo quedaba a dos cuadras de allí.

- Suki, tengo miedo – me sincere con ella.

- tranquila, admito que no quería contarte al pensarlo mejor, pero creo que tengo que hacerlo – En eso como que medito y me pregunto – Antes de decir cualquier cosa, dime no recuerdas nada más de lo que paso¿algo que ver con Zuko?

- Solo recuerdo que conversamos y me tome un vaso de whisky… que por cierto con solo nombrarlo me dan ganas de vomitar.

- Lo que sucede es que anoche Haru me contó lo que le paso a Zuko, sucede que termino casi igual que tu, pero recuerda más cosas, como por ejemplo se pusieron a competir de quien tomaba más vasos de whisky y terminaron bailando, pero hasta ahí recuerda.

- Competencia… con razón mi pobre estomago aún molesta.

- Y no es todo despertó en la mañana en un… motel.

- Bueno, por lo menos no despertó como yo en la calle – Dije inocentemente.

- Katara¿sabes que suele pasar en un motel?

- No – conteste sin entender a que punto iba.

- Bueno un motel es donde las parejas van a, pues a eso… tener relaciones intimas (por lo menos acá es así)

- OH – Esa fue mi única respuesta, aunque ¿y si hubiera estado con él?, después de todo es al ultimo que recuerdo, mi mente cayo en pánico -. Suki y si… yo y él… ah!!!! Porque no recuerdo nada, porque – Dije tapándome el rostro.

- Me gustaría calmarte y decirte "Puede que no", pero apareció con los mismo moretones que tienes tú, aunque pudo habérselos hecho cualquiera – En esos llegamos al servicio de salud, subimos la escalera al segundo piso donde tomaban las horas. La enfermera me atendió amablemente, pero no habían horas hasta en dos días más, es decir el miércoles, solo esperaba que me pudieran dar algún resultado concluyente y en mi mente rogaba que dijeran "usted sigue tal cual como cuando nació"

Perdimos tan solo la primera hora de clases, pudimos entrar a la segunda hora de algebra, la clase fue algo normal ya que veía como Jet me miraba de reojo, ahora que lo pienso a alguien me recordaba… y fue entonces cuando la ampolleta de mi mente se prendió… era el sujeto con que baile y del cual Zuko me rescato por así decirlo… Jet era quien me acorralo para manosearme… Ese gusano… La próxima vez que me observo le di una mirada de furia, se percato y no miro más, en esos momentos desearía haber estado en mejores condiciones y haber sido yo quien lo hubiera botado al suelo.

Cuando salimos de clases no se atrevió a pasar por mi lado, sino se dio una vuelta y paso por el lado de Suki saludándola, de mi se hizo el ciego, Suki quedo intrigada, aunque entonces me percate que tenía su ojo izquierdo morado, más tarde le contaría todo… de seguro ese fue el golpe que le dio Zuko. Pero bueno todos nos dirigíamos a la cafetería, Jet fue el primero en entrar, se dirigía hacía la derecha, lo vi virar rápidamente a la izquierda, no entendí porque, pero al ver hacía a la derecha vi a Sokka con Haru y Zuko, Zuko lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos mientras Jet se alejaba, fue entonces que miro hacía donde estábamos nosotras al notar a Sokka dándonos señas para sentarnos con ellos.

_**---Zuko---**_

Había visto a ese idiota de la noche de la fiesta que trato de propasarse con ella, lo mire con la peor cara que podía mostrar, se dio cuenta de quien era porque doblo velozmente y se alejo, en eso veo a Sokka dar señas a la puerta, allí estaban Suki y ella, Sokka les estaba asiendo señas.

- Zuko, despégate – Era Haru quien movía su mano delante de mis ojos.

- He, si¿qué pasa? – Dije tratando de volver a mi apática forma de ser, que últimamente se había visto un poco dejada a un lado.

- Estabas pegado¿en que piensas? – Su tono bordeaba la curiosidad y la burla.

- En nada que te importe – Respondí secamente como siempre, en eso ella se sentaban en la mesa.

- Apuesto que estabas pensando en la chica que te acompaño a ese motel – Yo lo iba a callar, pero su hermana se adelanto tapándole la boca, algo que tendría que agradecerle más rato.

- ¿Qué chica? – Pregunto Sokka, mientras su hermana me veía fijamente como tratando de buscar una respuesta en mi… eso si que fue extraño, esa mirada.

- No lo se, ni siquiera se si estuve con alguien aquella noche - Fue mi respuesta, después de todo Haru ya lo había publicado.

- ¿Y no tienes manera de comprobarlo? – Me pregunto la hermana de Sokka, Suki al parecer fue la más impresionada frente a su pregunta.

- No, creó que no¿las mujeres si? – Entonces miro al piso y contesto

- Si, la hay – Sokka la observaba serio, creo que empezó a sospechar lo mismo que yo, "algo le paso"… ¿pero desde cuando me preocupa tanto alguien?

- Y tú que tanto sabes hermana – Pregunto Sokka intrigado y con el ceño fruncido.

- Simple, información general – Fue su seca respuesta, no lo miro, aunque ese tono me recordó el mió, después de hecho bajo la mirada, pero me percate de que de vez en cuando me observaba¿acaso sabía algo que yo no?... ¿recordaría algo más¿o estaba en las mismas que yo?

Después del almuerzo todos nos separamos, Haru se fue con Sokka y Suki, la chica, Katara dijo que tenía que ir a otro lugar, Suki la miro extrañada pero la dejo ir, yo en cambio la seguí.

- Disculpa, Katara – ella se dio la media vuelta, vi que se dirigía al baño de chicas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Me pregunto sin muchos ánimos.

- Quería preguntarte, si no te molesta… ¿recuerdas algo más de el sábado?

- Lamentablemente no, créeme, necesito saber que paso ese sábado – Entonces la vi ponerse pálida y comenzó a caer, la sujeté, estaba desmayada, no sabía que hacer, no había nadie cerca por esos rumbos, solo me dispuse a echarle viento con un cuaderno a ver si despertaba, cuando paso una chica al baño nos vio y le pedí que trajera un poco de agua, a los minutos llego con una botella y le di de beber a Katara mientras despertaba, con suerte ya volvía a la normalidad.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto tratando de levantarse.

- Te desmayaste.

- ¿¡Ah¿me desmaye?, nunca me había desmayado antes - Entonces quede más intrigado aún. La ayude a levantarse, me dijo que podía irme, pero me preocupo, tengo que admitir por alguna razón me caía bien y además me preocupaba – No te preocupes por mi Zuko, estaré bien, ya paso.

- Lo estaría si me dijeras que te pasa.

- Quizás es stress, que más podría ser, como dije nunca me había pasado esto.

- No lo se, no se me ocurre, deberías ir al medico.

- Ya lo hice, en tres días más iré.

- Esta bien, pero si necesitas ayuda, pídemela – Yo ofreciendo ayuda así por así… ¿acaso estaba cambiando¿o esta niña tenía algo especial?.

- Quien pensaría que serías tan amable, después del primer encuentro pensé que me odiabas por haberte preguntado algo tan tonto.

- Ah, eso… cierto, lo había olvidado, pero el pasado ya es pasado.

- Como digas – Su mirada era triste.

- ¿Tiene que ver con tu padre?

- ¿Qué sabes de mi padre? – Me pregunto exaltada.

- Me contaste el sábado tu problema con tu padre, y su novia.

- No lo recuerdo – Me dijo casi llorando.

- Entonces no recordaras lo que te conté yo.

- No, lo siento… no recuerdo nada, salvo haber oído algo sobre ello – Y entonces comenzó a llorar, la abrace, fue instinto, no es que abracé a todo el mundo, pero ese abrazo fue tan familiar.

- Preocuparte y estresarte de aquella manera no te ayudara en nada… lo digo por experiencia propia – Ella me observaba intrigada, como tratando de deducir el porque la ayudaba, en eso se seco las lagrimas con un pañuelo, pero ahora en lo que constaba a mi estaba más preocupado por su salud -. Dime¿tienes más clases?

- Si, pero creo que mejor me iré a casa – Su voz denotaba frustración ante la situación.

- Te acompañare – Trato de decir que no me molestara, pero la interrumpí – Lo haré aunque no quieras, no te puedo dejar caer por allí como un saco de papas – Y entonces fuimos al paradero.

Ella si que tenía suerte, solo debía tomar un autobús para llegar casi directo a su casa, cuando tomamos el autobús el comienzo del camino fue silencioso, más bien ninguno sabía de que hablar… así que opte por preguntar algo.

- Dime antes de que entraras a la cafetería había un sujeto que entro… ¿lo conoces? – Su mirada se torno dura.

- Hablas del idiota de Jet… Vi como lo espantaste con solo mirarlo – Su mirada se puso más suave -. Debo agradecerte de haberme salvado de sus manos en la fiesta – Cuando le iba a preguntar de cómo ella sabía su nombre, me contesto antes – Ese idiota va en mi carrera, entro este año igual que yo.

- Bueno, espero que no te vuelva a molestar, si es así – avísame – Le di una sonrisa cómplice.

- Bueno, aunque primero me desquitare yo… - Su sonrisa me recordó a la sonrisa maliciosa de mi tío - por cierto, le has dejado el ojo izquierdo morado.

- Se lo merecía, trato de propasarse contigo.

- ¿Porque me cuidas? – Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, aunque ni yo sabía la respuesta.

- No lo se, no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas – Era sincero aunque sentía que algo faltaba.

- En ese caso tengo suerte – Acto seguido se apoyo en mi hombro, no la pude mirar, sabía que estaba sonrojado… ¿por qué ella tenía que causar esto¿por qué sentía que ella era especial¿Por qué no quería que se apartara de mi siendo que la conocí solo un par de días atrás¿Por qué?

Al bajar del autobús nos dirigimos a su casa, vivía bastante cerca del paradero, la acompañe a la puerta, parece que quería que entrara con ella, peor su mirada cambio a una fría como el hielo cuando se escucho una particular voz masculina desde dentro, esto no estaba bien, la traje para que estuviera bien debido al desmayo, pero no creo que fuera lo que fuera que hubiera dentro le vendría bien.

- Katara- Al escuchar su nombre reacciono y su mirada fría se volcó a la tristeza.

- Lo siento, es que… te invitaría a entrar… pero… - Se corto al escuchar otra voz, esta vez era femenina. Aparentemente el entrar allí le haría peor, así que decidí distraerla, después de todo era temprano y a mi tío le gustaban las visitas.

- Noto que no quieres entrar… te invito a mi casa – Miro algo sorprendida, pero asintió con la cabeza y entonces nos fuimos.

* * *

**Y bien, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo veremos a Iroh y alguien más :D**

**Por cierto: Ailiniel de Ithilien, baka-angel, Gisylita, girlpunk- (falta de creatividad... ok, tratare de mejorar eso, pero solo se que los dejare con la duda hasta el final xD), Zika, Zukara Love... MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!... me emocionan T-T**

**Aralys**


	7. ¿Por qué? 2da parte

**Capitulo 7.- ¿Por qué? 2da parte. **

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Avatar the last airbender no me pertenecen, esto es por diversión.**

* * *

_**---Katara---**_

Zuko es extraño, no lo logro entender, más bien no logro entender porque es así de bueno conmigo, el camino a su casa, es un largo camino desde la mía hasta la suya, digamos que la universidad esta en medio, en una dirección esta su casa y en la otra la mía, si bien a mi casa se llega directo, a la suya, hay que caminar por demasiadas escaleras, se puede llegar en vehiculo, pero el detalle del dinero nos hizo caminar, cuando llegamos tuve un nuevo descubrimiento, su casa tenía un negocio al lado, un negocio de té, por lo usual siempre hay cafés, pero en este caso era de té, se llama "Dragón del Oeste", entramos por la puerta de la casa, cuando entre vi a un señor tomando el té por supuesto sentado en el sillón conversando un una joven que a la vez también tomaba té¿he repetido mucho la palabra té?, pero bueno cuando entramos debo decir que ese lugar me encanto de enseguida, a pesar que era todo lo contrarío a lo que usualmente me gusta, su casa estaba lleno de amarillos, dorados, rojos y granates, simplemente colores que le venían a él de alguna manera u otra.

- Vaya sobrino, no me dijiste que traerías una invitada, hubiera tenido listo el té – Él me sonrió amablemente, esa sonrisa transmitía un calor humano que nunca había sentido.

- Lo siento tío, en realidad no tenía previsto esto… - En eso me miro, yo estaba atrás de él y me indico que me acercara su tío – Ella es Katara, una amiga de la universidad - ¿amiga?, en serio me consideraba su amiga, eso me tomo por sorpresa, aunque creo no haberlo demostrado, su tío me saludo gentilmente.

- ¡Vaya!, no es común que mi sobrino traiga amigos, menos amigas – Sentí que mis mejillas se sonrosaban – Mi nombre es Iroh, mucho gusto en conocerte Katara.

- El gusto es mío.

- ¿Y a mi me van a dejar a un lado? – Pregunto la joven aún sentada, en eso Zuko hablo.

- Ella es nuestra vecina, se llama Toph, una molestosa si me lo preguntas.

- ¡Oye! Mira que mal me presentas y eso que estoy siendo una dama.

- Un milagro, seguro habrá un terremoto por ello – Se burlo Zuko de ella, yo solo me reí ligeramente.

- Niños cálmense, que tenemos una invitada

- ¡No soy un niño! – Le gritaron al mismo tiempo… eso si los hacías parecer niños, esta vez me reí con ganas.

- Ven que están haciendo una escena – En eso se acerco a mi – Señorita Katara, por favor siéntese – Me sentó al lado de Toph, Zuko se sentó en otro sillón a lo que su tío iba a la cocina, seguro a buscar té, Toph me hablo de inmediato.

- ¿Qué estudias Katara?

- Biología Marina, y tú Toph¿en que año vas?

- En el penúltimo, pero tomo clases particulares, mis padres no me dejan ir a la escuela.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunte ante aquello tan fuera de lo común en estos días.

- Veo que no te has dado cuenta, soy ciega – Entonces me percate de ello, de alguna forma u otra se percato de mi sorpresa -. Me agrada el hecho de que no lo hayas notado – Sonrió abiertamente -. Pero bueno, aún así no me dejan ir a la escuela especial, "porque soy una pequeña dama indefensa" – Dijo en tono sarcástico y molesto.

- Ni que dama ni indefensa – Se burlo Zuko -. Lo que menos tiene es indefensa.

- Lo tomare como un cumplido – Dijo Toph más sonriente aún, a lo que el señor Iroh llegaba con las dos nuevas tasas de té ofreciéndome una.

- Señorita Katara, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta si no le molestara - Me pregunto el señor Iroh, a lo que Zuko lo miro extrañado y Toph curiosa.

- Si claro, pregunte.

- ¿Usted fue a la fiesta el día sábado? – La fiesta, la bendita fiesta que a estas alturas quería olvidar.

- Sí, si fui – Zuko estaba como a punto de saltar sobre su tío si es que llegara a preguntar algo demás… Toph estaba más curiosa aún, se veía en su rostro.

- Alguien tan delicada como usted, que no creo que caiga en vicios como mi sobrino quizás sepa que le ocurrió a este niño, ya que llego en la mañana y viera en el estado que llego – En ese momento caí en un pozo profundo, no sabía que contestar, salvo la verdad, Zuko me miraba intrigado como preguntándose si le diría o no.

- Lo siento, pero vera… yo… - Zuko interrumpió.

- Tío no la molestes.

- ¿Estoy molestando?

- No te preocupes Zuko – Saque el valor – La verdad señor Iroh, recuerdo menos que su sobrino sobre aquella noche, nunca antes había bebido y se me pasaron un poco las copas – El me observo extrañado, como diciendo "pero si es una señorita", pero Zuko saco su tono sarcástico en el momento.

- ¿Un poco? – Hizo una sonrisa burlesca.

- Cállate – Le dije molesta por delatarme.

- ¿Qué me calle?, por tu culpa yo no recuerdo… fuiste tu quien me hizo competir.

- De eso no me acuerdo, así que ni siquiera se si es verdad, además si fuera así ¿por qué me hiciste caso?

- Qué no te acuerdes no quiere decir que no sea verdad¿Por qué?… ni siquiera se porque – fruncí el ceño, él también por un momento fue una guerra de miradas, pero Toph interrumpió.

- Esa si que fue una fiesta interesante, ninguno de los dos se acuerda… ¿y que paso después¿terminaron en la misma cama? – Los dos quedamos congelados, aún mirándonos, creo que era la duda de ambos, yo sabía lo de el motel, es sabía que yo también desaparecí, Toph sacó nuestras dudas al aire, de fondo solo escuchaba a el señor Iroh diciendo que una señorita no debía preguntar sobre esas cosas y a Toph diciendo que esto se estaba poniendo interesante. Zuko fue el primero en reaccionar.

- No, yo desperté completamente solo – Dijo en tono de defensa.

- Yo igual – Dije mirando para otro lado.

- Que aburrido… ¿qué tienes en el cuello? – Esa niña endemoniada hizo que ambos nos cubriéramos el cuello con la mano, seguro que allí el tenía su moretón, al igual que yo, nos demoro un tiempo el darnos cuenta que Toph no veía y que el señor Iroh asentía como comprobando algo. Yo solo pude enrojecer.

- ¡USTEDES DOS!... ME LAS PAGARAN – Ese fue Zuko quien desapareció de mi vista, dejándome sola… con ellos dos, quienes me sonreían no muy inocentemente, y yo sin saber que hacer.

Pero como si fuera un torbellino Zuko apareció, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a través de un pasillo que doblaba hacía la derecha, en eso escuche a Toph decir algo, aunque no pude diferenciarlo, pero si pude oír lo que Zuko le grito.

- ¡ESO NO TE INCUMBE!...

Me entro a un cuarto, fue entonces que visualice que estaba en su cuarto, estaba pintando color granate, su cama la cual era color granate con bordes dorados estaba apoyada en contra de la pared, con un velador con lámpara a su lado, un escritorio negro con un computador estaban delante de la ventana alejado de los pies de la cama, el closet situado en la pared derecha estaba cerrado y en una repisa al contrario del closet se situaban unas maquetas, todo estaba ordenado, mi habitación era un completo desastre comparado con su habitación.

El se sentó en su cama, yo me senté al lado.

- Tienes una linda pieza.

- Gracias – Me dijo, pero no me dio la cara… no entendí porque.

- ¿Hace mucho que vives con tu tío?

- Desde que tengo 14 años, pero no me preguntes de eso – Dijo con un tono de voz que trataba de poner en frío, pero se noto la tristeza, me sentí triste aunque no sabía porque lo estaba él, el simple hecho de ello me puso triste, lo que me hizo preguntar ¿desde cuando soy tan sensible?... Fue entonces que al no mirarme y tener el cuello doblado pude ver aquel moretón, inconscientemente lo toque y dije.

- Entonces ahí tienes el tuyo – Se alejo un poco de mi y me miro avergonzado, me di cuenta que había hecho algo que no debía, solo podía arreglarlo con lo mío, entonces le mostré el mió.

- Lo tengo en el mismo lado que tu.

- Mmm… si – Fue lo único que dijo, vi su cara sonrojada, ninguno tenía idea quien fue el que se lo hizo, quien sabe donde y que más trajo ello…

- Lo siento, no debería estar hablando de tonteras.

- No te preocupes.

- Esta bien, por ahora lo único que me preocupa es quien me ha hecho esto – Dije señalando el mió, diciendo con esperanza -. Solo espero que no haya sido el idiota de Jet – Frunció el ceño -. En realidad, quizás en manos de que idiota haya caído – Me estire sobre la cama, resignada, sentí su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo, cerré mis ojos, necesitaba descansar, y a pesar de conocerlo hace tan poco, me sentía segura a su lado, era tan especial como Suki, era como si fuéramos amigos de hace mucho. Me dormí justo después de sentir que se estiraba a mi lado.

_**---Zuko---**_

Ella estaba allí estirada igual que yo, solo la observaba descansar.

-_Es tan hermosa_ – Pensé sabiendo que quizás después me lo negaría a mi mismo – _Si mi tío nos ve, estaré en su burla para siempre. Pero aún así no quiero alejarme… necesito saber porque, el porque de todo, el ¿Por qué me siento así contigo¿por qué me sonrojo contigo¿Por qué soy amable contigo¿Por qué me preocupo de ti¿Por qué me gustas?… ¡me gustas! _– Fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo que sentía, a pesar de que Toph me había molestado con ello antes de entrar diciendo "¿Te gusta cierto?... Katara, ella me había encantado con solo mirarme, con solo hablarme, con solo ser ella y no discriminarme, más bien aquella vez me sentí alagado con que se haya preocupado, a pesar de que me demostré tan frió. Me acerque, podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi rostro, en esos momentos era feliz con solo sentirla cerca y me dormí.

Cuando desperté ya no estaba a mi lado, aún así no quise abrir los ojos, estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, seguía estirada en la cama, lamente que se alejara, pero era lógico, después de todos somos lo mas cercano a ser amigos. De hecho puedo decir que nunca he tenido una amiga, lo más cercano a ella era Toph, pero más cuenta como una prima que como una amiga, Toph ha pasado en esta casa desde antes de que yo llegara, como dije solo falta que duerma en la casa aunque aquí tiene su propia habitación, mi tío se la dio, aunque solo la ha ocupado para dormir en ocasiones especiales, Toph ya es de la familia.

Abrí los ojos, ya estaba oscuro, ella me miro, yo la observe.

- Lo siento, no tengo nada entretenido para hacer.

- No te preocupes, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo, y esto es perfecto… por cierto¿Qué estudias?

- ¿Sokka no te lo ha dicho?- Si, como es que no se lo había dicho, ese proclama las cosas por todas partes.

- ¿Son compañeros de carrera? –Su voz sonaba a sorpresa

- No, solo en Algebra, estudio Arquitectura.

- Con razón los libros – Sonrió.

- Así es, como veras el trío que formamos Haru, Sokka y yo es un poco extraño

- Eso es bueno, así tienen más variedad para hablar, Haru estudia Agronomía, o eso fue lo que me contó Suki.

- Así es, te debo admitir soy más cercano a Haru que a tu hermano

- Me lo imaginaba, ustedes dos son muy distintos, Haru es el termino medio – se volvió a reír, su sonrisa era hermosa… si bien al pensar eso una parte de mi decía "que patético te has vuelto" la otra decía "mientras que nadie sepa lo que pienso, todo esta bien"

- ¿Sabías que Haru y Suki cumplen años el mismo día? – tenía ganas de conversar, no me recriminen por el tema.

- ¡En serio!, eso no lo sabía, eso quiere decir que ambos nacieron el 6 de septiembre, eso fue lo que Suki me dijo.

- Así es, la vez que fui a casa de Haru sus padres me contaron que incluso pesaron lo mismo al nacer, coincidencias de la vida.

- Deberían ir a esos programas de lo extraño – Ambos nos reímos – Por cierto ¿Cuándo estas de cumpleaños?

- ¿Yo?... el 8 de diciembre¿por qué?

- Solo quería saber

- Entonces¿Cuándo estas de cumpleaños tú?

- El 24 de febrero, este año cumplí los 18.

- Entonces eres unos meses mayor que mi hermana.

- Verdad que tienes una hermana, recuerdo que la habías llamado "El demonio viviente"

- Porque lo es – Abrió su boca para preguntar, pero se lo impedí – No preguntes de ella, algún día te contare, pero no hoy.

- Está bien, esperare – Y volvió a sonreír

_**---Katara 2da parte---**_

- Zuko, ya es hora de cenar, supongo que la señorita Katara se quedara a cenar, por cierto ¿Qué están haciendo haya adentro? - Fue entonces cuando me pregunte que hora era, en eso Zuko abría la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa tío? – Su voz era neutra, totalmente neutra, de seguro fue por la indirecta de su tío.

- Nada, jure que… bueno no importa¿señorita Katara se quedara a cenar con nosotros? – Ambos me miraron, recordé que lo más probable es que mi padre estuviera en casa, no tenía ganas de pensar en ello.

- Claro, sería un honor ser su invitada.

- Muy bien iré a poner la mesa, los espero en un momento – Se fue sonriente, Zuko volvió a cerrar la puerta, en eso le pregunte.

- Me prestas en teléfono, necesito llamar a mi casa.

- Si, esta sobre el escritorio – Me dirigí al escritorio, el se volvió a estirar en la cama. En eso llame, Gran estaba algo enojada conmigo porque había vuelto a desaparecer, y que mi padre estaba en casa, le dije la verdad, había llegado temprano pero no tenía ánimos de verlos así que fui donde un amigo y me quedaría a cenar en su casa ya que fui invitada, Gran no estaba del todo contenta ya que pude haber avisado antes, solo me dijo que no llegara tarde, me despedí y colgamos.

- ¿Te dejaron?

- Si, aunque mi padre estaba esperando en casa

- Algún día tendrás que enfrentarlo

- Lo se, pero hoy no tengo ánimos – Dije desanimadamente, me senté a su lado, escuchamos a su tío decir que la cena estaba servida, así que nos dirigimos al comedor, pude ver en efecto que no era la única invitada, esta cena sería interesante con Toph allí.

- ¿No tienes casa que estas aquí? – Esas fueron las suaves palabras de Zuko.

- Mira cabeza de fuego, soy invitada de tu tío así que no me trates así, recuerda que soy una dama – Zuko se quedo callado, me pregunto que tan seguido eran sus discusiones, que de por si me recordaban a mi y a mi hermano, lo cual fue respondido por el señor Iroh en cuanto llego con una bandeja de lasaña… lasaña, mi favorito.

- Disculpe a estos niños señorita Katara, vera ninguno sabe comportarse como es debido.

- Eh, no se preocupe me recuerdan a mi y a mi hermano – Le respondí sonriendo.

- ¿Tiene un hermano?

- Si su nombre es Sokka.

- Sokka, su nombre me suena familiar – Dijo el señor Iroh tratando de recordar algo.

- Vino con Haru un par de veces, es el chico moreno que suele sacarme de las casillas – ¿Sokka sacando de las casillas a Zuko?, creó que sería algo fácil de ver pensé.

- ¡Ah!, lo recuerdo, esa vez fue porque pregunto si Toph era tu novia – Ah Zuko no le hizo gracia ese recuerdo, Toph y yo reíamos.

- Ya cállense ustedes dos.

- Vamos Zuzu, no te enojes, además yo no sería tan mala novia.

- ¡No me digas Zuzu! - ¿Zuzu? Fue lo único que pensé haciendo una mueca.

- Así me dice mi hermana – Dijo tratando de sonar despectivo al nombrarla.

- ¿Realmente te llevas tan mal con tu hermana?

- Prefiero casarme con Toph a vivir una semana con ella – Su respuesta me dejo callada, pero a Toph no.

- Me quieres más que a tu hermana, eso es un halago – Sonrió, al parecer quería mucho a Zuko y su tío.

- ¡Pero que lindos son mis sobrinitos!

- Tío no es tu sobrina

- Es mi sobrina adoptada – Dijo sonriendo alegremente al igual que Toph.

- Se ve que se quieren – Sinceramente se sentía bien al verlos.

Cuando terminamos de cenar su tío sirvió otra taza de té, la conversación se volvió amena, el señor Iroh era un sabio sin dudas. En cuanto fueron a buscar a Toph me di cuenta que ya era tarde, iban a ser las diez de la noche ¡tan rápido se pasa el tiempo! y además tenía que llegar a casa, lo cual no estaba muy cerca.

- Me debo ir, ya es muy tarde.

- ¿Dónde vive? – No alcance a contestar, ya que Zuko se adelanto.

- Vive al otro extremo¿me prestas el auto para ir a dejarla?

- Claro, las llaves están detrás de la puerta – Así que sabe manejar… eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mentes, posteriormente Zuko saco las llaves y yo me despedí, le agradecí por la cena que estuvo de maravillosa y nos fuimos.

- Vuelva a visitarnos pronto – Me dijo en lo que entraba al auto.

- Lo haré – Y el auto partió, Zuko iba callado así que decidí tratar de hablar algo.

- Tu tío es muy agradable.

- Si lo es – sonrío nuevamente, lo había visto sonreír bastante, recuerdo haber escuchado a Sokka decir que nunca lo hacía¿solo sería así conmigo?

- Toph los quiere mucho.

- Ya te dije, solo falta que duerma en la casa – Dijo asiendo entre una mueca y una sonrisa.

- Ya veo… quizás suene intrometida¿pero tu tío no se caso? – Su rostro se puso algo triste, quizás no debía preguntar eso.

- Veras, mi tía murió de cáncer yo era aún un niño cuando eso ocurrió, mi primo Lu Ten, hijo de mi tío también falleció, en un accidente automovilístico, el iba viajando en un auto como este y un camión lo embistió, la vida en ese aspecto no ha sido muy justa con mi tío.

- No lo ha sido, la vida es injusta en muchos aspectos – entristecí, alguien tan lleno de vida, había sufrido las más grandes penurias, entendía ese dolor, yo perdí a mi madre, entonces fue que recordé lo que me contó Zuko el día de la fiesta, él también perdió a su madre, la cicatriz es culpa de su padre.

- Lo recuerdo… lo que me contaste en la fiesta, de tu madre, lo de la cicatriz, ahora entiendo porque estas con tu tío desde los catorce – Su miraba bordeo entre la melancolía, la tristeza y la furia.

- No me recuerdes lo de la cicatriz… pero lo bueno es que estas recuperando la memoria – ¡La estaba recuperando!, solo esperaba llegar a recordar todo.

En eso llegamos a mi casa, paro el auto, por supuesto debía bajarme.

- Bueno me tengo que bajar – Acaso se me seco el cerebro que no tenía nada más inteligente que decir.

- Si – A él también se le seco aparentemente, así que lo mejor era bajar, pero no pude abrir la puerta, una tos sonó, cuando veo para afuera era Sokka al lado de mi puerta… ¿Cuándo diablos llego Sokka?

- Sok… Sokka – Como dije aprendí a balbucear, Zuko salio del auto, yo aún no reaccionaba, solo esperara que no malentendiera.

- ¿Tienes mala la garganta? – Ataque de Zuko

- Si, desde que sales con mi hermana.- Contraataque de Sokka

- Y eso que tiene, acaso no puede salir con nadie.

- No, puesto primero debe pedirme permiso - Esa vez si reaccione, aunque lo deje en el suelo, ya que abrí "suavemente" la puerta

- ¿Desde cuando te tengo que pedir permiso?, eres mi hermano, no mi dueño – Sokka no dijo nada, aún estaba en el suelo sobandose, entonces me dirigí a Zuko – Será mejor que te vayas, es tarde y tu tío se puede preocupar.

- Esta bien, nos vemos – Se subió al vehiculo y se marcho y yo estaba en forma de estatua sintiendo la mirada que Sokka me daba por la espalda.

- ¿Qué? – fue mi pregunta al darme la vuelta.

- ¿Desde cuando salen juntos? – Ya no me miraba amenazadoramente, sino más que nada había algo de tristeza en su mirada.

- Primero que nada "salimos juntos" pero no de la manera que piensas, Zuko es solo mi amigo y me invito a su casa – Su mirada cambio era más suave, ahora que lo pienso debería dedicarme a analizar miradas.

- Será, solo cuídate y no hagas tonteras – Su aspecto de volvió más relajado, con suerte ya se había calmado.

- Pensé que me gritarías – Dije aún perpleja.

- No te puedo gritar por tener amigos, pensé que eran algo más que amigos. Entremos a la casa que esta empezando a hacer frió – Sinceramente mi hermano me confundía.

– Sokka… eres un idiota.

- Lo se, además es Zuko una de las personas mas responsables que conozco, así que se que estarás bien.

- Entonces¿por qué hiciste ese show?

- Porque pensé que me lo habías ocultado y estabas SALIENDO con él, bueno, buenas noches - Y se marcho a su pieza, en eso me di cuenta que Gran estaba también en el recibidor.

- Hola Gran.

- Hola mi niña, buenas noches – Y se fue a su pieza sin decir absolutamente nada más… Aquel día no entendía a nadie.

_**---Zuko 2da parte---**_

Cuando llegue a casa la llame, me dijo que Sokka no estaba molesto, se había molestado porque creyó que estábamos "JUNTOS"… ese idiota, suspire. En cuanto colgué el teléfono me tire sobre mi cama, estaba cansado pero a pesar de todo fue una suerte que fuera la hermana de Sokka, ya que de otra forma no la hubiera conocido mejor, y es una suerte que lo siguiera aguantando, aunque a decir verdad ya no me molestaba, la vida es un intricado laberinto.

Cuando por fin me iba a dormir, mi tío toca a la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dije algo somnoliento

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Si¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, solo es que te viniste directamente a tu habitación¿no paso nada malo?

- No¿por qué habría de pasar algo malo?

- Es como seguro paso algo entre ustedes cuando estuvieron aquí solos – Hizo énfasis en el "solos"¿acaso mi tío pensaba lo mismo que Sokka?, el colmo –. Pensé que quizás habría pasado algo en el camino y bueno, solo espero que no me saques de aquí por preguntarte eso – Dijo con su particular risa.

- Tienes razón.

- ¡Ah si¿En qué? – Pregunto curioso.

- En que te sacaría de aquí – Dije mirándolo seriamente

- En ese caso mejor me voy – Dijo algo resignado, cuando iba cerrando la puerta le dije.

- Tío

- ¿Qué pasa? – Se detuvo y yo tuve el valor de decírselo o mejor dicho preguntárselo.

- ¿De verdad crees que podría pasar algo entre nosotros?

– Si llegaran a estar juntos, harían una linda pareja sobrino - Cerro la puerta y escuche como se marchaba silbando.

Después de eso trate de dormir, el sueño no fue difícil de conciliar, no después de lo de hoy.

* * *

**No tenía planeado subir este capitulo aún, considerenlo un regalo. Creo que este es el capitulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, no quise partirlo a la mitad para hacer una tercera parte, así que solo quedo largo, espero que les haya gustado. Por ahora tengo previsto que este fanfic será largo, más largo de lo que pensé, ya llevo siete y aún no llego al drama principal :D**

**Bueno cuídense .**

**Gracias por los reviews Ailiniel de Ithilien ( y aki esta el capitulo ), baka-angel (este es mas largo, y te entiendo yo tambien leo rapido y se me hacen cortos, pero escribir... escribo lento) y Gisylita.  
**

**Aralys**


	8. Un día más allá de lo normal

**Capitulo 8.- Un día más allá de lo normal **

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Avatar the last airbender no me pertenecen, esto es por diversión.**

* * *

_**----Katara---**_

Un nuevo día comenzaba y yo no estaba de animo, y mi estomago menos, quizás fue la lasaña, quien sabe, pero no me sentía bien y lo peor es que tenía que llegar a "esa clase", me gustaba biología pero ese profesor hacía que la odiara. Pero bueno me bañe, me levante y fui a tomar desayuno, como nunca Sokka se me adelanto y ya estaba comiendo.

- Hofa Manis.

- Hola, y no hables con la boca llena, hola Gran – Dije dirigiéndome a ella.

- Hola mi niña… ¿qué desayunaras?

- Un té, mi estomago no esta de buenas – Gran me sirvió y se sentó a nuestro lado.

- ¿Comió algo que le hizo mal donde estuvo?

- No lo se, no lo creó, estaba delicioso – En eso me dirigí a Sokka – El tío de Zuko sabe cocinar de maravilla.

- Así es, las veces que he ido y me he quedado a comer, han sido una de las mejores comidas que he comido… Sin ofender Gran

- No me ofendes, pero ¿desde cuando tienen amigos en común?

- Desde que soy amiga de Suki hermana de Haru, Haru es amigo de Sokka, Haru de Zuko, Sokka de Zuko entonces conocí a Zuko Gran.

- Ahora entiendo – Dijo con cara de no entender nada en realidad -. ¿Y qué hace Zuko¿estudia lo mismo que tu Sokka?

- No, él estudia Arquitectura y ya va en tercero.

- ¿En tercero?, eso no lo sabía

- Es el más viejo de nosotros por si no lo sabías

- No lo sabía, entonces ¿Cuántos años tiene Zuko?

- 21 años

- Ya veo¿acaso nadie entra con 18 años, solo yo?

- Yo hermanita¿lo dices porque sacando cuentas entro a los 19 al igual que Haru y Suki?

- Si

- Tengo entendido que en su caso estudio algo antes y se cambio

- Ah, no sabía

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes aún Manis, y yo tampoco

- ¿Cómo que? – Pregunte curiosa ante la declaración de Sokka

- Cómo de donde saco la cicatriz, nadie sabe siquiera una pista, bueno de sus pocos amigos cercanos, ni Haru – Me entro la curiosidad, aparte a mi si me había dicho algo.

- ¿Ah que te refieres con pista?

- A como por ejemplo desde cuando la tiene o con que se la hizo, ninguno sabe nada – Error Sokka, yo se.

- Ya veo

- Haru dice que el día que le cuente a alguien, será el día que le afecten las hormonas

- ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntamos Gran y yo al unísono, algo chistoso a decir verdad

- ¿Por qué las mujeres de la casa tiene que ser tan lentas? – Se gano un golpe con el periódico de parte de Gran -. Se refiere al día en que le guste una chica… si es que le gustan las chicas… tengo que admitir nunca se le ha visto salir con una chica o siquiera verla.

- ¡Sokka!, no juzgues sin saber

- Así… verdad ayer salieron los dos – Dijo mirándome incriminatoriamente

- Salimos… pero no como tu crees¿o es que tu eres el verdaderamente lento?

- Déjense de discutir y apúrense que se les va a hacer tarde

Gracias a GranGran nos dimos cuenta de la hora y salimos corriendo, con toda la suerte del mundo llegamos a tiempo, cada uno se fue por su lado y pude llegar a tiempo a clases, lamentablemente Suki no me miraba de la mejor manera. Cuando termino la clase y fuimos al descanso ya que no tenía clases hasta después de almuerzo fuimos ha hablar, que por cierto debo decir eso es lo malo de la universidad, tienes clases a horas disparejas que te dejan con tiempo libre a veces sin saber como rellenar, como dije a veces, ya que en estudiar se puede ocupar.

- Ahora si¿Qué te paso ayer mujer¡desapareciste!, en la noche cuando llame a tu casa, aún no llegabas, pero por lo menos tenían noticias de ti.

- Ayer, paso mucho después de que nos separamos

- ¿Cómo qué? – Dijo entre molesta y curiosa

- Para empezar me desmaye.

- ¡Que, que¿estas bien?

- Si lo estoy, Zuko me ayudo, de hecho no me dejo ir a clases y me acompaño a casa

- ¿Zuko¿El Zuko que conozco?

- Si, ese Zuko¿Cuál otro Zuko?

- ¡Vaya!, no me imaginaba esa amabilidad de parte de él… digo, no es mal sujeto, pero si antisocial.

- Lo se, bueno me llevo a casa, pero estaba mi padre, no quería entrar, así que me invito a su casa, conocí a su tío y hasta me invitaron a cenar, por cierto, él tío de Zuko si que sabe cocinar – Suki me miraba con toda la atención del mundo -. Le pidió el auto a su tío y me llevo a casa – Recordé lo de Sokka y suspire, aunque creo que Suki lo interpreto de otra forma… esa mirada maliciosa con aquella sonrisa que no lleva a nada bueno, últimamente la había visto mucho -. No lo malentiendas, salio Sokka al encuentro y hasta hoy en la mañana no puede entender que no "salimos" de la forma que él cree y al parecer tú por como me miras.

- A ti no te malentiendo, ahora Zuko es otra historia… una muy diferente

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Vamos Katara, desde el sábado que no te despega los ojos, piénsalo… le gustas.

- Espero que no Suki, espero que no, mientras sea mi amigo todo estará bien.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto de manera asombrada, lo que término asombrándome a mí

- ¿Quieres que este con él?

- Porque no, se verían bien juntos – Decídanse, me miran a mal y después salen con estas cosas

- No lo creo.

- Aún así¿Por qué no?

- Porque tengo un mal presentimiento en cuanto a mí.

- Y cual es la evidencia de aquel presentimiento¿tu yo interior? – Dijo algo incrédula

- No, un desmayo.

- ¿Y eso que?

- Como dije un mal presentimiento – Su expresión de la nada llego al pavor.

- ¿Mañana te toca ir al medico verdad?

- Así es, mañana sabré la verdad de todo.

- Katara – estaba seria, nunca la había visto así

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No nada – Se relajo -. Todo estará bien.

Cambiamos de tema, le comente lo que me había dicho Zuko con respecto a ella y su hermano, solo se rió y aparte aprovechamos de estudiar, en tres semanas tendríamos que enfrentarnos a los primeros certámenes, tendríamos cuatro por cátedra (es decir asignatura, ramo, o clase) y no serían nada fáciles. Y como todo en el ultimo tiempo, el mismo tiempo pasaba rápido y ya era la hora de almorzar, fuimos a la cafetería a comprar algo para comer, no encontramos a nadie… debo admitir, si bien pasar todos los días en el almuerzo con mi hermano no era lo que tenía pensado, él y sus amigos hacían mas llevaderos los días.

El resto del día pasó más rápido, y lamentablemente llegue a casa, mi padre estaba allí para cenar, y no fue solo.

_**---Zuko---**_

Aquella mañana mi tío estaba más sonriente de lo común, no quise decir nada, ya sabía la respuesta. Decidí irme temprano a la universidad, si bien no tenía clases hasta después del almuerzo, no quería aguantar esa sonrisita en la cara de mi tío un momento más.

- ¿Ya te vas sobrino?

- Si, tengo que hacer

- ¿Hoy veras a la señorita Katara?

- No creo¿Por qué preguntas?

- Por nada, por nada, que te vaya bien – fruncí en ceño

- Adiós.

Fui directo a la biblioteca, todo estaba calmado, no había mucha gente, la mayoría debía estar en el segundo periodo, así como el par de idiotas que conozco, o eso pensé.

- Tenemos que hablar – Dijeron en voz baja, mire para arriba, era Sokka.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Ya te dije, tenemos que hablar – No me quedo de otra así que lo acompañe afuera.

- ¿Qué quieres? – No estaba de buenas, no falta detalle para imaginar mi rostro

- ¿Qué quieres o tienes con mi hermana? – El tampoco estaba de buenas, pero en ese aspecto yo tenía más experiencia.

- No quiero nada – Mentí - solo somos amigos, y si por eso me molestas¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hermana? – El tono de voz iba subiendo, pero el seguía como llego.

- Se que tu no caerías bajo como muchos, así que te pido un favor ya que eres su amigo – No se que cara abre puesto, pero me sorprendió.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Katara, bueno yo tampoco, pero especialmente ella no esta pasando por un buen momento, y si puedes ayudarla como amigo, por favor te pido que lo hagas, soy su hermano, pero aún así hay cosas en las que no la puedo ayudar, por eso te pido, por favor que la ayudes.

- Eso hago… ayer la lleve a su casa porque no se sentía bien, y cuando llego no quiso entrar porque estaba tu padre, así que la invite a la mía.

- ¿Eso fue lo que paso?

- Si

- Perdóname por lo de ayer entonces.

- No tienes porque, te preocupas por tu hermana, es algo valido.

Sí eso fue lo más extraño, Sokka siendo alguien maduro. El resto del día siguió normal, aunque lamente no haberla visto.

_**---Katara 2da parte---**_

- Hola hija – Allí estaba él sentado en el sofá con "ella", estaba serio, después de nuestro ultimo encuentro era lo menos que podía esperar.

- Hola padre – Imaginaran que no estaba del mejor humor, pero se sorprendió al haberlo nombrado padre y no papá.

- Hola Katara – Era ella… si tan solo pudiera quitarle esa sonrisita falsa de la cara… pensamientos asesinos, no me tomen en cuenta. Así que lo mejor que pude hacer fue no decir nada. Sokka ya había llegado, estaba sentado en el otro sillón, tampoco mostraba estar del mejor humor, Gran me indico que me sentara, al parecer mi padre tenía algo más que decir.

- ¿Ahora dirás lo que pasa? – Sokka cada vez me sorprendía más, solo con su forma directa de hablarme me indicaba que no estaba de buenas con él, siempre fue allegado a nuestro padre, quizás se sentía de la misma forma que yo, traicionado.

- Ya que estamos todos, si – Se sentó más derecho, estaba vestido formalmente, pero aún así ya no de la misma manera de antes, aparentemente quería quitarse algunos años… solo hacía el ridículo – He venido a avisar y dar ciertos pares, primero que nada como dije la vez anterior – me miro seriamente –. Nos vamos a casar en dos meses y la boda será aquí, me refiero en la ciudad – para lo que me importaba -. Segundo, hemos decidido que por el bien de la familia nos asentaremos aquí – genial, los voy a tener cerca – y ya que ha GranGran le he dado el dinero por la manutención de ambos y para no seguir molestándola, ustedes vivirán con nosotros – Si, mi padre querría provocar la tercera guerra mundial.

- ¿Gran te molesto estando aquí? – Sokka, últimamente se me estaba adelantando en todo.

- Por supuesto que no, ustedes son mis niños, como van a molestarme, estaré vieja, pero no soy inútil – Gran sonaba triste, si nos íbamos, quedaría sola.

- Yo no me iré, no dejare a Gran sola – le dije directamente a mi padre

- Sabía que dirían eso, pero ya no pagare por su manutención si se quedan aquí.

- Como quieras, buscare la manera de ayudar a Gran con ello sin tu ayuda – Solo me podrán sacar de esa casa si Gran quiere.

- Aunque busques un trabajo de medio tiempo no cubrirás siquiera los gastos de la universidad – Mi padre creyó haber ganado la batalla, pero no tenía idea de que todos los meses mandaba dinero de sobra a Sokka ya que este estaba becado por completo debido a sus excelente notas y yo también fui becada debido a mi calificación en la prueba de admisión.

- Eso esta solucionado y sin tu ayuda, saldremos adelante solos.

- Como quieran, estarán aquí y se las arreglaran solos, a menos que GranGran diga que se vayan conmigo – miramos a Gran, pero esta estaba más sería de lo que se le solía ver.

- No echare a mis nietos de esta casa Hakoda, los cobije mientras estaban solos, en sus momentos de dolor, solo se irán de aquí si ellos quieren. – Mi padre perdió el apoyo que querría tener.

- Cariño - Se digno a hablar "ella" -. No los puedes obligar a lo que no quieren, con el tiempo verán que solo quieres lo mejor para ellos – Si claro… no le convenía tenernos cerca.

- Esta bien, hagan lo que quieran, pero solo conseguirán mi ayuda si se van a casa. En todo caso también debo avisarles que dentro de un mes se hará una cena familiar, para que ambas familias se conozcan, la familia de Iris viajara, ya que viven al otro lado del mundo, y espero de su presencia.

- Hay estarán – Gran nos asombro.

- Cuento con ello, bueno no molestamos más, nos vemos – Trato de acercarse a mí a despedirse pero me fui antes, al igual Sokka, Gran como siempre fue la encargada de la hospitalidad, cuando ya se habían ido, subió a verme.

- Mi niña, la irá no es la mejor opción, se que te sientes traicionada, pero trata de mirar a futuro, no todo es tan malo como se ve – Preferí cambiar el tema en otro rumbo

– Gran mañana empezare a buscar trabajo, no quiero ser una carga para ti.

- No lo eres, busca con tiempo, no hay apuros.

- Gracias Gran.

- De nada, ahora bajemos a cenar

En al cena no se toco el tema, estábamos como si nada hubiera pasado, fue entonces cuando recordé que al día siguiente tendría la cita con el medico, solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien, y que solo mi padre fuera el problema.

* * *

**Y aquí termina este capitulo… con el capitulo que sigue a causa de mi investigación de campo para no estar tan desinformada del tema y otros mi mamá se puso paranoica… la próxima semana verán porque… aunque debo admitir que aún me da risa xD. **

**Buenos, muchas gracias por los reviews Ailiniel de Ithilien, baka-angel, Gisylita, girlpunk-, punkgirl (my too xD) y espero pronto traerles un nuevo capitulo.**

**Se cuidan… **

**Aralys.**


	9. Hora al medico

**Capitulo 9.- Hora al medico**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Avatar the last airbender no me pertenecen, esto es por diversión.**

* * *

_**----Katara---**_

El día de la verdad había llegado, o por lo menos eso esperaba. Era temprano y yo me encontraba en la sala de espera, sola, Suki no había podido venir y lo entendía ya que había una evaluación que no estaba prevista, yo falte, aunque me dijo que me traería a la caballería… no entendí lo que trato de decir con ello.

Pero bueno estaba allí esperando con muchas personas más, ya que en ese sector estaban todas las consultas medicas, además de que el medico se había atrasado, por tanto habían dos personas antes que yo por atender, entonces me dispuse a leer las revistas que habían, eran antiguas, pero ya que no había nada más que hacer.

- Hola – Esa voz… mire hacía arriba era Zuko… ¿Qué diablos hacía Zuko aquí?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No te lo dijo?... con razón lo encontré extraño, tu amiga Suki me llamo diciéndome si te podía acompañar hoy. – Mis sentidos se borraron… Suki como me pudiste hacer esto.

- ¿Qué te dijo Suki?

- Que tenías que venir al medico, y si te podía acompañar, además de que tu estabas de acuerdo con ello.

- No me dijo nada… bueno algo me dijo, pero no que venías tu.

- Si te molesta me voy

- No, siéntate - Quite mi bolso del asiento de al lado - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Eso debiera preguntártelo yo, tu eres la que tiene hora para el medico

- Ah… cierto – Y de repente el silencio lleno nuestro alrededor, así que lo mejor era quebrar el hielo -. Dime¿estudiaste algo antes?… me refiero otra carrera

- Si, pero no quiero hablar de ello -. El ambiente se congelo más, entonces se me ocurrió preguntarle algo no concerniente en su vida personal.

- Zuko¿Tu tío tiene vacantes de empleo? – Me quedo mirando sin decir nada, en su rostro no había nada, ninguna expresión

- Tienes que hablar con él… ¿Por qué buscas trabajo? – Por lo menos la curiosidad volvió a su tono de voz.

- Problemas en la casa… mi padre - No le dije nada más, pero por lo menos entendió.

- ¿Debes hacer algo importante después de esto?

- No¿por qué?

- Te podría llevar donde mi tío… traje el auto.

- o… gracias – Zuko era o estaba más amable de lo que podía esperar. Aunque no se me ocurrió en que seguir hablando. Después me llamaron por el altavoz. Lamentablemente no decían solo mi nombre, sino a que sección iba es decir ginecología y el numero de sala… Ahora no sabía si Zuko sospechaba algo de mí, si es que Suki no le contó nada más.

_**---Zuko---**_

-_¿Ginecología?-_ Esa pregunta fue la primera que me llego a la cabeza, Suki me había llamado, quitándole el número a Haru por supuesto, diciendo que Katara necesitaba compañía para el día de mañana, ya que debía ir al medico por causa de su desmayo y otras cosas… pero GINECOLOGIA… bueno podría ser cualquier cosa, pero dados los últimos datos de esta semana, su desaparición, el desmayo, no era muy buena reseña, solo esperaba que nada malo le ocurriera.

Por otro lado debía enfrentar a mi tío hoy, junto con ella, no me molestaba llevarla, si no el simple hecho de las muecas, morisquetas y sonrisitas que tendría que soportar después… ¡porque diablos le tenía que haber dicho a mi tío!, es el error más grande que pude haber cometido.

Pero ahora tenía que esperarla, solo esperando que todo estuviera bien con ella.

_**----Katara 2da parte---**_

Hay estaba yo frente al medico.

- Y bien dígame, porque ha venido aquí tan – Me entro el pánico, no quería contestar, me dio vergüenza absoluta.

- El sábado… vera el sábado bebí como nunca en mi vida y no recuerdo nada de lo que paso esa noche, salvo que desperté no es mi mejor estado, y vine a ver si me podía confirmar si aquella noche… yo… - Entonces no pude seguir hablando, estaba roja como tomate.

- Si es que estoy entendiendo bien, vino a ver si había tenido relaciones sexuales aquella noche

- Si – Dije escondiendo mi mirada.

- No se esconda, no parece una mala chica, solo que se le pasaron las copas bastante demás, pero creo que ya aprendió la lección… como sea, no es la primera que viene a preguntarme esto. Pero bueno antes de ir a la camilla, dígame su edad¿y había visitado antes un ginecólogo¿toma alguna clase de anticonceptivo¿ha tenido relaciones anteriormente?

- Tengo dieciocho años, no, nunca había ido a un ginecólogo antes, por ende tampoco tomo anticonceptivos, y soy virgen… creo.

- Debió de haber ido al ginecólogo a los quince años, esas es la edad apropiada (es cierto), bueno vaya a ponerse esta bata detrás del biombo – Tome la bata y fui, cuando salí estaba esperándome en una camilla en la cual debía subir las piernas a unos soportes, como aparecen en la tele cuando las mujeres vana dar a luz… eso me asusto, me senté allí y el medico se puso delante mió, sentí sus manos, nada agradable para dar a luz, después de unos minutos de revisarme, algo incomodo por cierto, me hizo sentarme derecha y reviso mis pechos, no dijo nada, me pregunto al fecha de mi ultimo perdió y finalmente solo indico que me volviera a cambiar de ropa.

Esta vez cuando salí estaba nuevamente sentado en su escritorio y me indico que me sentara, espero un momento anoto algo en su computador.

- Bueno te he revisado como es debido, y bueno niña debo decirte que si has tenido relaciones sexuales en el corto tiempo, puedo confirmar que no fue una violación ya que no representas los desgarros comunes en ese tipo de situaciones, en pocas palabras aunque no recuerdas, de alguna manera u otra lo consentiste, aunque si encuentras a la persona, y denuncias los hechos, fallarían a tu favor ya que estabas alcoholizada – Cuando escuche eso, quede en blanco, pero aún así seguí escuchando su explicación – Y bueno no es lo único que he podido notar en esta ocasión, lo cual en cierta medida lamento ya que no sabes con quien estuviste aquella noche, pero debo informarte que encontré indicios de que no se cuidaron, me refiero a sin preservativo y dado las fechas puede darse el hecho de que quedes embarazada, ya que fue el sábado, es muy pronto para saberlo, así que te pediré que te hagas unos exámenes la semana siguiente y me los traigas cuando estén listo – Si, mi alma voló lejos de mi cuerpo… embarazada y ni siquiera saber quien es el padre… Estoy muerta, si estoy embarazada, Sokka me matara – Y por cierto he guardado las muestras en caso de que encontraras al culpable, por el hecho de estar alcoholizada como dije puede tomarse como una ofensa a tu integridad.

Me despedí del medico tratando de sonar viva, Zuko aún estaba sentado esperándome, me miro y yo lo mire, pero no pude seguir haciéndolo, así que desvié la mirada y me dirigí corriendo lo más rápido que pude hacía afuera… si llegara a estar embarazada ¿Qué haría?. Ya no estaba corriendo, pero si caminando sin rumbo, tratando de recordar siquiera algo de aquella noche… estuve con alguien¿por qué no puedo recordarlo?, fue mi primera vez y no recodaba nada, las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, además lo consentí… todo estaba mal muy mal, y fue entonces cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

- ¿Qué paso? – Era Zuko, se veía preocupado, como nunca pensé verlo, lo abrace y me puse a llorar, estaba perdida, no sabía que hacer.

- Katara, dime… ¿Qué paso? – Su tono de voz era amable, pero a la vez algo demandante, en lo poco que lo conocía sabía que no le gustaba que lo dejaran con intrigas, pero no sabía si podía decírselo. En eso tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, me miraba directamente con aquellos ojos dorados que ciertamente me hipnotizaban.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Algo paso la noche del sábado – Mi respuesta era automática, aunque no quería decirlo, lo dije.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso el sábado? – Aún me tenía entre sus manos, y sus ojos seguían en lo suyo, solo pude contestarle.

- Este… estuve… tuve… relaciones con alguien – Mis ojos se nublaron en lagrimas, aún así pude ver su sorpresa – pero no recuerdo nada… el medico… dijo… que habían resto de… esa persona en mi… - La lagrimas seguían corriendo por mi rostro mientras balbuceaba, me soltó de su mirada y me abraso, me sorprendió un poco.

- Todo estará bien… ya veras – Su voz era dulce, pero aún así no podía calmarme.

- No lo esta… estoy muerta… dijo que podría estar… embarazada – Me volvió a sujetar entre sus manos, su mirada estaba seria.

- Katara, si fuera así no estarías muerta, estarías más viva que nunca… porque no estarías sola – Me sorprendí ante sus palabras y caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho, si estuviera embarazada, tendría a mi hijo en el vientre… a mi propio hijo.

_**---Zuko 2da parte---**_

Si bien lo que me estaba contando no era nada simple y para estar calmado, tenía que tranquilizarla, por lo menos mis palabras parecieron hacerla tomar conciencia, si llegara a estar embarazada, se arrepentiría de decir que esta muerta.

- Ven, vallamos a comprar algo – La lleve hasta un negocio y le compre una bebida para que se calmara un poco más y unos pañuelos desechables por si seguía llorando.

- Perdón

- ¿De que te disculpas?

- Tu camisa esta mojada por mi culpa.

- No te preocupes de eso – Le sonreí, me sonrió de vuelta, estaba mejor por lo visto, aunque no excelente.

- El medico me dijo… que aún no estaba todo decidido, tenía que hacerme unos exámenes la próxima semana.

- Hazlos y así todo se aclarara más rápido, para mejor o para peor, aunque en este caso no creo que haya peor.

- Zuko… - Bajo su cabeza

- ¿Si?

- ¿Soy alguien… sucio?

- ¿Por qué habrías de serlo? – La pregunta no era muy coherente para mí en un comienzo, pero la llegue a entender, vi que comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, no podía verla así, sin que lo supiera me partía a en dos al verla así, pero me instó a hacer lo que nunca me atrevería a hacer en otras circunstancia y menos seguido, la volví a abrazar -. Katara… todo resultara bien, ya veras… además no estas sola, siempre contaras con mi ayuda – _Ya que te quiero como a nadie, incluyendo mi tío _-. Pensé.

- Gracias… - Dijo en un murmullo.

Ya calmada la situación… bueno un poco y pasado sus ojos llorosos, la lleve donde mi tío, no era el mejor momento, pero la distraería.

- ¿Sobrino que haces aquí tan temprano?

- Alguien te quería preguntar algo, así que la traje.

- Hola señor Iroh – Dijo ella sonriendo ante mi tío

- ¡Vaya!, pero si es la hermosa jovencita – Katara se sonrojo y yo no puse mi mejor cara – Antes de que dijera algo interrumpió - Espérenme en el salón llevare unas tasas de té – Y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando estábamos ya sentados en el salón llego y nos ofreció a ambos, aunque yo no quise.

- Bien… ¿qué es lo que pasa?

- Disculpe si lo molesto… pero me preguntaba si acaso… - Comenzó tímidamente.

- Directo al grano, que no tenemos todo el día – Una roca en el camino, Toph ya había llegado.

- Lo… siento – Dijo bajando la cabeza, hoy no era su mejor día para ser molestada por Toph, así que le ayude.

- Lo que trata de decir es que si tienes algún vacante en tu negocio, ya que necesita empleo – Ella se sonrojo, pero asintió a lo que yo decía, y yo algo perplejo, la noticia al parecer le había suprimido su personalidad. Mi tío quedo pensativo y entonces sonrió.

- Veras pequeña, en estos momentos no tengo vacantes para estudiantes – La vi desanimarse aún mas –. Pero si tengo vacantes normales, serían ocho horas diarias sábado y domingo, de 12am hasta las 8pm -. Vi su rostro iluminarse.

- Es exactamente el tiempo libre que tengo para trabajar, con ello estaría bien.

- Muy bien, entonces es un trato – Ambos sonrieron.

- Entonces la princesita vera a su novia todos los fines de semana – Katara no entendió en el instante, pero en cuanto me vio sonrojado con cara de asesino, a mi tío y Toph riéndose a carcajadas se sonrojo también.

- Toph… cállate… no sabes de lo que hablas.

- Oh, si que lo se – Hasta un momento después no entendería a que se refería.

Cuando mi tío pasó al negocio junto con Katara por la puerta interna, y Toph y yo quedamos solos, no dude en preguntarle.

- ¿Ah que te refieres con que si lo sabes?

- Vamos Zuzu, hoy hueles a ella, lo que memos implica fue que la abrasaste, y cada vez que han estado juntos terminas oliendo como ella.

- Eso no implica nada, además solo nos has visto dos veces juntos.

- Eso dices tu, pero para mi puede significar cualquier cosa. Además tu tío me contó que te gusta… así que ¿qué problema hay?

- El único problema que hay es que nunca le volveré a contar nada – Dije enfadado.

- No le hagas eso, estaba sumamente feliz porque confiaste en él – No pude batallar contra ello.

No hablamos más del tema ya que los aludidos llegaron, después de despedirse nos fuimos a la universidad de nuevo, no quería dejarla sola pero debía irme a clases, ya solo en medio de la clase, una duda llego a mi mente.

-_¿Y si estuvo conmigo aquella noche?... aunque claro en el estado que estaba, no era muy probable._

* * *

**Y aquí dejo el final del capitulo 9… jejeje. Aunque no crean que esta todo dicho. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA… próximo capitulo a continuación de regalo, además nuevos personajes y más misterio…**

**Gracias por los reviews girlpunk-, vandapower, baka-angel, criptophp3 (no son marcas de la resaca XD... son de otra cosa) y ailiniel  
**

**Aralys**


	10. Historias del pasado

**Capitulo 10.- Historias del pasado. **

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**---Katara---**_

Fin de semana otra vez, ya me había hecho los exámenes que me había indicado el doctor, que en unos cuantos días dictarían mi suerte, pero por ahora concentrarme en mi trabajo, o eso esperaba ya que mi padre llego con una sorpresa esa mañana aunque no me la dijo a mi, una que no me esperaba, y solo me entere de todo justo cuando estaba lista para ir a trabajar.

- ¡Katara!, tenemos un problema – Esa era Gran gritando desde la cocina.

- ¿Qué sucede Gran? – Dije bajando las escaleras llegando a donde se encontraba, y alguien más quien me tomo por sorpresa – Mmm Hola.

- Hola – Me dijo un chico con la mirada más serena y a la vez viva que había visto, tenía como de la edad de Toph, cabello castaño, tez clara y unos ojos que me habían parecido haberlos visto antes, pero no recordaba donde.

- Mi niña, él es Aang hermano menor de Iris – ¡Esos ojos eran!, esos malditos ojos grises, aunque tengo que admitir el dueño de estos no parecía ser tan detestable como Iris, pero Gran me saco de mis pensamientos -. Llego de sorpresa a casa de tu padre, y lamentablemente no tenía donde hospedarlo así que me lo pidió de favor -. Mi padre no tenía sentido de la cordura, como si no se acordara que Gran era madre de su antigua esposa -. Así que tenemos un nuevo inquilino, el problema esta en que hoy debo salir, Sokka no esta y no lo sabe, así que sería un poco difícil dejarlo aquí¿podrías llevarlo de compañía?

- Pero Gran, hoy es mi primer día de trabajo, debo llegar en una hora allá.

- Podrías avisar.

- Lamento las molestias que les causo – Dijo algo tímido – Podría ir a visitar la ciudad, no es mi intención darles problemas, además podría a verme quedado en la casa de mi hermana, aún no entiendo el problema de que este allá

- No te preocupes, además no puedes ir solo por la ciudad, podrías perderte – Ese chico era especial, y con solo verlo podía decir que no se parecía a su hermana fuera de lo físico en lo cual tenían los mismo rasgos -. Llamare al señor Iroh, y quizás le agrade tener compañía.- Y así lo hice, llame y como pensé, al señor Iroh no le aprecio problema, solo esperaba no estar abusando de sobremanera en su gentileza.

Y así partimos, en dirección a mi trabajo, el chico estaba bastante avergonzado al parecer, ya subidos en el autobús en camino me digne a hablarle apropiadamente.

- Bueno, dime Aang¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Yo bueno he… - Lo tome por sorpresa -. Tengo dieciséis – pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más hablo atropelladamente -. Perdónportodaslasmolestiasquetehecausadonoeramiintención -. Y respiro, y a pesar de todo le entendí.

- No te preocupes, si hubieras avisado antes quizás te hubieran tenido una habitación lista.

Eh… si – Dijo algo desanimado, pero cambio su rostro inmediatamente al verme observarlo y dijo algo que me tomo por sorpresa -. No soy igual que mi hermana, nos llevamos por diez años, y eso parece haber hecho que fuéramos totalmente distintos, te pido disculpa por ella, seguramente ha provocado muchas discusiones. -. Lo pensé fríamente y le dije.

- No ha provocado discusiones directamente, más bien los que discuten son yo, mi hermano y papá… si tu hermana hubiera llegado en otro momento no le hubiéramos hecho la guerra, pero mi madre murió hace casi un año, mi padre desapareció y llega con es noticia.

- Siento lo de tu madre.

- Gracias.

- Sabes, admito que me sorprendió que tu padre me trajera donde ustedes… no sabía que vivieran con su madre -. ¿Gran madre de papá? ha este chico no le han contado todo.

- Grangran es madre de mi madre, la mamá de papá murió antes que yo naciera – Entonces vi sus grandes ojos tomados por sorpresa.

- ¡Entonces con mayor razón¿por qué me llevaron donde ustedes?! Para tu abuela no debe ser ninguna gracia toda esta situación.

- Mi padre no tiene sentido de la cordura y bueno Gran, es muy buena persona como para culparte de cualquier cosa.

- En ese caso deberé regalarle algo muy bonito a tu abuela por toda su hospitalidad.

- Tenían razón en que los chicos del otro lado del continente eran más amables.- Se río a carcajadas, tenía una sincera sonrisa.

- Todo conlleva a de donde provenimos.

- ¿A que te refieres con ello?

- Historia – Dijo sonriendo – Me encanta esa materia, pero estudiada a mi manera, en el colegio es aburrida, con suerte ya curso el penúltimo año, este y otro y termino.- Esta vez fui yo la que reí.

- Pero con respecto a lo que decía, todo depende de donde provenimos, a la historia de nuestro pasado, cuando el mundo estaba dividido en cuatro reinos, El reino tierra, la nación del fuego, los nómadas del aire y las tribus del agua… yo Aang puedo afirmar que el hecho de que pudiera controlar los elementos no son solo mitos.

- Que yo supiera esas son solo leyendas, además esos reinos no existen desde hace más de medio siglo.

- Lo se, pero hubiera sido divertido… además uno podía decir a cual pertenecía con solo verlos, por ejemplo tu, serías alguien típico de alguna tribu del agua, piel morena, ojos azules y le gusta el azul – dijo al ver mi vestimenta.

- ¿Y tu que serías? – Dije algo incrédula con el tema, aunque nunca le había prestado mucha atención, me hubiera gustado poder controlar el agua.

- No lo se, mi papá dice que nuestra familia es descendiente del ultimo maestro aire y el ultimo avatar de ese tipo… pero son solo especulaciones de papá… pero debo decirte – Dijo murmurando solo para que solo yo escuchara -. Que me puso su nombre… Aang, por el avatar Aang.

- Lo que recuerdo, es que supuestamente mataron a todos los de su clase y por eso cuando después cuando le tocaba nuevamente de avatar a uno del aire el avatar se extinguió y todos perdieron sus capacidades de controlar los elementos, como una forma de mantener el equilibrio.

- ¡Si!, después del avatar Aang, vino un avatar de Agua Kana, después uno de tierra Lee y el ultimo fue de fuego Kuzon, y después los poderes desaparecieron, al igual que las divisiones entre las personas y estamos donde estamos ahora.

- Todo aquello me parece más que nada mitología.

- A mi no, más adelante te explicare porque todo esto me parece realidad, aunque no puedo dar detalles.

- Está bien – Le dije sonriendo, al parecer si era diferente a su hermana, que con solo su presencia me espantaba, y además un fanático de la historia, pero a aquella altura ya habíamos llegado. Nos acercamos a la casa del señor Iroh y toque la puerta.

- Señorita Katara, muy puntual – Me dijo con una sonrisa, en eso vio a Aang.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Iroh.

- Mi nombre es Aang, mucho gusto en conocerlo a usted señor.

- Con que Aang, como un antiguo avatar – Otro apasionado de la historia al parecer. Aang se sonrojo. – Pero pasen – Nos hizo pasar, Toph ya se encontraba sentada frente a un tablero de pai sho.

- ¿Toph, puedes jugar pai sho?

- Seré ciega, pero no tonta… además las inscripciones de este juego están enn braile y tiene agujeros para poner las piezas, no se corren y puedo leerlas.

- ¡Vaya! – dijimos Aang y yo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo Katara?

- Ah si, Toph, el es Aang, vendría a ser mi…

- Tío – Dijo casi riendo Aang.

- ¿Tío? – Las caras de Toph e Iroh eran más que de confusión.

- Larga historia… Aang, ella es Toph, casi sobrina del señor Iroh.

- ¿por qué casi?

- Porque no lo es, pero para mi si – Le respondió un sonriente Iroh -. Bueno lo mejor es que la señorita Katara vaya a su sitio de trabajo, es decir tras las caja registradora, por lo cual Zuko esta allá para enseñarte y el joven Aang puede quedarse aquí a acompañarnos.

Y se hizo como dijo, me preguntaba como le estaría yendo a Aang con Toph. Pero mis preocupaciones se tornaron a como aprender a usar esa maquina que estaba frene mió y Zuko trataba de enseñarme por enésima vez.

- Hazlo – Dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia y para su suerte salio bien -. Bien, ahora solo espera, yo iré a servir -. No éramos los únicos dos, había otras chicas que trabajan allí todos los días, una experta en hacer té de todo tipo, instruida directamente por el señor Iroh llamada Jin y la otra de mesera llamada ty Lee, como Zuko, aunque por lo visto era mucho mejor en ello que Zuko.

- Jin, una orden de té de jazmín, otro té de manzanilla y uno de dragón blanco, Ty Lee una tarta de manzana – Les dije dándole una bandeja de greda a Jin con el ticket, ella se encontraba atrás de la caja en una especie de cocina tradicional semicerrada. Ty Lee los dirigió a su mesa y posteriormente les servio los té cuando estuvieron listo junto a la tarta.

Nunca pensé que el señor Iroh tuviera tanta clientela, nunca paraban de entrar. Cuando eran las tres de la tarde, el negocio se cerraba hasta las cuatro, para que los empleados fueran a comer, en realidad no debía caminar mucho, ya que el mismo señor Iroh se encargaba de sus empleados, aunque ese horario era solo de los empleados… incluyendo Zuko.

En ese instante mientras comíamos supe la organización del lugar, estaba abierto desde las siete de la mañana hasta las doce de la noche, de siete a doce de la mañana, lunes a sábado el turno del té se encargaba Song también instruida por el señor Iroh, de doce del día a ocho de la noche, de lunes a sábado Jin y los domingo por completo el mismo señor Iroh, en cuanto a la caja, de lunes a viernes por la mañana había un chico llamado Tom, en las tardes de lunes a viernes una chica llamada Mai y los fines de semana en la mañana era Zuko, al igual después de mi turno de ocho a doce, aunque esto variaba, el señor Iroh también se ocupaba de la caja a esas horas a veces igual que del té.

Ya de vuelta en el trabajo, el tiempo pasó rápido, aunque era agotador. Ya eran las ocho y un cuarto cuando entre a la casa del señor Iroh a buscar a Aang, quien se encontraba conversando animadamente con Toph, aunque el señor Iroh me alejo de ellos antes de que me siguiera acercando.

- Déjalos que conversen un poco más, comenzaron discutiendo, pero al parecer la situación mejoro.

- ¿De que discutían?

- De todo… maneras distintas de pensamientos, tu amigo Aang es más abierto de mente, pensamientos libres, en cambio Toph es cerrada y directa, pero al parecer terminaron entendiéndose… Además a Toph le faltaba tener interacción con alguien de su edad.

- Ya veo -. Dije sonriendo al verlos conversar animadamente.

- Bueno, iré a atender el local, le dije a Zuko que los fuera a dejar.

- Así es, vamos – Dijo apareciendo repentinamente.

- Yo también voy – Dijo Toph parándose de su asiento.

- ¿Para qué?

- Porque quiero – Antes de que comenzara una batalla entre Zuko y Toph, Iroh interrumpió.

- Los dos van, fin de la discusión y entro al negocio.

- Será – Mascullo Zuko dirigiéndose a la salida.

En el auto yo me senté adelante al lado de Zuko, el cual estaba más callado que de constumbre, Toph y Aang iban atrás, aparentemente Aang la había ingresado a su mundo de la historia, y le estaba contando la historia de los cien años de guerra de la nación del fuego.

- No entiendo… - Dijo Toph -. No que el príncipe ese era de los malos.

- Te acabo de decir que enfrento a su padre el señor del fuego, este casi lo mata con un relámpago por decirle que ayudaría al avatar a restaurar el equilibrio del mundo – Dijo más entusiasmado que cansado de explicarle.

- Vaya, hacer relámpagos con las manos, eso suena genial, aunque no tengo idea como será un relámpago.

- ¿te ha dado al corriente?

- Si.

- Multiplica esa sensación hasta la muerte.

- OK… genial… ¿Cómo podían tener tal cantidad de poder?

- Eso era porque los espíritus les tenían permitido a través de sus formas materiales controlar los elementos entendiéndolos, los maestros aire tenías de maestros a inmensos bisontes voladores – Toph frunció el ceño al no saber como era un bisonte - Peludo como un gatoconejo, con seis patas, gigante y vuela – Toph sonrió -. Los maestros tierras tenían como maestros a los topotejon, los cuales les enseñaron a sentir la tierra, los maestro agua tuvieron como maestros a Tui y La, espíritus de oceano y la luna. Y finalmente los maestros fuego tuvieron de maestros a los dragones. Todas representaciones del mundo espiritual en la tierra, pero gracias a la guerra el avatar Aang fue el ultimo maestro aire y por ello el ciclo termino. Pero con él la guerra de cien años termino, junto a su grupo de legendarios guerreros y maestros, incluido el príncipe de la nación del fuego, aunque no era bienvenidas por todos en el grupo del avatar.

- ¿Por quien no?

- Por la maestra agua del avatar, se dice que el la traiciono y ella nunca lo perdono, aunque al final le haya enseñado el arte del fuego al avatar y allá ayudado a terminar la guerra.

- Ya veo¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

- Es la historia escondida, recientemente descubierta…

- Ya veo¿Te sabes los nombres? – Pregunte ya que estaba prestando atención como todos en el auto, ya que Aang tenía una facilidad para contar historias.

- Si los se, pero es secreto de estado, no puedo decirlos porque mi padre esta investigando y no se puede revelar hasta que todo este dicho, aunque ya se me casi todas las historia de esa época.

- ¿En que trabaja tu padre Aang? – Pregunte algo curiosa.

- Mi padre es historiador, y gracias a sus descubrimientos se esta recuperando la historia del pasado, con nombres incluidos. – Contesto firmemente

- Dices que el señor del fuego casi mata a su hijo – Zuko por fin hablo, aunque su voz denotaba una gran seriedad.

- No solo eso… También lo desterró y lo marco de por vida con una cicatriz, aún no se donde.

- Ya veo, mi padre no es el único desquiciado que ha existido – Aang se quedo callado, al igual que Toph y yo, Zuko siguió manejando hasta llegar a casa, nos despedimos, y Aang quedo con ir la próxima semana a verla. Zuko no me dijo nada en especial, salvo que "mañana hablamos".

Después de ello entramos a casa, a Sokka no le simpatizo del todo la idea, pero estaba tan cansado para discutir que se fue a dormir, al igual yo estaba cansada, pero Aang se quedo abajo y me pidió de favor si podía hablar con él así que acepte.

- ¿Qué sucede Aang?

- Solo quería pedir disculpas si te he traído problemas.

- Lo dices por la seriedad de Zuko – No me miro directamente -. Es así, no te preocupes, además solo somos amigos.

- Me alegro de que no te traiga problemas – Dijo ahora sonriendo.

- Aang…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cómo traiciono el príncipe a la maestra agua? – No quería decir los nombres, era demasiado extraño.

- Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a contarme mi padre antes de venir… pero bueno la maestra y el príncipe quedaron encerrados en una catacumba de cristal, entonces supieron sus historias, ambos perdieron a sus madres en la guerra, la maestra tenía poderes curativos y podía quitar su cicatriz, cuando estaba por hacerlo llegaron el avatar y el tío del príncipe para rescatarlos, cuando el avatar se fue con la maestra apareció la princesa quien hizo decidir al príncipe entre el bien y el mal, o la ayudaba a derrotar al avatar y regresar como héroe a su nación, o ayudaba al avatar a terminar la guerra. Lamentablemente eligió seguir a la princesa, en aquella pelea ella casi mata al avatar, El tío de ambos ayudo a la maestra a salvarlo y desde entonces nunca perdono al príncipe.

- Historia triste.

- Lo es… mi padre dice que quizás la historia entre ellos sería muy distinta si hubiera ayudado al avatar. Qué quizás hubieran estado juntos como Oma y Shu o mejor Yin y Yang.

- ¿Con quien se quedaron?

- La maestra se caso con el avatar, del príncipe, aún no lo se.

- Ya veo… en todo caso, buenas noches, Gran esta en la cocina por si quieres algo, yo estoy muy cansada.

- Buenas noches, que duermas bien.

Me fui a dormir, ese niño Aang era extraño, como si ya lo conociera, pero más extrañas eran sus historias. Aquella noche mis sueños no se fijaron en mis preocupaciones, si no en algo más allá, yo y Zuko en aquella catacumba de cristal con una botella entre mis manos diciendo "esta es agua del oasis sagrado".

_**---Zuko---**_

Aún íbamos en el auto, cuando Toph hablo.

- Zuko… deberías calmarte un poco… Aang no trata de quitarte a Katara, serán o son prácticamente familia – De detuvo -. Además de calmarte por tu padre, recuerda que ya no puede molestarte.

- Lo sé, lo siento – En eso cambio el tema

- Sabes… me hubiera gustado vivir en la época antigua, cuando todo era más espiritual y se podía jugar con los elementos.

- Cuidado con lo que deseas, que yo supiera hubieron grandes guerras a causa de esos supuestos poderes.

- Si lo se, pero sabías que el avatar solo tenía doce años cuando batallo contra el señor del fuego, y sus camaradas no estaban muy lejos de su edad, el mayor era el príncipe y solo tenía dieciséis o diecisiete años. Y una de de ellos tenía doce igual que él, y era ciega como yo, y podía ver a través de la tierra, controlada el metal, no solo eso, era la mejor maestra tierra.

- Toph, tu ya eres la mejor en la tierra.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?, que yo sepa no tengo nada en especial en la tierra.

- Si no fuera por ti, mi tío no tendría las plantas que necesitara para su negocio, tú fuiste quien las planto, cuido e hizo prosperar.

- Son solo plantas.

- Créeme Toph, hiciste un hermoso jardín.

- La venir de ti, tomo el cumplido – Dijo sonriendo -. Pero aún así me hubiera gustado estar en otra época.

Solo sonreí, al llegar a casa, la lleve a la suya y después entre a la mía, estaba cansado, pero fue un buen día.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado (mientras que los Zutara no me maten)… pero bueno, por fin apareció Aang y con nuevas historias. No tomen que tratare la historia con el hecho que son resurrecciones y bla bla bla… Es solo algo de magia añadida a este fanfic y que más que nada ayudaran a entender el mundo en el que viven. Y que por otro lado puse algo de lo mío, no suelo hacer cosas muy realistas y este fanfic es el más realista que he hecho. **

**También debo aclarar que no pondré Toph x Aang**

**Aralys**


	11. Un día domingo

**Capitulo 11: Un día Domingo**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**---Katara---**

Ya era la noche del día domingo, estaba por salir de mi turno, hoy no le tocaba a Ty lee como camarera, debo admitir que era una chica simpatica que inundaba el lugar con alegría, algo que me faltaba últimamente, peor ahora en cambio había un chico llamado Chiang, muy creído en lo que a mi respecta, pero según el señor Iroh atraía a las jóvenes como clientela.

Se suponía que Zuko seguía en la caja después de mí, pero su tío lo alejo, diciendo que debía ir a dejarme a casa porque ya era muy tarde y además que Toph lo ayudaría, pero ella se encontraba divertida molestando a Chiang, pensé que reclamaría más, pero por el contrario me pidió que lo acompañara. Salimos por la parte trasera hacía la casa y como método de salvaguarda a su habitación me senté sobre su cama, el estaba mirando algo en su repisa dándome la espalda.

- Ayer había mucha gente para preguntar… pero ¿ya te hiciste los exámenes que debías hacer? – Su voz denotaba algo de preocupación¿preocupación por mí?, lastima que estaba de espaldas, no podía leer su rostro.

- Si, ya los hice, no te preocupes… - Lo vi asentir con la cabeza, en eso algo que no había notado la vez anterior que había estado en su habitación, vi lo que parecía ser una argolla con una flama a cada lado, se encontraba sobre su escritorio, era de oro sin lugar a dudas -. ¿Y eso que es? -. Pregunte señalándolo con el dedo, solo entonces se volteo hacía mi.

- Lo tenía guardado, es algo así como una reliquia familiar… tu amigo Aang me lo recordó ayer con todas sus historias del pasado, se supone que se pone sobre el cabello, o bueno eso es lo que mi tío dijo.

- ¿Y de donde se supone que es? – Admito la curiosidad me gano, era extraño como ese tipo de cosas salían repentinamente.

- De lo que era la nación del fuego, un artefacto de la realeza por lo que tengo entendido.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que eres de la realeza! – Me miro con cara de "estas loca"

- Esa nación desapareció hace siglos atrás, el único vestigio que queda de ella en nosotros son los ojos dorados – Cierto, no había visto aquellos ojos dorados en ningún lugar más.

- Igual¿no te hubiera gustado ser de la realeza?

- No, aunque creo que la locura y la maldad siguieron en la familia… por lo que relataba tu amigo – Su rostro entristeció.

- Quizás… pero tu no eres así, quizás algo antisocial y alejado, pero no malvado… además tienes a tu tío como referencia – le sonreí, el sonrió de vuelta.

- ¿Y tu de donde serias? – Me pregunto aún algo sonriente.

- Según Aang yo represento al típico habitante de las tribus del agua… y admito que me hubiera gustado chapotear el agua – Sonrío ahora divertido.

- Entonces según tu amigo, deberíamos ser enemigos mortales… de lo poco que me acuerdo de historia, los de agua y los de fuego nunca se llevaron bien.

- Si, pero como tu bien dices eso fue hace siglos atrás… aunque Aang me contó una parte de su historia, que si no hubiera sido por causa de una traición, la maestra agua y el príncipe del fuego hubieran estado juntos -. Dije pensativamente recordando el sueño, aunque no le dije nada.

- Los misterios del pasado han entrado a tu mente también… cuando escuche a tu amigo, tuve la sensación de como si tuviera que buscar algo – Dijo mirando al vació.

- Bueno, no eres el único – Le conteste -. Además me ha servido para distraerme.

- ¿Cuándo debes ir al medico? – me pregunto más serio, como recordando

- El miércoles.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? -. La propuesta me tomo por sorpresa, pero extrañamente a la vez no.

- No tienes porque molestarte, peor si quieres ir, puedes… y de todas formas gracias.

- No hay de que, es lo que hacen los amigos – Dijo nuevamente sin darme la cara. Zuko desde hace algún tiempo, de lo poco que lo conocía estaba extraño, por momentos parecía que le importara y en otros no, este chico sinceramente me confundía.

Después de aquello no hablamos mucho, por lo pronto me fue a dejar a mi casa, a la cual llegue completamente agotada, debía dormir temprano al otro día clases.

- ¿Nos vemos al almuerzo?

- ¡Claro!, buenas noches Zuko – Dije caminando hacía la entrada.

- Buenas noches – Respondió y se fue en su auto

Cuando entre podía escuchar a Aang hablándole o explicándole a mi abuela sobre la película que estaban viendo, por lo que pude notar era de artes marciales, les dije buenas noches y me fui a dormir, no antes de la lavarme los dientes por supuesto, después de aquello ya estirada en mi cama los sonidos desaparecieron de mis oídos y me quede dormida, esta vez lo único que recuerdo de aquel sueño son aquellos ojos dorados, que por momentos parecían hipnotizarme, y a pesar de lo extraño, se sentía bien.

**---Zuko---**

Maneje por largo tiempo sin rumbo, no quería regresar a casa, mis pensamientos me tenían aturdido, y por lo que podía ver no iba en buen camino, cada vez se me hacía más difícil estar lejos de ella, y a pesar de todo lo que menos quería demostrar era que me gustaba o algo más, no sabía porque pero no podía dejar que ella lo supiera aún, solo esperaba que las hormonas no me traicionaran como casi lo hicieron aquel día, ella estaba sentada sobre mi cama y yo en lo único que pensaba era en besarla, no podía verla a la cara así como así, y perderme en su mirada.

Cuando llegue a casa ya era pasada la medianoche, el negocio estaba cerrado, guarde el auto por el otro lado y entre a la casa, pensé que estaba solo en el salón, el cual estaba oscuro, pero me equivoque.

- ¿Llego bien la señorita Katara a su casa? – Ese era mi tío sin lugar a dudas, esperándome con las luces apagadas, ya no era un niño, pero solía seguir haciendo eso cuando salía, a veces pensaba que mi tío parecía más una madre que un tío.

- Si, lo siento tío, pero tuve que dar una vuelta para pensar.

- ¿Qué es lo que perturba tu mente, mi joven sobrino? – Pregunto calmadamente mientras que algo de vapor salían entre sus manos vislumbrándose en la oscuridad, obviamente era una tasa de té.

- Muchas cosas, no te preocupes… en el ultimo tiempo han pasado muchas cosas – Dije tratando de ver si así no seguía preguntando.

- Mientras que sean buenas – Dijo parándose del sillón y se dirigió a su habitación - Buenas noches sobrino.

- Buenas – Respondí marchándome a mi propia habitación, no me moleste en prender la luz, rendido me estire sobre esta con los ojos cerrados y instantáneamente me llego su aroma, su apreciado aroma, en eso pensé - _si pudiera haría un perfume con el para poder sentirlo todos los días… quien diría que el hecho de que te guste alguien pueda hacerte pensar de esta forma, en el pasado he salido con algunas chicas, más bien por que mi tío me obligo, pero nunca me he sentido así… pero el solo hecho de que alguien más se haya atrevido a tocarla me dan ganas de asesinar, y al primer sospechoso que encuentre no le va a ir nada bien… y por el otro lado esta la duda, yo tampoco recuerdo nada, pero dado mi estado, no creo que haya podido hacer nada… resolución final¡todo esto es una mierda! _– Después de mis grandes pensamientos me quede dormido así tal cual, no se que soñé aquella noche, pero soñé con ella, recuerdo haberla visto pero se esfumo como la neblina.

* * *

**Capitulo corto y de relleno xD, prometo que el siguiente será mejor y más largo.**

**Gracias por los reviews**

**Gaby: No te desesperes, pero no te engañes con lo primero que aparesca en esta historia, falta muchoooo para que termine.**

anilu: Me alegro que te haya gustado, epro como le dije a Gaby, falta mucho apra saber uqe apsara.

GeminiIlion: Que bueno que te guste este fic tambien, peor como dije antes, no los tomen como meras reencarnaciones, la hsitoria ira más allá de ello. Con el tiempo se explicara solo.

Gisylita: Si, ya lo habías dicho xD, bueno aqui esta el cap.

Ailiniel de Ithilien: Gracias . si dos, para que no reclamaran, ya estaba enferma y sabía que no subiria en un tiempo xD

Zukara Love: Ok, solo dire... NO ME MATES HASTA QUE LA HISTORIA TERMINE... solo pido eso, y no te enojes conmigo XD

lin: jeje garcias, pork no toph por Aang, no se, no me da en esta historia, pero puedo cambiar de opinion.

CRIPTHOP3¿que sopechas, que sospechas? XD  


**Aralys**


	12. Nuevos caminos y descubrimientos

**Capitulo 12: **** Nuevos caminos y descubrimientos.**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, esta historia es mera diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**---Katara---**

Algo extraño pasaba a mí alrededor, veía todo borroso, no podía distinguir mucho, pero si podía sentir que alguien exploraba mi cuerpo con firmes manos, mientras daba incontables besos por mi cuello, pero se sintió un zumbido que me saco de mis sueños.

- ¡Que diablos! – Dije dando un salto en la cama, estaba sudando, y el molestoso ruido era nada menos que mi despertador, había estado soñando, pero todo era demasiado vivido. No hubo mucho tiempo de pensarlo, un gran malestar en el estomago me llevo directamente al baño.

- ¡Mi niña¿Qué le pasa? – Esa era Gran, se me olvido cerrar la puerta del baño en mi carrera, pero tampoco pude contestar ya que casi literalmente mi estomago se salio por la boca. Cuando pude respirar ya calmadamente le pude decir algo.

- Quizás comí algo que me hizo mal, no te preocupes GranGran – Solo pude sonreírle, como diciendo "nada esta mal", pero en mi interior esto solo realzaba mis sospechas.

Cuando volví a mi habitación dejando a Gran algo tranquila, diciéndome que me haría algo liviano para comer, volví a mis pensamientos antes del imprevisto, pensando que "quizás" no solo fue un sueño muy… revelador, si no quizás fue algo más… como un recuerdo, como aquel recuerdo que necesitaba saber, pero a la vez temía, por el hecho de saber quien era ese "alguien", sabía que "tenía" que saberlo, pero hasta el momento no quería.

Además ahora las nauseas solo eran un síntoma más, las había ocultado en el ultimo par de días, así como los mareos, y no falta decir que mi periodo se había atrasado lo suficiente como para solo confirmar con el medico mi sin lugar a dudas embarazo. En los últimos días había pensado mucho, en mi interior estaba creciendo otro ser humano, y más haya de pensar en lo que me diría GranGran o Sokka pensaba en como lo mantendría, un niño necesita mucho, necesita alimento, un lugar donde cobijarlo, necesita cariño… y no sabía si yo podría darle todo aquello. Muchos cambios iban a haber en mi vida sin lugar a dudas, pero en aquel momento no sabía que tan grandes iban a ser, ni el rumbo que tomaría mi vida.

Sin dar muchas vueltas por el asunto, me arregle para ir a la universidad, aunque en realidad iría al medico. Baje a desayunar, allí me encontré a Sokka atragantándose con unas tostadas, mientras Aang se comía una simple manzana.

- Buenos días Katara – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días – Le sonreí de vuelta y le pregunte -. ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

- Nada en especial, pero aquí todos se levantan temprano.

- Mi niña, aquí tiene un té y unas galletas, eso no le caerá mal a estomago

- Gracias Gran – Le sonreí, y ella a mí… aunque pude notar algo extraño en su mirada, me estaba observando sin lugar a dudas, lo más probable es que sospechara algo, después de todo Gran era partera años atrás y una muy buena por lo que tenía entendido.

- Manis – Dijo sokka respirando después de su atragantamiento - ¿Tienes clases a las doce?

- No, tengo clases a las cuatro y un cuarto de la tarde

- ¿Y el viernes después de las cuatro?

- No, solo hay clases en la mañana¿por qué preguntas?

- Por nada… bueno, me tengo que ir – Dijo mirando a Gran, en eso volteo hacía mi - ¿vienes?

- Iré en un momento, ya me atrase… nos vemos allá.

- Ok, nos vemos – Tomo sus cosas y se fue, yo me tome algo de tiempo para terminar mi desayuno y arreglarme, me despedí de Aang y de Gran. No me fui con Sokka porque Zuko había quedado de pasar a buscarme, me pare en el paradero, y en menos de cinco minutos allí se encontraba en el auto, cuando subí lo primero que observe fueron sus manos, y recordé aquel sueño haciéndome imaginar que era él, no lo pude mirar a la cara para saludarlo, si lo hacía notaria mi mejillas rojas.

- Hola¿Cómo estas? – Pregunte mirando hacía la ventanilla mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

- Eh… bien, eso debería preguntártelo yo¿Cómo estas?

- Bien… supongo – Dije dando un suspiro.

- ¿Hoy sabrás la respuesta definitiva? – Pregunto mirando fijamente por la ventana, como si no me hubiera preguntado nada.

- Eso espero… aunque creo que ya la se – Dije mirando mis manos, mientras el auto continuaba en su camino.

- Sea lo que sea, todo saldrá bien – Quito su mano del cambio y tomo una de las mías apretándola, dándome la sensación de protección con su calida pero firme mano. Entrecruce sus dedos con los míos firmemente, si bien fue algo extraño, se sentía bien… No podía entender o bien procesar todo lo que sentía provenir de él hacía mi, pero era algo dulce, además hasta el momento aparentemente no muchos conocían este lado de Zuko, y yo si, siendo que solo nos conocimos hace menos de dos semanas, sin contar aquel encuentro inesperado en el día del mechoneo. En esos instantes también me encontré deseando que él fuera con quien estuve aquella noche, no por desear lo que paso, si no porque era una de las personas en la que más confiaba.

**---Zuko---**

No podía creer que me había tomado de la mano, había puesto la mía solo como en forma de apoyo, como solía hacer mi tío, pero ella entrelazo nuestras manos con firmeza, en esos momentos nada me haría soltarla de la mano, ni siquiera para hacer los cambios en el auto, me encontraba en mi pequeña nube en los cielos… Dios, como deseaba tomar aquella mano cada vez que se me diera la gana, así como probar sus labios… A esas alturas estaba desquiciadamente enamorado, no entendía como las hormonas podían funcionar así en tan corto tiempo, pero sin lugar a dudas la quería con cada poro de mi ser, pero no podía decir nada, en esos momentos lo que menos quería era darle más problemas y lo que más quería era darle ayuda, y si le decía lo que sentía, sabía que se alejaría. Para aquellos momentos habíamos llegado, tuve que soltarle la mano para poder estacionarnos.

- Bien, aquí estamos

- Así es -. Respondió con desgano, nos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la sala, en el trayecto me volvió a tomar la mano, aunque no me miro al rostro¿acaso Dios había escuchado mis plegarias y quería matarme de un ataque al corazón?

Cuando llegamos al mostrador dijo su nombre y teníamos que esperar a que la llamaran, nos sentamos en la sala de espera, y ella aún me tenía de la mano.

**---Suki---**

Hoy era el día de la respuesta, anoche habíamos conversado con Katara por teléfono, pero no me dijo mucho, algo ocultaba sin lugar a dudas, y aquello no me calmaba los nervios. Con suerte no iría sola, Zuko la acompañaba, y no hay mejor acompañante que alguien que se preocupe por ti. En esos momentos tenía prácticamente fichado a Zuko, sin lugar a dudas lo mínimo es que le gustaba Katara, y ella bueno, era más difícil de leer, pero no le molestaba para anda las atenciones que Zuko le daba. En eso una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Hola Suki¿Cómo estas? – Era Sokka quien se acercaba a mí.

- Hola, bien y tú¿Cómo estás?

- Bien también – Sonrió, aunque no impidió que un silencio sepulcral cayera en el lugar -. Mmm, Katara estaba algo atrasada… por si la estas esperando – No la estaba esperando ya sabía a donde iría ella, pero la costumbre me hizo quedarme en la portería de la universidad.

- Mmm, entonces mejor entrare, o yo llegare tarde – Dije como instando a caminar hacía el salón.

- Si… es lo… mejor – Dijo titubeante

- Sí, nos vemos – No di más de dos pasos cuando volvió a hablar.

- Espera… me preguntaba si… bueno…he¿quieres ir conmigo al cine el viernes en la tarde? – La propuesta me tomo por sorpresa, peor me alegro.

- Eso sería genial – Conteste sonriéndole.

- ¡Genial!, nos vemos, yo aspare por ti el viernes en la tarde.

- Esta bien – Ambos nos fuimos en las direcciones correspondientes, debo de admitir, una cita con él no estaba para nada mal, solo esperaba que no le molestara a Katara.

**---Katara---**

Con suerte el hecho de que lo tomara de la mano no lo había molestado, de hecho podría decir que le gustaba, en todo el camino no se había zafado de mi aunque lo necesitara… eso me hizo sonrojar un poco, Zuko en el corto tiempo que nos conocimos siempre estaba apoyándome y cuidándome, era gentil, amable, e incluso dulce junto a mí, aunque para el resto era frío, gritón y mal genio.

En eso me llamaron, y fui hacía mi revelación.

- Buenos días señorita – Me saludo el medico, quien cuya actitud me parecía la de un abuelo.

- Buenos días señor – le conteste a su saludo, me senté frente a él mientras veía mis historial medico.

- Por lo que veo se adelanto a mis indicaciones, usted debería de haberse sacado los exámenes esta semana y haberlos traído la próxima.

- Lo se, lo siento, pero debía saber la respuesta pronto o voy a morir estresada.

- Esta vez se lo perdono – Dijo moviendo la cabeza como diciendo "esta chiquilla", en eso le pase los análisis y los miro detalladamente, anoto algo en su computador y me observo con una expresión neutra.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No necesariamente – Fruncí el ceño¿a que se refería con "necesariamente"?

- ¿Entonces?

- El análisis de tus exámenes son claros, demasiado claro para el corto tiempo ha decir verdad y no me cabe duda, señorita, debo informarle que esta embarazada, dentro de ya podríamos decir ocho meses será madre – A pesar de la impresión, no quede en shock como la vez anterior, esta vez me lo esperaba… sería madre en menos de un año, desde este instante, mi vida cambiaria para siempre -. Debo agregar que ante este hecho debe ir al consultorio de su localidad e inscribirse, allí la atenderán como es debido en sus próximos meses de gestación, debe llevar esta ficha – Dijo pasándome una, yo la observe, después la leería, en eso pregunto – ¿El joven con el que vino es el padre perdido? -. Me sorprendió su pregunta¿acaso nos habría visto tomados de la mano? –. No crea que me he olvidado de su historia – De aquello no me cabían dudas.

- No, es solo un muy buen amigo, _Pero desearía que lo fuera _– Desee en ultima instancia, por lo menos lo conocía.

- Bueno, en ese caso, recuerde que aún están las muestras aquí, cuídese mucho y nos vemos.

- Gracias por todo – Y me marche de la oficina, cuando salí Zuko me miraba con el rostro asustado¿acaso tenía mala cara?

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Pregunto, lo mire y di un suspiro de resignación, no me quedo de otra que decirle

- Estoy embarazada – Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, me preguntaba muchas cosas a la vez, y entre ellas¿que pensaba él? - ¿Podemos salir de aquí?

- Si, es lo mejor - Nos fuimos sin rumbo aparente y sin decir nada, estaba muy callado, más de lo que solía ser conmigo, pero mientras pensaba en aquello hablo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Su tono era neutro.

- No lo se con claridad aún, no se lo que dirá GranGran abuela sobre mi situación, y lo más probable es que Sokka me mate, pero no me dejare derribar, sería como abandonar a mi hijo, y una vez prometí que nunca lo haría -. En eso vi una sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

- Serás una excelente madre, de aquello no me cabe duda -. Dijo abrasándome la espalda, solo pude sonreírle de vuelta.

- Eso espero -. Dije pateando una piedra.

- Lo serás… pero dado el asunto¿aún no tienes pistas de quien podría ser el padre? – Pregunto directamente… como siempre, sin dar rodeos.

- No, nada – Conteste resignada.

- Sokka se enojara por no tener a quien más matar – Sonrió burlescamente.

- Ja ja, muy gracioso, me va a terminar matando a mi por dos – Dije entrecruzando mis brazos mientras continuábamos caminando.

- No lo haría, tu hermano es demasiado listo como para pensar en matarte.

- ¿Desde cuando crees que Sokka es listo?

- Nunca he dicho que no lo es, es un idiota, pero es listo – No pude más que reírme y el se unió a mi.

Aquella mañana seguimos caminando sin rumbo fijo, su sola presencia era un gran apoyo para mí.

**---Aang---**

Está decidido a descubrir varios porqués aquel día, me había levantado temprano no por casualidad, algo tramaba mi hermana y no me gustaba nada, el solo hecho de que no estuviera en su presencia me lo indicaba, Iris solía obtener lo que quería a cualquier costo, y si eso implicaba separar a una familia, lo haría.

- ¿Se puede saber porque me trajiste? – Pregunto una joven de muy mal genio.

- Te dije, necesito ayuda, y no tenía a quien más pedirle ayuda – Aang contesto mientras se introducían a la lujosa casa.

- Ja, y de que te sirve una ciega como yo, no puedo hacer mucho – Toph sonreía irónicamente.

- A mi no me vengas con lo de ciega -. Le contesto Aang con una sonrisa, mientras que Toph sonreía resignadamente.

- Me descubriste eh.

- Si, una persona que no ve no podría decir donde están las cosas que son cambiadas repentinamente.

- Bueno, si tu lo dices… pero para tu información solo tengo otras formas de ver, extraña manera, pero sirve.

- Ya lo creo, te guías por las vibraciones a tu alrededor, eres muy perceptiva, mientras estés descalza.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto una Toph claramente perpleja.

- Lo leí en un lugar.

- Injusticia, me costo un mundo descubrirlo por mi sola – Reclamo pateando el suelo.

- Bueno, como sea, ahora hay que ser silenciosos, es probable que aún estén en la casa.

- Y si no lo están, van a sonar las alarmas.

- De eso no te preocupes, Iris tiene mala memoria y ocupa la misma contraseña para todo.

- Si tú lo dices.

Ambos entraron a la casa, la alarma estaba puesta, eso indicaba que no había nadie, aang busco la llave, otra mala costumbre de su hermana era perder las llaves, así que las escondía por los alrededores de la puerta.

- ¡Aquí está! – exclame al encontrar la llave bajo un macetero, abrí la puerta y antes de que comenzara a sonar la alarma introduje la contraseña, que funciono tal como me lo esperaba.

- Tú hermana si que es predecible -. Dijo Toph no muy feliz.

- Solo para estas cosas, suele ser muy astuta y embaucadora – Le corregí.

- ¿Y que es lo que esperas encontrar ahora?

- No mucho, salvo una pista para no quererme cerca de ella, suelo destruir sus planes, y está vez parece que esta yendo demasiado lejos con la familia de Katara.

- ¿Tu hermana se va a casar con su padre cierto? – Dijo mientras nos acercábamos a la habitación principal subiendo las escaleras, aún recordaba bien la casa desde la pequeña visita que hice.

- Si, y no me agrada como lo hace, de hecho tengo dudas de su embarazo.

- Si tienes dudas sobre eso, me la hubieras presentado, con solo darle la mano lo hubiera sabido – Me dijo simplemente tirándose sobre la mullida cama.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunte mientras buscaba encontrar algo por la habitación

- Recuerda que puedo sentir las vibraciones, en una mujer embarazada se pueden sentir los latidos del corazón del bebe también – Contesto como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

- ¿Ya lo has probado?, es decir ¿has descubierto a alguien embarazada? – Dije interrumpiendo mi búsqueda entre un cajón lleno de papeles de Iris.

- Si, varias veces.

- Eso es, bueno impresionante - Fue lo único que pude decir, produciendo que sonriera fanfarronamente. Pero la conversación fue interrumpida al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse, cerré el cajón, la tome de la mano sacándola de la habitación y nos dirigimos al salón del segundo piso donde había una gran televisión, la prendí justo cuando el padre de Katara al salón.

- Hola – Fue lo único que pude decir nerviosamente al verlo.

- Hola¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo es que entraste?

- Mmm yo – Empecé a sudar frió no se me ocurría que decir, peor Toph hablo por mi.

- Tiene una futura esposa muy predecible, aang se sabía todos sus trucos.

- Oh… ¿Tú quien eres? – Pregunto dándose cuenta recién de su presencia.

- Disculpe, - Dijo Toph acercándose a él para darle la mano – Mi nombre es Toph Beifong, mucho gusto en conocer al padre de Katara.

- ¿Beifong¡de la gran familia Beifong! – Pregunto sorprendido -. Espera¿conoces a Katara?

- Pues claro, como no conocer a la novia de mi maravilloso primo Zuko – Toph sin lugar a dudas lo estaba poniendo a prueba, primero, no eran novios, a menos que ella supiera algo, pero tampoco era su primo, a lo menos legalmente.

- ¡¿Katara tiene novio?! – "_Katara me va a matar"_, fue el primer pensamiento que se me vino a la cabeza.

- Oh si, no se preocupe, hacen una linda pareja, además ambos trabajan en el negocio de mi tío, ya que usted no ha cumplido con su deber de padre, ella se ha tenido que esforzar trabajando –. Punto para Toph, pero la gran pregunta¿Cómo es que ella sabía?, yo supe gracias a Sokka. Pero también pude ver el endurecimiento del rostro de Hakoda.

- Eso tan solo le concierne a nuestra familia señorita Beifong

- Yo la considero parte de la mía, no vaya a ser que ya no pertenezca a la suya – Otro punto para Toph -. Pero bueno, Aang, porque no mejor llevas a esta chica ciega a su casa, ya que escucharte ver televisión no es lo más entretenido – Dijo haciendo una mueca en lo que me acerque a ella para irnos, solo me pude despedir débilmente de él ya que quedo pensativo, nos fuimos corriendo hasta la entrada Toph tenía cara de triunfador, pero al llegar a la puerta, chocamos contra alguien, era Iris, quien por gracias de Toph quien la jalo fuertemente de la mano no cayo al suelo, sino encima mío.

- ¡Aang¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto mientras la ayudábamos a levantarla, en eso Toph toco suavemente su estomago, aprovechando la confusión.

- Nada, solo visitábamos… adiós – Tome a toph del brazo, pero ella se quedo plantada en el piso, como mirando fijamente a mi hermana.

- ¿Qué te sucede niña? – Pregunto Iris no de muy buen humor.

- Nada - Dijo Toph mientras se iba en dirección a la puerta, esta vez arrastrándome a mi con ella, pero antes de salir le dijo – Solo mmm, no nada… hay te vez.

Caminamos largo rato sin rumbo hasta que se digno a hablar, algo sinceramente la había molestado.

- ¿Así que tu hermana es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que quiere?

- Ya te dije que sí – Le conteste algo cansado.

- Tenías razón, me dio un fuerte impresión de que si… – Admito que no me sorprendió en absoluto.

- Entonces ya que la tocaste¿pudiste sentir algo? – Pregunte algo nervioso

- Si, lo esta… pero te puedo decir que esta recién embarazada, el corazón del bebe recién comienza a funcionar, solo se siente un pequeño zumbido… De seguro va a tener que explicar porque el bebe nació a los diez meses y no a los nueve, ya que por lo que me has contado, debería a lo menos tener dos meses – Sonrió maliciosamente.

- Toph, eres un genio – Le sonreí, solo obtuve un golpe de su parte.

* * *

**Hola a todos¿como están?, espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, y perdonen el atrasó, pero no tenía inspiración.**

**No se en cuento tiempo volveré a subir un nuevo capitulo ya que entre a clases y no puedo reprobar ningún ramo. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, y se que el anterior estuvo medio raro, pero todo tiene su que.**

**Cuídense mucho.**

**Aralys**


	13. Recuento

**Capitulo 13: Recuento.**

**Nota: Este capitulo trata de lo que ha pasado durante un mes después del último capitulo.**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hice por mera diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**---Katara---**

Ya ha pasado poco más de un mes desde mi gran descubrimiento, y las cosas habían cambiado. Primero que nada Sokka y Suki han comenzado a salir, por mi no hay problema alguno, aunque con Suki ya no nos juntamos tanto como antes, y cada vez que viene casi siempre esta con Sokka, es entendible, son unos tortolitos, pero por otro lado el que si dio problemas fue Haru, y debo agregar que aún esta molesto por la situación, pero sin lugar a dudas las cosas mejoraran.

En cuento a lo mío, pues aún solo Zuko y Suki son los únicos que legalmente saben lo que pasa, confío en que Suki no le diga nada a Sokka aún, todavía no tengo un fuerte contra argumento para defenderme de todo lo que posiblemente dirá, aunque me advirtió que entre más me demore más se enfadara; por el otro lado de la ecuación Gran aparentemente sabe, pero no dice nada, y Aang quien lleva un mes con nosotros, pues a pesar de que no he dicho nada, desde hace una semana me trata como si lo supiera, al igual que Toph, aunque ella es más directa, con sus palabras me dio a entender que lo sabía, por el momento preferí no emitir comentario.

Por otro lado ya me atendieron en el consultorio, por suerte la matrona es amable, he escuchado historias de que no muchas la son, pero bueno hasta los tres meses debo ir una vez a la semana y con mucha suerte no me topa en los horarios de la universidad, aunque no se por cuanto tiempo más seguiré en ella. Según la matrona debido a mis ciclos legalmente debería tener prácticamente nueve semanas y algo, lo que equivale a dos meses, pero dado a que se la fecha ya que no hay otra tengo seis semanas es decir un mes y una semana, aunque extrañamente ya me comienzan a quedar un poco más apretados los pantalones, he subido de peso y sigo comiendo normalmente.

Zuko como siempre me acompaña al igual que Suki, vale decir que tengo barra en el consultorio, aunque la que mete bulla es Suki, pero como iba diciendo Zuko en ese ámbito por confusiones de la vida se convirtió en el "padre", lo deje así porque no quería contar mi historia, y con suerte el no se molesto para nada, yo creo que muchos se molestarían, según Suki un enamorado hace cualquier cosa, yo realmente ya no se que opinar a eso. Aunque también me ha sido de gran ayuda con respecto a mi ramo de informática, que aunque está ambientada hacía mi carrera, a duras penas se como prender un computador, el computador que hay en casa es de Sokka y prácticamente no deja que nadie lo toque, así que el que Zuko me enseñe en su propio computador ha sido mi salvavidas desde que reprobé la ultima cátedra de informática.

Sobre mi padre, bueno no lo he visto en las últimas semanas para mi alegría, aunque mañana sin dudas lo veré, ya que llego la familia de Aang y la cena es mañana, Sokka ha estado bastante extraño en el tema, pero dijo que iría al igual que yo por orden de GranGran. Aang a pesar de que u familia llego se sigue quedando con nosotros, aunque pasa todo el día fuera, se que su familia se quedara hasta la boda ya que están de vacaciones y que otros llegaran después solo para está, ahora yo me pregunto ¿Qué dirán si saben que esta siendo cuidado por otros y no por su hermana?

**---Aang---**

En el último mes me han ocurrido variadas situaciones, antes de que llegara mi familia, mi hermana prácticamente no sabía si existía, pero apenas llegaron se convirtió en una adorable, dulce y farsante hermana mayor, lo primero que preguntaron mis padres fue porque no estaba con ella en casa, y les dijo que era porque como trabajaban tanto no podían hacerse cargo de mí, así que me mandaron a un lugar mejor y seguro, todo eso por no decir que no me querían en su casa, o mejor dicho porque ella no me quería en su casa, mis padres se conformaron un poco, conocen a Iris mejor que yo, pero cuando les hable de GranGran abuela, Sokka y Katara se quedaron tranquilos.

Por otro lado Toph un día me dijo que me contaría algo siempre y cuando no le contara a Iroh ni al mismísimo Zuko… aún, era sobre la situación de Katara, lo primero que me pregunte fue ¿qué situación, pero me dijo que al igual que mi hermana, Katara estaba embarazada, al principio no le creí, pero después de observarla bien en su casa entendí que era verdad. Después de aquello le pregunte a Toph i sabía quien era el padre, si acaso sería Zuko, "suavemente" me contesto que no era adivina, aunque fue su primera sospecha y a pesar de que pasan mucho tiempo juntos, su relación se acercaba a un noviazgo peor no lo es y me dijo que le era casi imposible verlos en aquellas maniobras… torpemente le pregunte que maniobras, se sonrojo y como resultado de aquello recibí otro suave golpe de su parte… nota mental: no preguntarle a Toph…

Por ahora solo me pregunto ¿qué dirá Sokka cuando sepa?

**---Sokka---**

Le ultimo mes ha sido un paraíso en la tierra, desde aquel día en que fuimos al cine con Suki, aunque aquel día se haya pasado la película molestando a un grupo sentado más adelante, por lo que nos terminaron echando del cine, en un principio me moleste, pero me contó que fueron los que le tiñeron el cabello durante el mechoneo, como dicen "la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío", pero yo que ella lo hubiera planificado mejor, aunque creo que esa fue la única vez en que los pudo fastidiar. Pero bueno, desde aquel día o más bien dicho desde aquel mágico atardecer… diablos ya me estoy pareciendo a una chica… bueno, desde entonces que comenzamos a salir. Haru no se alegro en nada, al parecer salio más sobre protector que yo, desde entonces no me habla, aunque en el último tiempo ha comenzado a aceptar la relación, con el tiempo todo mejorara.

Por otro lado Katara ha estado muy extraña, pero no se en que, no es en como se comporta, pero tiene algo diferente, le he preguntado a Suki y me ha dicho que la gente cambia, que no me preocupe tanto, sea lo que sea lo que tenga Katara. Lo que me dijeron a mí esas palabras fue "algo pasa", pero confiare en lo que dijo. Además no está del todo sola, Zuko siempre está con ella, demasiado buenos amigos para mi gusto, pero si llegara a haber algo entre ellos, bueno aceptare la relación, lo de Haru me hizo entender que uno por mucho que quiera debe dejar a su hermanita hacer su vida. Siempre y cuando ese idiota de Zuko no me haga tío antes de tiempo.

**---Zuko---**

Las cosas han estado locas, si me hubieran dicho el año pasado que todo lo que esta pasando iba a suceder, probablemente lo hubiera apartado de mi vista. Por un lado mi tío pasa preguntando cuando me voy a casar con Katara, siendo que ni siquiera es mi novia, y lo peor es que Toph lo apoya con la idea, dado que como me dijo una vez "para tener hijos se necesita una buena base familiar", solo inste a preguntarle ¿Qué hijo, aunque no me cayo duda de que sabe algo sobre lo de Katara, y también ¿desde cuando es tan… tan conservadora?

En cuanto a Katara, no se si en alguno momento me atreveré a decirle lo que siento por ella, pero por otro lado he visto al buitre sobrevolando por sus pasos, ahora si ese idiota se atreve a acercarse a ella, o peor aún acercarse como lo hizo en la fiesta, juro que no quedara vivo.

Sokka no me ha dejado tranquilo preguntándome sobre Katara, en ese ámbito apoyo a Suki, mientras más se demore en contarle a su hermano peor va a ser su reacción.

Ahora en cuanto a Sokka y Suki, no me trajeron más que un dolor de cabeza a la casa. Tener a Haru por una semana hospedado en la casa no es un problema, pero tener que escuchar sus replicas contra su hermana y Sokka todos los días, las veinticuatro horas fue una gran jaqueca, con mucha suerte ya volvió a su casa un poco más calmado, y eso que solo comenzaron a salir juntos, si Haru tuviera de hermana a Katara, habría una gran guerra nuevamente y cualquier implicado saldría muerto en batalla, si es que alcanzara a batallar.

**---Haru---**

SOKKA AUN NO SE ACABA LA GUERRA, Y ESO QUE TE QUEDE CLARO…

Por otro lado no crean que he estado al margen de todo lo que ocurre, aunque nadie lo crea, soy bueno obteniendo información, en recuento de los últimos acontecimientos, Zuko enamorado de Katara, quien creería que algún día le afectarían las hormonas, Ha Katara por otro lado le gusta Zuko, aunque probablemente ni siquiera se lo admita a ella misma, dado sus problemas, seré muy feliz al ver la cara de espanto de Sokka cuando lo sepa. Con respecto al padre, nadie sabe quien es, Zuko fue la primera sospecha dado que desaparecieron juntos, pero un nuevo rumor corre por allí… un rumor con nombre Jet.

Ahora solo basta que Suki hable para que se produzca un asesinato seguro, ya que si no lo mata, Katara o el idiota bueno para nada de Sokka, estoy seguro de que Zuko lo hará.

**---Suki---**

Este año comenzó para nada como pensé que sería, Katara embarazada, yo saliendo con Sokka, Haru que quiere matarlo porque sale conmigo, además de aquel rumor que está dejando a Katara como la chica más fácil de todo el plantel, simplemente en estos momentos me gustaría resetear todo para volver a comenzar, que aunque han salido cosas bien, las que han salido mal, si que han salido mal.

Si bien me preocupa mucho el futuro asesino de mi hermano, la que más me preocupa es Katara, no lo esta pasando nada bien como para contarle los rumores, aunque prefiero decírselo yo, antes de que se entere por otros lados menos placenteros, lo cual pude llegar a perjudicar su embarazo, ya tiene lo suficiente con lo de su padre y la esperada reacción de Sokka. Ojala su abuela le de algo de apoyo.

**---Kanna---**

Y yo pensé que con los nietos no se tenían tantos problemas como con los hijos, pero me equivoque, los pobres chicos están tratando de vivir con su propio merito, Sokka no tiene problemas, pero mi niña si que los tiene, ya perdió la esperanza en que su padre se reformara o tomara cordura, y se va a casar con esa muchacha que hasta podría ser su hija, y de paso deja de lado a sus verdaderos hijos. Ese hombre está verdaderamente ciego, si cree que va a recuperar en cariño de un hijo con su futuro hijo, está perdido.

Por otro lado aquella muchacha, conozco a los de su clase, obtiene lo que quieren sin que haya algo que las perjudique, pero en este mundo todo se devuelve, tarde o temprano. Además que es eso de dejar a tu hermano al cuidado de desconocidos¿como será cuando tenga que criar a su propio hijo¿será capaz de dejarlo con desconocidos si es que llegase a molestarla en sus planes, si Hakoda no abre los ojos, va a tener otro hijo que no va a querer ni verlo.

Ahora solo espero que mi niña encuentre el apoyo que necesita en su estado, se que algo le paso en aquella fiesta, y se muy bien que está embarazada, no por nada fui partera en mi tierra natal, ahora solo falta saber quien es el padre, quizás sea el joven con que siempre está, o quizás no… pero espero que pronto sea capaz de hablar conmigo y no tenga miedo, siempre la apoyare.

**---Toph---**

La gente cree que porque soy ciega no se nada de nada, pero se llevaran una gran sorpresa, si que se la llevarán.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, lo hice así como para empezar con una nueva parte de la historia, ya que se aclaro que está embarazada, ahora aclararemos otros puntos, así como habrán cosas nuevas.**

**De paso Aclaro algo, la nación del fuego y el reino tierra ahora son como un solo país, Vauparadis, por si no se acuerdan allí es donde viven (que significa entre mezclado del francés "Va al paraíso"), queda frente a las islas de la ahora en la historia ex nación del fuego, la familia de Aang vive cerca de lo que fue Omashu, y Kanna cuando joven vivo en los últimos vestigios de la Tribu del agua del Sur. **

**Bueno, cuídense mucho, y gracias por los reviews (contando Cáp. 11 y 12)**

**Cáp11: Ailiniel de Ithilien, vardapower (no entendi tu expresión), amaiiranii, CRIPTHOP3, girlpunk, Asumi. GeminiIlion:), Honey-sempai.**

**Cáp12:), CRIPTHOP3 (y que era lo que sospechabas al final), Gysilita, vandapower, Ailiniel de Ithilien.**

**Gracias -  
**

**Aralys**


	14. La cena 1ra parte

**Capitulo 14: La cena 1ra parte. **

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenece.**

* * *

**--Katara--**

Esperaba que al menos el día comenzara tranquilo, pero no, tenía que llamar mi padre para decir o recordarnos que debíamos ir formales a la cena, además de que Sokka llevara a su novia, es decir a Suki, por lo menos abría alguien más con quien conversar. En esos momentos tuve las ganas de vestirme como una cualquiera y dejar en ridículo a mi padre, pero por Aang no lo haría, era muy buen chico para hacerle algo así, además tenía planeado seguir quedándose en la casa, y a decir verdad aquello no era más que bienvenido, ya que nos alegraba los días.

Pero bueno, ha estas alturas si quería ir formal debía conseguir ayuda, no tenía problemas con la falda negra que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero si con la blusa, informalmente no tenía problemas ya que acostumbre a usar ropa suelta, pero solo tenía blusas un poco ajustadas para ocasiones formales y a pesar de tener mes y algo mi vientre ha crecido bastante, podría culpar a la gordura, pero es lo único que ha crecido. Por ende mi única salvación era salir a comprar algo. Pero antes de ello Toph quien había venido a casa, junto con Aang tenían que darme cuentas de algo.

- Katara, ¿adonde vas? – Pregunto Aang mientras me arreglaba antes de ir de compras.

- Debo ir a comprar una blusa para esta noche… con el poco dinero que tengo eso si – Nota mental, tendré que comprarme ropa crecida.

- Ah, es que Toph y yo tenemos que decirte algo – Dijo algo nervioso mientras Toph se acercaba.

- Yo se lo diré miedoso, después de todo yo fui la que hablo demás.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunte algo nerviosa… ¿acaso le habían dicho algo a Sokka?, nunca les dije nada, pero ya sabía que sabían.

- Es que hace como un mes Aang y yo fuimos a la casa de tu padre para tratar de verificar algo, y bueno, tu padre nos descubrió y yo como para tratar de encubrirnos, bueno le dijimos que tenías novio y que era mi primo – Me sorprendió… pero ¿Toph tiene primo?

- ¿Qué primo? – Pregunte aún no dándome cuenta

- Pues, al único que considero mi primo es a Zuko – OK, primero lo confunden con el padre de mi hijo y ahora dicen que es mi novio frente a mi padre… parece que el destino nos quiere juntar.

– Pero además de eso, antes de que repliques cualquier cosa, le dije que ahora eres parte de mi familia.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? – Me lo estaba tomando con calma, pero esta niña me estaba confundiendo.

- Bueno casi literalmente le dije "Yo la considero parte de mí familia, no vaya a ser que ya no pertenezca a la suya" – No pude evitar reírme, me hubiera encantado ver la cara de mi padre en aquel momento.

- ¿Puso cara de ido? – Pregunte aún entre risas.

- Si, ¿por qué preguntas? – Contesto Aang.

- Porque esa cara pone cuando las cosas le llegan al fondo de su alma… es decir, le dolió… ¿Cómo se los puedo agradecer?

- No celebres aún, pidió que lo trajeras a la cena – Contesto Aang.

- Zuko no es mi novio, no podría pedirle que se pase por mi novio, ya me ha ayudado mucho haciéndose pasar por el pa… - Lamentablemente me di cuenta tarde que había hablado demás.

- Haciéndose pasar por el padre ¿cierto? – Termino la frase Toph con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas.

- Bue… yo

- No digas más, y en cuanto a Zuko, a nosotros nos toca pagar el favor… además, antes de que te enojes ya le dijimos, y dijo que si no te molestaba, no le importaba tener que fingir.

- ¿En serio dijo eso?... Además ¿desde cuando que ustedes saben? – Pregunte bastante curiosa.

- Si, eso dijo, y sabemos desde hace un tiempo, no te preocupes – Contesto Aang

- ¿Pero como?

- Es un s.e.c.r.e.t.o – Contesto Toph y se fueron, creo que a esa altura lo mínimo que podía hacer antes de salir era llamar a Zuko por teléfono.

- Alo, ¿Zuko? – Dije ya en el teléfono.

- Si, ¿Katara?

- Si, soy yo, Aang y Toph me contaron lo que hicieron.

- Ya veo, creo que juntarlos no hace bien – Dijo con tono cansado, era probable que hubiera discutido antes de llegar a un acuerdo.

- Creo lo mismo, ¿Es cierto que te pidieron hacerte pasar por mi novio? – Pregunte algo nerviosa.

- Si, lo hicieron… los apoye porque… bueno, ¿te contaron lo que descubrieron cuando fueron?

- No, ¿Qué cosa?

- Pregúntale a Toph, creo que te interesara - ¿Qué sabrá Toph ahora?

- Está bien, he, por cierto, ¿Cómo vamos a ir para allá?, falta asiento para uno en el auto de Gran.

- Te paso a buscar en el auto de mi tío, no te preocupes

- Muchas gracias, nos vemos más tarde.

- Nos vemos – Y corte, no tuve que ir en busca de Toph, ella ya estaba allí por su cuenta.

- Aang ya sabe, pero te lo diré por mi cuenta – Estaba sería, no suele serlo – Bueno de partida el ser ciega me dio otras formas de ver, y con ello pude descubrir que estas embarazada – Algo en mi debió notar preocupación para que dijera lo siguiente – Sokka está lejos, no te preocupes… pero bueno aquella vez que fuimos a ver a tu padre, íbamos a ver en realidad que tramaba la hermana de Aang, lo más probable hasta ahora es que quiera todo el dinero de tu padre para ella sola, porque aunque ustedes no lo aparentan, su padre si que tiene dinero pudiendo mantener aquella lujosa casa.

- ¿Qué lujosa casa? – Esperen un momento, ¿desde cuando mi padre tiene una fortuna que sea capaz de mantener una casa lujosa?, cuando vivíamos todos juntos, éramos bastante humildes.

- ¿En serio no sabes que tu padre tiene una casa lujosa?... por como te sientes, al parecer no.

- No, siempre fuimos… bueno no pobres pero con recursos limitados – En eso con cierta tristeza continué – De algo le debió servir apartarse de nuestro lado.

- Katara – Dijo tratando de levantarme el animo a su manera – Si fuera yo hubiera pateado el trasero de tu padre hasta la luna… pero ya que eres tú, con el solo hecho de que ha perdido el cariño de sus hijos, puedes demostrarle que el dinero no lo es todo – Está niña si que sabe, de alguna forma imagino que así se siente, ya que casi nunca está en su casa.

- ¿Pero que fue lo que descubrieron? – Pregunte recordando las palabras de Zuko.

- Bueno, que hasta ahora iris trato de amarrar a tu padre diciendo que estaba embarazada cuando no lo estaba, se supone que ahora debería tener unos tres meses, pero solo tiene máximo dos.

- ¿Solo un poco más que yo?

- Así es… lamentablemente es lo único que tenemos – Dijo sonando algo decepcionada.

- Por lo menos es algo – Pero no lo suficiente para hacerle abrir los ojos a mi padre, o a lo menos poder comprobarlo, pero en eso algo callo en mi mente - ¿Qué dijo Aang sobre su hermana?

- Digamos que tienes un buen aleado, que conoce a tu rival – Dijo sonriendo – Bueno te dejo, y cómprate algo suelto… y yo que tu le digo a tu medico que te revise bien… y no te preocupes, no es nada malo.

Si bien el ultimo comentario me preocupo algo, ya que Toph solía acertar en sus comentarios, después de aquella extraña conversación y sintiéndome algo animada por el apoyo que tengo, fui de compras, y con la suerte del mundo encontré un bella blusa de tirantes, color celeste metálico suave, la cual tenía una cinta debajo del busto ajustando esa zona, pero dejando suelto y semi arrugado aunque elegante hacía abajo con una delgada tela.

Cuando salí del probador y me mire en el espejo, supe que era lo que necesitaba, la cinta la había abrochado adelante, y en eso llego una vendedora.

- Le queda bien, pero por lo usual las mujeres embarazadas llevan la cinta abrochada adelante, por lo que le recomiendo abrocharla atrás.

- Gracias – Conteste algo tímida desatando la cinta y abrochándola en la espalda, quedaba lindo igual, pero me reproche a mi misma por no haber sido capaz de decir que no importaba, de todas maneras estaba embarazada.

Después de aquello volví a la casa y me arregle, pero lamentablemente antes de poder decir "termine", las comunes nauseas matutinas llegaron a mi por la tarde, con suerte Sokka, Aang y Toph, quien iba con Aang no se porque, ya se habían arreglado y tenía el baño a mi disposición, y Suki, ella se había arreglado en su casa. Pero en eso llego Zuko a la casa, pero para mi comenzó una tempestad.

**--Zuko--**

Estaban todos en el comedor, aparentemente estaban esperando a Katara, salude a su abuela y a los demás, nunca me había imaginado ver a Sokka con traje, yo solo tome uno de mis mejores pantalones y una camisa simple, y me arregle algo el cabello, aunque según mi tío me veía formal pero casual, después de todo era solo una cena.

- Katara todavía esta en el baño – Dijo Sokka algo desanimado, si así vamos, llegaremos atrasados… aunque no me importa tanto tampoco – Dijo entre burlesco y malhumorado.

- La fui a ver, y me dijo que estaba bien, aunque no veo causa de su atraso – Agrego su abuela.

- Lo mejor será es que la vaya a ver – Dijo Suki mirándome de reojo como dándome a entender que quizás le había pasado algo con respecto a aquello, pero en eso Sokka protesto.

- Dos mujeres en un baño es atraso seguro.

- ¿Por qué no se adelantan?... después de todo la llevare en mi auto – Le conteste, si algo le pasaba, de seguro no quería que Sokka la viera y le reclamara en el estado que estuviera.

- Buena idea, ¡vamos! – Dijo Sokka algo más animado haciendo que todos caminaran al auto, en eso se me acerco su abuela, al cual también iba a la cena, porque Katara y Sokka por lo que tengo entendido obligaron a su padre a invitarla.

- No debe ser algo muy grave lo que le sucede, pero un buen vaso de agua con azúcar la ayudara – Y se marcho. Cuando se habían ido, yo subí hasta al baño y toque la puerta.

- Katara, ¿estás bien?

- Si… no te preocupes – Pude escuchar algo no muy agradable de su lado después de sus palabras.

- Abre la puerta, no te preocupes, ya todos se fueron – Si, me estaba comenzando a preocupar.

- No te preocupes… estoy bien… - y aparte empezaba a sonar cansada.

- Si no la abres, la abro yo – Dije demandante, aunque con suerte abrió la puerta, y rápidamente se dirigió nuevamente al inodoro, pude ver que definitivamente lo que escuchaba era a ella… vomitando, aunque pude entender porque no quería que entrara, ya que se había sacado la blusa y solo estaba en ropa interior de la cintura para arriba. Tome una toalla y la cubrí, la apoye en mí, se notaba agotada. Después de unos cuantos minutos por fin paro, la ayude a limpiarse la cara y la lleve en brazos hasta su cama, había ido antes, así que conocía el camino, la deje descansando en lo que fui a buscar un vaso de agua con azúcar como dijo su abuela, la cual no dudo en tomar cuando se lo lleve y ofrecí.

- Gracias – Dijo aún débil y comenzó a quedarse dormida, pero trato de despertarse, aunque la detuve.

- No te preocupes, descansa – Dije silenciosamente.

- No puedo, debo ir – Contesto en casi un murmullo.

- Solo descansa, además en dos horas más recién servirán la cena, te apuesto.

- Está… bien – Y se durmió, en el ultimo tiempo la veía cada vez más cansada, pero la misma matrona le había dicho que eso le podría pasar ya que lleva a otro ser dentro de ella, aunque aquello no me dejaba de preocupar, ya que en ella todo parecía ser más fuerte de lo normal, empezando por sus nauseas.

En esos momentos al verla así no pude evitar hacer lo que quería hacer, me recosté a su lado, aprovechando así acariciar su cabello, como si fuera inevitable, el sueño me venció a mí también.

**--Katara--**

Desperté con el sonido de una bocina en la calle, algún auto que paso de seguro. La primera extrañeza fue que había algo que me abrasaba y era tibio, cómodo, con lo que me embargo un aire de familiaridad, lo segundo fue ¿y la cena?, en eso me di cuenta que Zuko estaba durmiendo a mi lado, abrazado a mí, y recordé todo lo que paso antes, pero vergonzosamente la toalla ya no estaba donde se suponía, por lo que él estaba abrasando mi estomago, aunque en cierta medida aquello me pareció tierno, pareciera que no fuera a mi a quien estaba abrasando. Después de dejarlo allí, fui a buscar mi blusa, me la coloque nuevamente abrochándola en la espalda, y cepille mis dientes por razones obvias. Vi la hora y no había pasado más allá de media hora, con suerte, si nos apurábamos Sokka no molestaría por el atraso.

Cuando volví a la habitación él aún se encontraba durmiendo, se veía relajado, por lo usual siempre tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba de mal humor, se veía lindo así, como si tan solo fuera un niño. Cuando me senté en la cama, a su lado, no hizo atisbo de despertar, en cambio solo se acerco a mí.

- Zuko… despierta – Dije meciéndolo para que despertara, solo recibí un murmullo de su parte hasta que abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto semi dormido mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Las seis y media de la tarde, solo ha pasado media hora.

- Ah – Esa fue su respuesta somnolienta. En eso me percate que tenía su camisa arrugada.

- Pásame la camisa para plancharla – Me miro fijamente como si el sueño se hubiera ido instantáneamente.

- No llevo nada debajo de ella – Repuso frunciendo el ceño como acostumbraba.

- Solo me demorare un momento… además me tenías abrazada siendo que no tenía puesta mi blusa – Eso lo hizo sonrojar más que a mi misma, lentamente se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, mientras que yo arreglaba el sitio para planchar. Me entrego la camisa sin decir nada y se quedo sentado sobre la cama, no pude evitar observarlo un poco, sin lugar a dudas su piel era pálida, totalmente diferente a la mía, pero también tenía el torso muy bien formado, no era excesivamente musculoso, pero tenía en la justa medida para él, ahora me preguntaba ¿Cómo llego a obtener aquello?, esos músculos no salen de la inercia. Cuando termine de planchar la camisa, se la pase. Mientras se la colocaba, no pude evitar preguntarle.

- Zuko… ¿haces ejercicios? – Su cara me miro directo y en otro segundo desvió su mirada, estaba sonrojado, no pude evitar sonreír maliciosamente, le avergonzaba que lo hubiera visto.

- ¿Y bien? – Fue mi pregunta para instarlo a hablar.

- Artes marciales… desde que soy pequeño estudio artes marciales, mi tío me enseña, aunque no lo aparenta fue un campeón en distintas facetas de las artes marciales.

- Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado – Dije sonando verdaderamente impresionada.

- Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas – Dijo algo más vivo, dando el atisbo de una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Es cierto… nunca imagine verte tan tímido, solo porque una chica como yo pudiera verte – Lamentablemente no tuve el efecto que quería.

- Yo nunca imagine ver a una Katara que dejara que cualquier chico la viera en ropa interior – Fue mi turno de sonrojarme… ese idiota que aparte comenzaba a sonreír como Toph.

- Mejor vamos - Dije instando a salir de la habitación, para poder olvidar el tema.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que gane? – Pregunto sonriendo burlescamente, esos dos si no los conociera diría que son hermanos.

- No - Dije frunciendo el ceño y dando la media vuelta quedando cara a cara con él -. Eso solo quiere decir que nos vamos.

- Gane, y no quieres admitirlo ¿cierto?, admite que te dio más vergüenza que a mí – Dijo acercando su rostro aún más al mió.

- ¿Y que si así fue?, después de todo una mujer no debe mostrarse así ante un hombre que no es su pareja o cercano, muy cercano – El rubor volvió nuevamente a mis mejillas haciéndome bajar la cabeza, pero una mezcla entre tristeza y enfado me invadió… quizás alguien ya me hubiera visto sin mi consentimiento "real".

- Katara… - Dijo tomando mi atención, cuando subí mi mirada, estábamos muy cerca, demasiado cerca, un milímetro más y nuestros labios se hubieran encontrado, casi instantáneamente nos separamos, aunque algo en mi interior me decía que lo besara.

- Mejor vamos – Dijo tratando de pasar por alto lo que casi había sucedido.

- Si… vamos – Conteste algo nerviosa, saliendo definitivamente de la habitación.

Ya en el auto, las cosas fueron calladas, aparentemente ninguno sabía que decir… aunque personalmente comenzaba a preguntarme, ¿Qué pensara él de mí?

**--Zuko--**

Aquel pequeño instante me pareció una eternidad, el solo hecho de sentir su respiración tan cerca de mi boca hacía que me controlara al límite, unos segundos más y no aunque no quiera admitírmelo la hubiera besado hasta quedar sin aliento. Pero anda sucedió y ahora ninguno puede hablar.

Constantemente me pregunto si estoy haciendo las cosas bien, no creo que sea el mejor momento para que se estrese por mi culpa si le digo lo que siento por ella, y por otro lado si no le digo terminare volviéndome loco. Quizás por el momento lo mejor será que me aleje un poco de ella, nunca la dejare de apoyar en las dificultades que tenga, pero en lo personal, lo mejor será tomar una distancia por el momento, solo por el momento, hasta que pueda aclarar mis pensamientos.

* * *

**¡¡POR FIN TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO!!... fue bastante difícil para mí, por el tiempo, ya que llego tarde a casa y termine este capitulo prácticamente durmiendo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews:**

**finalfantasydiana: Al parecer por cada fanfiction que hago, me gano una amenaza de muerte… les daré una nota: "su autora aquí presente les indica que psicológicamente hablando no es tolerante a la presión" y amenaza de muerte es igual a presión… (Eso me lo dijo mi psicólogo… me quedo en blanco en los exámenes, seminarios, etc.), acepto criticas, reclamos, y felicitaciones (quien no xD), pero las amenazas de muerte me dejan en jacke y al final quedo rayando mentalmente y no se si darles el gusto o seguir con lo mío… en este caso indico "no me mates hasta el final" o voy a ser una fantasmita no más, y a menos que sea le fantasma escritor no voy a poder seguir escribiendo XD.**

**Fabián: Si lo se, el cap 10 es raro, y van a haber unos cuantos así xD, me alegra que hayas encontrado el fic interesante .**

**Gracias por lo de Rosas, planeaba hacer un one-shot con ese fic, es decir solo el primer capitulo así que puse mucho de mí en el… jejeje. Final conmovedor si!, eso era lo que quería, aunque también dijeron que me iban a matar porque a alguien no le gusto el final - -U. **

**GeminiIlion: ¿eres géminis?, hace tiempo quería preguntar eso xD. Lo de Toph, lo encontré tan propio de ella, que bueno que te haya gustado, Jet...Zuko, vas a tener que seguir leyendo, unos cuantos capítulos más jejeje.**

**CRIPTHOP3: Espero que este capitulo te haya dado más pistas xD. Cuando sabrá Sokka... daré una pista... Vestido...**

**:) : Tratare de seguir rápido, pero estoy ocupada al 100 así como estresada, lo pondré así, 1 prueba de Algebra (ya reprobé 2 veces este ramo T-T), en método científico (así se llama el ramo) tengo que hacer un seminario sobre los priones, en biología molecular y genética, tengo que hacer un seminario y no tengo idea que hacer, además de ver el tema para la tesina de fin de semestre ahhh!!… Me voy a volver loca, pero quizás lo ultimo me ayude aquí, puedo tomar el tema de "estrés materno y desarrollo embrionario" xD **

**Con respecto a lo de Haru.. jajajajajaja, como dice Ailiniel, masacre en potencia, ya verán porque.**

**Ailiniel de Ithilien: Con Toph, muchas cosas, Suki, bueno ya sabrás que pasa... y si masacre en potencia XD.**

**Honey-sempai: Y aquí esta el Cáp. .**

**Asumi****: Sugoi :D hace tanto tiempo que no leía (o escuchaba eso) XD, espero que sigas leyendo el fic **

**Cuídense mucho, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, en bastante tiempo más.**

**Aralys**


	15. La cena 2da parte

**Capitulo 15: La cena 2da parte**

**Nota: En el capitulo anterior para los que lo leyeron en cuanto lo subí, escribí mal al poner que Toph vio el rostro de Katara… así que lo arregle.**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**--Katara--**

Cuando llegamos pude ver lo que decía Toph, la casa era grande y tenía un bello jardín, con una hermosa fuente a un constado de esta, pero solo se podía ver desde adentro, ya que por fuera no había más que una gran muralla.

Apenas entramos a la casa Sokka reclamo por el atraso, pero no a mí, si no a Zuko… tengo un hermano muy mal pensado. A los segundos después cuando Sokka aún debatía algo con Zuko, el cual parecía que se enfadaba más y más con cada palabra de mi hermano, llego mi padre donde nosotros, Sokka dejo de hablar y su mirada se cerro de emociones, Zuko frunció aún más el ceño y yo no pude más que hacer lo mismo, no porque él fuera el anfitrión, no mostraría mi enfado.

- Katara, por favor compórtate por el bien de nuestros invitados – Me dijo pedantemente, en esos momentos me preguntaba si él era realmente mi padre y no un clon diabólico. Mi papá hace unos años atrás me hubiera dicho "Katara, no frunzas el ceño o te harás vieja más luego", todo eso acompañado con una de sus sonrisas, algo en lo que Sokka y él se asemejaban mucho tiempo atrás.

- No lo haré por ti, si no por Aang… además ya di lo suficiente con venir aquí y no ir al trabajo – Conteste cortantemente sin querer dirigirle la mirada, pero en eso se dirigió a Zuko.

- Tu debes ser el novio de mi hija – Le dijo serio pero curioso como si algo reconociera al verlo.

- Así es – Contesto Zuko seriamente.

- Dime ¿Tienes algo que ver con el presidente de la compañía Taiyō? – Para mi fue una pregunta sin sentido, ¿que tendría que ver Zuko con una compañía?

- Es un… pariente… lejano – Fue su seca respuesta, como si le costara decirlo.

- Ya veo, es una de las compañías con las cuales trabajo, y parece que nunca parara de obtener éxitos… pero pregunte por el color de tus ojos, solo se los he visto a Ozai y a su hija – Mientras mi padre hablaba pude notar cierto nerviosismo de parte de Zuko.

- Dime… - Cuando estuve a punto de interrumpir, una voz salvadora llego o algo así…

- ¡Por fin llegaste!... vaya, veo que ya conoció a mi primo Zuko – Dijo una Toph sonriente… aunque sin lugar a dudas burlesca.

- No sabía que los Bei Fong fueran parientes de los propietarios de la compañía Taiyō – Comento mi padre hacía Toph.

- Claro que no somos parientes de los dueños de esa compañía de mala fama – Repuso Toph confundiendo aún más a mi padre, admito que era divertido verlo así. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Toph hablo nuevamente -. Con suerte salvamos a Zuko de ellos, es el hijo adoptivo de mi tío.

- Toph… no sigas – Fue el corte de Zuko, quien ya estaba de suficiente mal humor.

- No vez que estaba confundido… además así dejaba tranquila a Katara – Y en algo que no me lo esperaba de ella, se acerco a mí y me abrazo como si fuera su hermana mayor o algo.

- ¿Entonces no son parientes? – Pregunto mi padre confundido, pero tratando de disimularlo.

- No, suelen decir que somos primos ya que suele estar todo el día en mi casa, es la sobrina adoptiva de mi tío – Le contesto.

- Entonces… - Nuevamente lo interrumpieron ya que una alegre señora llego a nosotros.

- Hakoda, ¿nos presentaras a los recién llegados? – Dijo poniéndose delante de nosotros.

- Si, por supuesto, ella es mi hija Katara y el su novio Zuko – La señora se nos acerco y nos dio un efusivo beso en la mejilla a cada uno, creo que ambos quedamos perplejos.

- Aang me había contado lo encantadora que eras – Repuso la señora -. Pero bueno, mejor me presento yo -. Dijo al ver que mi padre no hablaba, ja, haber si le gustara quedar mal ante sus futuros suegros -. Mi nombre es Ciel, y soy la madre de Aang – Observe a la señora, era algo rellena, pero desprendía un aire de calidez, además podía decir que era a lo menos una década mayor que mi padre.

- Mucho gusto en conocerla señora Ciel, Aang me ha contado lo encantadora que es usted – le dije cortésmente, Zuko solo inclino la cabeza hacía ella en señal de saludo.

- Pero que encantadora niña, se nota que no salio al padre – Golpe para mi padre, muajajaja.

- ¡Vaya!, ya conociste a Katara y a Zuko mamá – Dijo Aang llegando al lado de su madre y abrasándola, la cual era aproximadamente diez centímetros más baja que él.

- Si, no me habías dicho lo linda y encantadora que era… y debo admitir querida, tienes un novio muy guapo – No pude más que sonreír algo nerviosa, pero de reojo pude ver que Zuko se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario. Pero otra voz se escucho

- Madre… ¿Qué tanto alboroto haces?, ya es hora de ir a sentarse a la mesa – Dijo Iris sonando algo molesta… cosa que me animo, verla sufrir sería mi gloría.

- ¿ah?... No hago ningún alboroto querida, solo soy educada saludando a las personas cuando llegan – Dijo haciendo casi caso omiso de la presencia de su hija. Yo pensaba que mi relación con mi padre era fría, pero la de ellas congelaba.

- Bueno, vayamos a la mesa – Dijo mi padre tratando de apoyar a Iris, la madre de Aang y los demás nos movimos en dirección a la mesa, cuando llegamos al lugar, habían cuatro personas sentadas ya, entre ellas, a la derecha estaba sentada GranGran y a su lado una señora aparentemente de su edad, pero quien sin lugar a dudas estaba sorda, ya que Gran debía prácticamente gritarle para poder hablar. Al lado izquierdo y frente a Gran, escuchándolas estaban un niño de unos diez u once años y un señor, al cual deduje que era el padre de Aang.

- Papá, ella es Katara – Dijo Aang sentándose a su lado, el señor me dio una sonrisa amable a través de la mesa, aunque su mirada mostraba curiosidad.

- Un gusto conocerla señorita Katara, mi nombre es Biro.

- Un gusto en conocerlo señor Biro – Dije sentándome al lado de Gran, Zuko se sentó a mi lado, Suki al lado de él y Sokka al otro lado, mientras que Toph se sentó al lado de Aang y la señora Ciel al lado de está.

- Por cierto papá – dijo Aang –. Él es Zuko, el novio de Katara – Zuko saludo nuevamente con la cabeza, mientras que el padre de Aang se mostraba algo perplejo, y por unos segundos miro a su hijo algo inquieto. Pero se tranquilizo al escuchar provenir un murmullo de parte de este.

- ¿Y quien es él? – Pregunte mirando hacía el niño, el cual mostraba cierta timidez, Aang se golpeo en la frente como diciendo "se me olvido".

- Lo siento Teo – Dijo mirando hacia el niño, el cual sonrió algo divertido a pesar de su vergüenza -. Bueno, el es Teo, el hijo de mi hermano mayor Kega.

- ¿Tienes otro hermano mayor? – Pregunte algo sorprendida, nunca lo había escuchado.

- Kega murió en un accidente junto con su esposa hace un par de años, por lo que Teo se quedo con nosotros – Dijo nostálgicamente, solo con su tono de voz pude saber que había sido un buen hermanos con Aang. Pero observe a Teo, el cual entristeció notablemente, así como los padres de Aang… pero Iris hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

- Lo siento Teo, se lo que se siente, yo perdí a mi mamá en un accidente también – Le dije, el miro directamente a mis ojos, y sonrío al encontrar cierta comprensión de su situación, en eso Zuko hablo.

- Ya somos tres – torpemente había olvidado aquella parte de la vida de Zuko, nunca había preguntado como perdió a su madre.

En eso la cena fue servida, mi padre golpeo la copa para dar un brindis, por el matrimonio pensé, fui la única que no tomo la copa, no sería tan cínica para brindar por algo que simplemente no aguantaba, mi padre me observo serio, pero por momentos solo le dirigió la mirada a Iris.

- Está cena es para dar inicio a los últimos preparativos de la boda que será dentro de un mes, boda en la cual me uniré para siempre con mi hermosa y amada Iris – Dijo en vos alta.

- Dijiste lo mismo con mamá – Dije mirando hacía otro lado… pero a pesar de que en el silenció comenzó a haber cierta tensión, el continuo hablando.

- Así como también para conmemorar la llegada de mi futuro hijo o hija… así que ¡Salud! – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

- Pobre de él – Concluí a su brindis, a lo que con ciertas muestras de enfado se dirigió a mí.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con todo esto Katara? - ¿En serio pregunto eso?, como podía ser tan descarado.

- ¿En serio quieres que te conteste Hakoda? – Ya no se merecía que lo nombrara padre.

- ¡¡Esas no son maneras de referirte a tu padre!! – Replico alterado.

- Ya hace mucho que no eres mi padre, ni siquiera mereces que te llame así – Su rostro comenzó a colocarse rojo de irá, a decir verdad nunca lo había visto así, camino hacía a mí y me levanto de la muñeca zamarreándome un poco, alcanzando a decir.

- ¡¡Que te crees, niña ingrata!! – me abofeteo, pero en cuestión de un segundo, antes de que Sokka o yo pudiera reaccionar, Zuko lo dejo tumbado en el suelo, y se quedo allí sin poder levantarse por el dolor en su estomago. Yo aún estaba paralizada, ante todo cuando Zuko me saco de allí, lo ultimo que pude ver fue a Suki y a Aang tratando de que Sokka no golpeara a Hakoda, y a Iris al lado de esté.

Cuando salimos de la casa, me llevo hasta su auto, y recién allí, me hablo, aunque aún no comprendía todo lo que había ocurrido.

- Katara, ¿estás bien? – Dijo acercándose a mí, ampliamente preocupado, pero no pude responderle, ya que las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar por mis ojos impedían que dijera algo -. Todo pasara, no te preocupes – No pude hacer más que abrasarlo, el corazón me dolía… demasiado. Pero entonces otro dolor llego a mí, pude sentir un fuerte punzada bajo mi estomago… No, eso si que no.

- Zuko – Dije tomándome el estomago, dolía demasiado.

- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto mucho más preocupado.

- Duele… me duele… llévame a un hospital – dio marcha al auto a todo velocidad aparentemente, pero yo no sabía nada del mundo solo un dolor me invadía y solo le pedía a los dioses que no se llevaran a mi hijo… es mi hijo.

El dolor se cortaba a momentos, tanto así que pude recobrar el sentido por algún tiempo, entonces note que Zuko me llevaba en brazos y discutía con la recepcionista.

- Señor, todo aquí están por una emergencia, debe esperar su turno.

- ¡¡ESTA EMBARAZADA!!, ¡¡VA A DEJAR QUE LO PIERDA!! – Aparentemente eso la alarmo y pidió una camilla para mí.

- Zuko… - Fue lo único y lo ultimo que pude decir, el dolor volvía a mi como una punzada que me llevo a la inconciencia.

**--Zuko--**

Aparentemente mi alarma logro agilizar las cosas, pero en cuanto trate de seguirla me detuvieron.

- Solo la familia puede ir con ella – Se interpuso la misma recepcionista.

- Soy el padre de su hijo, ¿con eso le basta? – Mentí, pero estaba enfadado y preocupado por Katara y el pequeño.

- Si tiene una prueba de ello, podría de… - Antes de que siguiera hablando le mostré el pase que me habían dado en el consultorio, el cual me permitía entrar con ella en sus exámenes, aunque nunca lo use, ya que la esperaba en la sala de espera.

- Está bien, puede entrar, la están examinando en el cubículo tres, pero antes tiene que llenar estos papeles, para su posible hospitalización – Después de haber terminado con la burocracia, prácticamente corrí hacía donde me dijeron, aunque solo por instinto, ya que no sabía donde era, pero logre encontrarla, y me puse a su lado apretando su mano y acariciando su rostro aún inconsciente.

- Disculpa, no puedes entrar así ¿Quién eres? – Se molesto uno de los doctores que la examinaban, pero yo estaba más molesto aún.

- Soy el padre ¿algún problema con ello?

- Tienes algo que lo demuestre.

- Me dejaron entrar aquí, ¿no es suficiente eso?, pero si no es suficiente, aquí está – Dije pasándole el pase.

- Está bien – Dijo devolviéndomelo – Pero lo mejor será que te calmes, si la alteras le ira peor.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunte preocupado ante sus palabras.

- Antes de decir algo, ¿qué fue lo que le paso?, ¿algún estado de alteración u estrés?

- Estaban discutiendo con su padre, y este la abofeteo – Dije algo indignado de no haber podido reaccionar antes de que ello ocurriera.

- Eso explica el porque, lo que le sucede a tu mujer, son contracciones, las cuales si no podemos llegar a controlar podrían convertirse en un aborto, pero con la suerte suficiente no pasara, y ya tienen algo a su favor, el tapón de recubrimiento no se ha roto, por ende actuaste bien. – Si bien, aún no me podía relajar del todo, el solo hecho de que estaba en buen camino me había ayudado en algo, pero en eso comenzó a hablar nuevamente -. Le haremos unos exámenes de rutina y mañana podremos hacerle las ecografías pertinentes, ya que es muy probable que no haya ocurrido nada grave allí dentro, ya que no hay fugas y aparentemente las contracciones están parando con la medicación que le dimos.

- ¿No las pueden hacer ahora?

- Las salas de operaciones están copadas, y es en el único lugar donde podemos encontrar el equipo necesario a estás horas, pero las que le realizaremos mañana serán de alta fidelidad, las que le harán en un momento más son las básicas, por lo que si no da un mal pronostico, será la primera en la lista para entrar a pabellón, evitaremos que le suceda algo a ambos.

- Entiendo, gracias – Dije fijándome por unos segundos completamente en ella. El medico se alejo diciendo que le avisaran ante cualquier cambio, y yo como nunca me encontré allí rezando que no les pasara nada malo.

- Zuko… - Escuche suavemente salir de sus labios.

- Aquí estoy, no te preocupes.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Cómo está él?

- Estás en el hospital, y te están haciendo exámenes para ver como están ambos, él doctor dijo que es posible que estén bien.

- No quiero perderlo – Dijo mientras algunas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- Tranquila, todo estará bien si te calmas, los dos saldrán bien de esto – dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Veo que despertó – Dijo el medico cuando la vio -. Al parecer le dio un gran susto a este joven.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo al ver como llegaba una enfermera con una extraña maquina.

- Te haremos unas ecografías por ahora, para ver la situación por dentro… tienes suerte ya que el tapón que impide la salida de fluidos desde el útero, no se rompió a causa de las contracciones.

Ella se calmo, pero apretó fuertemente mi mano, entonces comenzaron a preparar la maquina, posteriormente cubrieron esta con un gel y viendo a través de una pantalla comenzaron a observar, yo precisamente no podía ver nada en particular.

- Según el historial que nos mandaron desde tu consultorio, tienes 6 semanas de gestación total, pero ya que casi nunca se puede saber con exactitud cuando comienza todo, seguiremos con el conteo legal, lo que estas entre las 8 y 9 semanas… veamos que vemos - Katara a pesar de todo estaba claramente expectante -. Bien, si se fijan bien, aquel pequeño bulto es su bebe, y aparentemente esta bastante aferrado, así como grande, mide unos 36mm, cuando debería medir unos 24mm a los dos meses.

- Eso es malo – Pregunto aún algo débil, mientras yo aún seguía mirando a ese pequeño punto que en un tiempo más estaría a este lado de la pantalla.

- Mañana con una mejor ecografía veremos que pasa, pero claramente no hay desprendimiento, por ende, momentáneamente no corre peligro – Ambos suspiramos al unísono algo aliviados.

- Bien, te seguiremos controlando durante el resto de la noche y mañana por la mañana serán tus exámenes, lo mejor es que llames a tu casa a ver si pueden traerte una muda de ropa, ya que estarás a lo menos un par de días más aquí.

- No puedo – Dijo tratando de levantarse, yo la detuve, al igual que el doctor.

- Si te levantas, harás que todo lo que hicimos para calmar las contracciones haya sido en vano -. En eso nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos.

**--Katara--**

No podía quedarme allí, si lo hacía, Sokka se enteraría de una de las peores formas. Pero tenían razón, si me levantaba todo sería en vano, además no podía permitir que aquella pequeña vida se fuera de mi lado.

- No me levantare… Zuko, llama a Gran por favor… pero que no le diga a Sokka – Me miró fijamente, no podía identificar lo que su rostro me decía.

- Katara, por mucho que trates de impedir que sepa, no te resultara por mucho tiempo más… es tiempo de que pienses como contarle, no olvides que yo estoy contigo, todo antes de que se entere por otro lado y entonces si que se enfadara – Me dejo para ir a llamar, el medico solo se quedo un momento observándome, antes de hablar.

- Le debo decir que debe evitar los momentos estresantes, y mientras antes se deshaga de ellos, mejor.

- Mi hermano me va a matar cuando sepa – Dije tratando de limpiar mis lagrimas.

- No lo hará, si es un buen hermano no lo hará… y si no lo es, tiene alguien quien los defienda… porque recuerde que no está sola.– No pude evitar reír un poco, entonces se fue y me dejo sola con las enfermeras, las cuales se encargaron de colocarme una bata de hospital, pero está era distinta a las que había visto antes.

- ¿Por qué es… rosa? – Pregunte un poco sobrecogida, el rosa nunca había sido mi favorito.

- Es la que se usa en maternidad, para diferenciar a los pacientes.

- Parece un vestido – Relame un poco, aunque lo único cómodo, es que no se pegaba a la piel.

- Cuando llegue su acompañante la cambiaremos a su habitación.

- No tengo dinero para pagar una habitación ahora – Contesto algo alarmada.

- Los papeles dicen que sí, puede ingresar a una habitación… de seguro el joven fue el que arreglo los papeles antes de entrar -. Zuko se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias por mí, ahora prácticamente le debía la vida de mi hijo, en eso llego a mi lado, por lo que las enfermeras comenzaron a moverse.

Me llevaron en camilla hasta la habitación, pero siempre con el abdomen y las piernas un poco en alto APRA evitar cualquier situación, no pensaba decirle nada a Zuko hasta que nos encontráramos un poco más solos, si solos no se podía. Pero en cuanto llegamos, dijeron que vendrían a verme cada medía hora y si tenía de nuevo dolor o alguna necesidad, debía tocar el timbre de llamado, situado al lado de la cama, a fácil acceso. Solo entonces se marcharon y yo pude hablar con calma.

- ¿Hablaste con Gran?

- Si, viene en un momento, se dirige hacía acá… pero antes de decirte esto, respira y calmada… Sokka y tu padre se pelearon, Sokka viene por sus heridas al hospital, no me preguntes por detalles porque no los se – si bien me preocupo bastante lo de Sokka, me alegre de que le haya dado su merecido a Hakoda, solo esperaba que no estuviera tan mal, aunque eso no evitaba que una leve sonrisa saliera de mis labios.

- Solo espero que Sokka no este tan mal.

- No lo creo, yo me preocuparía más de tu padre si lo mereciera, pero no le puedo perdonar lo que te ha hecho – Dijo tomándome mi mano izquierda entre las suyas algo pensativo.

- Le debo decir a Sokka ¿verdad?

- Se merece que le digas la verdad – Dijo aún pensativo -. Siempre te protege de eso no hay dudas.

- Lo sé, pero no es el único que me protege… gracias Zuko, gracias por todo… además no debías porque pagar por está habitación.

- Solo así te darían la mejor atención posible, y la tuviste, no dejare que nada malo les pase a ambos, moriría antes de pensar en perderlos, son lo más valioso que tengo – Después de decir aquellas palabras prácticamente escondió su mirada, aparentemente no tenía previsto decir aquello, y eso solo hizo diluir mis confusiones. La pregunta que me había hecho en tarde, después de aquel momento la pude responder ahora, él me quería y no como una simple amiga, si no, por lo visto mucho más de lo que esperaba, quizás amor… él me gustaba sin lugar a dudas, y aquello solo crecía con el tiempo, tanto así que sin darme cuenta el amor llego a mí.

- Te debo su vida… y la mía también, gracias por salvarnos, no se que hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado conmigo… a pesar de todas las dificultades, no podría vivir sin este pequeño o pequeña dentro de mí- Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo, él solo apretó un poco más mi mano, y yo dirigí mi mirada hacía sus ojos al poder verlos, estos brillaban, como si las lagrimas quisieran escapar, pero no pudieran, si en esos momentos hubiera podido moverme, lo hubiera besado como casi lo hice aquella tarde, en eso él se acerco lentamente a mí, con cierta timidez que muy pocos conocían de él, nuevamente sus labios se encontraban a milímetros de los míos, nuestras miradas estaban por completo unidas, pero el destino volvió a jugar con nosotros, ya que abrieron la puerta y voces conocidas llegaron ante nuestro oídos.

* * *

**:D Y bien, ¿les gusto?... espero que sí, porque no se me ocurría como escribirlo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews:**

**Cripthop3:**** Pone atención a lo de Sokka en este capitulo XD... y supongo que ahora te responderá lo que hará Zuko, no es muy difícil de imaginar que camino tomara Zuko ahora en adelante.**

**¿Qué estudio?... Licenciatura en ciencias mención biología, soy de Chile y tengo 20 años... aún (cumpleaños pronto XD)**

**Y ya que preguntaste... te pregunto lo mismo .**

**Pdta: Me gusta desarrollo embrionario xD.**

**Heart-ILZ:**** Y bueno aquí está el siguiente capitulo , cuídate.**

**Pdta: Yo también quiero un Zuko así XD.**

**Ailiniel de Ithilien:**** No se si es sabor a venganza... pero si tuvo lo suyo... muajajajaja**

**Espero que te guste este capitulo... y el próximo que venga XD.**

**Gaby:**** No, no la dejare a medias, me gusta mucho para dejarla a medias, lo único que tendría que pasar, seria que me alejara un tiempo, pero finalmente la terminaría, como lo hice con "Rosas"**

**Zukara:**** JAJAJAJA, entendido, yo también quedo histérica cuando me dejan a medias.. y hay una historia que me tiene totalmente traumatizada... ya que estaba tan buena y nunca la continuaron T-T. Cuídate. **

**Se cuidan y sigan opinando.**

**Aralys**


	16. En el hospital 1ra parte

**Capitulo 16: En el hospital**** 1ra parte**

**Declaimer: avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**--Zuko--**

A la habitación entraron su abuela, y Toph, yo me aparte rápidamente de ella, pero sin soltarle la mano, después de un momento pensé que lo mejor era irme, y a pesar de que puso cierta resistencia, le tuve que decir que volvería pronto, pero ella debía conversar a solas con su abuela, en lo que Toph me acompaño afuera.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo?

- Nada… - dije tratando de esquivar la pregunta, por lo que cambie el tema -. ¿Cómo está Sokka?

- En la sala de espera con Suki y Aang… le deben dar unos puntos a su labio solamente, no se desangrara por ello, ¿y como está Katara?

- Para todo lo que pudo haber ocurrido, está bien, mañana le harán mejores exámenes – Al decir esto, ella sonrió

- Eso está bien… ¿pero que pasara con su hermano?, si la encuentra aquí… sabrá todo.

- Lo se, por eso la deje a solas con su abuela, creó que los asuntos de familia, se tiene que resolver en la familia.

- Hablando de familia, el padre de ellos también vino para acá – No pude evitar que la sangre hirviera dentro de mí.

- Calma, antes de que hagas erupción, recuerda que Katara necesita tranquilidad ¿o no es así?... es lo que siempre dicen.

- Es cierto… pero, ¿ellos están en la misma sala de espera? – Pregunte algo preocupado.

- ¿Crees que vuelvan a pelear? – Pregunto mientras nos acercábamos a la sala de espera, y escuchamos un grito familiar -. Si, volverán a pelear – Se respondió ella misma -. Aunque por el momento lo mejor será que no te vea, o sospechara donde está Katara.

- No se preocupen, le diré – Se escucho una suave voz detrás de nosotros, era su abuela.

- No se si lo mejor sea ahora, si Sokka se entera se alterara y de paso ella, por lo que volverá a lo mismo – Dije algo preocupado.

- Si, lo se, así que primero tengo que hablar con Sokka, después de que lo curen – En esos momentos pudimos ver como los auxiliares entraban a Sokka, mientras seguía gritándole a su padre.

**--Katara--**

Es mi turno de hacer algo, Gran dijo que le contaría después que lo curaran sus heridas… pero era yo la que debía hablar, por que trate de subir a la silla de ruedas… solo que no esperaba que llegara la enfermera.

- ¿¡Qué esta haciendo!? Usted no se puede levantar, y menos hacer esfuerzo – Me regaño haciéndome volver a la cama.

- Lo siento – Dije poniendo algo de resistencia -. Pero debo ir donde mi hermano, antes de que estalle por lo que le dirá mi abuela.

- Esa no es excusa para que se levante -. Dijo al terminar de acostarme.

- Lo es, él no sabe que estoy embarazada… y si no le digo yo, todo empeorara – La enfermera pareció compadecerse algo de mí y ella misma me subió a la silla.

- Lo hago, solo porque temo que volverán sus dolores por causa del stress si es que no soluciona todo esto.

Dicho esto le dije que estaba en la sala de emergencia, posiblemente lo estuvieran curando… no fue muy difícil encontrarlo, a sokka con la edad nunca se le fue lo hipocondríaco. Solo se callo cuando me vio.

- ¿Katara?, ¿qué haces aquí en silla de ruedas y con ese vestido rosado?... esper…ra - Dijo procesando la información, si bien lo llame repetidamente Sokka no reaccionaba, por lo cual llamo la atención, y lamentablemente yo también.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?, debería estar reposando verticalmente, ¿Cómo es que llego aquí? – Dijo una de las enfermeras que me atendió, entonces me di cuenta de que la enfermera que me trajo había desaparecido y yo solo pude responder una cosa.

- Es mi hermano – Sokka pareció reaccionar un poco, pero antes de que alcanzara a articular una palabra se desmayo, los médicos lo revisaron de inmediato y concluyeron que no era nada grave, por otro lado me devolvieron a mi habitación en una camilla, Gran se alivio al verme llegar.

- ¡Mi niña!, ¿Dónde estabas?... Zuko te está buscando por todas partes

- Donde Sokka – Y ella no dijo nada más.

**--Sokka--**

Mi hermana no, mi hermana no, mi hermana no… rogaba al cielo, no podía estar pasando esto, la última vez que vi un traje como aquel en el hospital, fue cuando ella nació, el primer recuerdo de mi vida fue cuando Katara estaba en brazos de mamá y yo la conocí… pero ahora era ella quien ocupaba aquella bata rosada, eso solo quería decir que ella ¿¡había tenido un hijo!?, espera, alguien no puede ocultar un embarazo por tanto tiempo, además ni hace dos meses que fuimos a la playa y ella no se veía pronto a tener un hijo, de hecho no lo hubiera pensado hasta ahora, además me hubiera dicho antes ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no me contaste Katara?, si pensaste que te iba a enfadar contigo… te equivocas… al que matare es al padre… y ahora ¿¡Quién es el padre!? ¿Zuko? u otro… si ya lo hubiese tenido, no hubiera podido ser Zuko, los bebes necesitan 9 meses de gestación… creo…

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – Pregunte a la enfermera, cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos. Ella me contesto al ver mi prisa, además había atendido a Katara, por otro lado no pensaba seguir reposando como me lo decían.

Y así fue como corrí hacía ella, tenía que saber lo que pasaba, y que ella me lo dijera, de otra forma… no lo creería.

**--Katara--**

Sokka llego corriendo a la habitación, Gran estaba allí, y Zuko aún no aparecía, con suerte no, porque si no, Sokka iría contra él.

- Gran, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas un momento? – Pregunto seriamente.

- Esperare con Suki afuera – Contesto mientras se marchaba. Cuando estuvimos solos, hablo.

- Katara… dime que sucede, por favor – Su tono era serio, pero no mordaz como pensé que sería.

- Estoy… embarazada, lamento no haberte dicho antes… pero tenía miedo de ver como reaccionarias… yo… yo no soportaría tenerte lejos de mí – Dije entre sollozos, mientras mis temores salían a la luz.

- ¿Quién es el padre? – pregunto con mayor seriedad.

- No lo se… no recuerdo nada, sea lo que sea que paso, fue aquella noche de la fiesta… de la cual no tengo recuerdos -. Las lágrimas no paraban de correr, pero sentía como si curaran, aquel dolor en el pecho iba desapareciendo.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que no tengo a quien matar.

- No… pero.

- ¿Pero que Katara? – Pregunto a verme vacilar… se lo estaba tomando más calmado de lo que pensaba que haría, pero conociéndolo, se estaba tragando su rabia.

- Pero el padre aquí es… Zuko, para que no se molestaran en preguntar ¿que fue lo que paso? o ¿quien es el padre?

- ¿Él no lo es?

- No recuerdo nada, y el tampoco… es probable que no, ya que aparecimos en lugares distantes y distintos, además si fuera él, yo creo que lo recordaría - Temí decir lo siguiente que quería decir, pero aún así lo dije -. Pero desearía que fuera él – Conteste honestamente.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿además por qué él lo sabe y yo no?

- Porque, eso es simple, siempre está conmigo, y si no fuera por él, ya no existiría mi bebe… - aunque no le dije la más clara razón para mi, me estaba enamorando de él - ¿por qué lo sabe y tu no? - Le conteste sin siquiera cuestionármelo mucho -. Muchos más se enteraron en el camino… pero siempre estuve preocupada de no saber como decírtelo.

- No debiste, Y aunque me enfadara, nunca te dejare sola – Contesto algo resentido, pero en eso pregunto -. ¿Cómo está mi sobrino? – Su rostro se suavizo y lo note algo preocupado.

- Gracias a Zuko… existe, pero mañana sabremos si esta totalmente bien – Le conteste sacando una sonrisa desde lo más profundo de mi alma, y en eso recordé lo que me diría el medico -. Pero espero que mi viaje en tu búsqueda no e haya hecho nada malo.

- Ese es un mal de familia, además si es tan terco como nosotros, no se despegara de ti - Sokka después de aquello no dijo nada más y se marcho.

**--Zuko--**

Cuando volví a la habitación de Katara, tras saber que había vuelto a ella, encontré a Sokka afuera, llorando, nunca había siquiera pensado verlo así… para mí solo significaba una cosa, Katara le había dicho la verdad. Me preocupe bastante de cómo podría estar ella. Pero no creó que Sokka sería capaz de hacerle daño a su hermana, sea cual sea la situación.

- ¿Estás bien? – fue mi seca pregunta… no sabía como actuar frente a él en esos momentos.

- No – Respondió firmemente, a pesar de sus lagrimas, y se marcho sin hablarme, pero antes de salir por la puerta pregunto -. ¿Qué tan serio fue lo que paso?

- Lo que hizo tu padre la dejo en shock, por lo que tuvo ciertas contracciones, que pusieron en peligro su embarazo, por lo que… no puede pasar muchas situaciones estresantes por ahora.

- Entiendo… eso quiere decir que mis golpes no fueron en vano – Presentí que en esos momentos se estaba sonriendo para sí, pero volvió a dirigirme la palabra, para solo decir -. Gracias por cuidarla – Y traspaso la puerta.

Yo me dirigí donde ella, entre y la vi llorar… ¿acaso Sokka le había dicho algo?, pero antes de siquiera poder decir algo, ella lo hizo primero.

- Sokka, él… hice mal en no contarle – Me acerque a ella y la abrace, respondió el abrazo y calmo un poco su llanto, pero la solté prontamente… ¿¡Dónde diablos había estado!?

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunte enfadado, pero tratando de disimularlo en mi voz.

- Fui a ver a Sokka – Respondió -. No podía dejar que se enterara por alguien que no fuera yo.

- Sabes que no puedes hacer esfuerzos por ahora, ¿de que hubiera servido que le fueras a decir, si todo comienza de nuevo?

- Ese es otro mal de familia… bueno, en realidad mío, soy más terca de lo que crees.

- Bueno señora terca… recuerda que no estás sola, aquí no te arriesgaste a ti sola, si no a él también – dije tocando su vientre, algo que aparentemente la sorprendió, por la expresión de su rostro.

- Lo se, fui una idiota esta noche… pero ahora por fin puedo calmarme, si no se lo decía a Sokka, todo el dolor hubiera comenzado de nuevo… lo se.

- Pudiste haber pedido mi ayuda – Dije resignado, sabía que en ciertas cosas era casi imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer, aunque nunca me lo hubiera demostrado así… algo en mi me lo decía.

- Lo siento, si te preocupe – Dijo tomando mi mano. No pude responderle, porque si me preocupaba demasiado, pero llegue a entender el porque de su pequeña fuga, y sabía que el no enfrentarte a tus temores te hacía tener mayor ansiedad, y la ansiedad en estos momentos no era bienvenida por su cuerpo. En esos momentos, aquellos brillantes ojos azules me hechizaron nuevamente, me acercaba a ellos como si fueran un imán. Se veía tan hermosa así, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo hermosa y llena de vida. Cuando nuestros rostros estuvieron nuevamente a escasos milímetros de distancia, un suave beso elimino la distancia, aquella corta distancia que parecía siempre interponerse entre nosotros.

**--Aang--**

Y el espectáculo continuaba en la sala de espera, entre Suki, yo, Teo y Toph tratábamos de calmar a Sokka, el cual en cualquier momento iría contra su padre, y ahora tenía más razones, Katara estaba en el hospital. Por otro lado estaban Iris y mi madre aún discutiendo, mi madre discutía en contra de Hakoda, ya que según ella no sería para nada un buen padre, algo en que la apoye, y Iris solo decía que no se metiera en sus asuntos, aquella discusión termino cuando mi madre le dijo "¿Tanto te importa el dinero, como para sacrificar a tu propio hijo?", y al no tener respuesta se marcho, mi padre la siguió, pero Teo y yo nos quedamos dentro, ayudando con Sokka.

- Hijo – dijo su abuela -. No le digas a tu padre lo de Katara, temo que le diga algo si lo sabe.

- Tiene que saber lo que casi hace… además no dejare que se acerque a ella – Replico aún furibundo, pero ya no gritaba, además no lo sacaron del hospital, simplemente porque aún era paciente.

- No podrás cuidarla las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días a la semana.

- Katara nunca está sola, si no está en la casa, esta en clases con Suki, o paseando con Aang, o en la casa de Zuko y Toph – Sokka tenía un punto, Katara nunca estaba sola.

- Aún así no está bien, además no creo que quieran verse.

- Por mí que no se volvieran a ver jamás – Sokka se calmo después de aquello, pero a esa altura, eran ya las cuatro de la madrugada, tanto Gran como Sokka se quedarían en el hospital por Katara, ya que eran su familia, y por el mismo Sokka. Así que después de despedirnos, aunque Suki no se quería marchar, nos fuimos, mi padre se encargo de llevarnos en el auto de Gran, la cual le había pasado las llaves, visto que después de los acontecimientos, por la noche nos quedaríamos en casa de ellos.

A la primera persona que dejamos en su casa fue a Suki, sus padres salieron preocupados, mi padre fue el encargado de decirle lo que había pasado y darle las disculpas pertinentes, y la siguiente pero no más fácil situación, fue dejar a Toph, la cual ya que supuestamente no podía ir a la fiesta, se había quedado en casa del señor Iroh para poder ir. Fue entonces que se tuvo que dar muchas más explicaciones.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto el dueño de casa apenas llegamos.

- Muchas cosas viejo – Fue la sutil respuesta de Toph

- Resumen – Contesto con cierta sonrisa.

- Hubo una gran discusión por causa de Katara – Comenzó diciendo Toph-. Sokka y su padre se pelearon, por lo que ambos llegaron al hospital… y la sorpresa fue, que Katara también estaba en el hospital – Entonces se puso serio -. Ya que no lo sabías, Katara está embarazada, y bueno el idiota de su padre la altero, lo cual produjo que tuviera contracciones y por ello está en el hospital, pero aparentemente estable y ninguno de los dos corre peligro.

- Ya veo, espero que la señorita Katara se recupere pronto – Dijo calmado, aunque no tan sorprendido como lo imagine, pero aún así preocupado-. ¿Y mi sobrino?

- Se quedo con Katara en el hospital – Le respondí, al parecer Toph no sabía como responderle aquella parte.

- ¿Y no solo que la familia puede quedarse en el hospital? – Pregunto tratando de probarnos, Toph aparentemente no sabía como responder aquel enredo y yo tampoco… además mis padres estaban allí y se suponía que Zuko era el novio, y nos miraban extrañados ante la pregunta.

- Diablos… voy a tener que desenredar todo – Primero me dirigí a mis padres-. Zuko y Katara no son novios, es algo que inventamos con Toph, para salvarnos de una…cosita… – Quedaron pensativos, sobretodo mi padre, entonces me dirigí al señor Iroh -. Ya que Zuko siempre está con ella, bueno él es el "padre" clínicamente hablando, aunque no lo es – Yo estaba agotado a esas horas, pero en respuesta solo pude ver una gran sonrisa.

- Eso quiere decir que voy a ser "abuelo"- Dijo riéndose con ganas.

- Tío, Zuko solo se está haciendo pasar por el padre – Le corrigió Toph.

- Conozco a mi sobrino, no lo haría, si no quisiera – Dijo entrando a la casa silbando.

Después de aquel extraño episodio despidiéndonos de Toph, llegamos a la casa de Gran, y por fin podríamos descansar de esa loca noche, pero no opino así mi padre.

- Tus amigos me impresionaron bastante, veo en ellos un claro comenzar de la historia – Dijo con cierto entusiasmo, a esas alturas yo ya no podía pensar, solo quería dormir.

Aunque esa extraña afirmación no me dejo dormir tranquilo… pronto tendría que preguntarle a mi padre, de que se trataba todo esto.

**--Katara--****-**

Después de aquel beso, las palabras no quisieron volver a sonar, Zuko se recostó a mi lado, para poder abrazarme y yo me acomode en su pecho, todo se sentía tan correcto, los tres allí, nosotros dos juntos… un sueño, para mi hecho realidad.

**--Sokka--**

A lo menos aún no era tío… aunque lo sería, en cuanto pudiera hablaría seriamente con Zuko, ese idiota que por lo visto estará dispuesto a cuidar de mi hermana después de todo, por otro lado además… tengo que encontrar al padre, y él fue el ultimo que la vio, de alguien se debe de acordar que se haya acercado a Katara.

Por otro lado… **SUKI**… ¿!Por qué **tú** no me contaste!?, ella es mi hermana ¿por qué no lo hiciste?, o por ultimo ¿por qué no la convenciste?... además, ¿Quién más sabía?.

* * *

**Y, ¿Qué tal?, ¿les gusto?... espero sinceramente que si ****:D**

**Capitulo con harto que contar, y en ciertas cosas se quedaran con la duda hasta casi el final de este fic.**

**Cierto ya que Fabian pregunto, "El secreto de la pirámide" es un nuevo fic, aprovecho de hacerle propaganda, trata de una nueva historia la cual comienza después de haber terminado la guerra... nuevos enemigos, nuevos personajes, más suspenso y acción... léanla **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, no tuve tiempo para contestarlo, pero en el próximo capitulo lo hago.  
**

**Aralys**


	17. En el hospital 2da parte

**Capitulo 17: En el hospital 2da parte.**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender no me pertenece, esto es por mera diversión.**

* * *

**--Sokka--**

Hubo un corto momento que estuve esperando toda la noche, Gran fue al baño y los demás se habían ido, por fin estaba solo, por fin podía encarar al idiota de mi padre de nuevo. Cuando llegue a su habitación, ya que había quedado mucho peor que yo, mi padre se estaba poniendo viejo sin lugar a dudas.

- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? – Pregunto ella enfadada al verme, mi padre se despertó de inmediato.

- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? – Pregunto de la misma forma enfadada. No le conteste a ninguno con palabras, simplemente la saque pataleando de la habitación y cerré la puerta.

- ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? ¿¡Acaso me quieres matar o algo!?, por otro lado, no vez que esta embarazada.

- No te voy a matar… ¿acaso crees que soy como tú? solo te vengo a advertir… se nota que te has olvidado como son tus hijos – Le conteste bastante calmado, mientras escuchaba los gritos de ella afuera haciendo que vinieran las enfermeras o los guardias a abrir la puerta.

- ¿¡De que me tienes que advertir… tu!? – Pregunto de forma arrogante, aunque eso solo causaba risa al verlo en aquel estado.

- Si alguien casi mata a alguien, ese fuiste tú – Al decirlo no me entendió, y lo sabía, así que le corte toda duda -. Tú hija, aunque ya no mereces ser su padre, está en el hospital, ella esta embarazada y casi pierde al bebe por tu numerito… así que mi advertencia es que no te acerques más a ella… o entonces si que lo lamentaras, porque si no te liquidan mis manos, serán las de otro más fuerte -. Entonces sin dejarle espacio para decir nada abrí la puerta y me marche, ella entro de inmediato y los guardias que no podían abrir me detuvieron.

- Déjenlo ir, no ha hecho nada – Fue la casi silenciosa orden de mi padre, ella estaba sorprendida al igual que yo, pero al parecer quedaba algo de ser humano en él después de todo. Y algo me decía que no molestaría a Katara, no por ahora por lo menos.

**--Suki--**

Estaba preocupada por Katara, no podía atender a las clases, tanto así que el profesor me regaño y me pidió que saliera si no estaba allí con la mente en el estudio. Yo no pude más que salir… sin antes ver una risita del idiota de jet y su grupo, desde hace mucho tenía ganas de quitarle la sonrisa de la cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa tonta? – Pregunto el suave de mi hermano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías tener clases?

- Si, pero me las salte… aparentemente igual que tu noviecito y Zuko – Dijo en tono burlesco.

- ¿Es que no sabes que los dos están en el hospital? – Su cara puso cierta preocupación, se me había olvidado decirle, después de todo tampoco estábamos en las mejores maneras.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto serio.

- Hubo una pelea en la cena, el padre de Katara la abofeteo, aunque Zuko lo dejo tirado en el suelo, no pudimos calmar a Sokka y se peleo con su padre, Katara está en el hospital porque… - Haru no sabe, o eso pensaba.

- ¿Le paso algo a su bebe?- Pregunto calmado, pero preocupado.

- ¿¡Desde cuando sabes que Katara está embarazada!? – pregunte bastante sorprendida.

- Zuko es mi mejor amigo, aunque el no me lo contó, lo descubrí cuando me quede en su casa.

- Ah - dije aún perpleja – Bueno, Katara sufrió de contracciones y se encuentra en el hospital con Zuko, Sokka se quedo porque es su hermana, además que tenía unas cuantas suturas por la pelea con su padre.

- ¿Aún no has dicho lo de Jet?

- No puedo, eso la alterara más… y pude causarle contracciones de nuevo por el stress.

- Lo mejor sería hablarlo con el idiota de Sokka o con Zuko… pero contarles, sería como activar una bomba.

- O tú y yo podríamos hacer una intervención – Sugerí, Haru aceptó y esperamos a la salida de clases, entonces lo tome de un brazo.

- Acompáñame por favor, tenemos que hablar – Jet se mostró algo sorprendido, pero pronto puso aquella cara de arrogancia.

- Espera, quien eres tu ¿mi jefa?

- No… pero.

- Pero que preciosura -. Dijo tomando mi muñeca, acercándose atrevidamente a mí.

- ¿¡A quien le dices así idiota!? – Pregunto Haru exaltado, haciendo que me soltara.

- ¿Y tu quien eres? – Pregunto Jet haciendo una mofa.

- Su hermano, así que no te metas con ella.

- Yo no, pero ese morenito… – Jet no alcanzo a decir nada más, Haru lo tomo por la solapa de su chaqueta y lo acorralo en la pared.

- Una palabra más y mueres, ahora contéstame algo… ¿Qué tuviste que ver con Katara en la fiesta?

- ¿Katara?, ah, esa cosita exquisita… créeme tiene unas curvas – Haru lo zamarreo en la pared, yo estaba algo asustada, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

- ¿¡Qué le hiciste Katara idiota!? – Pregunto gritándole de cerca.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?, de algo se debe acordar, aunque debo admitir que estaba con bastantes tragos en el cuerpo… aunque eso no le quito su hermosura – En menos de un pestañeo se zafo de Haru dejando a esté en el suelo, y se fue riendo con sus amigos.

- Ese idiota… es más fuerte de lo que aparenta – Reclamo Haru.

- ¿Qué haremos? – Le pregunte algo asustada.

- Si queremos sacarle información a la fuerza, el único que podría enfrentarlo es Zuko, ya que el idiota de Sokka no sirve para nada, por algo quedo en el hospital al pelear – Dijo parándose del suelo.

- ¿Y acaso Zuko podría contra él? – Pregunte desconfiada, Haru solo dio una risa irónica antes de contestar.

- Zuko no es de lo que dan pelea callejera, pero es bastante fuerte… además se trata de Katara.

- Tu mismo dijiste que sería como encender una bomba.

- Lo sé, pero a veces hay que jalar del gatillo – Repuso marchándose quien sabe a donde.

**--Katara--**

Desperté con él a mi lado, ¿qué pasaría de ahora en adelante con nosotros?, yo no lo sabía, pero por el momento aprovecharía aquella sensación de calidez, tan familiar, no podía recordar si antes había sentido aquella calidez… simplemente no comprendía. En eso el abrió los ojos, la luz del sol había llegado a ellos, parecía que el sol le diera un toque místico, se veía bien, pero otro ya era un nuevo día, un nuevo día llenos de exámenes para mí.

- Buenos días – Me dijo con una sonrisa no muy conocida por mí en él, de hecho se veía extrañó, pero encantador al mismo tiempo.

- Bue… buenos días – Sinceramente me sorprendió… aunque en esos momentos ya me encontraba en las nubes con su sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, me siento mejor – Conteste volviendo a la realidad, en eso me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara, ¿desde cuando era tan tierno dios mió?, pero en eso Gran entro a la habitación.

- Por fin despertaron – Dijo con una sonrisita indiscreta, lo que produjo que me sonrojara más aún, y me sorprendí de verlo algo sonrojado igual.- Por cierto tu hermano desapareció, después de que me entere que hablo con tu padre, al parecer le dijo que no se acercara a ti - Sokka te debo mil y una gracias, pensé en aquel momento. Pero entonces el medico que me atendió entro a la habitación, Zuko se bajo de un salto de la cama.

- Buenos días – Nos saludo, y todos les respondimos de igual manera -. Bien, te vendremos a buscar muchacha para hacerte los exámenes ecográficos en unos minutos más, después de ellos veremos el resultado de las muestras de sangre que te sacamos en la noche.

- Entiendo – Respondí

- Otra cosa, si todo está bien y en orden, podrás marcharte a tu casa en la tarde, si no lo están tendrás que pasar algún tiempo más… eso si, nos preocupa el ambiente del cual te rodeas -. Creo que todos quedamos algo perplejos -. Lo digo porque nos enteramos que tu padre y tu hermano tuvieron una pelea ayer y hoy en la mañana aparentemente tu hermano clausuro su pieza para dar cierta amenaza – Sokka… aún así me alegro -. Por lo que si vas a seguir estando en un ambiente así, con personas problemáticas, lo mejor será que te quedes hospitalizada durante un buen tiempo más, ya que tienes que estar en reposo.

- Pero… Sokka vive conmigo, no así Hakoda – Le conteste, cosa que aparentemente sorprendió al medico por la forma de referirme a mi padre.

- Bueno, aún así, o te quedas en otro lugar más tranquilo o en el hospital – Gran estaba algo desanimada, entendía, después de todo solo te traíamos problemas.

- Yo no puedo pagar una habitación, Zuko es el que está pagando por ella ahora, además el único lugar que tengo es la casa de mi abuela, donde vivo con Sokka… yo no tengo más familia – Conteste algo preocupada, pero aparentemente el medico miro hacía Zuko el cual estaba sumamente pensativo.

- Quizás mi tío dejaría que te quedes en su casa… si yo no estuviera de allegado en ella y tuviera algo más seguro, te llevaría sin problemas – Dijo frotándose la cabeza algo aproblemado.

- No dejare que te molestes más con mis problemas, ya es suficiente que pagues por que yo esté aquí como para pedirte más – Le corte, pero en eso actuó como no me lo hubiera imaginado, dejando a Gran sorprendida también.

- Es mí hijo también, ¿Cómo no preocuparme?, hablare con mi tío, estoy seguro que estará más feliz que aproblemado de recibirte en casa – Dijo marchándose de la habitación.

- Bien, al parecer aquella parte esta solucionada, en un momento vendrán a recogerla – Dijo el medico marchándose, dejándonos a Gran y a mi sola.

- Mi niña, ¿él es el padre? – Pregunto algo sorprendida aún.

- Ahora se aprovecho de que aquí creen que él es el padre, pero ni el ni yo recordamos lo que paso esa noche Gran, pero no hay indicios de que estuvimos juntos… aún así… - Alcancé a decir.

- Creo… creo que él si quiere ser el padre mi niña, si no fuera así te hubiera dejado como cualquier hombre lo hubiera hecho, la paternidad no es algo que los hombres desean, si no viene con el amor de tener una familia con su persona amada… te quiere mucho – Concluyo mi abuela, yo no pude más que sonrojarme de nuevo.

- ¿Tú crees? – Pregunte bastante nerviosa.

- Así es, como dije para los hombres el ser padres no es algo natural como a las mujeres, no tienen el instinto que tenemos nosotras, sin embargo el tener un hijo con la persona que aman, implica querer a ese niño como la representación de aquel amor.

- Se que me quiere, me lo ha demostrado de variadas formas… pero no se si estoy haciendo bien, dado mi embarazo, no quiero imponerle algo que no corresponde.

- Katara, tu misma le has dicho que no, sin embargo él no acepta que rechaces su ayuda, él quiere ayudarte y lo va a hacer quieras o no, porque estoy segura que él se preocupa de ti, y eso implica a todo lo que te preocupa a ti, incluso aquel bebe que llevas en el vientre… agradece lo que te han dado los dioses, no muchas mujeres corren la misma suerte que tú, muchas desearían tener un padre para sus hijos – No pude más que pensar en sus palabras, Zuko no aceptaba no por respuesta ¿el realmente me quería tanto?. Mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando él volvió.

- Mi tío dijo que no había problema, la habitación de Toph está disponible… además aparentemente estaba demasiado feliz – Contó prácticamente sudando.

- Zuko no tienes por que moles…

- No es molestia – Me interrumpió -. Y no acepto un no – Gran sonrió, y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo yo también. Pero antes de que dijera más entraron un par de enfermeras y me llevaron, y por lo visto Zuko también podía ir, en eso cuando ya llegamos a nuestro destino me dijo al oído.

- Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, no me molesta… solo déjame estar a tu lado – Sonreí en mi interior, en esos momentos solo quería besarlo de nuevo, pero una nueva voz nos interrumpió.

- Entonces ¿están listo para ver a su futuro hijo? –

**--Zuko--**

No se como era la ecografía, pero no era como la que se hace usualmente, pero eso si tenían mejores imágenes de esa cosa tan pequeña. Katara me estaba apretando la mano, estaba nerviosa, nunca lo había visto tan de cerca, a pesar de que no entendiéramos bien la imagen. El medico no dijo nada en bastante tiempo, me asusto verlo tan pensativo mientas revisaba el mismo lugar una y otra vez.

- Así que tiene nueve semanas ¿cierto?

- Así es -. Contesto Katara algo asustada.

- Ya veo, ya me parecía raro que me hubieran dicho que era tan grande, pero ahora entiendo – Dijo tocándose la barbilla.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte preocupado.

- Bueno, si se fijan bien, aquí verán este pequeño semicírculo, parecido a una luna, y lo que lo rodea es la placenta – Dijo indicándonos, entonces había algo raro.

- Entonces ¿por qué lo de al lado? – Pregunte extrañado y algo preocupado ¿Acaso estaba divido en dos?

- Lo que ven al lado es otra placenta, no es que el embrión fuera largo, si no que a los dos lo contaron como uno – En eso mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar rápido, pero fue Katara la que hablo.

- ¿¡Dos!? – Pregunto algo alarmada.

- Si, dos, van a tener gemelos.

- ¿¡Gemelos!? – Preguntamos un poco impresionados al mismo tiempo.

- Así es – Nos contesto con una sonrisa -. Y esos dos semicírculos son los embriones, si se fijan bien, podrán ver los brazos en formación, a está altura comienzan a tener mayor forma humana.

- ¿Están… están bien? – Pregunto algo nerviosa.

- Si, ellos están bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, ahora si tu embarazo era de riego, con este descubrimiento será un embarazo de alto riesgo, por ende se te tendrá que controlar más seguido.

- Pero lo que paso ayer, ¿no lo afecto… los afecto en absoluto? – Pregunte volviendo en si

- No, con suerte no lo hizo y están por completo bien – Me contesto, pero en eso se dirigió hacía ella -. Ahora es probable que te quedes hoy para mayor seguridad dado tu nuevo estado, pero es muy seguro que mañana por la mañana podrás ir a descansar a tu casa.

- Gracias – Dijo ella mientras continuaba viendo el monitor, entonces lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, me preocupo, pero pude ver su sonrisa, estaba emocionada, pero quien no lo estaría al poder ver a tu hijo estando bien, y en su caso a sus hijos… en esos momentos solo desee poder tenerlos algún día entre mis brazos.

- Bueno, les daré un regalo – Dijo el medico al vernos, y desde una peculiar impresora salio la imagen del monitor, eran los dos y podía decir que estaban cara a cara si lo estaba interpretando bien. Entonces ella al verlos pregunto.

**--Katara--**

- ¿Son idénticos? – La curiosidad llego a mí después de la sorpresa

- Es probable que no, ya que cada uno tiene su propio corión y su propia placenta, hay un pequeño porcentaje de posibilidades que sean idénticos Bicorial Biamniótico, dado que están muy juntos – Contesto calmadamente.

- ¿Y como se puede saber si no lo son? – Pregunto Zuko.

- Bueno, si son de distinto sexo son gemelos fraternos o Bicigóticos, y aún no puedo definirlo ya que los órganos sexuales recién comenzarán a definirse esta semana. Ahora si son del mismo sexo la única posibilidad que nos queda es sabiéndolo por pruebas genéticas o esperando a ver sus similitudes cuando crezcan.

- Entiendo – contesto Zuko, mientras yo aún los observaba, tan pequeños e indefensos, pero vivos a final de cuentas y dentro de mí.

- Bien jóvenes, los dejo, pronto vendrán a buscarla – Le dijo a Zuko palmeando su hombro, mientras se marchaba. Y me quedo aquel momento para asimilar un poco las cosas, ahora tendría no un hijo, si no dos, podía ver que tendría el doble de problemas para poder sustentarlos y el tiempo me faltaría, pero a pesar de todo, los dos estarían conmigo, no los dejaría solos.

- Katara -. Escuche su voz y volví a la realidad, pero pronto se volvió a marchar cuando vi aquellos ojos dorados, ¿qué harás ahora Zuko?, ¿seguirás a mi lado… o te irás?, si te quedas a mi lado seré la mujer más feliz del mundo, más de lo que estoy con mis niños. Si te vas, no te reclamare nada, pero gracias por apoyarme cuando lo hiciste, encontrar a alguien como tú es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

- Zuko, si…- Me hizo callar poniendo su dedo sobre su boca, estaba de nuevo cerca de mí… y no pude impedir que mi mente lo encontrara tan guapo al verlo de aquella forma, con esa mirada encantadora.

- Déjame estar a tu lado – Fueron sus palabras, a pesar de que quería hablar, no me dejo -. Espera, lo que quiero decir, es que quiero estar contigo y con ellos, porque yo… yo te amo - _¿Lo dijo?, ¿dijo que me amaba?_

Fue lo primero que me pregunte, entonces sentí que mi cuerpo reaccionaba antes que mi mente, sentía que una calidez me invadía, tanto así, que si no corriera peligro me hubiera puesto a saltar, pero no fueron sus ultimas palabras – Te amo, y a ellos también, se que es mucho pedir, pero déjame ser el padre de tus hijos.

- Te amo – Fue mi respuesta casi instantánea, pude ver las sorpresa en sus ojos, pero no pude más que acercarme a él y besarlo de nuevo, y pude sentir el sello de una promesa en aquel beso, y más que de una promesa cualquiera, era de una promesa de vida.

- Disculpen, pero me tengo que llevar a la mamá a su cuarto – Nos interrumpió una enfermera algo con un tono algo bromista, tanto él como yo estábamos sonrojados, pero dado como actuaba, parecía que no había escuchado más allá de nuestra conversación. Cuando estuvimos de vuelta estaban tanto Gran como Sokka en la habitación, y mi hermano como siempre tan impaciente no pudo esperar a preguntar más allá de cuando me dejaron en la cama.

- ¿Y bien, que te dijeron?

- Están bien, no corren peligro, eso si es posible que me tenga que quedar un día más por precaución.

- Ah – fue su respuesta, en eso reacciono – Espera… ¿están?, ¿Quiénes están?

- Tus sobrinos, son dos… son gemelos – Le conteste con una sonrisa mostrándole la ecografía, pero Sokka calló de espaldas con la boca abierta antes de que pudiera llegar a entenderla, Gran trato de reanimarlo, pero estaba en shock, y yo no pude más que reír al verlo, y reír por las alegrías que me traía la vida… Yo no estaba sola, tenía a Gran, a Sokka, a mi amiga Suki y ahora… a mi mejor amigo y a uno de los amores de mi vida… Zuko.

* * *

**¿Les gusto la sorpresa?, espero que sí… aunque de paso investigue arto sobre el tema XD.**

**Ahora, vieron el trailer de lo que vendra!!. yo lo acabo ver WAAA!! No dire nada por si quieren la sorpresa... pero imaginen pork estoy feliz.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews!!**

**Aralys**


	18. Hacia nuevos caminos

**Capitulo 18: Hacia nuevos caminos.**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender no me pertenece, esto está hecho por mera diversión, así como cualquier semejanza con la vida real es meramente coincidencia.**

* * *

**--Katara--**

Al día siguiente de la ecografía pude irme del hospital, Gran estaba algo asustada con dejarme ir, a Sokka no le gustaba la idea, y yo estaba nerviosa de ver al señor Iroh… al parecer el único tranquilo con toda la situación era Zuko, quien andaba sonriendo como nunca.

- No te preocupes, mi tío no tendrá problemas.

- Es que yo no quiero darles problemas – Le replique asustada.

- No los das, tu estás conmigo – Dijo tomándome la mano.

- Por favor, conduce con las dos manos que me pones nerviosa – Le replique esta vez, me hizo caso, pero aún así no quito la sonrisa como creí que lo haría.

- Mi tío dijo que te preparo la habitación de Toph.

- Espero que no le haya molestado a ella.

- No, de hecho ella misma ayudo en lo suyo… por lo que contó mi tío – No pude sonreír un poco al escuchar aquello.

Cuando llegamos, Zuko estaciono el auto, y me ayudo a bajar, en eso el señor Iroh salio de la casa.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya habían llegado? ¿Cómo se encuentra señorita Katara? – Pregunto algo agobiado y yo avergonzada por todo.

- Estoy bien, no se preocupe – Entre él y Zuko me llevaron con cuidado hasta la habitación, más cuidado del que yo misma tenía. Cuando llegue toph se encontraba allí, impresionantemente todo era azul.

- ¿Por qué esta todo azul? – Pregunte algo sorprendida pero a gusto mientras me recostaba en la cama.

- Aang nos dijo que tu habitación era completamente azul, así que para darte algo confortable, la pusimos azul, aunque claro yo no se la diferencia, pero seguramente tu si.

- Muchas gracias – fue lo único que pude decir, estaba absorta frente a la hermosa vista, si no fuera por ella podría decir que me encontraba en mi habitación.

- Bien, los dejamos, acomódese que esta en su casa – Dijo Iroh con una sonrisa triunfal mientras Toph se iba a su lado, dejándonos solos.

- ¿Cómo fue que hicieron tanto cambio en tan poco tiempo?

- No lo sé, pero solo no toques las paredes… anoche dejaron la ventana abierta para que se fuera el olor a recién pintado.

- Tu tío se esta tomando demasiadas molestia conmigo.

- No… de hecho esta feliz, dijo que por fin su sueño se volvería realidad.

- ¿Qué sueño? – Pregunte curiosa.

- Ser abuelo – No pude impedir sonrojarme.

**--Zuko--**

Se veía hermosa, resplandeciente, sobretodo cuando se sonrojaba, me senté a su lado y me dedique a acariciar su cabello.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

- No se lo que estará pensando tu tío de mi, yo no se quien es el padre, debo ser una cualquier ante sus ojos – Dijo prácticamente sollozando.

- No, según él padre es el que quiere y el que cría… por ende lo único que quiere es que yo este contigo.

- No quiero que tomes la responsabilidad por algo que no es deber tuyo.

- No es que la tome Katara, yo quiero tomarla, ya te lo dije, te amo y quiero que cuentes conmigo en todo, incluyendo en ellos – Dije tocando su vientre suavemente, cierta calidez me invadió, era extraño pero reconfortante, me acerque aún más a ella y la bese, y no pude para de besarla hasta que sentí una presencia en la puerta, era mi tío con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Katara oculto su rostro totalmente sonrojada, mientras que yo no pude más que cerrarle la puerta en la cara, estaba demasiado abochornado como APRA poder decirle algo.

- Por eso Sokka decía que nunca se puede hacer nada en la casa de los padres.

- ¿Y cuando Sokka ha estado con alguien en tu casa? – Pregunte tratando de seguir el tema, para olvidarme de mi tío.

- Suki… aunque era casa de mi abuela – No pude evitar sonreír, pero más que por lo dicho, era por estar en su presencia, pero en eso pregunto algo que hace mucho tiempo no me preguntaba – Zuko… ¿y si tu estuviste con alguien más y ahora esta igual que yo? – No pude responder inmediatamente ante aquello, me volví a sentar a su lado.

- Tendría que tomar la responsabilidad… pero a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo como saber si estuve con alguien.

- Amaneciste en un motel

- También se ocupan para dormir… pero supongo que aquella persona sería capaz de recordarme o algo, porque yo no recuerdo nada.

- A menos que este igual que yo – Contesto algo sombría.

- Tendría que haber tomado una mezcla fatal de alcohol como nosotros, y eso no es tan probable… aunque siento celos.

- ¿Celos de que? – Pregunto algo sorprendida.

- De que alguien más… - Dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿De que alguien más que?

- De que puede que sean de alguien más y no míos… te quiero solo para mí – trate de decirlo suavemente, no sabía como decirlo.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan posesivo? - Pregunto

- Desde que conocí en paraíso personificado en ti – Pude ver que volvía a sonrojarse -. Porque tu eres mi cielo – Dije levantándome para mirarla a los ojos, se abalanzo bruscamente hacía mi, nos besamos como si se fuera a terminar el mundo… lindo fin del muerdo a decir verdad.

**--Toph--**

- ¿Qué haces aquí Aang? – Pregunte al sentirlo cerca.

- Nada, solo venía a ver a Katara – Dijo tratando de sonar despreocupado, pero pude sentir algo extraño en él.

- Ams, digamos que no esta disponible.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque si los besos fueran algo, aquella habitación estaría inundada.

- ¿Cómo lo puedes saber? – Pregunto curioso.

- Oído sensible… desde aquí los escucho… solo espero no escuchar nada más.

- Que no te oiga Sokka, porque si no, te quedas sin Zuko.

- No, primero nos quedamos sin Sokka – Dije sonriendo – Pero bueno ¿a que vienes en realidad Aang?

- Bueno, Toph, me tengo que ir

- ¿a donde?

- A mi casa, mi familia volverá a casa ya que no se quedaran al matrimonió de Iris.

- ¿Y cuando se irán?

- Mañana en la tarde.

- No pensaba que te marcharías tan rápido, pero bueno, fue un gusto conocerte y espero que algún día vuelvas a visitarnos.

- ¡Claro que vendré!... lo más probable es que mamá de igual manera quiera venir a ver a Iris o a Katara cuando nazcan sus bebes, y podría mezclarme entre la gente para venir.

- Está bien, entonces nos veremos, algún día.

- Si.

- Aang

- ¿Qué?

- Eres inteligente, así que no te tiene que ir mal en la escuela... Por otro lado gracias por ser mi amigo, nunca tuve uno, bueno me refiero a solo un amigo, el señor Iroh y Zuko son prácticamente de mi familia.

- Bueno, no es que nunca nos volveremos a ver… ahora si tu tienes un hijo, yo vendría a verte también – Lo primero que hice fue dejarlo pegado en la pared, ¡como podía decir eso!

- Yo no tendré hijos Aang – Fue lo siguiente que pude decir.

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- Porque no me casare... por la misma razón porque no tengo muchos amigos

- ¿Qué razón? – Dijo parándose a mi lado nuevamente.

- Siempre se han acercado a mi por el dinero, y no por cariño... incluso a veces solo por que les doy lastima, yo no quiero eso.

- Oye, yo soy tu amigo, y no soy amigo tuyo porque me das lastima o por tu dinero, no me importa nada de eso, de hecho no conozco a nadie ni en la familia de Katara, exceptuando aquel punto aparte que tiene como padre, ni en mi familia a la que le des lastima, y ni les interesa que si ganes dinero o no, o si tu familia tenga, es muy probable que afuera se encuentre alguien para ti Toph, y la mayoría lo encuentra, si no pregúntale a Zuko, no debería estar diciéndolo, ni lo tomes a mal, pero es muy probable que pensara algo parecido a ti por su cicatriz, pero el encontró a Katara... y de hecho es muy popular entre las mujeres.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, pero no esperare nada.

- No esperes pero a lo menos mantén la mente abierta.

- Si… por otro lado, nunca pregunte pero ¿tu tienes novia?

- No, pero tuve y es una psicópata, todavía me persigue – Dijo sonando algo agobiado.

- Genial… - Dije con una sonrisa burlona, el solo rió.

**--Suki--**

Las cosas no iban muy bien para mi en primera instancia, sokka no había dejado de reclamarme por no haberle contado lo de Katara.

- Sokka, ¿como querías que te dijera?, ella era la que tenia que hablar.

- ¿Por qué no la forzaste entonces?

- Lo hice o a lo menos trate... por lo menos antes de que todo esto pasara tenía la intención de decirte todo.

- Pero que tanto ¿como pudo creer que la iba a matar? – Reclamo enfadado

- Eres sobre protector con ella, además tenía miedo de que creyeras que Zuko era le padre de verdad y te pelearas con él.

- Entonces ¿de verdad Zuko no es el padre?

- Es probable que no, cuando despertaron estabas alejados.

- Entonces ¿que desgraciado toco a mi hermana?... Zuko bueno a lo menos lo conozco, pero otro, ese si que morirá – Declaro con un rostro que no me agrado.

- ¿No te hubiera molestado tanto Zuko?

- Lo conozco, se como es, y se que si es el padre se hubiera hecho cargo, él es así, responsable, de hecho mira, ni siquiera lo es, pero se hace cargo igual.

- Se enamoro de ella.

- Así como ella de él, Katara tiene suerte – Declaro… pero en eso pensé.

- Tanta suerte como yo al encontrarte… solo si no te enojaras tanto conmigo, no tenía palabra sobre aquello.

- Lo siento, enfoque mi ira hacía quien menos tiene la culpa… te quiero – Replico acercándose a mí para abrasarme.

- Y yo a ti – Por ahora todo iba bien, pero venía la parte difícil, contarle a Zuko lo de Jet antes de que Sokka supiera y una tragedia ocurriera.

* * *

**Perdón por el atraso pero no tenía inspiración para seguir escribiendo… espero que les haya gustado este capitulo… **

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, y gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic y me lo hacen saber por otros medios.**

**Les informo a los que me amenazaron de muerte con tal de que Zuko sea el padre… que me amenazaron en vivo y en directo, una amiga que nunca pensé iba a terminar leyendo todo el fic, le encanto… pero de paso me amenazo… bueno, al menos ahora tienen una voz que los acompaña desde el otro lado de la pantalla xD.**

**No se cuando tendré el siguiente capitulo, espero que me tengan paciencia.**

**Cuídense mucho, nos vemos**

**Aralys**


	19. Secretos, verdades y mentiras

**Capitulo 19:**** Secretos, verdades y mentiras.**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**--Katara--**

La primera tarde en aquella casa fue realmente tranquila y relajante, sobretodo con aquella hermosa vista al mar y el esplendoroso atardecer. Repentinamente algo extraño como una sensación, o el recuerdo de una sensación, no pude describirla pero a lo que más se parecía, por extrañada que estuviera era al fuego, en eso unos golpes a la puerta me distrajeron de aquello.

- Katara, soy Aang, ¿puedo entrar? – antes de contestarle me arregle el cabello.

- Si, adelante, ¿qué sucede?

- Venía a despedirme, mi familia ya se va… no se quedaran para el matrimonio de Iris – Contesto algo desanimado.

- ¡Tan luego! – No me imaginaba que se iría tan pronto, me había acostumbrado a su compañía en casa.

- Si, bueno mamá no quiere seguir molestando en la casa de Gran… aunque Gran diga lo contrario. Pero bueno, puedo decir que fue un gran placer haberlos conocidos, aunque lamento todo lo que Iris ha provocado.

- No te preocupes por aquello, solo fue una gota más… y esa rebalso el vaso.

- De todas formas volveré a verte cuando nazcan tus bebes, así que tampoco será un adiós definitivo.

- Aang nunca será un adiós definitivo, ya existe alguien que nos une como familia, algo lejana, pero familia aún – Conteste señalando no a Iris, si no a quien crecía dentro de ella.

- Tienes razón… algún día legalmente seré tu tío – Dijo sonriéndose

- Extrañare tu buen humor y tus historias – Aludí con una sonrisa.

- Hablando de las historias, te traje parte de un libro que esta haciendo mi papá, habla de cómo vivían y cosas por el estilo, nada del otro mundo… cuando vuelva te traeré la historia completa, con nombres incluidos – Dijo pasándome una carpeta.

- ¡Oh!, gracias Aang, no tenías porque molestarte… aunque quizás eso le interese más a Zuko aunque no lo aparente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Me pregunto algo curioso, pero a la vez con una mirada extraña.

- Lo digo por nada, solo le gusta – Mentí, no estaba segura de contarle sobre los antecesores de Zuko.

- Ams, bueno, ya me debo ir - Dijo acercándose para darme un abrazo, le devolví el abrazo y se marcho.

- Cuídate mucho Aang.

- Tu también, y cuida a mis sobrinos también – Dijo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la puerta… pero antes de cerrarla, dijo algo que me indico que si sabía lo de Zuko -. Por cierto el príncipe de la nación del fuego de la historia, se llamaba Zuko… y es un secreto – Cerro la puerta tranquilamente y solo pude sonreír, después de todo si están emparentados.

**--Toph--**

Escuche a Aang decirle aquello a Katara mientras cerraba la puerta, pude intuir que se asusto al verme.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué tan nervioso?, ¿acaso era secreto de estado? – Pregunto apaciblemente mientras sentía su nerviosismo.

- Se suponía que nadie debía saber eso – Contesto realmente nervioso.

- Que tanto solo es un nombre, y en esta familia se sabe desde siempre que han estado emparentados con la familia real de la nación del fuego… ni que fuera la reencarnación o algo por el estilo, o que la maestra ciega se llamara Toph igual que yo – si bien dije aquello solo para dar cuentas que no era nada del otro mundo, se puso muchísimo más nervioso por mi ultima sentencia ¿acaso?. Fuera lo que fuera, no se movía de los nervios, por lo que me acerque tranquilamente a él, con cada paso más nerviosismo ¿acaso había dado en el clavo?, me acerque lo suficiente como para poner mi mano sobre su corazón.

- Entonces ¿la maestra tierra ciega se llamaba Toph? – Pregunte, si mi oído no me fallaba, estaba sudando y de seguro frío.

- No – Dijo su voz seguramente, pero no así su corazón

- Aang, estas mintiendo… entonces si se llamaba Toph – Replique entusiasmada, Aang estaba, como decirlo, descompuesto, solo reclamaba para si, pero en eso agregue - Solo falta que los hermanos de la tribu agua se llamaran Katara y Sokka – Si creía que estaba mal, ahora estaba peor, pero eso no dio más que sorpresa -. ¿En serio?

- Solo no le digas a nadie, cuando los conocí yo estaba tan sorprendido como tu por las coincidencias – Dijo tratando de componerse, yo lo ayude en alejarse de la habitación de Katara.

- ¿Qué coincidencias? – Pregunte bastante interesada… ahora no le quedaba otra cosa más que contarme.

- Por ejemplo que estés ciega y te llames Toph Beifong al igual que aquella maestra tierra – Contesto un poco más lejos en el patio donde se encontraban mis plantas, lejos de todos.

- ¿Alguna coincidencia más?

- Tu y Zuko son los más impresionantes, Zuko tiene la misma cicatriz podría decir, vi la fotografía de un retrato del señor del fuego Zuko y podría decir si no es por la diferencia de edad que son gemelos, aunque no así en actitud por lo que se.

- Explícate – Replique, si no sabía ahora antes de que se fuera, tendría que esperar a que volviera y no tenía mucha paciencia para esperar las cosas.

- El señor del fuego Zuko era conocido por su mal humor, terquedad, y frialdad hacía sus congéneres, incluyendo esposa e hijos.

- Pues en lo que a mi respecta no tiene mucho de diferencia, sobretodo en el Zuko que recuerdo cuando era pequeña… pero ha cambiado y ya no es tan terco y ya vez como es con Katara o con nosotros… aunque sigue siendo mal humorado.

- Bueno, quizás eso va con el nombre – Dijo sonriéndose, una leve sonrisa por lo que pude sentir.

- ¿alguna otra casualidad?

- Bueno lo ya supones o lo que quizás no, pero existió una Katara, un Sokka que eran hermanos, un Haru y una suki, aunque ellos no eran parientes, pero ella si fue la novia de Sokka, también existió una GranGran, un Hakoda y un Iroh, que podría decir se parece existencialmente mucho al señor Iroh, también tenía una tienda de té.

- Bueno todo eso de Zuko y lo demás explica cierta conmoción en tu padre el día de la cena.

- Lo notaste – Pregunto algo sonriente, como si lo hubiera esperado.

- Sep, lo note cabeza de aire, ¿acaso crees que no me daría cuenta de todo tarde o temprano?

- Supuse que serías la primera – Contesto con una sonrisa, posando su brazo tras mi cuello como un ligero y rápido abrazo -. Pero eso no dejo de asustarme.

- Extrañare todas estas intrigas después de que te vayas – Sonreí, aunque melancólica.

- Volveré y te podré contar la historia con lujo de detalles algún día – Dijo tratándome de animarme.

- Bueno, suerte con tu novia psicópata… si tienes problemas dile que te conseguiste una novia por acá.

- Pero si no tengo novia acá – Contesto algo confundido.

- Ella no tiene porque saberlo – Agregue con una sonrisa.

- Créeme que no me creerá… no se de donde saca toda la información, pero ya he dicho eso y me ha descubierto.

- Dale mi numero y yo la callo.

- Pero tú no eres mi novia – Contesto más confundido y algo nervioso pude notar.

- Eso tampoco tiene porque saberlo Aang – Me miro algo escéptico… o por lo menos eso es lo que pude sentir… las miradas se sienten.

- No resultara… mi mamá la adora, y sabrá si es verdad o mentira.

- Entonces dile a tu mamá que soy tu novia hasta que te encuentres una – Conteste simplemente… ¿Cómo le podía ser tan difícil mentir un poco?

**--Aang--**

Toph mi novia… eso si que sería un ensueño, me estaba ofreciendo ser mi novia falsa, pero yo quería de verdad que fuera mi novia, eso es lo malo de cuando te gusta o te enamoras de un amigo, no sabes si arriesgar tu amistad por algo que podría o no resultar, y la amistad de Toph valía demasiado como para desperdiciarla.

- Está bien, aunque no será fácil convencer a mi mamá… aunque no lo creas.

- Para eso están los amigos, yo me encargo, no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo, aunque en el fondo no te que tenía un plan – Pero bueno ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste novio de una psicópata?

- Bien, si no es la más linda de la tierra, era simpática y muy buena persona aparentemente, me gusto y le pedí que fuera mi novia al poco tiempo, grave error, resulto ser una celosa obsesiva, ninguna de mis amigas se podía acercar a mi, y rebalso el vaso cuando comenzó a sospechar de mis amigos.

- ¡¿De tus que?! – Pregunto divertida tanto que no pudo parar de reír, cosa que me contagio y comencé a reír yo también.

- Oye… ¿acaso no seguirías siendo mi amiga si mmm… saliera con un chico?

- Claro que si seguiría siendo tu amiga… pero no te veo en ese ámbito, tu ex está mal de la cabeza, es como si no te conociera.

- Pero bueno, por algo es mi ex.

- Creo que tu madre viene para acá, supongo que te vino a buscar – Me indico hacía la puerta, y pude notar que era así.

- Si, dijo que pasaría a despedirse se katara antes de irnos y de paso venirme a buscar.

- Entonces supongo que este es el adiós momentáneo.

- Así es – Antes de pensarlo dos veces, se me había ocurrido lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado por la cabeza, me acerque rápidamente a ella y le di un suave beso, sus labios eran como el paraíso, pero antes de olvidar mi conciencia, le di un fuerte abrazo y a vista de mi madre le dije -. Te llamare todos los días, volveré en cuanto pueda para verte amor -. Y le volví a dar otro beso antes de que saliera del shock y me dejara plantado en la pared, y se arruinara el plan, a lo menos el mío, por lo que me aleje rápidamente de ella, hacía mi madre quien sonreía. Me despedí del señor Iroh, de Zuko y de Katara nuevamente, al igual que mi madre, pero antes de salir por la puerta de salvación, allí estaba ella, mi madre nos vio con una dulce cara.

- Los dejare solos para que se despidan, Aang no te tardes mucho – Y cerró la puerta, dejándome a mi muerte segura.

- Antes de que me mates… solo fue para convencer a mi mamá de manera segura – Se acerco peligrosamente a mi.

- Robaste mi primer beso – Dijo frunciendo el ceño de sobremanera.

- Lo… siento – Repuse acorralado en la puerta -. No pensé que te importaría tanto.

- Error… quizás no me comporte como todas las chicas, pero soy una después de todo – Estaba enfadada -. Acepte ser tu novia falsa… pero en ningún lado estaban agregados los besos.

- Lo siento… pero no puedo revertir lo que hice, perdóname… haz como si nunca paso… como hacen los actores, después de todo solo estaba actuando – Indique aunque me doliera decirlo.

- Cierto – dijo pensativa – Aquello nunca paso… será mejor que te vayas, tu madre te esta esperando.

- Adiós Toph, cuídate – Abrí la puerta para salir, antes de que me matara.

- Adiós – Respondió algo seca.

**--Zuko--**

No pude evitar esconderme y hacer que no estaba allí, no porque quisiera, si aparecía de repente me daba la impresión de que no estaría bien.

- Sal de allí, se que estás allí – Dijo Toph aún en la puerta.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención…

- Lo se, no tienes porque explicarte… no como él que estaba mintiendo – Dijo marchándose en dirección al patio, sea lo que fuera, aunque ya sabía de que se trataba, lo mejor era que lo solucionaran ellos.

Volví a retomar mi rumbo hacía Katara, la puerta no estaba cerrada, así que pase y la encontré durmiendo, se veía tan tranquila que salí calmadamente de la habitación para no despertarla, justo entonces tocaron el timbre, fue calmadamente y me encontré con Haru y Suki.

- Hola ¿que pasa? – Pregunte al verlos tan serios.

- Tenemos que hablar – Contesto Haru.

* * *

**Bien, si hace muchooo que no ponía un nuevo capitulo, mi excusa es que en principio no tenía inspiración, en el medio me puse a escribir "mi historia", leer el manga de Tsubasa RESERvoi CHRoNICLE y jugar Rpj y al final no tenía tiempo, de hecho no tengo tiempo, pero dado que tenía la idea, lo mejor era escribirla antes de perderla.**

**Espero que les haya gustado… **

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews -, y a todos los que leen la historia también.**

**Creo que había dicho que no iba a hacer Tophang… pero se me ocurrió algo, aunque no se si cuente como tal… pero bueno.**

**Nos vemos**

**Aralys**


	20. Rumores y revelaciones

**Capitulo 20: Rumores y revelaciones. **

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastima, porque si así fuera, habría zutara seguro xD)**

* * *

**--Katara--**

Después de que la madre de Aang se despidiera de mí en nombre de su familia, me quede profundamente dormida… pero aquel sueño, era mucho más que un sueño.

_Me encontraba en aquel viejo muelle que solo sirve de atractivo turístico, pase una cerca a duras penas para llegar a la orilla del mar, no había arena solo una gran empinada de piedras sueltas, sentí que caía, pero algo o alguien me ayudo a mantener el equilibrio, después de eso preferí quedarme sentada, quien estaba conmigo se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a tirar piedras al agua, mientras que se veía que aún faltaba un par de horas para amanecer. Me decía algo, pero no podía escuchar, solo podía sentir que me enfadaba y le daba un golpe, instaba a irme, pero no me dejaba, me decía algo y no podía seguir enojada, le decía algo que le hizo sonreír de una manera perversa, podía ver aquella sonrisa a pesar de no poder diferenciar su rostro, que rápidamente desapareció tras un beso._

**--Zuko--**

- Y bien, ¿qué es lo que pasa? – Pregunte al verlos tan serios mientras se sentaban, no pude hacer más que sentarme frente a ellos.

- Bueno, no es muy fácil de decir, pero… - Comenzó Suki algo tímida.

- Pero no tenemos buenas noticias viejo, en un ámbito si, pero en el otro no – Prosiguió Haru.

- No den tantos rodeos y hablen – dije ya poniéndome de mal humor.

- Es sobre Jet – Señalo Haru bastante serio, no solía verlo de aquella forma muy seguido.

- ¿Qué pasa con el buitre? – Pregunte frunciendo el ceño, al recordar al sujeto que trato de sobrepasarse con Katara en la fiesta, y que después solía seguirla.

- Primero los rumores que anda esparciendo entre sus amigotes – Contesto Suki – Como van las cosas katara es la mujer más fácil de tener del plantel, si es que entiendes a lo que me refiero – Si, comenzaba a entenderlo muy bien, pero solo asentí para que continuara-. Y bueno el mismo implico que algo había sucedido en la fiesta, aparte de que estaba pasada en copas.

- ¿Cuando trato de propasarse con ella y yo lo deje tirado en el suelo? – Pregunte recordando aquel momento

- Cierto, se me había olvidado – Dijo pensando para si misma Suki, mientras que Haru solo tenía la expresión de ¿ah? En su cara.

- Se zafo tan rápido de mí que no creería que lo dejaste en el suelo estando tan borracho a esas alturas.

- Estaba en las mismas, además aún no había tomado whisky para entonces… a Katara se le ocurrió después. Pero aún así hay que tener cuidado con lo que dice ese idiota – Dije enfadándome un poco más -. Con suerte solo son palabrerías, y es lo más previsto ya que se hubiera vanagloriado más si no fueran amigos de Katara y esta supiera la verdad, pero por otro lado la esta dejando como una cualquiera y los rumores se esparcirán rápido cuando vuelva a clases, su estado de embarazo se esta notando mucho más ahora que no tiene actividad física y los bebes crecen rápido además de que son dos.

- ¡Vaya! – Dijo Haru algo aliviado – Yo creí que te diría esto y atentarías contra su vida de inmediato.

- No me confundas con Sokka, sin ofender – Me dirigí a Suki

- No ofende, es algo… bueno reacciona violento ante esas cosas, sobre todo si es su hermana… pregúntenle a su padre.

- Tengo que admitir que el idiota de Sokka hizo bien – Dijo Haru, mientras Suki miraba esperanzada que las cosas mejoraran.

- Si, pero igual tendré una tranquila conversación con ese buitre – Dije tratando de sonar calmado, pero Haru vio con cara de problemas después de todo -. No puedo dejar que siga hablando mal de ella.

- En eso te apoyo.

- Y yo también hermanita… pero a Zuko no le creo lo de conversaciones calmadas – dijo entre una sonrisa, mientras Suki solo me miraba.

- Pero bueno ¿y Katara?

- Esta durmiendo.

- Lastima quería conversar con ella, pero debo volver a clases.

- Mala suerte, yo tengo la tarde libre

- La tienes o te la das – Pregunto escéptico, Haru solía saltarse las clases.

- Que importa – Respondió, mientras su hermana le golpeo la cabeza.

- Vamos – Dijo agarrándolo de la oreja, mientras se despedían.

Por un momento, cuando se fueron, pensé que por fin paz y tranquilidad y podría ir a verla un momento, aunque sea verla, peor una sonrisa me detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa tío? – Su sonrisa solía asustarme, aunque le debía lo de Katara.

- Bueno, no he dicho anda de Katara en la tienda por si te preocupa.

- tarde o temprano vana saber que esta embarazada.

- Si, pero no saben que está aquí, y Ty lee podría ponerla algo nerviosa si llega a saber, es joven es muy entusiasta y no dudaría en ir a verla… además… - Dijo con rostro inocente que no le creí.

- ¿Además que?

- Algunas de las chicas se podrán celosas si saben que tú y Katara… bueno, ya sabes.

- ¿De que estamos juntos o del embarazo? – Pregunte ya perdiendo lo poco que tengo de paciencia con sus morisquetas.

- Ambos – Contesto animadamente a pesar de todo, pero entonces tomo las cosas en serio -. Después de todo sea lo que sea, tu tomaste la responsabilidad de ser el padre – En esos momentos no pude evitar sonrojarme algo-. Y ella está aquí contigo.

- Pero no lo estará para siempre, lo más probable es que la próxima semana regrese a su casa, con su abuela y su hermano como debe ser.

- ¿Es así como debe ser? – No supe como contestar a eso.

- Entiendo las cosas y se que probablemente tu no seas el padre biológico de esos niños, ¿pero no que ella acepto que tu fueras el padre?

- Ella me respondió "Te amo" – Lo dije a pesar de que en esos momentos estaba bastante incomodo, era más fácil lidiar con él en su faceta humorística después de todo.

- Eso me vale a un si sobrino – Respondió con una sonrisa-. Así que más vale que no la dejes escapar – dijo dirigiéndose hacía la puerta que daba a la tienda.

- Pero… tío, realmente no se como lo voy a hacer por todo los gasto que te vamos a ocasionar, se que tengo que trabajar… pero… - No me dejo seguir hablando.

- Zuko, no te preocupes por ello, si ambos cooperan en la tienda cuando puedan, será suficiente, siempre y cuando no dejen los estudios… tu eres lo más cercano a un hijo que tengo y no dejare que dejes a los tuyos sin padre.

- Gracias tío, pero son dos niños no creo que podamos seguir con nuestras vidas normales.

- Para eso estoy yo, y por ultimo se puede contratar una niñera, tengo mi pequeña fortuna guardada, así como tu tienes la tuya, que veo que usaste muy bien en el hospital… estaremos bien, no te preocupes.

Lo vi irse, en esos momentos no sabía como agradecerle todo, estaba seguro que siempre quiso tener nietos, pero nunca supe que tanto, ni que fuera como su hijo, aunque siempre desee que mi padre fuera como él, ahora se que lo tengo a él.

**--Katara--**

Desperté tras aquel sueño, era extraño y a pesar de todo lo borroso, era bastante vivido, la ultima vez que soñé algo así fue poco tiempo después de la fiesta y era algo más… algo más. Pero desapareciendo de aquella ilusión pude notar la oscuridad, de la luna solo se veía un pequeño trozo y aún así me parecía deslumbrante, sin lugar a dudas la vista de aquella habitación era impresionante, y encontré una ironía que fuera la habitación de Toph, por muy cruel que sonara, pero el señor Iroh debió tener muy buenas razones para aquello, si Toph no podía ver, algo especial debía tener para ella aquella habitación.

- Hola bella durmiente – Dijo Zuko acercándose a mi, vagamente podía aceptar en mi el hecho de que me hubiera dicho que me amaba, eso si parecía un sueño, un magnifico sueño.

- Hola – Conteste con la mejor sonrisa que le pude dar.

- ¿Descansaron?

- Si, aunque tuve un sueño extraño.

- ¿De que se trataba? – Pregunto curioso sentándose o más bien acurrucándose a mi lado, dejándome a mí sobre su pecho.

- Nada importante – Conteste simplemente dejándome llevar por las sensaciones en aquel momento.

- Suki y Haru vinieron, Suki quería verte, pero estabas durmiendo.

- Lastima, me hubiera gustado verla… ¿vinieron por algo en especial? – Se demoro en contestarme y se puso algo tenso… eso quería decir que si -. ¿Qué paso? – Pregunte algo preocupada.

- Nada que no se pueda solucionar, solo que el buitre ese llamado Jet anda diciendo rumores falsos – No pude evitar tensarme un poco yo también.

- ¿Qué rumores?

- Bueno a Suki y a Haru no le dijo más allá de lo que los dos sabemos fue capaz en la fiesta… pero con sus amigotes esta diciendo que pasaron más cosas – mi corazón casi se detuvo… ¿serán solo rumores?, aparentemente se percato de lo que sentía.

- Si fueran más que rumores se los hubiera restregado en Suki y Haru en la cara, pero no dijo más allá de lo que en verdad paso, porque tú eres la otra implicada y puedes rebatirlo… pero no te preocupes, yo solucionare aquel problemita.

- Zuko – Dije algo temerosa, solo pude abrazarlo fuertemente.

- Él no es, vagamente pudo levantarse después de que lo deje en el suelo, de seguro estaba tan o más bebido que nosotros.

- Lo siento – Me disculpe, a esa altura ya no sabía que hacer, le daba tantos problemas.

- No tienes de que disculparte, tu estas conmigo, ellos también, no dejare que nadie les haga daño – Dijo acariciándome el rostro, mientras me incline de costado sobre él-. Katara.

- ¿Si? - Pregunte suavemente.

- Quédate conmigo…

* * *

**Bien, capitulo terminado eh!!, me costo bastante pero salio algo así como quería, a veces parece que los personajes sobrepasan mis ideas xD. Pero bueno para su felicidad, si es que les gusta el fanfic, hasta la emana pasada no tenía idea como seguir con los siguientes capítulos, pero ahora tengo programado hasta el capitulo 25 que por cierto no esta ni cerca del final. Así que aún tienen bastante por seguir leyendo... hasta yo me pregunto hasta que capitulo llegare, se a que, peor no tengo idea cuantos faltan.**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS:**

**:) : Hace algun tiempo me dio con el Taang, y había dejado pistas por si se me courria que pasara algo, así que hay esta. bueno, creo que no tuviste que esperar tanto esta vez, y me alegra que lo sigas leyendo .**

**CyllanSDT: no tienes porque disculparte, solo me alegra saber de que hay más personas leyendola historia , así como te haya gustado este AU, tengo que admitir que este fue el primer Au que hago, no lo tenía pensado peor escuche una canción y se me ocurrio xD.**

**Bueno, si admito fue algo repentino lo de Aang y Toph, pero como dije antes había dado ciertas pistas, como por ejemplo ¿por qué Toph estaba en esa reunión familiar?, siendo que solo era familia y "novios" y Aang la invito además.**

**Bueno ella sabe que Aang mintio al decir que estaba actuando... es decir sabe Aang le dio un beso de verdad y no actuado.**

**Vale decir que Toph no tiene las habilidades de la toph de la serie, ya que no posee tierra control para leer las vibraciones. Peor aún así si esta muy cerca de las vibraciones puede leerlas.**

**Heart-ILZ: Lo siento, estaba ocupada, pero he aquí otra capitulo .**

**Hurrican Blade: Wow otro por primera vez dejandome un review , que bueno que te guste, si he aquí el capitulo nuevo, proxima semana otra más... (espero que nada me detenga).**

**Ailiniel de Ithilien: :D me alegro que te guste tanto... Tsubasa con xholic... primero tendría que leer xholic... y bueno no les conviene si quieren que siga el fic xD.**

**Zukara Lovebender: Lo siento... creo que con esto de neuvo te dejo en jacke xD... pero bueno, cuidate mucho ¿si?... y muchas gracias por el apoyo **

**Eva: Si, es lindo Zuko tierno, lo veo en esa faceta aunque se le da con pocos. Espero que sigas leyendo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Cuídense.**

**Aralys**


	21. Quédate conmigo

**Capitulo 21: Quédate conmigo**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen... (ya quisiera yo T-T)**

**--Katara--**

_- "Quédate conmigo" _– Esas fueron sus palabras, a las cuales no pude contestar, ya había pasado una semana desde entonces y no volvió a preguntar, sabía que el señor Iroh quería que me quedara y que me iban a ayudar con los estudios y demás, pero yo no podía aceptar tanto… y aunque así fuera no quería dejar a Gran sola.

Por otro lado Zuko desde entonces se quedaba conmigo el máximo de tiempo que pudiera, después de todo tenía responsabilidades que atender, ya sea en la tienda o con sus estudios, aunque por las noches se escabullía a mi habitación solo para dormir a mi lado, a estas alturas me parecía extraño dormir sola por las noches, aunque estaba segura que el señor Iroh lo había descubierto desde el principio, no pude dejar de sentir vergüenza esta mañana cuando lo fue a despertar, ya que claramente se había quedado dormido, como casi todo día lunes.

Y ahora solo lo esperaba junto con Sokka que me había traído al consultorio, dijera lo que dijera supongo que ya era tiempo de darle una respuesta, aunque aún no me decidía por cual.

- No te preocupes, ya llegara – Dijo Sokka algo aburrido viendo una revista de maternidad.

- Lo se, ¿qué estas leyendo? – Pregunte curiosa al notarlo.

- ¿Sabías que dentro de todo el mundo de los gemelos, los mellizos son los más comunes? – Antes de que me dejara contestar, siguió hablando -. Equivalen al 70, y son los que menos riesgos en el embarazó dan.

- Espero que sean mellizos

- No que el doctor dijo que era lo más probable… entonces solo relájate, todo saldrá bien en veintisiete semanas más.

- ¿veintisiete? – Pregunte algo sorprendida, después de todo ya estaba en la décima semana y todo había pasado tan rápido hasta entonces, que veintisiete semanas sonó a poco.

- Si, sale que los mellizos o gemelos suelen nacer a la semana treinta y siete, y no a la cuarenta como los bebes normales.

- Sokka…

- ¿Qué pasa Manis? – Pregunto al verme algo agobiada, dejando la revista a un lado.

- Que dirías si… si yo… - Me observo con cara de comprensión, tenía algo de aprensión sobre su opinión, pero igual proseguí-. ¿Que dirías si yo no volviera a casa… y me quedara con Zuko?

- ¿Eso es lo que te ha tenido preocupada todo este tiempo, asiéndote volar en las nubes? – Pregunto sin esperar respuesta-. Que podría decir… te voy a extrañar en casa hermanita – Lo observe pasmada por lo que me había dicho, Sokka en el ultimo tiempo me sorprendía más de la cuenta -. ¡¿Qué?! Me crees tan insensible como para no darme cuenta de los corazoncitos que salen por tus ojos cada vez que vez a Zuko, y de él que decir, bueno al menos mis sobrinitos sabrán lo que es tener dos buenos padres, ya que por lo menos la madre tiene experiencia criando al tío – Dijo refiriéndose a él, yo no pude más que abrasarlo.

- Ni que hubiera sido mucho tiempo que estuvimos solo, pero por otro lado no quiero dejarlos, ni a Gran ni a ti – Dije sonando algo culpable.

- Bueno algo así tendría que suceder tarde o temprano, después de todo siempre queda el nido vacío porque los polluelos se van a hacer el suyo propio.

- ¿Desde cuando tan filosofal?

- Desde nunca, solo digo lo común… aunque no te preocupes por Gran, no la dejare sola.

- Gracias Sokka – Dijo para entonces mirando a la salida -. Allí viene tu principito, por lo que ya es hora de irme.

- ¿No te quedaras?

- Debo hacer algunas cosas, y de seguro querrán su momento a solas y babear juntos – No pude más que darle un golpe en el hombro-. Eso dolió – Reclamo frotándose el hombro, mientras que Zuko algo agitado llego a nuestro lado.

- ¿Qué te paso? – Le pregunto a Sokka quien aún reclamaba

- ¿Seguro de querer estar con ella, suele ser agresiva a veces? – Se paro rápidamente antes de que pudiera hacer algo contra él – Bueno yo me voy, cuídense par de tortolitos – Dijo marchándose sin más.

- ¿Qué le paso? – Pregunto al confundido

- Nada importante, ¿Qué tal las clases?

- Te diría que aburridas, pero mentiría – Me contesto con una sonrisa, sentándose a mi lado.

- Espero volver pronto a clases – Dije algo desanimada de estar todo el día en casa

- Habrá que ver lo que diga la matrona – Respondió abrasándome, algo que había notado, le encantaba estar cerca, poder acariciar y ser acariciado, pero no piensen mal si es que llegan a hacerlo.

Si bien no había de que hablar más de lo que me había dicho Sokka sobre la revista, nos quedaos allí a esperar un poco más. Al paso de diez minutos me llamaron, como nunca entro conmigo, hasta la misma matrona se sorprendió de verlo entrar, sabia que siempre esperaba afuera.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que la sorpresa hizo que entrara – Dijo con una sonrisa, ya que siempre pregunto porque no entraba, yo solo le respondía que era algo tímido para estas cosas-. Pero bueno, me mandaron su informe desde el hospital y vaya sorpresa las que nos dio.

- Dígamelo a mí- Respondió con una sonrisa.

- Bien, esta semana es la semana numero diez, por lo que ahora tus bebes son lo que se domina fetos, se puede decir que una de las partes más peligrosas en el desarrollo ya paso, pero dado que son gemelos, lo tuyo siempre será peligroso- Los dos sabíamos eso, lo había escuchado muchas veces mientras estuvimos en el hospital.

Después de aquello me examino y me encontró en bastante buen estado, según ella parecía que nada hubiera sucedido, posteriormente hizo una ecografía, por lo que sabía no lo hacían muy seguido, pero yo era un caso especial y debían monitorear bien, por lo que nuevamente pudimos verlos.

- Han crecido cada uno debe medir unos 30mm ahora, bastantes normales para su edad, y bien sujetos a su madre debo agregar.

- Entonces ¿esta todo bien?

- Muy bien diría yo… tanto así que mañana mismo podrías volver a tus tareas habituales sin problemas, aunque debo pedir que no te sobre exijas y no te estreses demasiado, eso no les hará muy bien.

- Entiendo, muchas gracias – Respondí feliz, mientras me secaba aquel gel del estomago, el cual estaba bastante abultado, se notaba como si estuviera a finales de los tres meses, cuando recién lo comenzaba.

- Ahora se pueden ir a casa calmados -. Ambos nos despedimos de ella, admito que salí feliz, ellos estaban bien al igual que yo, no podía haber nada mejor… por lo que era momento de hablar, iba a decirle lo que estaba pensado, pero se adelanto a mí… o algo parecido.

- ¿Te irás a tú casa? – Pregunto bastante desanimado, su cabello le cubría sus ojos, y eso siempre lo hacía cuando no quería demostrar sus emociones por completo, algo que en el corto tiempo había aprendido con facilidad, era leer sus estados de ánimos aunque su rostro no lo mostrara.

- Bueno, puedo irme a mi casa y hasta ahora tengo tres, podría volver a la casa donde vivíamos cuando mamá se encontraba con nosotros, puedo volver a donde Gran… - No me dejo seguir hablando, entre sus manos tomo mi rostro y me hablo mirándome fijamente, pude ver claramente resignación en ellos.

- Katara… sabes a lo que me refiero, aunque ya no importa lo que decidas, solo recuerda que estoy contigo, y si necesitas mi ayuda, solo llámame…

- ¿Y si no quiero llamarte? – Pregunte para ponerlo a prueba, me soltó y camino unos pasos

- Incluso si no lo haces te buscare, no importa lo que pase, te buscare.

- ¿Y si no quiero llamarte porque te quiero a mi lado?

- Si así fuera sería porque estaría contigo, que sentido tendría que me llamaras… - Le costo un momento analizar bien la pregunta, pero entonces camino directo hacía mi, nuevamente tuve sus dorados ojos en los míos -. ¿Quieres que este contigo? ¿Quieres quedarte a mi lado?

- Si – Fue la más sincera respuesta que le pude dar, sus ojos brillaron aunque estaba desconcertado, no vi venir nada, pero tras una fuerte abraso me beso como nunca lo había hecho, podía sentir que ponía todo su ser en aquel beso, como si dependiera de el para vivir, fue solo por algunos segundos, pero me parecieron horas, cuando nuestros labios se separaron, el abrazo continuo, apoye mi rostro sobre su pecho, entonces me di cuenta de que de verdad había hecho bien, estar con él era lo que debía hacer.

**--Zuko--**

Aquel momento, aquel día fue uno de los más felices de mi vida. Le avisamos a su abuela, GranGran como me hace llamarla ahora si bien estaba algo triste por la idea, nos dio todo su apoyo, mi tío por otro lado estaba bastante feliz y decidió empezar la mudanza de inmediato, cerro la tienda por el día, por otro lado Katara quería ayudar, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a dejarla.

- No soy una inútil, por si no te das cuenta Sokka.

- No digo que lo seas, pero la misma medico te dijo que no te sobre exigieras y ahora mismo quieres cargas cajas

- Solo es una caja, y no pesa mucho.

- Katara, perdóname por no apoyarte, pero tu hermano tiene razón, no puedes andar cargando cosas así como así – Apoyo Suki, quien había venido a ayudar junto con Haru.

- El idiota de Sokka tiene razón – Sokka se enfado de inmediato, pero entonces ella me miro a mi con ojos suplicantes.

- Sabes que no puedo dejarte hacer eso Katara – entonces se enfado y se quedo sentada con los brazos cruzados en el sillón.

- ¿Seguro de querer estar con ella? – Pregunto Sokka algo molesto aún por lo que había dicho Haru.

- ¡Hey! – Reclamo Katara, preferimos alejarnos de ella, estaba enfadada con Sokka conmigo y con todos, se veía en sus ojos.

Así fue como comenzó la mudanza, con ayuda de todos, Sokka por otro lado me advirtió miles de veces que "pobre de ti si haces sufrir a mi hermanita", y después armo un escándalo cuando vio lo que planeaba mi tío, el cual parecía ser le más feliz de todos, pero como dije sus decisiones nos tomaron por sorpresa, nos dio su habitación, la cama era por decir menos gigante, he de admitir que nunca entre a su habitación antes, nunca en mis siete años viviendo con él, era su rincón secreto y yo se lo respetaba.

- Pero tío.

- Nada de peros sobrino, acepta lo que estoy dándote – Katara estaba conmigo, en cuando entramos comenzó a mover sus cosas, con los reclamos de Sokka aún, pude ver variadas fotos de mi tía y mi primo por el lugar, el color de la habitación era de color granate con algunos toques azules oscuros, extraña mezcla a mi parecer, además que había una puerta en frente de la cama.

- Vaya, que lindos colores tío Iroh – Ahora así lo llamaba Katara, mi tío insistió en aquello -.Nunca me los hubiera imaginado juntos, pero se ven bastante bien – Entonces vio la vista de la habitación – Wow, es hermosa, esta para un postal.

- Mi esposa opinaba lo mismo – Dijo él mirando una de las fotografías nostálgicamente, me di cuenta de aquello, así que pregunte por aquella puerta que había, hasta el momento solo parecía un ropero.

- Bueno, lo que hay detrás de esa puerta es la razón por la que les pase está habitación – Abrió la puerta y nos encontramos con otra habitación, está era más pequeña, y acogedora, tenía una gran vista también y los colores de sus paredes parecían ser los de un amanecer, los dos la observábamos, pero aún no entendíamos el porque -. Ya que parecen no figurarlo, esta es la guardería, mi esposa la pinto antes de que naciera nuestro hijo, los colores del amanecer, por el amanecer de una nueva vida – Ambos pudimos notar la nostalgia y cierto tinte a tristeza en sus palabras, y ella fue la primera en reaccionar para que no siguiera desanimándose.

- Esto es hermoso señor… digo tío Iroh, no sabe lo feliz que me hace todo esto… nunca pensé – El rol cambio drásticamente, ahora era ella la que iba a llorar.

- Katara – Me acerque para abrasarla, si bien momentos antes había estado molesta conmigo, parecía que lo hubiera olvidado en ese mismo instante cuando me abrazo.

- Querida, no sabes lo feliz que me haces tu a mi… ahora han pensado en tener ¿dos o una cuna?, en la televisión dicen que cada niño debe tener su cama, pero sería medio drástico separarlos tras nueve meses de estar juntos… aunque quizás también estén aburridos de estar juntos.

- Tío, aun siquiera saben que hay otra persona allí dentro.

- Zuko, los gemelos suelen ser muy unidos

- Mellizos – Reparo ella – Pero bueno aún hay tiempo para decidir aquello, sinceramente no se que es mejor, si se dejan separados quizás se extrañen, pero si se dejan juntos quizás después cueste mucho que duerman en sus propias camas. Mi tío sonrió y asintió.

Después de aquello se dijo que la que era mi habitación sería la de mi tío, la habitación que ocupaba Katara volvía a ser de Toph, aunque le dijo a mi tío que no se molestara en pintarla de nuevo de verde, total ella no veía, pero él estaba decidido a cambiarla algún día. Por otro lado costo mucho cambiar a mi tío con la gran cantidad de cosas que tenía, y la mayoría termino en cajas en el patio, y aún así terminamos todo aquel día.

Aquella noche todos cenamos en casa, mi tío hizo lasaña, sabía que a Katara le gustaba, pero a Sokka igual, el resto incluso Grangran tuvimos que conformarnos con solo un pedazo, entonces pude notar que Katara y Sokka no solo se veían iguales si no que comían de la misma forma, aunque según GranGran era a causa de que ella se valía no por dos si no por tres, yo solo pude sonreír.

Aún así aquella noche no dormimos juntos, y en cierta forma me alivio, si bien me escabullía a su habitación a dormir, nunca me cambie de ropa en frente de ella y eso era algo que en cierta forma me intimidaba.

Katara, Suki y Toph con previo permiso de sus padres durmieron en lo que ahora era nuestra habitación, yo me quede en mi antigua habitación junto con Haru que durmió en el sofá-cama y Sokka en un saco de dormir, GranGran en la habitación de Toph y mi tío en la habitación de invitados.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que me quede dormido, no debí dormir aquella noche… Después de todo lo que sucedió, solo recuerdo haber estado soñando con Katara… y algo más.

--

- Oye Sokka – Haru golpeo a Sokka con el pie en la cara.

- ¿Qué quieres?... déjame dormir – Reclamo Sokka

- ¿Escuchas eso? – Dijo remeciéndolo más fuerte con el pie.

- Como sea… pero – entonces Sokka abrió los ojos y vio el pie de Haru – ¡SACA LOS PIES DE MI CARA!

- Idiota no grites que están todos durmiendo – Le reclamo Haru tapándole la boca con el pie, a lo que Sokka lo termino botando al suelo, escupiendo.

- A ver quien es el idiota aquí – Entonces escucharon lo que Haru decía, se voltearon a ver donde Zuko, y se dieron cuenta que era él, haciendo ruidos… mmm algo comprometedores.

- ¿Y a este idiota que le pasa? – Pregunto Sokka al prender la luz y se acerco a él.

- Y que me preguntas a mi, parece que esta durmiendo – Contesto Haru, en eso Sokka se acerco a Zuko para despertarlo, no le gustaba lo que escuchaba, pero de improviso Zuko lo agarro de la camisa y suspiro un _Katara,_ lentamente lo acercaba a él como para besarlo, Sokka veía lo que sucedía y no sabía como zafarse… Haru por otro lado estaba muerto de la risa al ver lo que sucedía y más aún cuando Zuko abrió los ojos y vio la sorpresa.

- Ah!! – Grito Zuko con todas sus fuerzas, Sokka quedo literalmente pegado en la pared después de un golpe de él, Haru no podía parar de reír, y Zuko transpiraba helado al pensar que casi había besado a Sokka, mientras que estaba soñando que iba a besar a Katara.

Los espectadores llegaron luego, Suki y GranGran trataba de reanimar a Sokka quien estaba aturdido por el golpe, Katara le preguntaba a Zuko que pasaba, porque no reaccionaba, y nadie podía calmar a Haru. En eso Sokka se recupero.

- ¡Tu novio casi me besa! – Grito a viva voz, en eso todos quedaron helados.

- ¡Yo no te iba a besar a ti!, ¡estaba soñando con tu hermana!

- OH!! – Fue la respuesta de todos, pero tanto Zuko como Katara se sonrojaron al máximo, en eso Haru paro de reír y pudo contar los trozos que faltaban.

- Eso si que fue graciosa, no se que habrás estado soñando viejo, pero nos despertaste a los dos – Zuko se sonrojo aún más -. Y bueno Sokka se acerco a él, y Zuko casi lo besa dormido, si es que no despierta a tiempo y lo deja pegado en la pared -. Para entonces la risa fue general, menos para los aludidos y Katara que estaba algo avergonzada de ser la causante de todo.

Después del incidente todos volvieron a sus habitaciones para dormir, aunque Sokka decidió ir a dormir con su saco a la habitación de invitados y Haru también por el inherente mal humor que se estaba apoderando de Zuko, finalmente los únicos que quedaban en la habitación eran Katara y él. Aunque el no sabía como darle la cara sin enrojecer.

- Entonces, ¿no quisiste besar a Sokka cierto? – Pregunto aún algo choqueada por la idea.

- ¡¡No!! – Respondió bastante alterado, solo eso le faltaba, que ahora creyera que de verdad quería besar a Sokka… le dio asco solo pensar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

- Entonces, ¿Qué paso?

- Estaba soñando que nosotros… - Paro en seco, la observo algo avergonzado, no quería seguir hablando, y si iba a ser así, mejor cerrar la puerta, así lo hizo.

- ¿Nosotros que?, ¿no solo estabas soñando que me besabas cierto?, lo digo porque los despertaste con ruidos – Dijo con una mirada cómplice, acercándose a él, él la abrazo por la cintura, por fin después de todo el día estaban solos y no iba a perder la oportunidad esta vez de demostrarle todo lo que la quería.

- Te enseñare lo que estábamos haciendo – Dijo con una sonrisa indiscreta antes de besarla solo como él sabía hacerlo.

**Muajajajajaja... no pregunten porque hice así este capitulo, solo se me ocurrió reírme un poco al final, además de dejarles un momento bien Zutara, por lo menos para su imaginación... aunque... no, próximo capitulo verán. Pero bueno en general se vienen más cosas...**

**Por otro lado estoy feliz, el rally Paris-Dakar se traslado para Sudamérica y va a pasar por Chile y por Valparaíso y Viña del Mar el 9 de enero SIIIIIIIIII… VOY A PÒDER VER LAS MOTOS!!... amo las motos (mi hermano tiene la culpa, aparte me hacía ver el rally con él), aunque el rally es de camiones, autos, etc. Además pondría a Zuko en moto si no fuera porque ya lo puse en moto en otro fic que estoy asiendo xP.**

**Por cierto muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, perdonen no poden escribir a todos... pero es tarde y de suguro ya me quitan el computador T-T  
**

**Cuídense Mucho, sigan leyendo...**

**Aralys**


	22. Por fin en mis brazos

**Capitulo 22: Por fin en mis brazos.**

**Advertencia: Vocabulario y acciones no aptos para menores de edad.**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**--Katara--**

Aquella mañana desperté gracias al hecho de no haber cerrado las cortinas y la reciente luz del sol fluía por la habitación, Zuko quien siempre es el primero en despertar en la casa aún dormía a mi lado abrazándome por la cintura, con su rostro apoyado sobre mi hombro y no parecía pronto a despertar, con cuidado de no hacerlo lo deje solo en la cama, busque mi pijama el cual termino en un rincón de la habitación y fui a nuestra habitación, cuando llegue Toph aún dormía, pero Suki ya había despertado, después de todos éramos nosotras las que teníamos clases a primera hora… si la rutina iba a volver, pero en esos momentos no era lo que me importaba, si no aquella mirada perspicaz que salía de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte mientras buscaba ropa para mi y para Zuko, después de todo con ellas allí no era muy probable que entrara a la habitación.

- Nada, solo que aparentemente tuviste una gran noche – Dijo mirándome maliciosamente, no sabía que sabía ella, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme

- ¿Por qué… lo dices? – Pregunte algo nerviosa.

- Bueno por un lado tienes el pijama al revés y por otro lado tienes un moretón en el cuello – Sinceramente no me había dado cuenta de haberme puesto el pijama al revés, por el otro lado me abalance al espejo, y si Suki tenía razón, tenía un moretón al lado derecho de mi cuello y probablemente aquel solo era uno visible – Entonces, ¿Qué tal tu noche?

- No es lo que piensas… no sucedió lo que estas pensando, solo… - No podía explicarlo, solo podía decir que aquella noche fue como ninguna en mi vida, a pesar de lo que ella creía no había sucedido.

- No te creo – Dijo levantándose de la cama para ir a tomar sus cosas.

- No puede suceder – Le rebatí, solo me miro un poco sorprendida, y a la vez con curiosidad – No puede suceder, porque es peligroso para ellos.

- ¿Por qué? – Me pregunto con mayor curiosidad, aunque no me dejo responder en primera instancia – Que yo sepa tener sexo estando embarazada no es peligroso – Me sonroje más, no pude evitarlo era un tema que no solía hablar abiertamente, ni siquiera estando embarazada.

- En mi caso si lo es, podría llegar a causar contracciones, y ya sabes lo que paso la ultima vez que las tuve.

- Entonces ¿nada paso entre ustedes?

- Algo paso, pero no fue eso - Dije con una sonrisa ensoñadora, mientras proseguí a buscar de nuevo entre las cosas, mientras que Suki tomo sus cosas para ir a la ducha, (yo ocuparía el baño de la habitación, otra gran ventaja de aquella pieza), me dijo algo que no había pensado.

- Bueno, como dicen no es necesario tener sexo para hacer el amor – Se fue y yo solo pude sonreír para mi.

Después de la ducha, me dispuse a ponerme la ropa obviamente, con suerte los jeans aún me cabían, todo por el simple hecho de ser a la cadera, y mi suéter de un azul claro sin hombros, largo que incluso parecía que tuviera una faldilla, demostrara claramente como había crecido mi vientre… Sabía bien los rumores que había en la universidad, Suki me mantuvo al tanto, pero aquello ya no importaba.

Salí rápido de la habitación para no despertar a Toph y lleve las ropas a Zuko, increíblemente aún dormía, pero mi presencia frente al espejo delante de él lo despertó.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto mientras se estiraba en la cama.

- Es temprano, pero debo ir a la universidad a primera hora.

- ¿Qué? – Miro al cielo tratando de enfocarse en algo – Cierto… hoy vuelves a ir – Yo solo asentí aún frente al espejo -. ¿Qué haces?

- Estoy tratando de tapar con maquillaje uno de los moretones que me hiciste – Pude ver cierta sorpresa en su rostro, aparentemente no se dio cuenta de haberlo hecho, entonces se levanto para abrasarme por la espalda, si alguna vez tuvo vergüenza de estar con el torso descubierto frente a mi, ahora mismo no tenía nada de vergüenza de estar abrazándome completamente desnudo.

- Te vez hermosa – Dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

- Gracias – Le conteste con una sonrisa, pero entonces pude ver que las cosas de Haru y de Sokka aún estaban en la habitación -. Mejor ponte ropa antes de que alguien… - Lamentablemente Sokka apareció antes de poder advertirlo, iba a decir algo, pero sus ojos depararon con terror en la figura desnuda de Zuko detrás mió, en ese instante nadie pudo decir nada, salio cerrando rápidamente la puerta, Zuko agarro una de las sabanas antes de que Sokka volviera a embestir cuando procesara todo.

- ¡¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS HACIENDO CON MI HERMANA?! – Grito Sokka arrebatado, mientras yo me interponía entre los dos, Zuko vagamente procesaba como para poder decir algo, y yo pensaba que cualquier cosa que podría decir iba a empeorar las cosas.

- Puedes parar de gritar – Le ordene con una de mis miradas más frías, quedo en blanco -. Sokka te recuerdo que ahora estoy viviendo con él aquí, por si no te diste cuenta, tenemos un habitación con una cama, entonces ¿cuál es el problema de que hagamos el amor, siendo que compartimos la misma cama?, además es el padre de mis hijos – No dijo nada, tomo sus cosas y las de Haru y se marcho, Zuko quedo algo perplejo.

- ¿Hicimos el amor?

- Como dicen, no es necesario tener sexo para hacer el amor – Si bien yo inste a seguir mirándome en el espejo, me volteo y me beso, hasta entonces nunca vi una sonrisa como aquella. Lamentablemente después de aquel beso me tuve que ir a desayunar, Sokka estaba allí mirando fijamente hecho un huracán, el señor Iroh lo observaba algo curioso, Haru hacía como si nada pasara, de hecho podría decir que estaba feliz de que estuviera tan enojado, si bien las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado aún habían rencores de parte de Haru y GranGran nos miraba con detenimiento a ambos, claramente sabía que algo había sucedido y no era por lo que sucedió entre él y Zuko.

- ¿Puedes parar de mirarme así? – Le pregunte algo indiferente.

- ¿Acaso no puedo mirar como me de la gana? – Si, estaba enojado, pero ya entendería… o eso esperaba, en eso llego Suki a desayunar, eso por lo menos lo calmo un poco, hasta que Zuko apareció a desayunar y se sentó a mi lado, si bien Sokka lo miraba con ganas de matarlo, él hizo como si nada pasara también, de hecho nunca lo había visto tan sonriente, y parecía que nada le arruinaría el día.

Después de aquel extraño desayuno, todos se marcharon a sus destinos, GranGran nos llevo a Suki y a mi a la universidad en su auto, Sokka se fue con ella a casa y Haru se quedo donde Zuko. Pero bueno después de todo volvía a la universidad, y nuevamente me encontraba en la clase de biología celular, pude ver cuan atrasada estaba, y a la vez el hecho de que estaba agotada siendo tan solo las ocho y medía de la mañana, no sabía a que culpar, si al embarazo o a lo que sucedió en la noche.

- Katara ¿estás bien? – Me pregunto Suki mientras el profesor explicaba unas diapositivas.

- Si no te preocupes – Pero no pude decir lo mismo después de más de tres horas de clases, ya era cerca del mediodía cuando pude salir a respirar aire afuera de la sala, la cual daba a un tranquilo jardín.

- ¿Segura de que te sientes bien? – Pregunto nuevamente.

- No, pareciera que no podía mantenerme despierta allí dentro.

- Bueno, te iré a sacar las fotocopias que me pediste entonces, espérame aquí – Dijo mientras se marcho

- Gracias Suki, sin ti estoy perdida – Solo sonrió y se marcho, pero entonces pude sentir un par de miradas indiscretas, dos compañeras que nunca me hablaron se acercaron a mi, ni siquiera sabía sus nombres, pero realmente no me importaba.

- Hola Katara, ¿Cómo estas? – Me pregunto una de ellas, pero algo en su voz me decía que no estaba interesaba de saber exactamente como estaba.

- Bien, gracias por preguntar – Conteste cortésmente, aunque solo fue por ver si así se marchaban.

- La semana pasada no asististe, ¿te paso algo malo? – Pregunto la otra mirándome directamente a mi vientre, entonces supe que lo habían notado, y posiblemente rumores más perversos comenzarían a recorrer el plantel.

- Si, estuve en el hospital, tuve complicaciones en el embarazo – Trataron de parecer sorprendidas, pero no pareció más que una confirmación.

- ¿Estás embarazada? ¿En serio? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo, antes entonces podía decir que solía ser inocente frente a las actitudes de las personas, pero ellas eran la hipocresía misma.

- Si, lo estoy – Iban a preguntar algo más, pero algo más interesante capturo sus miradas.

- ¡Mira!, es ese chico del que te hable – Dijo una de ellas, entonces solo esperaba que Suki llegara pronto, quería salir de allí, pero estaba muy cansada, pero una de sus frases me llamo la atención – Viene hacía acá, ¡es tan lindo a pesar de la cicatriz!

- ¿Cicatriz? – Pregunte en vos alta, ellas me miraron extrañadas mientras me volteaba a ver y para mi sorpresa era Zuko quien venía, sonreí al verle, así como procese el hecho de su popularidad escondida. Cuando llego ellas estaban embobadas y sorprendidas de que se dirigiera a mí.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Me pregunto con una sonrisa, yo solo le di una media sonrisa y nada más al darme cuenta de la cara de sorpresa que dieron ellas al verlo sonreírme, después de todo solo lo veía sonreírme a mi o en casa a su tío y a Toph.

- Cansada, y eso que estuve sentada, pareciera que hubiera corrido un maratón, tanto así que Suki fue a sacarme las fotocopias, yo no puedo moverme de aquí – Dije en un semireclamo

- Te dijeron que no podías sobre exigirte, si ya no puedes más lo mejor es que vayas a descansar.

- Supongo, pero es una lastima, es recién el primer día.

- Si no vas a descansar, no tendrás más días y tendrás que seguir en cama, no creo que eso te agrade – Dijo convincentemente, pero entonces sacándonos de nuestro pequeño mundo ellas interrumpieron nuestras miradas.

- Disculpen ¿se conocen? – A los dos nos sorprendió esa pregunta, ¿no parecía lógico que nos conociéramos?, pero pude notar algo de celos, lo cual en cierta manera me hizo sonreír de manera maliciosa, él se percato y me miro algo sorprendido pero animado por esa nueva faceta.

- Si, él es Zuko, **mi novio **– En cierta manera fue como si las viera desmoronarse.

- ¿Pero tu no sales con Jet? – Dijo una aterrorizada, por otro lado sabía que hablaban mal de mí, pero no sabía que dijeran que salía con ese tipo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Pregunte alterada levantándome de golpe, lo que hizo que me mareara, Zuko me alcanzo antes de que cayera al suelo, no desmayada pero si bastante mareada.

- ¿Quién diablos dijo eso? – Pregunto bastante enfadado pude notarlo en su mirada a pesar de que todo me diera vueltas.

- Bueno… todos – Contesto la otra chica -. ¿No es cierto?

- ¡¡No!! – Prácticamente grite alterada.

- Katara, calma, arreglaremos esto – Me dijo en un susurro solo para mí, entonces se dirigió a ellas - ¿Saben donde esta ese idiota?, ya fue suficiente, parece que no basto con dejarlo tirado en el suelo por tratar de aprovecharse de ella – Ellas miraron sorprendidas frente a la declaración, la chica que pregunto sobre lo de Jet, le indico que estaba detrás del gimnasio.

- Espérame, ya vuelvo – Dijo marchándose, trate de detenerlo, pero supe que no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, cuando ya se había marchado la otra chica me pregunto.

- ¿Entonces todos los rumores de tuyos con Jet son mentiras? – Para entonces solo podía respirar profundo.

- Si, lo único que paso fue que en la fiesta trato de aprovecharse de mi mientras bailaba, ya que no me podía zafar, Zuko me rescato de él – Dije con medía sonrisa, no preguntaron más y se quedaron allí sin decir nada hasta que Suki llego y me vio algo asustada o bien alarmada.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Zuko fue donde Jet, ayúdame a ir, necesito para todo esto – Dije levantándome decidida a pesar de los mareos.

**--Zuko--**

Fui lo más rápido que pude a donde ese diota bueno para nada, no fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba rodeado de sus amigotes y algunas chicas, me vio, según Haru es bastante fuerte cuando se trataba de pelear y esas cosas, pero sin lugar a dudas me temía, después de todo parecía que no muchos eran capaces de dejarlo tirado en el suelo, en esos momentos agradecí la paciencia que me había tenido mi tío a enseñarme artes marciales. Por otro lado, el idiota pronto se volvió osado, tenía a todos sus aliados con él.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto bástate envalentonado.

- Parar de una vez tus idioteces.

- ¿De que idioteces hablar? – Pregunto con tono inocente, pero en su mirada no vi nada de ella.

- Sabes muy bien de que hablo, o más bien de quien – Dije llegando a mi limite de la paciencia, nunca había tenido mucha después de todo.

- Vamos… que tanto te preocupa de que allá visto bajo la falda de Katara – Dijo haciendo que sus amigotes se rieran, pero pude ver que ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió cuando lo tire de un golpe al suelo tal como en la fiesta, pararon de reír de inmediato, para entonces ya no eran nada valientes, se alejaron lentamente de mi.

- ¡Que mierda te crees para venir a golpearme! – Grito levantándose, mientras le sangraba el labio.

- Nada, no me creo nada, pero tengo el suficiente derecho de defender a **mi** mujer, madre de **mis** hijos, y si tus idioteces por querer hacerte… no se que mierda quieres hacerte, pero eso la lastima a ella, y yo no te lo voy a dejar pasar, ya trates de sobrepasarte con ella en la fiesta, por lo que obtuviste lo que merecías, y ahora obtendrás lo que mereces por lo que has hecho – Mis palabras no parecieron decirle nada, y si lo hicieron solo se abalanzo a golpearme, trato pero no pudo, y yo solo pude volver a lanzarlo al suelo, pero entonces…

- ¡¡Zuko!! – Era su voz, la de ella, me voltee y pude ver sus ojos asustados, justo antes de sentir un golpe en mi mejilla, no me tiro, pero fue lo bastante fuerte para dejarme aturdido un momento, pero entonces solo reaccione y lo volví a golpear, esta vez no se paro de inmediato, estando así en el suelo hice que lo iba a golpear en el rostro, pude ver sus ojos de terror, literalmente lo tenía entre la espada y la pared.

- Pobre de ti que te vuelvas a acercar a ella, o vuelva a escuchar algo – Me fui, aún percibiendo el miedo de que emitía, solo entonces sus amigotes se acercaron a él, pero enfadado o indignado los alejo a todos, yo me dirigí hacía Katara que se encontraba con Suki, estaba preocupada.

- Lo siento, no quería preocuparte – Dije mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos, toco me mejilla, dolió el contacto, ya aparecía un moretón al lado derecho de mi rostro.

- Zuko… - Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, porque Jet apareció detrás mió con postura amenazante.

- Si crees que esto termino… - Alcanzo a decir mientras yo me volteaba a verlo más enfadado aún, no dijo nada más porque observaba a Katara podría decir espantado, vi que su mirada se dirigía al vientre de ella, y reacciono cuando ella se escondió detrás mió al darse cuenta de ello.

- ¿Está embarazada? – Pregunto como si se le fuera el alma en preguntar.

- ¿Por qué tan asustado Jet? – Pregunto Suki con una mirada nada agradable.

- Ella no ha estado conmigo, ¿lo sabes cierto? – Dijo tratando de desligarse de todo.

- ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que miro bajo su falda? ¿Acaso lo hiciste durante la fiesta o después de ella? – Pregunte más enfadado aún, Katara lo observo indignada, pero algo asustada también.

- ¡Qué!, no, admito que fueron solo rumores, eso ayuda entre los amigos – Dijo alejándose entre sonrisas temerosas… además los que se fueron bastante juntos de la fiesta fueron ustedes dos – Entonces se fue casi corriendo de allí, Suki fue la que hablo, después de todo nosotros no sabíamos que decir ante aquellas declaraciones… todo era muy extraño.

- ¿Así que se fueron bastante juntos de la fiesta? ¿Seguros de no acordarse de nada?

Incluso después de aquello no dijimos nada, en cierta manera eso me daba esperanza y por otro lado ganas de recordar y aún más ganas de asesinar a Jet.

En lo que siguió preferí no preguntarle nada, ella volvió a casa al igual que yo, mi tío se aterro al verme el moretón en el rostro, rápidamente me paso un filete del refrigerador y me dejo sentado en una silla, mientras Katara me ayudaba, después de todo dolía bastante.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – Pregunto angustiada.

- Solo duele – Dije cerrando los ojos, no quería preocuparla más a pesar del dolor, en eso me abrazo mientras me ayudaba a sujetar el filete en el rostro.

- Zuko… no tenías porque pelear – Dijo algo más molesta.

- Aunque no me creas, no era la primera opción… pero no pude dejarlo así después de lo que dijo… no podía dejar que te denigrara de aquella forma.

- Zuko… - Dijo suavemente mientras se acurruco en mi pecho, solo inste a abrazarla como pudiera.

El resto del día siguió casi normal hasta ya llegada la noche cuando me fui a dormir por fin a nuestra habitación, ella ya estaba acostada, incluso creía que dormía, pero para mi sorpresa cuando me acerque a ella para abrasarla, hablo bastante deprimida.

- ¿Y si dijo eso para desentenderse y estuvo conmigo? – Pude notar que lo había pensado bastante, sus tristes palabras me lo decían.

- No lo estuvo, tenía miedo, pero no era por ser el padre de ellos, era porque la gente creerá que lo es, y no le ira bien con las chicas – Dije tratando de sonar despreocupado, aunque también llegue a pensarlo.

- Zuko… no quiero que él – Se volteo hacía mi y pude ver una lagrima que nacía de sus ojos.

- Katara, me tiene suficiente miedo como para querer tocarte de verdad, estoy seguro de que él no estuvo contigo – O por lo menos eso esperaba.

- Eso espero – Dijo abrasándome fuertemente, algo que agradecía que hiciera, aunque por otro lado algo me decía que no era él – Solo desearía que en realidad tú… Zuko te amo, a pesar del corto tiempo, te amo – Dijo aferrándose a mí antes de continuar -. Me creerás loca, pero pareciera que te amara desde siempre, como si te hubiera encontrado después de un largo tiempo de estar buscándote – Me sorprendió lo que dijo, sentía lo mismo, aunque con la extraña sensación de que no iba a perdonarme perderla de nuevo.

- Yo también siento lo mismo – Dije dándole un pequeño beso -. Pero ya no importa, estoy contigo – La bese con mi alma, para finalmente perderme en su esencia, mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación.

**--Toph--**

El tío Iroh me contó de la aventura de Zuko en las peleas, iba a molestarlo, pero los sentí demasiado desanimados y melosos a la vez como para interrumpirlos, así que me fui a casa.

Por otro lado yo ya tenía mis propios problemas existenciales, y todo gracias al idiota de Aang quien me tenía más confundida que nunca, hasta el momento hablaba todos los días conmigo y no precisamente como amigos, si no por su "actuación" para que su ex novia no se abalanzara sobre él como un niño lo hace a un caramelo, mi problema no era hablar con él, si no el hecho de cómo se dirigía a mi, ya no sabía si podía diferenciarlo de un actuación, todo parecía tan real que me ponía nerviosa, incluso a través del teléfono, sobre todo cuando se despedía y me decía "adiós preciosa, te quiero" o incluso "te amo", esa era la palabra que más me asustaba… por un lado, bien actuaba, por el otro lado ¿lo dijo de verdad?, eso me confundía, ya no sabía que sentir o si debía sentir algo.

Aquella noche apenas pude dormir, era momento de hablar con él, aunque fuera por teléfono… debía aclarar las cosas o me volvería loca… y eso solo afloraría mi mal humor.

**--Zuko--**

Estaba durmiendo placidamente a su lado, cuando comenzó a remecerme no podía ser que ya debía levantarme.

- Cinco minutos más… – Pedí antes de acurrucarme más a su lado.

- Zuko, despierta – Abrí los ojos y pude ver que aún era de noche.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? – Pregunte tratando de despertar, ella solo me observo algo culpable.

- No… eh

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte más calmado refregándome los ojos aún.

- Quiero helado de chocolate – Dijo calmadamente.

- ¿eh?... compra mañana entonces – Antes de pensarlo dos veces me tire en la cama de nuevo… pero no me dejo.

- Zuko, quiero helado de chocolate **ahora** – Abrí los ojos de nuevo para ver su rostro y su mirada me asusto… entonces caí en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, recordé una vez que mi tío dijo que cuando su mujer estaba embarazada de Lu Ten lo hizo hacer papas fritas a las cuatro de la mañana porque quería comer… eran los llamados antojos, y entonces pude notar el porque lo hizo siendo que entonces yo lo encontré una tontería, esa mirada es capaz de asustar al más valiente. No me quedo de otra que levantarme a ver si había en la casa, en el refrigerador no había nada, en la tienda tampoco… tendría que salir a comprar a las tres de la mañana ¡¿Dónde diablos iba a encontrar una tienda abierta?!

- Zuko, ¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora? – Pregunto mi tío, seguramente lo había despertado.

- ¿Sabes donde puede ver una tienda abierta a esta hora que venda helado de chocolate? – Pregunte bosteando.

- Ya veo… - Dijo con una sonrisa -. Hay una tienda de autoservicio en la estación de gasolina de la calle de abajo, ve en el auto o te vas a congelar – Solo asentí con la cabeza… obligado a salir al frió de una noche de otoño, cuando iba saliendo comento – Recuerdo cuando a mi querida esposa una vez le dieron ganas de comer tostadas con banana y queso – No pude decir nada, pero eso era asqueroso, por lo pronto fui en el auto, quien me atendió me vio algo extrañado por estar comprado helado a esa hora.

- Antojos – Respondí a su cara de duda y pareció comprender, mientras me pasaba una bolsa con dos potes de helado grandes, no me arriesgaría a tener que levantarme de nuevo.

- Gracias por su compra, nos veremos luego – Dijo mientras que pensé que lo más probable que pasara, mientras otro sujeto compraba pañales y asentía a lo que decía el vendedor.

Cuando llegue a casa le pase el pote con una cuchara, pareciera que se le hubiera iluminado la vida, por lo pronto yo seguí durmiendo acurrucado a su lado.

**Se que algunos querían lemon, pero yo no puedo hacerlos, más bien no me salen aunque quisiera … así que es un poco difícil que tengan más de lo que hice, a no ser que algún día me inspire hacer algo así… Hablando de lemon… vi un titulo "A little lemon kiss for her" en una serie del año 1987 (la dieron literalmente antes de que naciera yo… un mes antes xD)… como sea, aunque mas que nada el callo encima de ella y la cosa se vio como algo mas xD… mi pregunta es ¿estamos hablando del mismo lemon?... no había visto la palabra salvo en los fanfic, bueno aparte de que significa limón, bueno, esa será mi duda de la semana… **

**Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, un capitulo difícil de escribir así como de titular, si leen bien entenderán porque el titulo, aunque en aquella parte me inspire en una historia que me escribieron.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews , me alegro que se hayan reído con lo de Sokka, yo también lo hice mucho xD**

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

**:) : Si, yo también me mate de la risa con lo de Sokka... se me había ocurrido hace tiempo la idea, pero no tenía como ponerlo y se me dio la oportunidad y por fin pude matarme de la risa también.**

**Rashel: Si, yo creía que alguien me iba a matar por hacer que Zuko casi besara a Sokka, pero lo tomaron por el humor... me salve xD**

**Zukara Lovebender: Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado aún más ... Zutara en el aire xD.**

**Heart-ILZ: JEJEJE espero no haber defraudado con la continuación, no quería dejarlo así no mas tampoco.**

**crazy zutara: Gomen ne... no puedo con los lemon -.-**

**kchibkn: No presionas... de hecho ya tenia hace mas de una semana escrito el cap. pero no lo había subido porque no tenia tiempo de hacerlo... espero que te guste.**

**Fabian: Si, Sokka quedo vivo... que estaba soñando Zuko... espero que este capitulo te lo haya aclarado jejeje U, y el alboroto con Jet, bueno aquí se arreglar "algo"**

**Cuídense mucho -**

**Aralys**


	23. ¿Quién dijo que el amor era justo?

**Capitulo 23: ¿Quién dijo que el amor era justo?**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender ****no me pertenece.**

* * *

**--Katara--**

Ya había llegado el día sábado, la semana había pasado lentamente, a duras penas había podido ponerme al día en las materias con ayuda de Suki, Zuko me ayudo a ponerme al día con la parte computacional y con el simple hecho de tolerar mi reciente adicción al helado de chocolate, el cual si no dejo pronto engordare más de lo que debería como alguien normalmente embarazada.

Por otro lado todo esto me había dejado incapacitada de ayudar en el salón, si no fuera por el efecto colateral del chocolate (hiperactividad), hubiera quedado rendida siquiera para estudiar. Pero hoy tomaba mi turno normal, tío Iroh dijo que no me molestara si tenía que hacer, pero lo que menos podía hacer era ayudar en la caja siendo que mi deber era trabajar, además de una forma u otra extrañaba el ambiente del lugar, tío desde que estoy en la casa ya no sirve las comidas que da a sus empleados en ella, si no en el salón, dijo que era para mantener el ambiente calmado y más privado, ya que no quería que sus nietos salieran "alterados", "malhumorados", "precipitados", "soy bueno, pero soy malo también". En esos instantes no pude más que reír, de alguna manera aquellas características me trajeron a la mente a Zuko, algo distinto pero él sin lugar a dudas, aunque en el tiempo de conocerlo solo había mostrado una pizca de ellas, sobre todo con el asunto Jet, tenía aquella extraña sensación de conocerlo más de lo normal.

Fuera de eso, busque mi delantal, ya era hora de que fuera al salón como cajera, tío Iroh había salido por la mañana, y como Zuko estaba ocupado con sus clases lo reemplazo la chica que trabaja de cajera por las tardes en la semana, a mi no me dejaron, que era suficiente con lo que quería hacer. Cuando entre al salón no había clientes, después de todo no era la hora habitual de tomar té, a pesar de que no solo se sirviera té, aunque el café estaba prohibido en el salón, razón del tío Iroh inexplicables al parecer.

- Hola – Salude a Ty lee quien estaba apoyada en el mesón junto con Jin conversando.

- ¡Katara! – Dijo bastante animada instando a abrasarme a través del mesón - ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Estás bien?, el señor Iroh dijo que no estuviste bien.

- Si, estoy bien, se supone que pudo seguir con mi vida normal… aunque ciertas personas no me dejan mucho – Dije con una sonrisa, entonces vi a la chica que estaba en la caja, me miro un momento, no me gusto su mirada, si no se observaba bien se podía decir que era indiferencia, pero no era indiferencia lo que vi, si no superioridad.

- Vaya, por fin te sacaron de la cancel – Dijo Toph quien si darme cuenta había entrado al salón.

- Mejor dicho los obligue a liberarme – Dije con una sonrisa, tratando de olvidar aquella mirada, Ty Lee miro extrañada, Jin por otro lado solo nos observaba.

- ¿De verdad estuviste en la cárcel? – Pregunto bastante alarmada, a lo que Toph con un golpe en la espalda respondió.

- Es solo una manera de decir cuando no te dejan hacer nada… niña… - Dijo con cierto malhumor.

- Tú eres más niña que yo… así que no repliques tanto – Se defendió Ty Lee, en eso Toph cambio el tema drásticamente.

- Katara, ¿sabes a donde fue o ha que hora llega el tío Iroh? – Solo de curiosidad me estaba preguntando lo mismo.

- No, no tengo la más remota idea – Contesto honestamente.

- Lastima necesitaba hablar con él – En eso Ty Lee iba a hablar pero la chica de la caja interrumpió.

- Que va a saber ella si es solo una empleada… yo me voy, termino mi turno, adiós – Dijo sacándose el delantal y se marcho, mientras que en esos instante trague mis ganas de ir hacía ella y masacrarla.

- ¿Y a ella que le pasa? – Pregunte bastante malhumorada por su actitud.

- Mai es así siempre, no te preocupes – Contesto Ty Lee, solo entonces supe que se llamaba Mai, pero Ty Lee siguió en un murmullo como si fuera prohibido-. Los rumores dicen que le gusta Zuko.

- ¿Rumores con nombre Tom cierto? – Pregunto Toph bastante segura y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo sabes? – Pregunto Ty Lee bastante alterada, mientras que Jin y yo reíamos.

- Como si no los escuchara rumorear… además Tom es la fuente más cercana para rumorear de Mai siendo que son hermanos… pero tan distintos a la vez.

- Parece que Zuko tiene un fan club – Dijo frunciendo el ceño, mirando hacía la puerta por donde había salido Mai.

- Yo diría que varios – Dijo Jin-. Fuimos juntos a la secundaria y aunque parece que nunca se da cuenta, todas las chicas a su alrededor babeaban por él, aunque en ese tiempo admito que era distinto – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Era distinto y tu estabas flechada por él, por eso llegaste a trabajar acá… además por lo que supe fuiste la presidenta de su fan club -. Aclaró Toph, yo quede sorprendida frente a la noticia, ¿más fans?

- Como tú lo dijiste, estaba… tiempo pasado – Dijo con una sonrisa honesta, lo que me relajo un poco, pero para entonces ya había sacado mi mega pote de helado de dos kilos, de delicioso sabor a chocolate con jarabe de chocolate.

- Katara, ¿no crees que estas comiendo mucho helado de chocolate?, es el sexto de esos que te comes en la semana – Me reprocho Toph, aún me impresionaba como veía sin ver por los ojos.

- Lo siento, pero me lo piden, aparte que es lo único que me mantiene despierta.

- Estas adicta mujer – Dijo algo consternada.

- Espera un momento ¡seis de esos! ¡En una semana! – Dijo bastante sorprendida Ty Lee, mientras Jin me observada extrañada.

- En menos de una semana, mejor dicho desde el martes – Corrigió Toph, Ty Lee me observo como buscando una explicación, en ese momento pude estar segura de que tío Iroh no había dicho nada de mi situación.

- No les dijo, no es del tipo que rumorea, aunque lo parezca – Me contesto Toph sin siquiera haber preguntado.

- ¿Es por lo que te sucedió y no pudiste venir? ¿Te operaron de las amígdalas? – Pregunto jin inocentemente, yo solo pude sonreír.

- No, no es eso, estoy… - No pude seguir, ya que tío Iroh irrumpió alegremente en el lugar.

- ¡Vaya!, sin clientes a esta hora, ¡mejor!, así mis nietos están más tranquilos – Sonrientemente se acerco a nosotras, Ty Lee y Jin lo miraron como si estuviera loco, paso por detrás mió hacía la cocina con un paquete en la mano, las cuatro quedamos intrigadas hasta que unos momentos después salio con una tetera y un vaso de porcelana para el té, Jin lo observaba intrigada, a mi parecer, de saber que tipo de té estaba haciendo.

- No reconozco ese olor – Dijo Toph acercándose más.

- Es posible que nunca lo hayas olido, es un té especial, pero con suerte y tus buenas manos para hacer florecer las más hermosas flores, pude que tengamos este olor más seguido, ya que alguien aquí lo necesita, por ello te entrego estás semillas que pude conseguir -. Dijo pasándole una bolsita-. Tengo lo suficiente para hacer el té por un tiempo, pero sería bueno tener reserva.

- Entendido – Dijo Toph algo sonriente tomando las semillas de la bolsa -. ¿Pero para que son?

- Este té anima el cuerpo, relaja la vida y no es adictivo como el cacao – Dijo observándome, solo pude sonrojarme mientras aún tenía la cuchara con helado en la boca.

- En ese caso vamos a necesitar mucho viejo -. Dijo Toph con una sonrisa -. ¿No es así Katara?

- ¿De verdad quita la adicción al chocolate?

- No es eso querida, podríamos decir que calma los antojos -. Repuso el tío dándome la tasa de té.

- ¿Antojos de que? – Pregunto Ty Lee algo confundida, mientras que Jin observaba las hojas del té seriamente.

- Embarazo – Dijo Jin mientras seguía examinando las hojas, yo la observe algo sonrojada, mientras Ty Lee me observaba -. Un té especial para embarazadas -. Dijo más seria aun.

- Vaya, ahora me doy cuenta lo buena alumna que eres Jin – Dijo tío Iroh con una sonrisa, mientras Jin se la devolvía con una propia.

- ¡Estas embarazada! – Grito sorprendida Ty Lee mientras me apuntaba.

- Si, lo estoy – Dije más calmada a pesar del grito, mientras tomaba el primer sorbo, él te era delicioso.

- ¡Vaya sorpresa de ti chica!, ¿cuentos meses tienes? – Pregunto bastante entusiasmada.

- Tres meses.

- ¿En serio?, si bien no me había fijado porque estabas detrás del mesón parece que tuvieras más.

- Eso es porque son gemelos – Respondí con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡En serio!! – Dijo más sorprendida, entonces se calmo de repente – ¿Algo paso con ellos que estuviste mal?

- Emmm si, tuve complicaciones, pero ahora esta todo bien.

- ¡Hey! – Dijo en tono de reproche mientras Jin la observaba –. No deberías estar aquí, deberías estar tranquila reposando – Jin asintió a lo que decía.

- Ella tiene razón, mi hermana tuvo problemas en el embarazo y tuvo mucho tiempo de reposo, y solo era un bebe, en tu caso son dos – Yo en esos momentos estaba algo resignada, todos me querían mantener encerrada y tirada en una cama prácticamente, algo muy en contra de lo que soy.

- No se molesten, igual terminara haciendo lo que quiere, aunque le falten fuerzas – Dijo el tío algo resignado -. Parece que la terquedad va de familia – Dijo dando un suspiro.

- No sabía que usted y Katara fueran parientes, son tan distintos – Opino Ty Lee observándonos.

- Si bien Toph es mi sobrina adoptada -. Dijo dándole una sonrisa que fue devuelta -. Katara es mi sobrina por ley – Dijo siendo no del todo cierto, ya que Zuko y yo no estábamos casados, aunque a esas alturas no había muchas diferencias de estarlo.

- ¿Por Ley? – Pregunto esta vez Jin -. Que yo supiera solo tenía a Zuko y su otra sobrina.

- Si, pero ellos son mis sobrinos de sangre – Dijo dando una sonrisa como tratando de que entendieran, pero yo solo las veía más confundidas. Entonces hablaron a mi espalda sin que me diera cuenta de que había llegado.

- Siempre enredas más las cosas… ¿por qué no simplemente dices que es tu sobrina por ley porque esta conmigo? – Dijo Zuko abrazándome por la espalda.

- Porque es menos divertido – Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Zuko fruncía el ceño como siempre, solo pude sonreír ante la escena.

- ¡¿Qué ustedes dos están juntos?! – Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo sorprendidas.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!, Mai se va a morir cuando lo sepa – Pude ver cierto malhumor en el rostro de Zuko al escuchar a Ty Lee nombrarla, pero su rostro cambio al ver la tasa en mi mano.

- ¿Qué estas tomando? – Pregunto curioso.

- Un té, según tío calma los antojos – Dije con una sonrisa, Zuko me abraso un poco más fuerte, y se dirigió a su tío.

- ¿De verdad se le va a quitar el antojo por el chocolate? – Dijo en tono esperanzado por decirlo así, parece que de verdad todos estaban preocupados por mi manía por el chocolate.

- Si esto no funciona, no se que mas lo hará… por lo menos con mi mujer funciono… pero si no, bienvenido sea el chocolate – No pude más que reír, mientras que Zuko me miraba resignado.

**--Toph--**

La conversación se termino cuando comenzaron a llegar los clientes nuevamente, tenía pensado hablar con tío Iroh, pero no sabía como preguntar o siquiera hablar del tema, por lo de momento me dirigí al jardín, o mejor dicho mi pequeño huerto, el único lugar que con los pies en la tierra me sentí completa, peor ni siquiera eso me calmo ahora.

- ¿Qué pasa Toph?, en los últimos días has estado muy abstraída – Pregunto tío Iroh, y yo que pensé que no se había dado cuenta, pero después de todo es mas astuto de lo que parece.

- No se que pasa ese el problema – Conteste tirándome sobre la tierra.

- ¿Serías capaz de contarle a este viejo? – Pregunto sentándose en la escalinata de la puerta.

- Es vergonzoso – Conteste dándole la espalda, con mis manos hurgando en la tierra.

- Ya veo, hay cosas en la vida que no son fáciles de hablar, así como la muerte, problemas amorosos y hechos que lleva el amor, si no pregúntale a Zuko que ha tenido de los tres – Pude sentir su sonrisa.

- No se si es uno de esos tres – Conteste resignándome a contarle-. Aang me pido ayuda para mantener a su ex novia lejos de él, haciendo que yo me pasara por su novia – Dije tirándome de espaldas de nuevo -. El problema es que antes de que se fuera me dio un beso frente a su madre, según el "actuando", pero juro que sentí que estaba mintiendo… y ahora… y ahora me dice cosas por teléfono como "te quiero" – No quise decirle que me había dicho te amo, ya era suficiente con eso -. Y no se si miente por actuar o de verdad lo dice… además no llama de hace unos días, por lo que no he podido enfrentarlo.

- Eso recae en problemas amorosos – Contesto, pude sentir su seriedad, aunque estaba relajado -. Los amigos se pueden decir te quiero, y si sientes que mintió, porque no le preguntas de frente lo que pasa, hay personas que necesitan que le abran los ojos frente a lo que hacen, para que se den cuenta de sus actos y de sus verdaderos sentimientos. O simplemente lo hizo así porque le gustas y tiene miedo de ser rechazado y de perder tu amistad – Lo planteo todo tan simple que incluso asusto.

- Lo voy a triturar por meterme en este lió, mejor que se busque una novia de verdad – Dije tirando la tierra al aire.

- Antes de aniquilar a alguien te recomiendo hablar las cosas – Dijo parándose de la escalinata para entrar a la casa.

- Esta bien… pero eso no impedirá que lo triture – Dije sentándome, ahora debía encontrar su numero telefónico, la mejor fuente, Katara.

Ya era de noche cuando por fin me atreví a preguntarle el número telefónico, no por preguntárselo, si no por tenerlo y tener que llamar. Llegue a su habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa Toph? – Pregunto al salir de ella.

- Katara… ¿tienes el número telefónico de Aang? – Pregunte algo nerviosa.

- Si, ¿pero tu no lo tienes?, eso es raro – Dijo entrando a la habitación.

- Lo tengo, pero no se donde, después de todo es solo una hoja de papel, y mi memoria no es tan buena como para recordarlo.

- Lo vas a llamar desde el comedor, ¿lo marco? – Pregunto como si anda pasara, ojala yo me lo pudiera tomar tan normal.

- Si no te molesta – Dije algo resignada por la llamada, de habérmelo dicho lo hubiera marcado yo, pero no quería hacerlo, pero debía, así que era la mejor forma.

Nos fuimos al comedor, con suerte era la única en la casa, Zuko y tío Iroh estaban en el salón. Pude sentir mientras marcaba los números, y mis nervios afloraban, Katara escucho que marcaba al igual que yo y me lo paso.

- Listo, si no te contestan, marca remarcar, el botón de abajo a la izquierda – Dijo marchándose, dejándome sola sumida en mis pensamientos mientras el teléfono marcaba.

- _Alo, ¿Quién habla?_ – Pude reconocer la voz de su sobrino, era Teo.

- Eh… hola habla Toph, ¿se encontrara Aang? – Pregunte mientras sujetaba firmemente el teléfono ya que mis manos transpiraban como nunca… todavía no podía entender porque no sabía manejar este tipo de situaciones, aunque claro nunca me vi a una antes.

- _Si, espera un momento, ya te lo paso_ – Dijo mientras escuchaba que llamaba a Aang.

- _¡Alo! ¡¿Toph, paso algo!?_ – Sonaba alterado… algo le había pasado.

- No ¿por qué habría de pasar algo?, solo llame porque tenía que hablar contigo, y ya que no has llamado – Dije tratando de sonar normal.

- _Ams… lo que sucede es que Meng escapo de la casa y hasta hoy sus padres no tenían idea de donde andaba._

- ¿Quién es Meng? – Pregunte, era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel nombre.

- _Mi ex novia_ – Dijo sonando algo nervioso… entonces ¿no había llamado porque no tenía que actuar?

- ¿Y donde andaba? – Pregunte algo aliviada… pero incongruentemente herida, ni yo me entiendo a veces.

- _De hecho va hacía ti… No te dije que era medio psicópata_ – Dijo con una risa nerviosa… yo solo caí en cuentas de que pronto tendría algo así como un escándalo si no la paraban ya.

- ¿Idiotamente le diste mi dirección? O que -. Pregunte a esa altura enfadada con todo.

- _No, mi madre hablo sobre el salón de té y que mi novia vivía allí, de eso hace cuatro días y hace tres desapareció, por decirlo así, debe estar por llegar allá si es que ya no lo hizo._

- La única mujer que vive aquí es Katara, mi casa es la mansión de al lado – Dije tirada sobre una silla… llegaron los problemas y yo que quería arreglar todo.

- _Si, pero eso mi mamá no lo sabía hasta que le dije del error, de todas formas pasas más allí que en tu propia casa._

- Como sea, sueña con no traerles problemas a Katara, si no Zuko viajara expresamente a patearte el trasero – Lo escuché reír nervioso, para luego sentirlo desplomarse sobre un sillón o algo así.

- _Creo que le dije que te llamabas Toph_ – Dijo algo pensativo, lo pude deducir por su tono de voz.

- Bueno, te salvaste de una patada… pero no de la mía – Repuse enfadada -. Pero ahora tenemos que hablar seriamente Aang –. Se quedo callado.

- Espero por tu bien que estés allí.

- _Aquí estoy_ – Dijo en voz baja o más bien sonó a resignación.

- Admito esto debí aclararlo hace rato… ¿pero seguro que actúas Aang?, aunque como nos has llamado y no esta la presencia de ella, supongo que si ¿cierto? – Pregunte algo nerviosa, pero definitivamente decidida, aunque no obtuve una respuesta inmediata como quería -. Aang ¿estás allí cierto?

- _Si… aquí estoy_ – Dijo sonando desanimado -. _El teléfono no es la mejor manera en que pueda decir este tipo de cosas… pero será _– En ese instante pensé "O no", porque realmente no sabía que más pensar -. _De partida, por teléfono actuó aunque tu no lo vez… aunque admito que… que…_ - Dijo nervioso, yo me estaba poniendo igual -. _Admitoquemegustasdeverdadytodoloquetehedichoesverdadtequieromuchoyterobeelbesoporquequeríabesarte._

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Fue lo único que pude decir mientras me sonrojaba, a pesar de todo había logrado entenderle.

- _Admito que me gustas de verdad y todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, te quiero mucho y te robe el beso porque quería besarte… lo admito fue algo sucio… pero supongo que no quería arriesgarme a perder tu amistad, lo siento_ – No podía seguir escuchando y colgué, no sabía que hacer, para mi Aang era un buena amigo como los que prácticamente no tengo, no quería perderlo tampoco a pesar de todo, por otro lado ese beso fue real, no pude evitar tocare los labios, ¿de verdad paso?... aunque no tenía derecho a replica, después de todo yo fui la de la idea, la novia falsa…

- ¿Estas bien? – Era Zuko, no lo había escuchado venir.

- No, no lo estoy – Respondí aún sentada como desparramada en la silla.

- Eso es raro en ti – Dijo, pude sentir su preocupación, Zuko era extraño para mi, no se como pero había aprendido a leerme como nadie, después de todo era común en mi decir que no estaba bien si es que me enfado por una cosita, pero él podía decir cuando de verdad estaba mal y cuando no -. ¿Qué paso?

- Recuerdas cuando me dio el beso – Si, estaba segura que lo recordaba, se topo con el acto -. Dijo que estaba actuando ahora me sale con que le gusto y me robo el beso.

- Eso no era difícil de deducir – Pude sentir su media sonrisa del tipo "ya lo sabía" o "te lo dije".

- Como sea para mi si… ahora su ex novia psicópata viene por mi – Dije cruzándome de brazos -. Porque cree que soy su novia, aunque yo misma le di la idea de crearse una novia falsa, y yo actuaba como tal.

- ¿Y ahora que harás cuando llegue a ti?, ¿seguirás siendo la novia falsa, le dirás la verdad? O…

- ¿O qué? – Pregunte ya poniéndome de malhumor, no por lo que decía, sino porque mi simple vida por el momento había cambiado.

- Te convertirás en la novia real – Dijo como si nada, le tire por la cabeza lo primero que halle, en este caso una cuchara que había en la mesa.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunto Katara quien escucho el choque de la cuchara contra algo de vidrio, por como se oía estaba enfadada - ¿Qué es eso de estar tirándose cosas por la cabeza? – Zuko se acerco a ella y la abrazo, yo me hundí en la silla, de alguna manera ya parecía toda una madre.

- Calma, solo le dije algo que la altero… vamos, que no esta de buenas.

- Aún así no hay porque tirarse las cosas por la cabeza –. Se fueron juntos, más bien Zuko se la llevo, admito que me avergonzó, solo inste a marcharme a casa, con suerte nadie me molestaba, como si no existiera… por lo menos así podía pensar tranquilamente o tirar las cosas libremente en mi habitación.

**--Zuko--**

A estás alturas era mejor mantenerla de buenas que de malas, por lo menos eso me lo había enseñado su afición al chocolate en los últimos días.

- ¿Por qué se estaban tirando cosas? – Pregunto sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, incluso en ese momento no pude dejar de admirar lo bien que se veía, incluso con ese largo camisón que usaba de pijama en los últimos días, por lo que dijo, la hacía sentir más libre.

- Solo fue una cuchara que tiro y choco contra una tasa de té… suele hacer eso cuando no encuentra salida y se desespera – Conteste mientras me sacaba la ropa para darme una ducha.

- ¿Qué le paso? – Pregunto algo preocupada.

- Problemas amorosos al parecer… con Aang.

- ¡¿Con Aang?! – Pregunto asombrada.

- Vamos, como si a los dieciséis no tuviste algún problema amoroso por allí con algún amigo.

- No – Su respuesta fue franca, y me tomo por sorpresa.

- ¿Ah? – Dije sin poder evitar poner una cara de duda, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño de nuevo.

- Admito que tuve mis seguidores y mis flechazos, pero nunca los tome en cuenta a pesar de que tuve citas, nunca deje que me abrazaran o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Ah? – Volví a preguntar más sorprendido aún… pero entonces algo salto en mi memoria, tan poco tiempo y ya se me había olvidado -. Toph estaba jugando a la novia falsa, y resulto que le gusta a Aang… eso de la novia falsa me recuerda a alguien.

- Fue Toph quien dio la idea, porque ella le dijo a Acoda, no fue asunto mió…además tu accediste antes que yo – Dijo acostándose.

- Pero antes de eso estuvo "el padre falso" – Repuse tratando de recordar el orden cronológico de las cosas.

- ¿A quien de los dos se le ocurrió eso?

- Creo que a ninguno, recuerdo que los del consultorio me preguntaron los datos y asumieron que era el padre… ¿a menos que tu hayas dicho algo?

- No lo creo – Contesto pensativa.

- Como sea… ¿En serio no dejabas que ni te abrasaran? entonces ¿Cómo yo te pude abrasar incluso sin blusa – La vi sonrojarse a pesar de que trataba de ocultarse entre las frazadas, no pude evitar acercarme a ella y destaparla - ¿Avergonzada? – Pregunte maliciosamente.

- No molestes… yo era una buena niña con un hermano sobre protector, a pesar de que le guste a varios chicos, no se sentí bien estar con ellos, para mi no era correcto… pero claro tuvo que llegar la fiesta y olvide mi existencia y las cosas que pasaron… aunque te burles, el beso que me diste en el hospital fue como si hubiera sido el primero – Se sonrojo aún más, no sabía porque pero me encantaban todas sus facetas y aquella era una de mis favoritas.

- Admito que diría el mió también, pero me robaron varios… conste que no los di yo – Aclare recordando variadas situaciones, que mas que gustarme, me hicieron enfadar.

- Tu y tus fan clubs… al parecer tienes admiradoras por montón… empezando por esa tal Mai que trabaja en el salón -. Genial, sabía que había que llamar a Tom y no a Mai.

- ¿Qué hizo? – Pregunte malhumorándome.

- Nada, es solo su actitud, y Ty Lee dijo que le gustabas… aunque por lo que se también le habías gustado a Jin.

- Si, y mi tío trato de emparejarnos cuando tenía dieciséis – Pude notar ligeramente un cambio en su rostro - ¿Celos?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Pregunto enfadándose – Es mejor que te vayas a bañar de una vez, o te vas a resfriar así.

- Tu rostro me hace pensarlo, y no cambies el tema… por otro lado no te preocupes por Mai, me la tope en el camino y aparentemente te vio como una amenaza o algo así… te vas a enojar, pero empezó a criticarte por decirlo así, y se dio cuenta de tu embarazo, pero se quedo callada cuando le dije que estabas conmigo… así que espero no te moleste.

- Si me vuelve a decir algo… no me quedare calmada Zuko – Dijo enfadada.

- Lo se, y no te quiero así, por eso espero que no te moleste – Dije abrasándola.

- Estoy segura que muchas de tus seguidoras alegaran de que han tratado mucho más de lo que yo he hecho como para tenerte… de hecho solo te he dado problemas – Dijo tomándome la mano, para jugar con mis dedos, como un niño que juega con sus dedos cuando sabe que lo van a reprochar.

- ¿Quién dijo que el amor era justo?, es un sentimiento, llega no importando si esta bien o esta mal… si el amor fuera justo, no existirían todas esas telenovelas que ve mi tío y termina llorando – Pude ver su sorpresa seguida por la risa… si mi tío era un ser especial -. Además, tu no me ocasionaste problemas, pueden ser todo, menos problemas, después de todo cuando amas a alguien puedes hacer cualquier cosa – Dije tomando su mentón-. Cualquier cosa, incluso me convertiría un acosador si te vas de mi lado.

- ¡Zuko! – Reprocho mi actitud zafándose de mí.

- ¡Vamos!, no soy un acosador aunque… - Dije abalanzándome sobre ella dejándola de espalda contra la cama, algo no muy difícil ya que estaba recostada de lado.

- ¡Cuidado! – Dijo alarmándose, pero no me apoye sobre su abdomen, quede con mis piernas al lado de las suyas, solo mis manos estaban apoyadas en sus brazos.

- Aunque por tenerte a ti haría cualquier cosa, y si debo buscar, buscaría hasta el fin del mundo, por toda mi vida si es necesario y no descansaría hasta encontrarte – Dije mientras me inclinaba para besar su rostro, su cuello…

- ¿Seguro que ya no lo eres? – Pregunto suavemente, como si estuviera en un sueño, dejándose llevar por el momento.

- Quién sabe… ya lo dije, por ti haría cualquier cosa – La bese apasionadamente, su olor me embelezaba, su piel era tan suave que me preguntaba si estaba bien tocarla, pero aunque no fuera así, no podía dejarla; pero entonces volviendo en si volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Y si te odiara por hacer eso?, ¿o si estuviera con alguien?, ¿o bien estuviera casada con otro hombre? – Sus preguntas a pesar de extrañas no me sorprendieron, ya sabía que contestar a ello, la mire fijamente a sus azulados ojos.

- Si me odiaras trataría de hacerte cambiar de parecer, después de todo te tiene que importar mucho alguien como para odiarlo, si estuvieras con alguien, eso no me pararía, si estuvieras casada con alguien… creo que sería lo único que me pararía… pero por eso no dejaría de amarte, y aunque doliese más de lo que algo me ha dolido en la vida, lo soportaría, porque moriría si no te amo – Me observaba con una sonrisa, acaricie su rostro y pude notar como se acomodo en mi mano, para después tomarla con las suyas propias.

- Quién pensaría que aquel malhumorado chico que una vez conocí, llegaría a ser tan romántico – Aparte mi rostro avergonzado.

- No te rías de mi – Alegue frente a lo que dijo.

- No lo hago… es solo que aún no concibo que sean el mismo, a pesar de saberlo muy bien… después de todo a alguien que no pude olvidar fue a ti… - Volví el rostro hacía ella-. Aunque lo único que quería, era que me tragara la tierra – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Si, lo se fui bastante frío, pero fuiste demasiado despistada de no notar que la cicatriz ya estaba curada, no hubiera estado caminando tan tranquilo con una quemadura así – Se volvió a sonrojar -. Pero tú por otro lado no te borraste de mi mente, de hecho en cierta manera me alegro saber que eras la hermana de Sokka y así podría volver a verte de nuevo, o por lo menos eso pensé cuando Haru me dio tu descripción.

- Entonces estuviste flechado por mi desde el principio – Dijo sonando bastante segura de si misma.

- ¿Está mal? – Pregunte sentándome en la cama.

- No, pero es bueno saberlo – Dijo tomándome por el cuello para tirarme de nuevo a la cama.

- Debo ir a ducharme – Recordé al sentir una suave brisa por mi espalda.

- Ve, te espero – Dijo de una manera bastante sensual, ahora necesitaba aún más esa ducha.

Sentir el agua correr por tu cuerpo es algo bastante bueno tras un día agotador, no estuve más de diez minutos en el baño, pero para cuando regrese ella ya estaba durmiendo y a pesar de no hacer calor estaba completamente destapada, la que se iba a enfermar era ella después de todo, por lo que antes de acostarme a su lado la cubrí con las frazadas. Rápidamente en cuanto me sintió se acurruco a mi lado, siendo como solía hacer yo, pude sentir como su vientre se acomodo en mi, no era difícil sentirse sobrecogido al pensar que había allí dentro, los abrase como a un tesoro… después de todo ahora eran mi familia, solo esperaba ser mucho mejor de lo que mi padre fue conmigo… ella ya era perfecta, la madre de mis hijos.

* * *

**Bien, capitulo terminado, aunque lo hice como tres veces XD.**

**Por otro lado, ¿termino avatar?, solo he visto hasta el capitulo 18 de la tercera temporada… por eso pregunto.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre ayuda tener criticas o ideas, algunas las he sacado de sus reviews. **

**Y espero que sigan leyendo este fic después de que termine la serie… si es que ya no termino, Cuídense.**

**Aralys**


	24. Tormenta Meng

**Capitulo 24.- Tormenta Meng  
**

**Nota: Este es un capitulo extraño y lo escribí distinto, ya que escribir la mayoría del punto de vista de Toph es difícil.**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last aribender y sus personajes no me pertenecen… si lo fuera, otro sería el final sin lugar a dudas.**

La lluvia caía copiosamente y el viento no tenía misericordia, señalando que el inverno llegaría probablemente más temprano de lo común, la luz de alba apenas se vislumbraba detrás de aquellas ennegrecidas nubes. Pero esto no era nada para Toph, que caminaba de un lado para otro, aquella noche vagamente había podido dormir, por lo que huyo a su rincón favorito. La angustia, el no saber que hacer le quitaba el sueño y a la vez la agotaba. Podía sentir al viejo tío Iroh roncando en su habitación, pero todo se borraba con la sensación persistente de la lluvia cayendo sobre la tierra, que en esos momentos era mejor que pensar. Solo el caer constante adormeció sus sentidos y pudo dormir un momento.

- ¿Toph? – Pregunto una voz extrañada mientras la remecía.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto refregándose los ojos, aunque de igual forma no vería nada.

- Eso es lo que te pregunto a ti, ¿desde hace cuanto que estás aquí? ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Iroh preocupado de verla en aquel estado.

- Nada, solo tengo que matar a Aang – Dijo malhumorada, estaba aburrida de todo, solo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y que nada más la molestara.

- ¿Entonces siguen los problemas amorosos? – Dijo en señal de confirmación más que de pregunta.

- Yo no tengo problemas, él me da los problemas… ahora dijo que su ex novia psicópata viene tras de mi – Dijo golpeando el sillón.

- No creo que aparezca por aquí… esta lluvia pronto se convertirá en tormenta, nadie en su completo juicio saldría de su casa, hoy el salón estará cerrado – Dijo un poco preocupado.

- Tu mismo lo dijiste "en su completo juicio", pero ella escapo de su casa hace tres días, y por lo que dijo ese idiota venía hacía acá – Iroh se tomo la barbilla pensativo.

- Bueno, hay veremos lo que hacemos si aparece, solo espero que tenga suficiente juicio como para no exponerse a esta tormenta.

- Ojala – Alegó Toph con un resoplido.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunto Zuko apareciendo en la escena, algo extrañado.

- Nada de que preocuparse sobrino – Contesto Iroh animadamente-. Hoy el salón esta cerrado, así que puedes tomarte el día para hacer otras cosas -. Dijo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos que hizo sonrojar a Zuko.

- ¡Tío! – Reclamo sonrojado, avergonzado y molesto, pero más que nada sonrojado.

- Que tanto si igual te gusta – Repuso Toph estirada de malas en el sillón, Zuko se marcho reclamando hasta su habitación y antes de que entrara, está le grito en forma burlesca -. ¡Vez, mira como corres hacía los brazos de tu amada! – Solo obtuvo un portazo de respuesta.

- Toph – Dijo bastante serio, con aires de advertencia.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto casi gritando.

- Hoy será un largo día – Dijo Iroh dirigiéndose a la cocina para hacer té… hoy necesitaría mucho té y murmurando para si decía-. Ya se me había olvidado lo que era tratar con un adolescente de dieciséis años malhumorados.

Zuko por otro lado se disculpaba por el portazo, que de paso despertó a Katara.

- Lo siento, pero esa niña me saca de quicio – Dijo sentándose bruscamente sobre la cama frotándose los ojos.- No era mi intención despertarte.

- ¿Toph ya está aquí? – Pregunto Katara algo sorprendida, parecía bastante temprano -. ¿Qué hora es?, esta tan oscuro.- Dijo saliendo de la cama para mirar por la ventana.

- Son las siete.- Respondió Zuko con un bostezo mientras entraba a la cama de nuevo.

- ¡Las siete!, vagamente pareciera que fueran las cuatro de la mañana.- Dijo ella acostándose a su lado.

- Es lo que pasa en día de tormentas, después de todo estamos en la costa – Katara entendió su punto, pero entonces recordó algo

- ¿No tienes que ir al salón? – Pregunto acariciando su cabello, Zuko la abrazo ligeramente.

- No, esta cerrado por hoy, así que nos podemos quedar aquí… solitos – Dijo acurrucándose a su lado, Katara sonrió, pero entonces recordó el hecho que la había despertado.- ¿Qué paso con Toph que diste tal portazo?

- Mi tío trato de sugerir que podíamos hacer algo mas ahora, yo reclame para que se callara, y Toph lo apoyo a su manera – Dijo rápidamente para que ella se olvidara del asunto.

- ¿Hacer algo más? ¿Cómo que? – "No resulto", fue el directo pensamiento de Zuko tras su pregunta.

- No me hagas contestar eso – Contesto algo avergonzado.

- ¿Ahora no me puedes contestar un simple pregunta? – Pregunto Katara de una manera que sonaba inocente, pero su intención era lo más lejano a la inocencia, y Zuko lo capto.

- Bueno, si quieres una respuesta… - Dijo acercándose para besarla en el cuello -. Aquí tienes mi respuesta.- Dijo de una manera seductora, que Katara comenzaba a conocer de a poco, pero sin lugar a dudas de una manera intensa. Los besos, los abrazos, las caricias no se dejaron esperar, lo que tenían de ropa desapareció de sus vistas, solo estaban los dos en su mundo, el uno para el otro, nada más existía.

Un par de horas después Toph seguía sentada en el sillón, literalmente tirada escuchando la lluvia caer, tratando de pensar en nada, pero inevitablemente la confesión de Aang venía a su mente y a esa altura comenzaba a cuestionarse porque de repente le gustaba la idea y eso al fastidiaba mas.

- Toph, ya que sigues tirada en el sillón, podrías avisarle a zuko y Katara que el desayuno esta listo – Cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir pensando, estaba tan abrumada, fastidiada, que dejo de sentir su alrededor… camino de memoria por la habitación, cuando llego a la puerta, solo la abrió y entro, solo entonces recordó que estaba en el mundo, en la pieza de ellos y lo que escucho… hizo que le alegra el hecho de ser ciega.

- ¿Qué diabl… - Escucho decir a Zuko, mientras que escuchaba un revoltijo de sabanas, si no estaba mal -. ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! -. Pregunto Zuko por el sonido de su voz, obviamente más que alterado, de hecho Toph se preguntaba porque no se movía, solo entonces reacciono.

- Eh… yo… ¡mierda! – Dijo tomándose la cabeza algo desesperada.- El desayuno esta listo -. Se marcho corriendo dando un portazo detrás y por lo que pudieron escuchar segundos después, se tropezó con algo, cayendo estrepitosamente.

Por un lado Zuko se estiro en la cama, levantando las cejas ante el sonido.

- Primero tu hermano, ahora Toph…

- Bueno, por lo menos Toph no pudo ver - Dijo acariciándole los hombros.- Ahora solo debemos conseguir un picaporte para cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Por qué no mejor una puerta con cerradura?

- Lo que quieras – Dijo dándole un beso en la frente.- Pero ahora ve a ver que le paso a Toph -. Zuko de malas se levanto, bueno al menos se volvió a poner su pijamas y se dirigió hacía la conmoción.

- ¿Qué paso Toph? ¿Cómo fue que te tropezaste con la mesa de te? – Dijo Iroh refiriendo a su mesa de café, que obviamente no la utilizaba para el café.

- Nada – Contesto algo avergonzada, en eso sintió llegar a Zuko.

- ¿Por qué diablos entraste a la pieza sin decir algo antes? ¿Con que te tropezaste? -. Pregunto al ver a su tío limpiando su pantorrilla de un corte que no paraba de sangrar.

- No estaba pensando… no tengo idea porque solo entre de hecho - Dijo tomándose la cabeza nuevamente.

- Se tropezó con la mesa de té y quebró el vidrio – Le contesto su tío, mientras Toph trataba de no alegar dolor alguno, a pesar de parecía ser algo profundo -. ¿Qué tanto paso allá adentro que están tan alterados? -. Pregunto Iroh suponiendo la respuesta.

- Tu querido sobrino decidió tomarse una luna de miel antes de casarse – Le respondió Toph, mientras Zuko le mandaba una de sus miradas asesinas, que aunque no pudiera verlas, podía sentirlas muy bien.

- ¡¿De verdad?! – Pregunto Iroh bastante sorprendido, Zuko se marcho hastiado, protestando de vuelta a su habitación -. ¿De verdad? – Le volvió a preguntar a Toph esta vez.

- En estos momentos me alegro de estar ciega viejo… y cuidado con eso… duele – Dijo mientras sentía que Iroh le ponía una cosa y la pierna comenzó ah arderle de sobremanera.

- Es solo un desinfectante… iré a traer una venda… no te muevas – Toph se quedo quieta, tratando de olvidar el dolor se concentro en cualquier cosa, desde el cantar de tío Iroh mientras buscaba algo, hasta Zuko a lo lejos… quien podría decir que estaba nervioso… si es que no estaba sintiendo mal… aunque necesitaba mucho más de lo que tenía para estar segura.

Katara por otro lado veía a Zuko pasearse de un lugar a otro… pero dado que no respondía a sus preguntas, de mal humor se fue a tomar un ducha, el la ducha trataba de recordar los buenos momentos, minutos atrás y esperaba que al regresar de la ducha, estuviera dispuesto a hablar.

Cuando entro a la habitación ha vestirse, Zuko seguía en los suyo, tranquilamente se puso su ropa y se alisto, ordeno su cabello, lo seco y peino, solo entonces pudo ver que por fin tenía la atención de Zuko, o por lo menos la tenía al espejo.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto dándose media vuelta hacía él.

- Nada, lo siento… cosas que me toman en el momento – Dijo relajando su expresión y se marcho al baño a tomar un ducha él también… en el fondo de él había estado pensando en proponerle matrimonio, hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido, considerando las cosas y el porque lo pensó, concluyo que no era un buen momento, ya lo habría de encontrar… pero no era el momento.

Cuando salio del baño, Katara ya no estaba en la habitación, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina, para encontrar a los tres tomando desayuno, se sirvió un vaso de leche y se sentó al lado de ella, pudo notar que Toph prácticamente jugaba con la taza de cereales e Iroh la observaba preocupado.

- ¿Cómo esta tu pierna? – Pregunto Zuko, la aludida no reacciono -. ¿Qué le pasa? -. Le pregunto a su tío.

- Lo mismo de ayer – Contesto, Zuko asintió ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

La puerta sonó, en medio de la tormenta los cuatro se extrañaron.

- Yo voy – Dijo Katara al ver que ninguno de los tres reaccionaba, Katara calmadamente fue hasta la puerta, y la abrió, después de eso las cosas se pusieron confusas, pude ver que algo se abalanzo sobre ella, cerro los ojos por instinto, alejando su rostro y manteniendo lejos de ella con sus brazos fuera lo que fuera eso, sintió lo que parecían una garras sobre sus brazos, tuvo miedo, sentía que con aquella fuerza estaba a punto de caer y simplemente ella no podía darse ese lujo. Repentinamente aquello dejo de luchar contra ella, pudo abrir bien los ojos, Zuko estaba delante de ella, tenía a una niña tomada de la espalda, prácticamente colgado, esta todavía pataleaba mientras el agua de la lluvia escurría sobre ella, peor esta solo trataba de alcanzar a Katara.

- ¿Una niña? – Pregunto esta sorprendida ante la revelación, pudo notar que esta era baja, posiblemente de unos catorce años o menos, no muy bonita, peor tampoco fea, además pudo ver que lo que sintió como garras eran las uñas de las niñas, bastante largas a decir verdad, Zuko a pesar de todo la sostenía fuertemente y notaba que este con cada pataleo, se enfada más y más.

- ¿Qué diablos te crees para abalanzarte sobre ella? – Pregunto Zuko a la niña, mientras esta seguía tratando de zafarse, Iroh llego al lado de Katara y pudo ver que los rasguños comenzaron a sangrar.

- Querida tus brazos están sangrando – Repuso algo preocupado al verla, rápidamente se dirijo al sillón donde había dejado las cosas con que había estado curando a Toph. Katara se alegro de que no fuera algo profundo, la niña todavía pataleaba mientras Zuko trataba de sacarle algo de información, la hubiera soltando hace mucho, sino fuera un peligro inminente.

- ¡TOPH TE VOY A MATAR! – Grito la niña hacía Katara, está quedo como ¿ah?, mientras que el señor Iroh comenzaba a dilucidar quien era esta niña, Toph por otro lado quien se acercaba a la escena de los hechos quedo a mitad de camino al escuchar esto, pero pudo escuchar a Katara, reclamando de la misma forma que había reclamado ella por el corte.

- Katara ¿qué te paso? – pregunto algo confundida, además de sabiendo que lo que tenía Zuko en los brazos quería matarla… quien ya suponía quien era.

- Rasguños… cuidado tiene uñas largas – Solo entonces la niña se quedo quieta mirando a Katara.

- ¿Tu no eres Toph? Pero Aang tenía tu foto – Zuko la quedo mirando, en sus adentro pensaba ¿Por qué Aang tiene una fotografía de Katara?

- ¿Aang tiene una foto mía? – Pregunto Katara curiosa

- Tiene una de todos – contesto Toph tratando de por el momento pasar desapercibida – De todos, Zuko, tío Iroh, Sokka, Suki, tu abuela, tu, etc.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Katara más curiosa

- No lo se, cosas de él – Contesto, mientras sentía a la que supuestamente debería de ser Meng, aang le había dicho que era psicópata, pero nunca pensó que así.

- Entonces ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto Meng dirigiéndose a Katara, cuando esta iba a contestar vio que Meng observaba su vientre algo perpleja.

- Yo soy Katara, pariente de Aang – Contesto sobando su vientre, la situación la había nerviosa. Además quizás al mencionar que era "pariente de Aang" la niña se calmara un poco más… obviamente algo tenía que ver él aquí.

- Yo soy Meng – Contesto la niña, entonces esta observo a Zuko -. ¿Podrías bajarme? -. Zuko la observo seriamente.

- No – Fue su ruda respuesta, no estaba dispuesto a que esa mocosa atacara a alguien más en la casa, sabiendo que Toph estaba allí, y esta niña la había amenazado de muerte. Meng lo observo extrañado, para después observar a los demás, Katara trataba de que Iroh se dejara de preocupar, y Toph estaba allí nerviosamente mirando a la nada, sintió la mirada de Meng sobre ella.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – Pregunto Meng curiosa

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – Pregunto Toph de vuelta tratando de enfocarse en Meng, esta se dio cuenta que no la miraba al rostro.

- Porque quiero, además ¿acaso estas ciega que no me miras a la cara? – Pregunto ofendida.

- Si, lo estoy – Contesto Toph de malhumor acercándose a ella, ya había hecho suficiente daño con Katara como para que esa niña tratara de hacerse la ofendida. Meng por otro lado se sintió culpable de haberle dicho eso.

- Zuko, déjala en el suelo por favor – Pidió Toph a este mientras se acercaba, Zuko lo hizo a regañadientes, fue al lado de Katara, no estaba seguro si irse del lugar, Iroh lo miro como diciendo que el estaría allí y se la llevo a la cocina, mientras Katara trataba de calmarlo, y decirle que estaba todo bien, solo eran rasguños.

- Tío Iroh ¿podrías dejarnos a solas aquí? – Pregunto Toph a este, Meng la observaba extrañada.

- ¿Segura? – Pregunte este preocupado

- Si, no te preocupes – contesto, a los segundos después las dejo solas, Toph paso por un lado de Meng para cerrar la puerta que había quedado abierta ante tanta conmoción, dejando así el pasillo mojado, el viento había ayudado en su tarea de mojarlo.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Meng nuevamente, al verla pasar por su lado de vuelta.

- ¿Para que contestarle a la ex-novia psicópata de Aang? – Respondió Toph nuevamente, Meng se quedo callada, había escuchado que la llamaban de esa forma, pero nunca en la cara -. Zuko va a querer matarte si te ve de nuevo, lastimaste a su amada que por cierto esta embarazada… por otro lado no vas a estar de buena con Aang, aprecia mucho a Katara, a pesar de solo ser parientes políticos, ahora va a creer de verdad que eres psicópata… Además amenazaste de muerte a su novia – Entonces Toph pensó "_AANG ME DEBES MIL Y UNA, HACIENDO PASAR POR TU NOVIA EN ESTAS CIRSCUNTANCIAS… OH DEBO ESTAR LOCA… OH"_ Ni siquiera en mente se atrevió a terminar la sentencia.

- Entonces ¿ella no vive aquí? – Pregunto Meng algo culpable.

- No, ella no vive aquí – Respondió Toph, la verdad después de todo.

- Entonces… herí a una mujer embarazada siendo que me equivoque de domicilio – Pregunto algo pensativa.

- Si, a una mujer embarazada de gemelos que ha estado en el hospital ya que no puede pasar por momentos muy estresantes, a menos claro de que quieras devolverla allá, algo que pareces ser capaz de hacer – Contesto Toph fríamente, ya que a pesar de que le gustara molestarla, se preocupaba por Katara, por fin alguien le había dado algo de alegría a Zuko, a quien consideraba más que nada un hermano, que por supuestamente le encantaba molestar, como suelen hacer los hermanos menores. Meng por otro lado se sentía hundir.

- Lo siento – Contesto ante la replica de Toph.

- Eso se lo tienes que decir a ella… ahora ¿vas a venir a matarme o no? – Meng quedo perpleja ante la pregunta, Toph le quito la duda -. Yo soy Toph.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero si eres ciega?! – Replico en grito Meng, incrédula ante la noticia

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso los ciegos no se pueden enamorar? ¿Y él no se puede enamorar de una simple ciega? – Refuto Toph quieta, mientras Meng se reclamaba lo insensible que había sido… a pesar de quien estaba delante de ella, parecía ser la persona que odiaba, por quitarle toda esperanza de recuperar a quien más quería - ¿Por qué tan callada e inmóvil?, ¿no me ibas a matar? – Pregunto toph algo nerviosa después de todo.

- Yo solo… quiero a Aang devuelta conmigo – Contesto Meng algo aturdida, había atacado a una mujer embarazada, no podía hacer lo mismo con una mujer ciega… a pesar de que quisiera.

- Entonces lo estas haciendo mal – Le contesto Toph, dejando a Meng más sorprendida aún -. Si lo quieres de vuelta, primero que nada debes dejar de actuar como una acosadora psicópata, créeme eso no te da puntos a favor de hecho te los resta, además lo empeoraste cuando empezaste a ponerte celosas de tus amigos, no porque fueran sus amigos… Y lo otro ¿estás obsesionada o lo amas?, porque esto que haces no me parece amor… si lo amaras y él no a ti, que crees que es mejor ¿perseguirlo con todo lo que tienes solo para salir herida o dejarlo ir y encontrar la verdadera felicidad?

- _¡ESO ES FACIL PARA TI DECIRLO YA QUE LO TIENES TODO PARA TI! _– Grito Meng con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, mezclándose que lo que quedaba de lluvia sobre ella.

- ¿Quién dijo que lo tenía? ¿Lo vez aquí acaso? ¿Quién de nosotras es la que vive cerca de él y es capaz de encantarlo si lo llega a hacer bien? ¿Quién es la que se quedara sola si eso llegara a suceder? – Repuso Toph herida y confundida a la vez por las palabras que habían salido de su boca, ¿verdaderamente pensó eso?, pero antes de pensarlo más, aún tenia algo más que decir -. ¿De quien se olvido llamar cuando desapareciste… a pesar que después saliera con que la ama y todo eso?... Él no es mió Meng… esta más cerca de ti de lo que imaginas – Entonces sintió lagrimas correr por su mejilla, ¿por qué estaba llorando? ¿De verdad le había lastimado el hecho de que no la hubiera llamado mientras Meng estuviera desaparecida?, cada vez le parecía una actuación más que el hecho de que ella le gustara.

- Estas equivocada – Dijo Meng descorazonada, sintiéndose culpable al ver las lágrimas de Toph, de alguna forma sentía que esta no se las merecía -. Estoy aquí porque pude ver que lo perdía para siempre, bueno, no puedes ver, pero cada vez que te habla por teléfono, yo puedo ver sus ojos iluminarse, su rostro se suaviza… ni siquiera cuando estuvimos juntos vi aquel rostro… si bien el siempre se muestra feliz, es la primera vez que lo veo verdaderamente feliz… y eso me altero demasiado, tanto que realmente me convertí en la psicópata que todos dicen que soy -. Toph quedo sorprendida esta vez, pudo sentir la verdad de sus palabras -. Ahora que te conocí y puedo ver el porque te quiere, después de todo debes ser bastante valiente para enfrentar sola a una psico' como yo… solo me queda aceptar mi derrota.

- ¿Ah? ¿No que me ibas a matar? – Pregunto Toph sorprendida mientras secaba su rostro.

- Bueno, supongo que ya les di muchos problemas.

- Ok – repuso Toph algo nerviosa -. Sígueme –. Meng la siguió algo confundida, Toph la llevo a su habitación, le paso algunas toallas y ropa de ella -. No se si te quedaran bien, pero no puedes seguir empapada, el cuarto de baño esta en la puerta de enfrente, llamare a casa de los padre de Aang, lo ultimo que supe es que tus padres venían hacia acá.

- Está bien - Contesto Meng dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño aun desanimada.

Toph se dirigió al teléfono, con suerte aún estaría el numero en remarcar.

- ¿Y que paso? – Pregunto Iroh saliendo de la cocina.

- está en el cuarto de baño, le pase ropa mía, ya que esta toda empapada – dijo mientras marcaba remarcar

- Ho… bien - Repuso este con una sonrisa, en eso contestaron desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-_ Alo _– dijo la voz desde el otro lado.

- hola, habla toph, ¿es usted la madre de Aang?

- _OH si querida soy yo_.

- Llamo para avisar que Meng está en casa.

- _¿De verdad? Aang y los padres de esta van hacía allá, tomaron un vuelo temprano, no creo que se demoren mucho en llegar_.

- Entonces haré que espere aquí, afuera hay una tormenta, así que igual no creo que lleguen muy luego.

- _¡Una tormenta!, espero que no salga nada mal_

- No se preocupe, hasta luego

- _hasta luego querida, cuídate._

- Igual adiós – Y cortaron.

- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto Iroh

- Dijo que venían en un vuelo, espero que nada salga mal.

- Todo estará bien, todo estará bien – Dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo.

Meng salio del cuarto de baño con las ropa de Toph, Iroh tomo sus ropas mojadas y las puso en la secadora, toph la llevo a la cocina y le dio un te, posiblemente tendría un resfrió por estar tanto tiempo mojada, Zuko por un lado disimuladamente la mantenía alejada de Katara a pesar de que pidiera disculpas y esta las aceptara.

- Meng ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Pregunto Katara curiosa, mientras tomaba su ya acostumbrada y para alivio de Zuko relajadora, anti-antojos, taza de té.

- Tengo 16 años - Respondió algo tímida.

- Pareces de catorce – Dijo Katara sorprendida – La misma edad de Toph.

- Si, bueno… creo que es de familia, mi mamá se ve más joven de lo que es… Y eso por otro lado hace feliz a mi papá, mientras más lejos estén los chicos de mi edad mejor, salvo Aang, se acostumbro a él.

- ¿Padre sobre protector? – Pregunto esta vez Toph.

- Si, y desde que cumplí dieciséis se puso peor, como ahora legalmente puedo casarme, cree que me casare con él primero que vea, y además como sabe que ya no esto con Aang… pero aún.

- En cierta medida te entiendo – Dijo Toph comprensivamente – Mis padres actuaban como padres sobre protectores, prácticamente dejándome hacer nada, hasta que conocí a tío Iroh y me arrancaba para acá, entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que pasaba en esta casa sin hacer alboroto, siguieron con su vida, ya no tenían que preocuparse de ocultarme actuando de esa manera – Tanto Katara como Meng quedaron algo sorprendidas por aquella confesión -. Debo suponer que tú Meng también tienes tu escondite ¿o no?

- Si, algo como eso, trabajo para el padre de Aang, el señor Biro.

- ¿Tú también estas en eso de la historia? – Pregunto Katara curiosa

- Si… pero no en lo principal, si no lo ayudo en lo común y corriente, recolectando datos de cómo era la vida en el pasado.

- Aang me pasó un libro sobre eso, contaba como vivían en las distintas naciones – Dijo Katara.

- Si, se de que libro hablas, ayude con él… pero en el ultimo tiempo han estado trabajando más en otras partes de la historia, y no muchos tienen acceso a ella.

- ¿El final de la historia de los cien años en guerra? – Pregunto Toph tratando de confirmar.

- ¡Si esa!, ¿Cómo sabes? – Pregunto alarmada, como si fuera secreto de estado.

- Aang suele hablarla seguido, parece que es su parte favorita, sobre todo con las sorpresas que se ha encontrado por acá – Dijo Toph con una sonrisa.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Le pregunto Meng más curiosa aún.

- Bueno, mi familia son los Beifong, y Aang me contó que la maestra tierra del último avatar aire perteneció a mi familia, además se llamaba Toph y era ciega – Respondió con una sonrisa mayor, en cierta manera de admiración.

- ¿De verdad?... eso no lo sabía, aunque no creo que el señor Biro este muy feliz de que personas comunes sepan en lo que esta investigando.

- Por lo que se, esta feliz, porque aparte encontró a Zuko – Respondió Toph con una sonrisa maligna, comos sabiendo que no debió haber dicho eso.

- ¿Qué saben ellos que están feliz de encontrarme? – Pregunto Zuko algo malhumorado, ya suponía de lo que estaban hablando.

- Si todo lo de las naciones, tribus, reinos etc, existieran, tu serías heredero al trono de la nación del fuego, eso te hace descendiente de uno de los protagonistas del prácticamente triangulo o cuadrado amoroso de esos tiempos.

- Cierto – Dijo Iroh integrándose a la conversación-. Serías el heredero tras de mi.- Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Meng los observaba con la boca abierta-. ¿Pero me pueden contar esa historia?.- Pregunto curioso y animado

- No es la gran cosa – Dijo Zuko tratando de sonar desinteresado, ya que Meng lo había comenzado a observar como si fuera un fantasma -. Al príncipe le gustaba la maestra agua del avatar, pero como ella nunca confió en él se caso con el avatar y el príncipe con alguien de la nobleza… creo… hay tienes tu cuadrado.

- Así es tío – Dijo Toph con ganas de agregar algo, peor entonces recordó que había prometido no decir nada por ahora.

- Pero que historia tan interesante… espero que la terminen antes de que me muera, y así saber algo más de la sabiduría del pasado.

El tiempo pasó rápido después de eso, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando se sintió un golpe en la puerta, esta vez Zuko fue a abrir la puerta, y se encontró con Aang y una pareja que desconocía, ya que estaba lloviendo fuertemente, los dejo entrar de inmediato.

- ¿Han sabido algo de Meng? – Pregunto Aang, juntos con las miradas inquisidoras de la pareja.

- Si, está en la cocina, esperen allí – Dijo señalando a los sillones. Zuko fue a buscar a Meng, quien con algo de temor salio de la cocina a ver a sus padres, sabía que eran ellos.

- ¡Meng! – corrieron ambos a recibir a su hija, se podría decir que estaban felices de encontrarla, pero a la vez de malhumor por todo lo que había pasado.

- Hija ¿por qué huiste de la casa de esa manera? ¿No vez lo preocupados que estábamos? – Replico su madre quien a pesar de todo la abrazaba aliviada.

- Estas castigada por un año jovencita, no sabes todo lo que sufrimos estos días – Replicaba su padre quien abrazaba a su familia -. Pero me alegra que estés bien.

- Lo siento, se que fue inmaduro e idiota… no estaba pensando, lo siento mucho – Contesto Meng con lagrimas en sus ojos, después de todo sus padres habían viajado tanto solo para buscarla, estaba feliz de darse cuenta lo bueno que eran.

- Tu abuela dijo que estaría sana y salva, que lo había visto en sus huesos de dragón – Meng la observo sonriendo, recordando a la loca de su abuela, una adivina.

En eso Zuko observaba a Aang de reojo quien se arrancaba de la escena para ir a ver donde estaba Toph, este le facilito las cosas.

- Esta en la cocina… más vale que arregles todo – Dijo como advertencia, mientras Aang con una sonrisita se dirigía a la cocina.

Cuando este iba entrando Iroh iba saliendo con una taza de té para los recién llegados, que de seguro tendrían que conversar mucho con su hija.

- Hola Aang ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien señor Iroh… eh… - Dijo sonando nervioso.

- Si, espera - Entonces entro hacia la cocina antes de que Aang pudiera – Está vez salio acompañado de Katara, quien al lado de Iroh se alejaron de la cocina, sin antes de que Katara le diera un abrazo de animo, y un guiño que lo hizo poner más nervioso.

Vio como el señor Iroh hablaba con los padres de Toph, a Katara y Zuko irse del lugar, ahora bien podría conversar a solas con Toph en la cocina, solo esperaba que no lo golpeara. Pero al apenas cruzar la puerta se encontró con un dolor punzante en su brazo, sin siquiera haber dicho una palabra, había sido embestido por Toph.

- Eso fue por robarte mi primer beso – Replico enfadada frente de él.

- Lo se – Contesto algo resignado

- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir antes de morir? – Pregunto Toph tratando de sacarles palabras… si seguía así verdaderamente lo iba a triturar.

- No… ahora que estoy frente a ti y no me puedes colgar el teléfono lo diré… Me gustas mucho, más que cualquiera que me halla gustado antes, se que me mataras por decir esto, pero no me arrepiento de haber robado ese beso al menos puedo morir sabiendo que probé tus labios y no hay nada mejor – Se gano otro golpe en el brazo.

- Ah! – Replico Aang tratando de no quejarse mucho, Toph era mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquiera pensaría.

- Eso fue por no dejarme dormir después de tanto pensar – Aang la observo con ojos resignados, que aunque esta no pudiera verlo, podía sentirlo muy bien -. Acostúmbrate a los golpes, aún faltan los de Zuko… Meng ataco a Katara creyendo que era yo.

- ¡Que!

- Lo que oíste – Dijo Toph con una sonrisa maligna, deseando en esos momentos poder ver a Aang palidecer… pero en menos de un segundo se encontró con una sensación distinta, sin sentirlo ni preverlo, Aang nuevamente estaba besándola, esta vez con más pasión que la vez anterior, solo unos segundos después cuando dejo de besarla para poder respirar Toph pudo reaccionar, dejándolo prácticamente estrellado contra la pared para posteriormente caer sobre el suelo, algo temerosa al no sentirlo moverse se acerco a él, Aang si bien algo aturdido hizo que esta se cayera sobre sus brazos.

- Eso dolió – Dijo observándola, peor no dejando que se volviera a parar.

- ¡Suéltame Aang! – Replico esta enfada cuando encontró que no podía pararse ni tampoco moverse, Aang la tenía en una extraña llave, y no podía hacer más que quedarse sobre sus brazos.

- Te soltare si me contestas a lo que te voy a preguntar.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto resignándose a estar en sus brazos, que en el momento, tras recordar como se había sentido hablando de él con Meng, no estaba nada mal… a pesar de que la tristeza comenzaba a hundirla nuevamente.

- Se mi novia, y esta vez de verdad – Aquella palabras llegaron como un golpe y a la vez como un sueño.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto sorprendida, no sabía que fuera a preguntarle aquello, después de todo había venido a buscar a Meng, Aang como leyendo su mente le dijo.

- Vine a verte más que nada, sobretodo después de que me cortaste el teléfono, tenía que hablar contigo, y cuando me ofrecieron ser el guía acepte sin duda – Dijo con una sonrisa que podía sentir sin lugar a dudas, el corazón de Aang se aceleraba mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Toph no sabía como responder a ello, ahora sabía que la quería, que había venido por ella, ¿Cómo se sentía ella?, suavemente una de sus manos toco la mejilla de Aang, él estaba allí, no era un sueño más, sintió su propio corazón acelerarse ante cierta revelación, lo quería, era por eso que se había sentido tan herida al creer en cierta medida que todo era una actuación.

- ¿Me… quieres? – Pregunto temerosa frente a Aang, el cual sonriente al ver la suave expresión de Toph le respondió desde su corazón.

- Más que cualquier cosa en este mundo – Toph sonrió, Aang tomo su mejilla y se acerco para darle un suave beso, esta vez ella se dejo llevar, y el beso rápidamente se convirtió en uno apasionado, por fin liberando todo lo que habían ocultado.

Al día siguiente pasada la tormenta, el señor Iroh y Toph llevaron a todos al aeropuerto, los padre de Meng y ella se despidieron dándoles las gracias por todo su gentileza, Aang se quedo atrás un momento, mientras Iroh desaparecía disimuladamente ante la escena de jóvenes enamorados.

- Llámame – Dijo Toph algo nerviosa, mientras buscaba por la mano de Aang, él cual tomando la mano de ella la atrajo hacia él para abrasarla.

- No te preocupes lo haré encantado – Dijo murmurando a su oído.

- ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

- Probablemente podré volver cuando nazca el bebe de Iris, entre octubre y noviembre más o menos.

- Esos son muchos, muchos días, pero te esperare – Contesto Toph tímidamente

- Contare los días para volver a verte – Respondió él acercándose para darle un beso, para prontamente separarse -. Me tengo que ir.

- Cuídate – Dijo está abrazándolo, Aang respondió el abrazo.

- Tu igual, te quiero – Dijo marchándose, Toph en esos momento deseaba poder ver al menos así tendría una presencia de el más tiempo.

- Ya lo volverás a tener cerca – La ánimo el señor Iroh.

- Lo se – Dijo marchándose a su lado.

**Por fin lo termine, puedo decir que me demore bastante en este capitulo, empezando con mi bloqueo mental para ESTE capitulo, por lo menos pude adelantar los próximos cuatro que vienen, los tengo todos a la mitad. Vale decir que en los que viene nos adelantamos en el tiempo. Si sigo en este tiempo no lo voy a terminar nunca.**

**Bueno, cuídense y Muchísimas Gracias por sus reviews, y a todos los que leen también.**

**PDT: Warren Peace de la pelicula Sky High, se parece a Zuko XD, hasta tira fuego. **

**Aralys**


	25. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Capitulo 25: La calma antes de la tormenta**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender no me pertenecen, ni tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

**--Katara--**

En estos momentos tengo un poco mas de cuatro meses de embarazo, han crecido bastante y puedo notarlo, si no fueran dos, creo que hasta el momento no sabrían de ellos, el día lunes, en tres días más sabré por fin si son niños, niñas o ambos, en lo personal solo quiero saber, no me importa mientras estén bien, Sokka por otro lado quiere que sean niños, según él para enseñarles cosas de hombres, según Suki para demostrar que el es él hombre… todo esto desde que un día que vinieron a casa se encontraron con Zuko y tío Iroh practicando artes marciales, tío Iroh los alentó para aprender un poco, después de juego se les ocurrió combatir y Suki le gano a Sokka tres veces seguidas, debo admitir, fue bastante divertido.

Pero volviendo al tema Iroh quiere que sean niñas, dice que nada más encantador que dos dulces niñitas, que además como dijo una vez "Se vean como su madre y sean como su madre, si se llegan a parecer al padre… tendremos problemas", cuando dijo eso Zuko se enfado y por otro lado pude ver cierta tristeza que paso por sus ojos, se lo que pensó, yo también lo hice, pero son sus hijos, él es quien esta a mi lado, él es quien se preocupa por ellos y eso es todo lo que importa.

Gran por su parte opina lo mismo que yo, al igual que Suki; Toph y Haru dijeron que sería bueno que fueran dos niñas y que vencieran a su tío igual que Suki, todos nos reímos en ese momento, entonces Zuko nos dijo algo que nos tomo a todos por sorpresa, incluso a mi quien hasta ese momento no lo había pensado, él dijo "No importa mientras estén sanos, si son solo niñas o niños en el futuro podrá tener un hermanito o hermanita", me sonroje ante la proposición, hasta ese momento todo lo que me envolvía era el presente y el solo hecho de pensar en tener más hijos me abrumo, pero entonces pensé "_estaré con Zuko y serán sus hijos, después de todo ya estoy con él",_ Sokka por otro lado le grito "¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana!", Zuko vino y me abrazo, además pude ver su mirada para nada inocente y como la furia se contraía en Sokka, Suki tuvo que calmarlo, pero bueno han estado confrontándose así como dos niños peleando por un caramelo desde la vez que en que Sokka encontró a Zuko desnudo a mi lado.

Pero no todo ha sido risas y alegría, por Aang quien me llamo o más bien llamo a Toph y ella me dijo que quería hablar conmigo un momento, me dijo que Iris y mi padre se habían casado, un día sábado, casi una semana después de que Meng apareciera en casa. No puedo decir que estaba feliz, estaba lejos de feliz cuando supe la noticia, aunque me negué a seguir llamándolo padre o papá, aún dolía, hace un año y medio atrás éramos una familia prácticamente feliz a pesar de las discusiones que tenían mis padres a veces, pero ahora somos menos que una familia, o al menos esa familia desapareció tras la muerte de mi madre, ahora tengo una nueva, Gran, Sokka, Zuko, tío Iroh, Toph incluso Aang, por supuesto mis niños, Suki y Haru son prácticamente de la familia también, sobre todo después de todo lo que han pasado con nosotros.

La universidad por otro lado, queda menos de un mes para que termine el primer semestre y nos den vacaciones de invierno, al segundo no me presentare, deberé postergar mis estudios por el momento y seguir cuando pueda, aunque hasta el momento estoy bien en todos mis ramos gracias a Zuko y Suki. En cuento a Jet, se encargo de desmentir todo lo que había dicho, aunque de paso perdió gran parte de su popularidad, no puedo decir que no estaba feliz por ello.

Pero en estos mismos momentos…

- OH! vamos, ¿por qué no puedo ir? – Pregunte parada con los brazos entrecruzados a un terco Zuko sentado enfrente mió.

- ¿Y me preguntas porque no?, primero que nada estas embarazada, segundo es una fiesta al aire libre en invierno ¡te vas a enfermar!, tercero no es seguro para ti, gente fumando y alcoholizada definitivamente no seguro para ti ni para ellos.

- Se que estoy embarazada Zuko, pero esta es mi ultima posibilidad para salir, en poco tiempo más no voy a poder ni moverme, de hecho ni siquiera ustedes me dejan moverme ahora – Dije frunciendo el ceño yo esta vez, en el ultimo tiempo vagamente me dejaban trabajar en el salón -. Además es al aire libre, no será un lugar encerrado con humo de cigarrillo y no es un día frió como para atentar a enfermarme.

- Todavía te queda la gente alcoholizada – Repuso cruzando los brazos igual que yo.

- Agh! – Reclame -. Voy a ir quieras o no -. Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero el fue más rápido para llegar allí – Zuko!

- Ni que Zuko ni que ocho cuartos, si te tengo que amarrar a la cama para que no vayas lo hago – Dijo bastante imponente frente a la puerta, cosa que me hizo enfadar de sobre manera.

- ¡El hecho de que este contigo no hace que seas mi dueño! – Le grite, pero pude ver un destello de dolor en sus ojos, lo que me hizo desear devolver mis palabras, pero al ser igual de terca, no lo hice.

- Se que no lo soy, pero por dios, recuerda lo que te paso la ultima vez que fuiste a una fiesta – Dijo tratando de obtener puntos a su favor.

- Se lo que me paso… bueno de hecho no lo se, pero esta vez ni siquiera podré acercarme a un vaso de cerveza ni de nada, sería demasiado entupida considerando que estoy embarazada.

- Bueno, no es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa, estas embarazada, un blanco fácil para cualquiera que quiera aprovecharse de la situación, considerando el hecho de que si dan en el blanco, no podrías defenderte por tu cuenta y no podrían dejarte embarazada porque ya lo estas – En ese instante quede por admitir horrorizada con el solo hecho de que estaba implicando.

- ¡Eso es violación! – Replique bastante asqueada – ¡Yo voy a una fiesta!

- Si lo se, y cualquier idiota de peor tipo que Jet te podría encontrar blanco fácil – Me refutó, en esos momentos por el horror de pensar en esa situación no dije nada, pero de igual formas quería ir.

- Bueno, pero van Sokka, Suki y Haru – Dije algo esperanzada.

- La última vez también estaban – Volvió a refutar mis palabras -. Haru ve a una chica y vuela hacía ella, y Suki y tu hermano, que por cierto debo matar por darte la idea… bueno, ellos viajan a su mundo y hay se quedan.

- Entonces ven tú – Dije viendo su cara de "ni loco" -. Nadie se atreve a acercarte a ti, salvo las chicas -. Que por cierto no me hacía gracia, pero por salir de la casa cualquier cosa.

- Sabes que no me gusta salir a esos lugares – Dijo cerrando los ojos, en cierta forma de resignación entonces supe que podía jugar mi carta maestra, me acerque y me apoye en él, tome su cara con mis manos y le dije con la voz mas suave que podía emitir – Vamos, ¿acaso no quieres venir conmigo?, yo saldría como quiero, y tu me tendrías segura a tu lado, ¿quien mejor que tú para protegerme?

- Si, yo se que es lo mejor para protegerte y por eso te quedas aquí – Dijo saliendo por la puerta

- ¡ZUKO! – Grite algo enfadada y frustrada detrás de la puerta, bueno al menos no la había cerrado con llave… y pobre de él si lo hacía también.

**--Zuko--**

- Zuko, ella tiene derecho a salir a divertirse, el que este embarazada no significa que este enferma ni moribunda – Repuso mi tío sentado en el sillón.

- Lo se, ¿pero tiene que ser a esas fiestas?... si supieras de cada espécimen de hombre que va esa clase de lugares – Le refute algo enfadado.

- Entonces ve con ella – Dijo calmadamente tomando su té.

- Odio esas fiestas – Repuse sentándome frente a él.

- Hazlo por ella, se lo merece, ir a una fiesta no te matara… y distraerse del mundo es bueno a veces.

- Pero… - Trate de poner mis puntos de vistas pero el no me dejo.

- Nada de peros Zuko, ¿Qué crees que ella haría si tú fueras a un lugar que odia? ¿O bien que haría ella si la invitaras?, ¿Crees que no te acompañaría?

- Si lo haría, si me acompañaría – Respondí algo culpable -. Pero me da miedo si llega a suceder algo, después de todo en su estado es tan delicada, que a veces me pareciera un vaso de cristal.

- Te sorprendería saber que los vasos de cristal son más fuertes de lo que parecen, si un vaso de vidrio tentara a ser igual de delgado y fino que el de cristal, se quebraría en el intento.

- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir con eso? – Pregunté intentando entender sus palabras.

- Ella es más fuerte de lo que supones, Zuko como crees que estarías tú embarazado de mellizos… créeme las mujeres son el sexo fuerte… en el mundo se dice que no hay peor dolor que el de dar a luz, y que los hombres prácticamente morirían en el intento, mientras las mujeres pueden pasar por eso mas de una vez en la vida.

Sin tener mas con que rebatir volví a la habitación, cuando entre no se inmuto por mi presencia, solo estaba allí estirada de lado en la cama, mirando fijamente por la ventana.

- Lo siento – Dije suavemente, la voz se había quedado en mi garganta, como si por el momento estuviera prohibido hablar fuerte -. Se que no estoy haciendo bien las cosas… pero no quiero que te pase nada, moriría si te pasa algo, y no confió para nada en esos lugares… para mi es como verte caminando hacia el peligro, pero si vas, yo voy contigo, no te voy a dejar sola – Dije acercándome a ella por la espalda.

- No quieres ir ¿cierto?

- No, pero por ti si – Entonces se dio la vuelta, mirándome a los ojos.

- No iré, pero que tal si salimos a dar un paseo, estoy enferma de estar en la casa o en la universidad solamente – Eso sonó mejor para mí… pero.

- ¿Y la fiesta? – Entonces no pude leer su mirada.

- No te preocupes por eso… después de todo era solo para salir, pero creo que dramatice más de lo debido – Pude ver cierta sombra en su mirada -. Después de todo si tú realizaste que irías por mi, yo realice que una fiesta no vale la pena para una discusión.- Pude entender con eso, que aún quería ir, pero por mi no lo haría, estábamos en la misma situación.

- Se nota que aún quieres ir, vamos, arréglate – Dije levantándola de la cama, me costo un poco, estaba mas pesada, pero claro no le iba a decir eso… la ultima vez que dije algo parecido tuve que rogar de rodillas por su perdón, considerando que lo había dicho sin malas intenciones y menos por decir que estaba gorda.

- Pero… - Dijo ya levantada en sus pies.

- Nada de peros… arréglate – Dije sacando uno pantalón negro del ropero junto con una de mis camisas negras, ¿demasiado negro?, para entonces logre encontrar una de mis camisetas rojas, rojo y negro… nada mal. Para entonces ella solo me sonreía, seguía en donde la había parado -. ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunte al verla así.

- Gracias – Dijo acercándose a mi para abrasarme, solo devolví el abrazo, entonces me dijo -. El negro con rojo realmente se ven bien en ti.

- Gracias… - Dije algo extrañado -. Lo mismo se podría decir de ti con el azul.

- Si, en mi es obvio, pero nunca te había visto de negro con rojo – Repuso observándome detenidamente.

- Antes solía hacerlo más… pero solo supongo que los gustos cambian.

- Te vez bien de todas formas… pero realmente así te ves mejor – Dijo con una sonrisa -. Ahora… yo, no tengo idea con que voy a ir – Dijo soltando una carcajada, no pude más que seguirla.

**--Katara--**

Ya estábamos afuera del parque esperando a que Sokka y los demás llegaran, aquella tarde solucioné que no iría de azul, Zuko se sorprendió que al salir de la habitación tuviera puestos unos pantalones negros como lo de él y un abrigo rojo, sobre mi único suéter negro, era como una forma de combinar, y también de cambiar un poco.

- ¿Ahora también combinan? – Pregunto Sokka con una ceja levantada al llegar.

- Tu hiciste lo mismo – Repuso Suki a su lado, la cual estaba vestida con sus usuales jeans y un suéter verde oscuro, al igual que mi hermano.

- Eso fue casualidad – Respondió con cierto aire de superioridad.

- Si, pero no hay casualidad en que te venciera tu novia – Repuso Zuko con una sonrisa maliciosa, Sokka solo lo observo enfadado, mientras que Haru que se había colocado al lado de Zuko, lo felicitaba por lo dicho a simple carcajada.

- ¿Y vamos a entrar o no? – Pregunto Haru un poco más calmado de su risa, mientras que Sokka veía tanto a Haru como a Zuko con una nueva mirada asesina de las suyas.

- No van a desaparecer las chicas por no entrar en un minuto mas – Le refuto Zuko.

- Lo se, pero es un minuto menos – Dijo mientras se dirigía con velocidad hacía la boletería… nos tomo un segundo darnos cuenta que había visto una chica linda en desgracia.

- Ese idiota no va a entender nunca que esas chicas hacen eso, para que idiotas como él corran hacía ellas y así entrar gratis – Dijo Suki bastante malhumorada de ver a su hermano babear por una chica de cabellos claros y sonrisa coqueta, cuyo jueguito con sus ojos obviamente delataban sus intereses.

- No, lo peor es que lo entiende – Le refuto Zuko rascándose la cabeza-. Y lo que es peor aún, es que ellas terminan babeando por él, y él se termina yendo con otra -. Dijo con una sonrisa culpable.

- ¿Mi hermano es un jugador? – Pregunto Suki algo impactada - Pero eso es imposible, ¡nunca siquiera ha tenido novia o algo!

- Lo que pasa es que tu hermano… como decirlo – Sokka lo observaba, y al ver que Zuko no lograba explicarlo, lo dijo él.

- Le gusta la emoción de la conquista… pero cuando consigue lo que quiere se corre – Zuko solo asintió.

- Con razón nunca encuentra novia – Refunfuño Suki al saber algo nuevo de su hermano -. Y tanto que reclama porque nunca ha tenido una.

- Bueno eso tiene otra explicación… nunca conquista a las que le gusta – Respondió Zuko con una risita malvada, Sokka lo siguió.

Tanto Suki como yo quedamos algo, bueno bastante sorprendidas por todo ello, pero después de aquella extraña conversación, entramos al parque, la fiesta estaba situada solo en un sector de este, tuve que admitir, si bien solo eran las ocho de la noche, todo estaba oscuro, y daba miedo siquiera acercarse fuera de la fiesta.

Nuestro grupo se sentó esta vez lejos de la barra, Sokka y Haru compraron una par de cervezas, Zuko por otro lado me trajo una bebida y pude ver que para el también se trajo una.

- ¿No vas a beber? – Le pregunte, después de todo él no tenía porque no.

- No quiero terminar con aquel dolor de cabeza de nuevo – Respondió, por lo que pude ver incluso algo hastiado por el olor a cerveza.

- Es un poco difícil que termines así de nuevo… se necesitaría mucho – Dije con una sonrisa a la cual respondió con una de las suyas.

La música estridente sonaba en el lugar, por suerte estábamos lejos de los parlantes también, pude ver a haru por allí coqueteando con algunas chicas, Sokka y Suki bailaban animadamente en medio de la pista, por el momento no tenía ganas de bailar aún, por lo que por mientras disfrutaba solo el hecho de no estar en la casa. Zuko por entonces estaba callado, no se si observando a la nada o a algo… pero entonces alguien me sorprendió.

- Disculpa preciosa ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? – En un momento pensé que le estaba hablando a alguien parado detrás mió o algo así, pero la mirada de Zuko que si bien no era de frente me dijo que no.

- ¿Ah? – Fue lo único que conseguí decir por la extrañeza de la situación, alguien pidiéndome a mí un baile y Zuko no había dicho nada… aún… si, eso es extraño.

- ¿Qué si te gustaría bailar conmigo? – Dijo con una sonrisa engreída, una sonrisa que vagamente me pareció familiar ¿Dónde lo había visto antes?, pero entonces Zuko hablo.

- ¿No tienes a nadie más que molestar Chiang? – Entonces supe, ¡como olvidarlo!, era el chico que suplía a Ty Lee los días domingo en el salón.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Ahora los trabajadores del salón no pueden bailar siquiera? – Para entonces, Sokka y Suki habían llegado a la mesa y veían extrañados la escena, tan extrañados como yo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Sokka al ver cierta aura emanar de Zuko y yo en el medio. Pero entonces llego Haru por detrás de mí y di un salto al ver sus manos en mis hombros.

- ¡Katara bailas conmigo! – Dijo bastante animado, prácticamente levantándome de la silla para llevarme a la pista, Sokka diría que tenía la misma mirada que yo, mientras era arrastrada del lugar por él.

**--Zuko--**

- Bueno supongo que hay tienes tu respuesta – Dije con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras veía a Haru alejarse con ella, en Haru confiaba, en este idiota para nada. Se fue sin decir más, en cierta manera sorprendido mientras la veía marcharse, podría decirse que no sabía que ella estaba embarazada, algo evidente a esta altura, después de todo siempre parecía tener un mes más de lo que tenía, según la doctora por su crecimiento terminaría sin siquiera poder caminar cuando llegue a los ocho meses.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Pregunto Sokka aún confundido por la situación.

- Eliminación de idotas a la vista – Respondí mientras me paraba de la mesa, para ir hacia donde estaban Haru y Katara. Cuando llegue Haru me dio un palmazo en el hombro y se fue detrás de otras chicas.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto esta vez ella, no pude más que sonreír mientras una tonada lenta comenzaba a tocar, la tome de la cintura y comenzamos a bailar bastante juntos, pero hasta donde se podía, entenderán el porque.

- Solo espantando a un idiota, es un jugador y podríamos decir en parte que compite contra Haru, pero fuera de eso es un idiota que aparte siempre a tratado de indicar que el superior a mi… eso porque… - Me costaba decir esta parte -. Porque… usualmente le gustan las chicas a las que les gusto yo.

- Ojala logre sus conquistas, así me las mantiene alejadas de ti – Dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero pude ver risa en sus ojos. Estuvimos bailando bastante tiempo hasta que se canso.

Minutos más tarde mientras tomaba otra bebida me pregunto.

- ¿Sabes si hay algo más en el parque? – Pregunto curiosa

- No ¿Por qué? – Pregunte al ver su rostro lleno de curiosidad.

- Es que he visto a varios irse hacía adentro en el parque, por los árboles – Si, esa era otra cosa que no me gustaban de esas fiestas, árboles, espacios libres sin luz, eso daba para dos cosas… pero admito que sonreí hacía su inocencia.

- Katara, que crees que se puede hacer en un lugar sin luz, sin que nadie te vea

- No se, ¿Qué? – Si, hace algún tiempo había comprendido que si le dijeran que los gatos vuelan, les creería… inocente, demasiado inocente a veces.

- O bien sexo o bien drogas – Dije directamente, Suki quien estaba allí esperando a Sokka, se sorprendió un poco, pero después realizo que era verdad asintiendo.

Cuando llego Sokka, nos dimos cuentas que las cosas se pusieron algo descaradas, lo mejor era marcharse, ya era pasada la una de la madrugada, y solo me quedaban seis horas de sueño, el sábado tenía clases temprano.

Haru, Suki y Sokka se fueron en el auto de Gran, yo y Katara en el de mi tío. Cuando llegamos mi tío aún estaba despierto, me preocupo, pero dijo que no pasaba nada, aunque claramente algo pasaba. Lleve a Katara a la habitación, estaba cansada, se quedo dormida apenas entro en las sabanas, yo salí para ver que sucedía.

- ¿Qué sucede tío? – Pregunte preocupado.

- Llamo tu padre, temo que aparezca de improvisto por acá – Dijo algo nervioso, si bien mi tío podría echarlo de la casa con una mano, de igual forma su presencia alteraba la paz.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunte esta vez preocupado.

- Azula huyo de la casa… amenazo con todo si no le decía donde estaba o sino se la entregaba – Dijo con cara de preocupado, más preocupado aún.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Pregunte bastante sorprendido antes lo que escuchaba.

- No se lo que paso, pero puedo decir que tu padre se esta volviendo loco… además algo muy grave debe haber sucedido para que ella huyera de casa – Dijo mientras yo trataba de asimilar que la princesa de papá había huido de él.

- Si, bastante… - Fue lo único que pude articular, pero conociendo lo que era capaz de hacer mi padre, como nunca temí por Azula.

- Ve a dormir, no solucionaremos nada despiertos hasta tarde, además por mucho que amenace, no tengo idea donde esta Azula, buenas noches sobrino.

- Buenas noches – Dije mientras lo dejaba en el comedor, pero aquella noche no fue muy buena para mi, si él venía hacía acá y era capaz de hacer de todo… Katara debía irse, o si no, quien sabe si sería capaz de tener la fuerza suficiente para pararlo… definitivamente tendría que irse, mejor lejos que en peligro, pensé mientras la abrazaba, de ninguna forma se acercaría a ella ni a mis hijos en el vientre.

* * *

**Los capítulos de aquí en adelante vana ser algo duros… así que creo que voy a cambiar de rango "T" a "M", por lo temas a tratar en esta parte.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Cuídense y muchas gracias por sus reviews:**

**Heart-ILZ; no te mueras antes de leer los otros caps , gracias por leer.**

**LeRosse; Wow eso si se llama dejar reviews xD, y no lo digo por nada malo, todo lo contrario; y por lo visto leer fanfics en ti tiewne el mismo efecto en mi, me olvido del mundo y sigo leyendo xD... por cierto eres Chilena?, yo lo soy, vivo... vivo la mayor parte del día en Valparaiso, el resto en Quillota XD. Bueno cuidate, pronto mas capitulos.  
**

**A Zukara Lovebender, bueno gracias por leer tambien, aunk el mensaje quedo en el msn jeje **

**Y a todos los k han leido los capitulos anteriosres y no les he dado las gracias personalmente:**

**  
Crazy zutara, maykou, Aranza, skarlet3, Azrael, Pame-Chan xP (yo antes me hacia llamar pame-chan xD), Eva, kchibkn, Ailiniel de Ithilien, y los que han leido y no dejado reviews, tambien saludos **

**Aralys**


	26. El comienzo de la tormenta

**Capitulo 26: El comienzo de la tormenta**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen (si fuera así, Zutara seguro)

* * *

**

**--Katara--**

Cuando desperté, no fue de la manera que me hubiera querido después de haberme acostado tan tarde, Zuko estaba sentando en la cama a mi lado, podía escuchar la voz de tío Iroh un poco más baja por sobre la de otro sujeto, no podía entender lo que decían, mire el reloj en el velador a mi lado y eran recién las cinco de la madrugada, el sol todavía no pensaba asomarse por el horizonte.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunte semidormida aún.

- Espera aquí, iré a ver – Dijo levantándose, lo sujete por el pantalón que utilizaba para dormir impidiéndoselo.

- No – No sabía que más decir pero no quería que fuera, algo me decía que no era seguro.

- No te preocupes… - No alcanzo a decir más, se sintieron un par de portazos en las habitaciones continuas, hasta que alguien con fuerza abrió la de nuestro dormitorio, pude sentir que la tensión en mi cuello aumento repentinamente, aquellos ojos que aparecieron por la puerta se fijaron en mi fríamente y podría decir algo sorprendidos, pero por mucho más eran escalofriantes, tanto así que un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Zuko se encargo de cubrirme de su mirada, como si con ella fuera capaz de matarme.

- ¿Ahora dejas que mi hijo traiga a sus amiguitas por las noches? – Ese comentario dejo de lado mi temor repentino para convertirlo en enfado, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo, tío Iroh interrumpió.

- No, ninguno de ellos harían algo tan bajo, es hora de que te enteres de que tu hijo es un hombre casado – Dijo bastante serio desde la puerta -. Tu hija no esta en esta casa, y realmente me sorprende el hecho de que haya escapado de tu lado ¿Qué le hiciste a Azula, Ozai? – Aquél sujeto estrepitosamente paso por el lado de tío Iroh, pude escuchar finalmente un portazo en la entrada principal.

- Con suerte se fue por ahora… traten de seguir durmiendo, perdón por no pararlo, pero así se convence de que no esta aquí – Zuko solo asintió con la cabeza, a lo que tío Iroh cerraba la puerta tras de sí. En ese momento no sabía que decir, Zuko seguía inmóvil enfrente de mí.

- ¿Zuko? – Reacciono a mi voz y se volteo hacía mí, hizo que recostara mi cabeza sobre la almohada, repentinamente me recordó a mi madre, en aquellos tiempos cuando las pesadillas me acosaban, pesadillas que a pesar de todo nunca se esfumaron del todo de mi memoria.

- ¿Ese era tu padre cierto? – Aquellos ojos y nombre ya me habían dado la respuesta, pero quería escuchar lo que él diría.

- Él es otro que no merece ser llamado padre – contesto acariciando mi cabello, era la primera vez que veía aquella expresión en su rostro, aquella mirada me recordaba aquella sensación de seguridad que me daba mamá, pero a la vez estaba mezclado de miedo… y no cualquier miedo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunte no soportando la intriga.

- Creo que es mejor que te quedes en casa de tu abuela por algún tiempo… no estas segura aquí – Respondió apartando su mirada.

- ¿A la primera amenaza me dejas ir?

- No te estoy dejando ir, te quiero resguardar… no quiero que nadie les ponga una mano encima, que nada los lastime – Me dijo acariciando mi rostro, su mirada era más profunda aún, ahora me podía percatar de que no era una común y corriente, era la mirada de alguien que perdió a un ser valioso, pude notar que sus ojos se nublaban de lagrimas.

- Zuko… - Lo abrace -. ¿Qué sucede?

- Él, él fue el culpable de todas las desgracias en mi pequeña familia, él fue el que distorsiono la mente de Azula, él fue el que alejo a mi madre de nosotros para siempre, aunque según él fue solo un accidente… él fue el que hizo que quisiera dejar esta vida – Para entonces no me daba la cara, estaba sorprendida de lo implicaba lo que decía.

- ¿Qué paso con tu madre? ¿Qué paso contigo Zuko? – Pregunte mientras era momento de que a mi se me nublara la vista de lagrimas, no soportaba verlo así.

- Él dijo que fue un accidente en ambas ocasiones, mamá murió en un accidente automovilístico, los cables del freno "se cortaron", pero pude escuchar las discusiones, "era más probable que los hubieran cortado debido al corte parejo de los cables", él simplemente dijo "Quizás ella misma lo hizo" – Las lagrimas corrían como ríos por su rostro, su imagen me quebraba el corazón -. Mamá nunca nos hubiera dejado solos, pero claro ella quería dejar de lado esa falsa familia feliz y llevarnos lejos con ella, lejos de aquel que nos hacía tanto daño… claro nadie más que yo sabía de aquello tenía que cuidar de Azula creo que por eso me dijo que iríamos en aquel viaje… pero todo ocurrió el día en que nos iría a buscar a Azula y a mi al colegio, para nunca más volver, fue ese día cuando falleció, o mejor dicho la mataron -. En aquellos instantes me quede sin palabras ¿Cómo alguien podía hacer algo así? ¿Y como simplemente podía quedar en nada… solo un simple accidente?, lamentablemente las palabras de Zuko no quedaron allí -. En esos momentos tenía siete años, desde entonces yo pase a ser victima de sus golpes y Azula, bueno a ella le comenzó a lavar el cerebro, siendo que solo tenía cuatro años. Un día siete años exactamente después lamentablemente quise desafiarlo por lo de mi madre, estaba borracho el peor momento para hacerlo, por lo que entonces teniendo catorce años quemo mi rostro, tenía más fuerza de la que yo tenía y no pude zafarme de él mientras me acercaba el rostro a la hornilla de la cocina… no recuerdo lo que paso hasta una semana después cuando desperté en el hospital, no podía sentir mi lado izquierdo del rostro, fue lo más extraño que me había pasado para entonces y estaba a poco menos aterrorizado -. No pude para entontes más que abrasarlo apretadamente, era demasiado dolor para una sola persona, pero lo alenté a continuar sentía como si se estaba librando de un gran peso sobre sus hombros, con tal solo compartir aquellos recuerdos dolorosos -. Por suerte a la primera persona que vi fue a tío Iroh, el me contó que Azula me había encontrado tirado en el piso de la cocina, sangrando y quemado… admito que no le creí, pero supongo que ella puede llegar a ser algo más humana a veces… Después de aquello hubo un juicio y de todo, pero dado el dinero, Ozai pago la fianza y lo hizo pasar un accidente, aunque por lo menos me dejo ir con mi tío, después de aquello fueron algo así como mis años oscuros, aún quería hacerlo pagar y encontré que no podía hacer nada en su contra y caí en la desesperación… pero encontré a personas que me dieron su apoyo después de aquello y pude seguir adelante, incluso aunque no lo sepan, como Toph, Haru, tu hermano, incluso Ty Lee y Jin… y por ultimo aunque mucho más valioso, tú.

- Zuko.- Mi mente estaba en blanco, solo lo abrazaba.

- Si te pierdo, va a ser el fin de mi vida… lo se porque tu me mantienes aquí.

- No digas eso – Le reproche -. Tienes cosas por las cuales vivir, además dejarías solo a tu tío, siendo que prácticamente eres su hijo.

- Bueno, eso tiene una explicación, él es el padre que nunca tuve y yo soy como un hijo ya que él suyo propio no esta aquí.

- Zuko, ¿Cuántos años tendría tu primo ahora? – Pregunte curiosa, esperando no desanimarlo más.

- Unos cuarenta y cinco creo, murió hace unos veinte años – Contesto en cierta manera contando con los dedos, pero no dejo de impresionarme la diferencia de edades.

- ¡Podría ser hasta tu padre!

- Lo sé, es así como tío Iroh podría ser mi abuelo, pero es mi Tío, se caso joven por lo que se Ozai solo tenía cinco años entonces.

- Gran diferencia de edad – Conteste, acurrucándolo a mi lado y limpiando su rostro de las lagrimas que hubieron de correr.

- Sí.

- Zuko… no me vas a peder, soy más fuerte de lo que aparento y además tu eres más fuerte de que lo eras entonces… se que estás preocupado por nosotros, pero no te voy a dejar que me apartes de tu lado, si quieres que vaya donde GranGran, tu vendrás conmigo, si no, no iré, estamos juntos en esto, pero si no lo quieres así entonces no te moleste en ir a buscarme – dije seriamente mientras podría ver su rostro de sorpresa.

**--Zuko--**

¿Estaba hablando e serio?, después de contarle todo lo que mi padre es capaz de hacer, me amenaza por querer protegerla.

- ¿Acaso estas loca, no te das cuenta lo que es capaz de hacer?, se que te va a ver como una solución a su venganza siempre la estado buscando desde el juicio, por destapar lo que es – Respondí algo desesperado.

- No quiero ser apartada cada vez que haya problemas, se lo que es capaz de hacer con lo que me contaste y menos voy a dejar tu lado sabiendo eso, a menos que no me quieres nunca más aquí… ¡porque no voy a dejar que me hagas a un lado! – Lo ultimo fue a gritos, lo primero que pensé fue ¡terca ¿acaso no te das cuenta?! Lo segundo "está hablando en serio", lo pude ver en su mirada y lo tercero "no puedo dejar que te vayas"

- Terca – Lo dije con una sonrisa, que por lo que pude ver la dejo pasmada -. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca? -. Dije acariciando su rostro.

- Es de familia, aparte siempre me han dejado de lado o opinaban por mi cuando se trataban de cosas serías, incluso Sokka – Suspiro a esto ultimo -. Además no quiero ser dejada a un lado por mi propia familia – Lo ultimo por decir poco ilumino mi vida en un segundo, aún con su mirada melancólica.

- Lo siento si es que así se vio, solo no te quiero herida siquiera de un rasguño… aunque no lo creas estuve a punto de tirar a esa niña a la calle con tormenta y todo.

- Bueno, como ya te dije soy más fuerte de lo que aparento, y un rasguño no me va a matar.

- Katara

- No digas más, no me voy a ir de acá – Dijo con determinación.

- Por lo menos trata de no estar en la casa por ultimo en el salón, y si llega a pasar algo, encárgate de cerrar el acceso a este, y cerrarlo si es preferible.

- Bueno, por lo menos así me dejas hacer algo – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pero promete que no estarás cerca de él, si lo escuchas no vayas hacía donde se encuentre, por ultimo visita a tu abuela… eso no implique que te aleje de mi.

- Está bien… pero no me iré de aquí a menos que sea del todo necesario.

- De acuerdo… por el momento a dormir que tengo que levantarme a las siete de la mañana para ir al taller – Dije tratando de relajarme un poco, aunque sacar ese peso de la espalda había ayudado bastante, aunque solo confirmaba mis temores.

- Buenas noches – Dijo acariciando mi cabello, hasta quedarme casi dormido, donde pude escuchar una débiles palabras de su parte hacía mí, palabras que aparentemente no creía que escuchaba -. Si algún día ya no estoy a tu lado, no puedes morir, cuida de nuestros hijos, no los dejes solos como me dejaron a mí -. Solo entonces en mi se realizo la idea de que aquellos pequeños no estarían siempre dentro de ella, que tendría que ser un padre, uno que los protegiera, les diera apoyo y cariño… y me hizo preguntar ¿llegare a ser buen padre?

- Katara, ¿crees que llegue a ser buen padre? – Dio un salto de la sorpresa, no me creía despierto, abrí los ojos para ver una sonrisa segura.

- No lo creo, ya lo eres – Me dio un beso para luego acurrucarse a mi lado -. Y uno muy bueno te has preocupado por ellos desde el comienzo, así como de mí ¿Cómo no has de ser un buen padre?, eres el mejor -. No pude hacer más que sonreír, ella sabía exactamente que decir.

- Te amo – Dije abrasándola para por fin dormir.

- Y yo a ti.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno me demore por poco decir… BASTANTE… tenía hecho por decirlo así la mitad de lo que sería este capitulo, pero se me ocurrió algo mejor así que tenía que cambiarlo, pero dado mis obligaciones no pude hasta ahora.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, es un poco corto, lo sé, pero decidí convertir este en dos capítulos, así les entrego algo antes y no hago uno mega largo.**

**Nota: No importa que voy a terminar este fic, así como los otros que tengo publicados como los que no.**

**Gracias por los reviews a todos (estoy apurada si no les agradecería por nombre)  
**

**Cuídense mucho.**

**Aralys**


	27. Heridas del pasado

**Capitulo 27: Heridas del pasado y el nacimiento de otras**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

---Katara---**

Fue una mañana solitaria, tanto Zuko como tío Iroh salieron de casa temprano. Cuando desperté Zuko solo me había dejado una nota diciendo que no me quedara sola en casa y que fuera al salón… así que eso hice, no tenía nada más que hacer después de todo.

- ¡Katara!, ¿tan temprano por acá? – Me saludo Ty Lee dejando de lado la conversación de un chico que estaba en la caja.

- Si, bueno estaba sola en la casa… y vine a ver si podía ayudar en algo – Dije algo nerviosa, sin razonar porque, aunque después de todo siempre me ponía nerviosa ante la mirada de nuevas personas.

- Aparentemente el señor Iroh no quería que ayudaras acá tan temprano, ya que mando a llamar a Tom para que lo reemplazara en la caja – Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras indicaba al chico que estaba a su lado.

- Por esos dos, que yo no hiciera nada… me dijeron que viniera porque estaba sola en casa.

- Bueno tienen sus razones para estar preocupados por ti, de seguro es por si llegara a pasar algo.

- Supongo – Conteste no queriendo admitir aquella verdad.

- Pero bueno, te presento a Tom… es él hermano menor de Mai… aunque no te preocupes, es totalmente distinto a ella – Dijo quizás al notar mi mirada.

- ¿También tienes problemas con mi hermana? – Pregunto Tom como si no fuera novedad alguna.

- Más pareciera que ella es la que tiene problemas conmigo… ya que lo único que ha hecho es hablar mal de mi a mis espaldas – Conteste bastante seca – Y eso que me ha visto solo una vez.

- Eso es extraño… para ella eso es caer bajo – Dijo algo sorprendido.

- Lo que pasa, es que Katara le robo la posibilidad de esperanza de poder estar con Zuko – Comento Ty Lee

- Entonces ¿tu estás con Zuko?, con razón… le ha gustado desde que lo conoce, aunque tontamente siempre ha dicho que no.

- Bueno, eso no es mi culpa si lo quería a su lado debió haber dicho algo… además yo no fui la que lo conquiste a él… - dije lo ultimo algo pensativa, ¿fue él el que me conquisto a mi cierto?

- ¡Espera un momento!, eso no me lo había esperado – Dijo Ty Lee algo ¿emocionada? -. Siempre pensé que el chico rudo había sido el conquistado y no al revés.

- Al parecer Zuko siempre hace lo que menos se espera de él ¿o no?, realmente nunca espere que Zuko fuera tan distinto al chico que conocí en un comienzo – Dije recordando aquella mordaz mirada que me regalo en un comienzo cuando lo conocí.

- Siempre es distinto a cuando uno lo conoce… pero aún me debe una bicicleta – Dijo una joven de mi edad que salía de la cocina con una tetera de té… debía de ser Song si no me equivocaba.

- ¿Una bicicleta?

- Si, fue hace unos seis años atrás mas o menos, se robo mi bicicleta para huir y aunque el señor Iroh me pago la bicicleta, aún considero que **él** me la debe – Yo estaba sorprendida, nunca me imagine que fuera capaz de robar algo.

- No pongas esa cara – Dijo Ty Lee mirando con algo de tristeza -. Eran supongo medidas desesperadas, no fue su mejor época supongo, aún no superaba esa cicatriz en el rostro – En esos momentos no sabía si decir o no decir algo, ¿acaso ellos sabían de los orígenes de la cicatriz?

- Si te estas preguntando, fue el señor Iroh quien me contó… aunque claro fue para que no le preguntara a Zuko y tratara de escapar de nuevo – dijo Ty Lee con una sonrisa tímida, algo raro en ella.

- A mi me lo contó para que entendiera lo de la bicicleta y el como termino la pobre – Dijo Song mientras servía una taza de té, para el único cliente a esas horas, él cual estaba sentado al fondo del local, encapuchado... cosa rara… pero cada quien con su que.

- ¿Cómo termino la bicicleta? – Pregunto Tom curioso, al igual que yo.

- Al fondo de un barranco, destruida completamente, creo que fue suerte el hecho que Zuko no terminara igual que ella.

- Eso es… escalofriante – Dije mientras me daba un escalofrío de solo imaginarlo al fondo de un barranco.

- Suerte la tuya de que aún tienes… ¿Qué es Zuko de ti? – Pregunto Song bastante curiosa mientras Ty Lee iba a servir el té – Primera vez que te veo… soy Song por cierto.

- Katara – Dije presentándome – Yo soy… - Dije siendo interrumpida por un grito, al darme vuelta vi al sujeto encapuchado reclamando y sacándose la capucha dado que se le había dado vuelta el té, Ty Lee lo estaba ayudando, parecía algo no muy grave, pero me sorprendió que detrás de la capucha estuviera una joven y al ver sus ojos pude ver que no era cualquier joven mujer.

- ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntaba Ty Lee preocupada, pero pudo notar que solo había llegado muy poco más allá de la capucha.

- Si, mi culpa – Dijo arreglándose bastante nerviosa, tanto Song como yo nos acercamos, al parecer ambas nos habíamos dado cuenta de sus ojos, pero Song llego a pasar sus ojos entre yo y aquella joven, al parecer tampoco había notado mi embarazo a primera instancia.

- ¿Eres Azula? ¿No es así? – Pregunte mientras ella ponía por decir poco una rostro de pánico, supongo que no creía ser identificada a primera vista.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto directamente, aparentemente volviendo a su compostura.

- Tus ojos, ¿no son la única familia que los tienen? – Se calló, concentrándose un momento en arreglarse su ropa.

- ¿Katara estas embarazada? – Pregunto Song, aparentemente más sorprendida por mí.

- ¿Recién te das cuenta? – Le pregunto Ty Lee, siendo interrumpida por Azula.

- Alguna sabe a que hora vuelve mi tío – Pregunto, haciendo que tanto Ty Lee como Song buscaran una respuesta en mi.

- No lo se, no había nadie en la casa cuando desperté, solo se que Zuko vuelve antes del mediodía.

- Dijo que volvía al mediodía también – Dijo otra voz uniéndose a la conversación – Hola Azula tanto tiempo sin sentirte.

- Toph – Fue lo único que dijo Azula bastante sería, y al ver la cara de arrogancia en Toph, supuse que hubo algún encuentro antes y Toph gano, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido.

- Esto se esta poniendo interesante – Susurro Ty lee al lado de Song, esta solo asintió, pero al parecer Azula las escucho tanto como yo.

- ¿Acaso ustedes tres no tienen nada mejor que hacer?, porque no mejor se vuelven a trabajar – Dijo con antipatía, cosa que por supuesto no me agrado nada, Ty Lee y Song se devolvieron mascullando algo a baja voz, yo me quede allí.

- ¿Acaso tu estas sorda? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño mientras Toph hacía algo como "ohhh"

- ¿Y tu que te crees para mandar como si fueras el dueño? – Otro "ohhh" de parte de Toph, pude decir que se estaba divirtiendo.

- Soy la sobrina del dueño, y tú que eres ¿la gerente o algo así?, para que sepas aquí manda la sangre por sobre los títulos.

- Déjame reír por eso – Dijo Toph finalizando por una carcajada, para calmarse tras un momento -. La ultima vez que estuvimos las dos aquí solas, me dejo a mi a cargo Azula… sabes muy bien que aquí no manda la sangre si no la confianza, así que más vale que bajes de tu nubecita.

- ¿Entonces es por eso? – Pregunte para a mi misma, mientras que ambas me quedaron mirando – No, nada.

- Como sea, ¿como sabes que mi hermano llega al mediodía? – Pregunto Azula bastante autoritaria.

- Oye, más vale que la trates mejor o tu mismo hermano te va a mandar a…

- No digas nada Toph, que diga lo que quiera, yo me puedo defender sola – Dije mirándola de la misma forma que me estaba mirando, una niñita presumida como ella no me iba a ganar.

- Disculpa que te lo diga Katara, pero en ese estado te siento difícilmente en la capacidad de mandar a volar a alguien literalmente.

- De hecho si puede, pero no debe – Dijo otra voz que me sorprendió escuchar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – Le pregunte mientras se acercaba.

- Tuve un mal presentimiento – Dijo observando a Azula – Hola Azula.

- Zuko – Dijo está apartando su mirada.

- Entonces recién conociéndose y ya peleándose… no se porque presentí que eso pasaría si alguna vez pasaba – Dijo mientras se acercaba para finalmente abrasarme por la cintura, o bien lo que quedaba de ella, los ojos Azula mostraron sorpresa por no decir menos – Sabes que no puedes enfadarte mucho – Dijo mirándome a los ojos con ternura.

- No me enfade, solo no me iba a quedar callada – Conteste apartando la vista.

- Como sea – Dijo esta vez mirando a Azula -. Si te interesa saber, Ozai apareció ayer buscándote aquí y aún creo que cree que estas aquí, así que no es tu mejor escondite si es que estas huyendo… aunque debo decir que es bastante interesante el hecho de que **tú **estés huyendo de tu queridísimo padre.

- Eso tiene sus razones – Dijo sentándose, pude ver que comenzaba a temblar de nuevo, ¿nervios? ¿Miedo?

- ¡Ty Lee puedes traer cuatro tazas de té aquí por favor! – Grito Zuko hacía la barra, mientras que Ty Lee solo asintió con su pulgar – En lo que Zuko hacía que tanto yo como Toph nos sentáramos en la mesa.

- Ahora, ¿Qué paso? – Dijo sentándose enfrente de Azula conmigo a una lado y Toph al otro.

- No pretenderás que hable en frente de ellas – Dijo mirándonos con desconfianza, y podría decir que conmigo más aún, aunque claro en cierta manera la entendía, ella no me conocía.

- Estas en familia – Dijo Zuko – Por cierto ella es Katara mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos que están por salir en un par de meses – Dijo presentándome con algo de humor, no entendí que tenía de humorístico presentarme con su hermana, o es que quizás nunca pensó en hacerlo -. Y ella es Toph, claro ya la conoces pero es tía de Katara en estos momentos – Las tres lo quedamos "mirando" extrañadas -. ¿No que Aang es tu tío y Toph es novia de Aang?

- Tranquilo chispita, para ser su tía tendría que estar casada con Aang, además Aang es tiastro si es que eso existe, por lo que yo solo sería su tiastra.

- ¿Existe esa palabra? – Pregunte a pesar de todo algo divertida, es como si de un momento a otro fuera una conexión más real entre Zuko y Toph.

- No lo se – Contesto Toph.

- Si, pero aparte Katara tendría que aceptar a esa tal Iris como su madrastra, cuando ni al padre lo acepta – Replico Zuko.

- Cierto, pero acepto a Aang dentro de la familia… por lo que ya dejando aclarado las líneas familiares, vamos a lo que importa ¿les parece? – Dije mirando a Azula, bastante confundida, en lo que Ty Lee ponía las tazas de té en la mesa y se marchaba.

- Entonces ¿Cuál es tu historia? – Le pregunto Zuko a su hermana.

- Algo familiar a la tuya – Contesto con tristeza en su voz, pude ver como Zuko se ponía tenso.

**---Zuko---**

¿Familiar a la mía?, ¿a que se refería con familiar a mi historia? ¿Mamá o mi cicatriz?

- ¿Qué te sucedió Azula? – Pregunte -. ¿A que te refieres con familiar a la mía?

- Todo comenzó no mucho tiempo atrás, cuando comenzó a decir que me parecía a mamá – Dijo cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Mamá?

- Si, de un momento a otro deje de ser su hija, para ser la tortura de su mente, fue entonces cuando supe que había sucedido el día de su muerte, no fue un accidente después de todo.

- No, no lo fue… y por eso tengo esta cicatriz tras encararlo – Dije tratando de que hablara más.

- Lo se, lo supe cuando yo misma lo encare, pero algo en mi lo asusto y me encerró en la habitación… desde entonces me llamo Ursa… perdió su mente por completo – Calló un momento tratando de recolectar sus palabras -. Tras eso trate de escapar por primera vez, pero me atrapo antes de poder salir de la casa.

- ¿Primera vez? – Pregunto Toph a un lado, haciéndome volver a la realidad, mire a Katara y me pareció que su mirada era oscura.

- Si, esta fue la segunda, me ayudo la criada, le fue dicho que me había ido de viaje pero cuando me encontró y en el estado que estaba me ayudo a escapar, gracias a ella estoy viva ahora.

- ¿Qué estado? – Pregunte ante sus palabras.

- El estado en que me dejo después de huir por primera vez… las únicas palabras que recuerdo venir de él fueron – Dijo haciendo su voz más baja -. "No huirás nunca de mi Ursa, primero muerta, tu eres mía" – En esos momentos vi lo que no vi en Azula desde que era una niña, ella estaba llorando.

- ¿Azula? – Dijo Katara acercándose a ella, otra cosa que nunca me imagine venir de mi hermana, es que ella abrazara a alguien para llorar en su hombro, sin embargo ahora lo veía, Katara se arrodillo a su lado, y Azula simplemente la abrazo para llorar a destajos sobre su hombro… yo simplemente lo observaba perplejo.

- ¿Qué te hizo Azula? – Le pregunto Katara, con lo que podría ser la voz de una madre hacía sus hijos cuando estos están triste y heridos.

- Estuve encerrada dos semanas en ese lugar… él me golpeaba… me gritaba – Decía Azula entre sollozos-. El me… me… - _¡¿Él que?!_ Me preguntaba en el interior, ¿Qué más podría llegar a hacer Ozai?, sabía que, pero no quería pensarlo… sin embargo alguien mas lo hizo.

- ¿Abuso de ti? ¿Te violo? – Esas fueron las secas y crudas preguntas de Toph que fueron contestadas con el llanto desgarrador de Azula sobre el hombro de Katara, Toph se acerco a ellas y abrazo a ambas, pude ver que las tres lloraban, yo me encontraba allí sin saber que decir o que hacer, simplemente la irá comenzó a avanzar sobre mí, pude sentir que aquella herida del pasado se comenzaba abrir nuevamente y esta vez el dolor era peor.

- Zuko – Escuche la voz de Katara, volví mis ojos hacía los de ella, con solo ver aquella mirada mi irá comenzó a enfriarse poco a poco, no había tiempo para enfados, teníamos que ayudar a Azula y que Ozai pagara de una vez por todas… por primera vez no me sentí solo ante él, ahora tenía a Katara… y por primera vez sentí que volvía a tener a mi hermana, esa pequeña niña que lloraba al lado de mamá.

* * *

**Capitulo difícil de escribir, no es un lindo tema, si se preguntan a esta altura Ozai esta loco y es capaz de hacer de todo.**

**Gracias por los reviews… de aquí no se a cuando podré escribir otro capitulo, pero tratare lo más pronto posible… perdonen el atraso pero la universidad no perdona y mi computador esta malo ***

**LeRosse****:** Crepusculo, lo he escuchado pero no lo he leido... vere si lo puedo hacer en vacaciones.

**Heart-ILZ:** Gracias, espero que te haya gustado este... a pesar de todo.

**Rashel Shiru:** Gracias.... a mi tambien me gusto esa parte xD.

**sasuke9529:** bueno eh aqui un capitulo nuevo, perdón por la tardanza.

**fabian:** Es que boracho con soplador no va... así que la hornilla de la cocina era lo más conveniente.

**Shaoran Vampire:** Ozai capaz de hacer cualquier cosa de la da emoción al asunto... o algo así, de manera no muy favorable eso si.

**Sabrii:** me alegro que te haya gustado, y viene aún más drama jejejeje.

**FloresNegras:** O.O cuanto te demoraste en leerlos todos... yo me demore como dos días en releer los capitulos (por si acaso se me habia olvidado algo), y me alegra que te haya gustado ^^.

**.R.S:** Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado... tengo otro fic zutara terminado, se llama "Rosas", por si te dan ganas de leerlo. cuidate.

**Cuídense mucho y a los que solo leen tambien, gracias!  
**

**Aralys**

**(P.D.T.A: Esta historia va a tener secuela, aún no se como se va a llamar pero sera años después de esta).**

**(P.D.T.A: Capitulo editado y "mirando" entre comillas porque Toph no lo puede mirar).**


	28. Confrontaciones

**Capitulo 28: Confrontaciones**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen… (Pero esta historia si)**

**

* * *

---Katara---**

Zuko y Toph llevaron a Azula a la policía para denunciar a Ozai, el cual no saldría impune tras su historial con Zuko en el pasado.

Por otro lado ya eran cerca del mediodía, todos en el salón estábamos callados, no fue difícil para los demás escuchar lo que pasaba, por lo prácticamente todos estábamos pendientes de que llegara tío Iroh ya que sentíamos que una amenaza estaba cerca.

- Katara, Zuko dijo que ese sujeto había venido para acá ¿Cuánto de posibilidad hay en cuanto a que vuelva? -. Se atrevió a preguntar Ty Lee algo temerosa.

- Altas… supongo que cuando se le acaben las alternativas de encuentro va a volver para ver si esta aquí – Dije algo nerviosa, no quería volver a ver aquellos ojos – Pero lo más probable es que vaya a la casa y no aquí.

- Si no encuentra a nadie, vendrá aquí – Dijo Song bastante pensativa, con los brazos entrecruzados apoyándose en la barra.

- Si, pero pase lo que pase, no… - Entonces pareciera que la pesadilla se volvió realidad.

- ¡DONDE ESTA!, ¡SE QUE LA ESCONDEN! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?! – Grito Ozai mientras avanzaba a toda prisa hacía donde nos encontrábamos, y por un segundo pude notar que se dirigía a mí, Tom quiso interrumpir su paso hacía mí, pero cayo estrepitosamente en menos de un segundo sobre una mesa, Ty Lee se apresuro en atenderlo, mientras que por mi vista periférica pude ver a Song dirigirse a la oficina de tío Iroh, pero todo eso termino de importarme cuando aquella mirada gélida se poso sobre mis ojos, mientras que con sus puños me levantaba a su altura.

- DIJE ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ELLA?! – Me grito en la cara.

- ¿De quien está hablando? – Pregunte tratando de hacer entender que no sabía nada.

- No te hagas la idiota – Dijo prácticamente escupiéndome en la cara -. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ESA BUENA PARA NADA?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?!-. Vale decir que para ese instante estaba aterrada, pero más que sorpresivamente me encontré libre de él, cerré mis ojos para ver si lo que veía era realidad, Ozai en el suelo y… ¿y mi padre a mi lado?

- ¿Qué crees que le haces a mi hija Ozai? – Pregunto Hakoda en tono severo, quien me tenía más que sorprendida a esa altura, primero que nada ¿Qué hacía aquí?

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu qué? – Pregunto Ozai aparentemente igual de sorprendido de encontrarlo allí.

- Lo oíste, mi hija – Dijo bastante malhumorado -. A la cual espero no vuelvas a tocar -. Entonces pude ver que una nube negra se poso sobre sus ojos-. Se lo que hiciste con tu hija Ozai, tu empleada me lo dijo cuando fui a tu casa hace unos días, lamentablemente no la he podido contactar, pero dado que la estas buscando me alegro de que este a salvo de tus manos aún.

- ¡CUALQUIER COSA QUE ESA DESGRACIADA HAYA DICHO NO ES VERDAD! – Grito Ozai enfurecido.

- Tu empleada me contó como la encontró, incluso a mi me dijiste que se había ido de viaje… ¿así quieres que te crea?, además haz osado a enfrentar a Katara de esa manera en su estado, ¡estas loco! -. Dijo Hakoda algo alterado poniéndose enfrente de mí, cuando una mirada maliciosa apareció por la cara de Ozai, instintivamente puse mis brazos alrededor de mi vientre como si aquello los protegiera de alguna manera.

- Quien diría que el bueno para nada de hijo que me gasto llegaría a tener un hijo… otro bueno para nada supongo – Dijo con una sonrisa demencial, mientras pude ver la interrogante de Hakoda hacía mi.

- Zuko es su hijo – Dije sacando la voz de algún lugar, tratando de difundir el repentino odio que emergí de mi, ni Zuko ni mis hijos eran unos buenos para nada, él que no valía nada era Ozai mismo.

- Con suerte tu hijo no es como tú – Dijo regalándome una sonrisa-. El que realmente no vale nada aquí eres tú Ozai – dijo prácticamente leyéndome la mente-. Y lo mejor será que te marches de aquí, nada de lo que buscas está aquí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto serió

- Azula no es tan ingenua como para venir al primer lugar en que la buscarías, por suerte es una chica inteligente… además si no te vas llamare a la policía por destrozos a propiedad privada y personas – Dijo mirando hacía la mesa y Tom.

- Eso ya lo hice – Dijo Song alertándome de su presencia. Ozai rápidamente se volteo hacía la puerta sin antes decir algo.

- Esto no se quedara así Hakoda – Dijo finalmente desapareciendo tras la puerta.

- Eso ya lo se – Escuche decir a Hakoda delante de mí, pero en cuanto al tensión se libero, me acerque a Tom quien tenía un moretón bastante feo en la espalda y además se había golpeado en la cabeza.

- Lo mejor será que vaya al hospital – Dije al verlo, mientras Ty Lee ponía una bolsa con hielo que le había traído Song, la cual aparentemente se había encargado de llamar a la policía, despachar a unos clientes que teníamos y además encargarse de traerle hielos a Tom mientras Ty Lee procuraba que no le diera somnolencia, algo bastante malo tras los golpes en la cabeza.

- Llame a la ambulancia, espero que no se demoren mucho… aunque la policía ya lo hizo.

- Con suerte se marcho, no es la clase de persona a las cuales quieran verse enfrentados – Dijo Hakoda mientras tomaba mi atención hacía él, claro no fui la única que tomo mi atención hacía él en esos momentos.

- Eso ya lo sabes… habemos escuchado lo suficiente como para saberlo – Pero entonces… -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- GranGran me dijo que te encontrarías aquí, se aburrió de que le preguntara todos los días donde encontrarte… pero claro solo lo dijo cuando se encontraba Sokka para amenazarme – Dijo eso prácticamente con una pequeña risa nerviosa -. Solo venía para hablar contigo, nunca espere encontrarme con Ozai aquí.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste sobre Ozai y Azula? – Pregunte tratando de sonar calmada, Azula ya había contado parte de su historia, pero quería escucharlo por otro lado, aunque no fuera del lado más confiable para mi en esos instantes.

- Lamentablemente sí, me encontré con su empleada prácticamente huyendo, Ozai la había amenazado de muerte y me temo que es capaz de cumplir aquellas amenazas – Dijo bastante pensativo, para realizar de a que se refería Ozai con "que las cosas no se quedaran así".

- No puedes quedarte así solamente, ¡tienes que denunciarlo! – Dije bastante alarmada.

- No te preocupes, tendría que ser un total desquiciado para enfrentarse a mí – Dijo confiado, pero en mi cabeza solo resaltaba ¡ES UN TOTAL DESQUICIADO!

- Si tú lo dices – Dije bastante insegura, podríamos no estar en los mejores términos, pero no deseaba su muerte - ¿De que querías hablar conmigo? –. Pregunte tratando de sacar esa alerta en mi cabeza, apartándome un poco de los demás mientras distraían a Tom con risas nerviosas tras todo lo sucedido.

- Solo quería saber como estabas, y tratar de disculparme por lo idiota que he sido con ustedes, contigo especialmente – Dijo algo nervioso por traer el tema de aquella manera aparentemente-. Algunas cosas nublan tu sentido de cordura.

- No me digas – Dije bastante irónica, si bien estaba siendo bastante amable y en su mirada pude ver a aquel que fue mi padre, no podía perdonarlo fácilmente, aunque no era lo suficientemente cruel como para no percatarme de sus intentos de hacer las paces… al menos ya no tenía esa fría mirada -. ¿Cómo esta… Iris? – Pregunte tratando de sonar amable, aunque me costo decir su nombre… ella era otra parte del asunto.

- Ella esta bien, en unas semanas ya cumplirá seis meses de embarazo – Dijo dando una sonrisa, aparentemente lo enorgullecía tener otro hijo -. Es una niña, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo el doctor, aunque encomendó a Iris a comer más ya que es pequeña, aunque siempre lo ha sido -. Una niña, solo esperaba que al final tuviera mas suerte que yo, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de nada, solo era un bebe como los mió -. ¿Y como estás tú? – Pregunto mientras note que tanto Ty Lee como Song salían a recibir a los de la ambulancia y a la policía, tanto Hakoda como yo les dimos espacio para que atendieran a Tom – Yo estoy bien, ellos también – Dije acariciando mi vientre, mientras pude ver en su cara un ¡¿ellos?! Pero no pudo consultarme en ese instante, tanto la policía como los recién llegados nos hacían indicaciones para acercarnos a ellos.

**---Zuko---**

Me aterre cuando vi a la ambulancia fuera del salón, Toph se había quedado con Azula la cual fue enviada al hospital para constatar lecciones, yo me devolví al salón ya que por unos instantes algo me decía que las cosas no iban bien y en lo primero que pensé fue en Katara, al llegar encontré toda la conmoción pero mi tío me detuvo para preguntarme que sucedía ya que venía recién llegando como yo, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado como para contestarle que no sabía, así que solo me dirigí a la puerta de entrada del salón, para ver a Katara y a su padre hablando mientras que por lo que pude ver Tom era atendido por los paramédicos, tanto la policía como yo les hicimos señas para que se acercarán y así lo hicieron, mientras pude ver que Katara le decía algo a Tom y este solo sonreía haciendo un gesto con la mano, como de que no importaba a pesar de su estado.

- ¿Qué diablos paso aquí? – Pregunte bastante alarmado, pude ver en la cara de mi tío que se preguntaba lo mismo.

- Ozai estuvo aquí – Contesto ella bastante sería, pero antes de poder decir más un policía nos interrumpió.

- Disculpe, necesitamos sus declaraciones de los hechos – Le dijo el policía, pero entonces su padre.

- Yo se las daré primero, creo que necesitan hablar – Dijo dándonos el espacio mientras la policía se alejaba y nosotros del paso de los paramédicos.

- ¿Qué paso con Tom? – Pregunto mi tío alarmado al verlo.

- Ozai lo tiro a una mesa mientras me defendía – Contesto ella, mi tío rápidamente se dirigió hacía los paramédicos, después de todo Tom era uno de sus empleados, y uno de los más confiables para mi en esos momentos tras de lo que había dicho Katara, pero entonces mire a su padre.

- ¿Qué esta asiendo él aquí? – Pregunte receloso de su presencia.

- Vino a hablar conmigo, y con suerte lo hizo ya que Ozai me tenía colgando entre sus manos cuando apareció – Dijo seriamente.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Realmente en esos momentos sería capaz de triturar hasta sus últimas entrañas con lo que había hecho.

- Eso, vino preguntando por Azula, me tomo de las ropas pero llego él y me salvo de sus manos, Tom había antes tratado de impedir su paso hacía mí, pero salio volando, aún no entiendo como – Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras pude ver que un escalofrío corría por su cuerpo -. Hakoda se enfrento a él, y este se marcho sin antes amenazarlo por supuesto.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunte preocupado al verla tan nerviosa, aunque por supuesto que era natural.

- Solo un poco nerviosa, es todo – Dijo tratando de calmarme. Me acerque a ella y la abrace, se sentía real, realmente me había imaginado lo peor con la ambulancia allí, sobre todo después de mi promesa de protegerla a ella y a mis hijos.

- ¿Cómo esta Azula? – La mire a sus ojos, realmente notaba preocupación.

- En el hospital constataron los hechos del abuso y las heridas de los golpes, y con suerte no hay nada más que eso – Dije tratando de sacarme el enfermizo tema de la mente, aunque sabía que ella preguntaría.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – Pregunto preocupada aún entre mis brazos.

- Cuando estuvimos en el hospital sacaron el tema de posible embarazo y con suerte no lo está… eso si hubiera sido… - No podía encontrarle una palabra a ello.

- No pienses más en eso – Me dijo apretándose a mí y ocultándose de mi mirada-. No puedo creer que estuve tan cerca de alguien tan despreciable.

- Es mi culpa, no estaba para protegerte.

- No es tu culpa… pero supongo que al culpable de todo esto lo van a encarcelar ¿no es cierto? – Pregunto viéndome esta vez a los ojos, con algo de esperanza en ellos.

- Después de todo esto, créeme que si, aunque primero tienen que detenerlo y cuando lo hagan no va a haber quien lo salve.

- Me alegro de eso – Dijo regalándome una sonrisa, pero entonces la cambio a algo más triste - ¿Qué va a pasar con tu hermana?

- Seguramente se va a quedar aquí con nosotros también, aunque hay otras cosas por resolver, hay veremos que sucede – Dije liberándola del abrazo, ella me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos con el resto quienes seguían hablando con la policía mientras la ambulancia se iba con mi tío y Tom dentro de ella. Pero entonces su padre me indico ir hacía el lado, de seguro quería hablar conmigo… si bien había ganado puntos por lo ultimo, aún recordaba bastante bien lo de aquel día.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunte bastante estoico.

- Nunca pensé que Ozai fuera tu padre – Dijo simplemente.

- No es mi padre, ese sujeto no merece ser padre de nadie… pero en realidad ¿Qué sucede? – Sentía que eso no era de lo que quería hablar.

- Quería agradecerte por cuidar a Katara cuando yo solo actué como un completo idiota… por lo que me dijo Sokka atente contra su vida y contra la que carga en el vientre, aunque verás si bien no es excusa, estaba cegado por el encuentro con el dolor, y simplemente no pude manejarlo – Dijo con la mirada entristecida, aunque no entendía lo que trataba de decir.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Katara es simplemente idéntica a su madre, tanto así que duele verla, lo único que las diferencia son sus ojos, mientras que Katara tiene ojos azules como el zafiro, Kya su madre tenía los ojos verdes como el jade, pero eso es lo único.- En eso tras un suspiro continuo.- Después de que Kya murió, no pude soportar tener que ver el reflejo de ella en Katara, así que me enfrasque en mi trabajo y trataba de no estar en casa por mucho tiempo.

- Pero así termino hiriendo a Katara y a Sokka – Dije viendo a Katara con los demás, mientras las chicas les contaban las noticias a una recién llegada Jin que estaba más que impresionada por todo.

- Como dije fui un idiota, y se que mi error va a costar mucho arreglar si es que algún día lo llego a hacer – Dijo con una mueca triste.

- Si bien yo aún no olvido ese día… se que algún día se solucionaran entre ustedes, aunque no pretenda que lo olvidare – Dije bastante serio, pero el igual de serio me dijo.

- Y yo no olvidare el hecho de que mi hija esta embaraza da de ti – Dijo con tono amenazador, si bien trate de no demostrar ninguna emoción, mi corazón se acelero por unos segundos, después de todo estaba frente al padre de Katara, que de seguro antes de que todo sucediera era de los típicos padres que serían capaz de matar a quien tocara a su hija.

- Esa es tu culpa – Dijo Katara sorprendiéndome, tenía las manos en la cintura y con rostro amenazador.

- ¿Mi culpa? – Pregunto su padre sorprendido de igual forma.

- Si no hubieras llegado con noviecita y no me hubieras alterado, no hubiera probado una gota de alcohol esa noche -. Dijo amenazándolo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?, yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas bebido… además ¿desde cuando bebes? – Dijo con la típica cara amenazadora que ponen los padres frente a sus hijos cuando hacen algo mal, pero la imagen era algo extraña.

- Solo bebí esa vez… y se nos paso la mano – Dijo algo sonrojada.

- Se te paso la mano – Dije obteniendo su ceño fruncido hacía mi -. Tú fuiste la de la competencia de tequila y todo eso.

- De eso no me acuerdo – Dijo defendiéndose y tratando de cambiar el tema -. Mejor vayamos a comer algo, tengo hambre -. Dijo tomándome de la mano hacía el salón, al mirar hacía atrás, pude ver a su padre con una sonrisa… una que no pude entender.

* * *

**Entonces ¿les gusto?, espero que sí ^^**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews hace tiempo que no tenía tantos, pero supongo que fue por lo chocante del tema, a mí misma me dan ganas de patear hasta la muerte a Ozai por lo que estoy escribiendo. Pero bueno:**

neverdie: Se lo merece y veré tu fic en cuanto pueda.

Himeko Zukara Lovebender**:** Si es un maldito, perdón por el trauma… y cuida de tu brazo!

Nadiakiara: gracias por leer mi historia y me alegra que te guste… SI muerte a Ozai XD.

~FloresNegras~: Aquí un nuevo cap, ah Azula le va a ir mejor ^^.

.R.S: A mi me costo… aunque hay personas al k al parecer no les cuesta nada tratar con estos temas… leeré crepúsculo.

'Sabrii.: Que bueno que te guste el drama, me gusta hacer cosas dramáticas jejeje, y siempre he sabido que Azula no es mala porque si… tiene que haber algo de fondo.

Heart-ILZ: Me alegro que te gustara, y actualice lo más pronto posible!!!.

Kata: ^^ lo de Zuko y Azula… se vera…

Rashel Shiru: xD bueno, en el camino se vera como irá esa relación de cuñadas xD.

Amelia Badguy: Capitulo subido, y nadie se merece eso… nadie.

Fabian: Por eso este es un AU (universo alternativo), lo de la bicicleta, próximo capitulo mejor explicación. (Es un remake del caballo-avestruz que se robo de Song, aunque con otro tema de fondo)

sasuke9529: Gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Cuídense mucho y tuvieron suerte de que se arreglo mi computador xD.**

**(P.D.T.A: Por si se les ocurre algo necesito nombres para la hija de Hakoda e Iris, realmente no se me ocurre como nombrarla)**

**Aralys  
**


	29. En el ojo del Huracán

**Capitulo 29: En el ojo del Huracán.**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

---Katara---**

Ya era lunes de la última semana de clases antes de vacaciones de invierno, por ende mi última semana de clases durante algún tiempo, pero también la más terrible por todos los exámenes.

Por otro lado, en casa las cosas han estado tensas desde el sábado, no solo porque Ozai esta desaparecido, si no también porque ahora tiene un cargo más en su contra, homicidio, ayer en la noche encontraron a la empleada que ayudo ah Azula a escapar, en un basurero de la compañía metalúrgica perteneciente a la familia de Zuko, solo alcance a oír que la encontraron dentro de una bolsa, empapada de su propia sangre. Aquello solo me dio pesadillas durante toda la noche, ni siquiera ayudo en calmarme el hecho de tener a la policía vigilando fuera de nuestra casa para que Ozai no atenté contra alguno de nosotros. Por lo que estar quedándome dormida durante el examen de Algebra tenía por lo menos una excusa.

- Katara, despierta… despierta.- Abrí los ojos tras lo que me pareció un par de minutos, para encontrarme con el rostro preocupado de Suki, el resto del salón vació y el profesor detrás de ella.

- ¿Dónde está todos? – Pregunte algo alterada, lo cual me quito el sueño en un instante.

- Los demás ya terminaron el examen señorita Nix, por lo visto ha decidido ocupar su tiempo en algo más como dormir – Dijo arreglándose las gafas -. Entiendo que este embarazada, pero eso fue decisión suya, por ende esta fue su única oportunidad de dar el examen, no tiene más - Dijo quitándomelo, justo cuando me di cuenta que solo había respondido una pregunta. Malhumorada salí del salón, algo que odiaba es que supusieran de inmediato que utilizaría mi embarazo como excusa, cuando hasta ahora nunca había hecho algo como tal.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Suki alcanzándome algo preocupada.

- Si, solo cansada, anoche tuve pesadillas – Conteste mientras me daba un escalofrío al recordarlas.

- Sokka no vino hoy ¿sabes si algo paso en casa de tu abuela?, por lo que tengo entendido hoy tenia examen algebra también, Haru se la paso todo el fin de semana estudiando – Dijo con más preocupación aún.

- ¿Examen?, Zuko no me contó nada, ni lo vi estudiar… por otro lado no se nada que haya pasado en casa de Grangran hasta ahora.

- Creo que mejor lo llamo – Dijo marchándose al teléfono de la cafetería la cual estaba llena, sin darme cuenta había llegado la hora de almorzar, al acercarme a la mesa que siempre ocupábamos, a pesar de que Sokka no estaba, está estaba bastante concurrida.

- ¿Toph, Azula? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunte viendo a la vez la cara de pocos amigos de Zuko y a Haru feliz de la vida.

- Prohibido estar en casa solas, orden de tío Iroh, sobretodo ahora que el negocio está cerrado hasta nuevo aviso… y por otro lado yo no quería quedarme en mi casa – Contesto Toph con una sonrisa burlona hacía Zuko.

- Ah.- Fue mi corta respuesta, sentándome al lado de Toph, y que esta estaba sentada del lado derecho de Zuko y Azula del otro lado.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el examen? – Me pregunto Zuko.

- Mmm, no lo se realmente – Conteste sin muchos ánimos, no pregunto más pero seguro más tarde lo haría. Pero repentinamente el bullicio de la cafetería se silencio, sin mucho trabajo me percate que escuchaban las noticias que daban por la televisión.

"Anoche se ha encontrado un cuerpo en los basureros de la famosa metalúrgica Taiyō, según perecías se constata que se trataría de una mujer joven llamada Kary Osoka de veintiséis años, empleada del presidente de la compañía, que desde hace unos días está siendo buscado por atentar contra la vida de su hija y por múltiples abusos contra ella, teniendo en el pasado un historial de violencia contra su hijo mayor el cual termino a cargo de su tío y además ser posible cómplice de la muerte de su esposa, pero esto quedo en blanco tras el pago de la fianza; por otro lado se sabe que esta mujer había sido amenazada por este sujeto tras haber ayudado a su hija a huir, lo cual aparentemente todo indica que él fue quien cometió el homicidio".

Podía ver como Azula se ponía a temblar en su asiento a pesar de mantener su rostro frió como el hielo sin expresar ninguna emoción, Zuko por otro lado miraba fijamente la pantalla, como el resto de nosotros, pude notar su mirada tensa.

"Si bien la policía esta haciendo todos sus esfuerzos, no ha logrado dar con el paradero de este sujeto, llamado Ozai Ignis, que como dijimos anteriormente se trataría del actual presidente de la compañía Taiyō, de cincuenta y dos años, se caracteriza por tener los ojos dorados como pueden ver en la fotografía, Si lo ha visto, manténgase lejos de él y llame a la policía, se sabe que se encuentra inestable mentalmente y que incluso fue capaz de atacar a una mujer embarazada en un local, por lo que esta en primer lugar de la lista de búsqueda, manténgase alerta… y en otras noticias…"

El bullido comenzó casi instantáneamente, entendí el porque del silencio anterior, no se estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de noticias, el mundo en si había tomado un posición bastante pacifista después de la guerra de los cien años, por lo cual no era común.

Muchas miradas indiscretas se dirigían hacía nuestra mesa, el apellido y los ojos dorados obviamente indicaban algún parentesco, mis ojos se posaron en Zuko quien comía su durazno tranquilamente, supuse que estaba acostumbrado a que lo quedaran mirando, Azula por otro lado salio prácticamente corriendo, a lo que supuse era el baño… Toph se levanto tras ella diciendo "yo voy", prácticamente como si estuviera tomando el turno, en eso llego Suki quien se dio cuenta de las miradas.

- ¿Qué paso? - Pregunto curiosa, hasta Haru se veía preocupado.

- Nada, nada – Dije moviendo mi mano haciendo un gesto de despreocupación -. ¿Hablaste con Sokka?

- Si, dijo que no había venido porque prácticamente no se había podido levantar, dijo que Pakku había llegado anoche y lo había dejado molido después de que lo hiciera hacer un montón de cosas, realmente se oía adolorido… por cierto ¿Quién es Pakku? – Pregunto en lo que se dio cuenta de mi cara de sorpresa – No me pudo contestar porque aparentemente lo sacaron arrastrando, solo pude escuchar algunos reclamos de tu abuela después de eso.

- ¡¡¡Pakku!!! ¡Estoy muerta! – Dije prácticamente alarmada y mas personas de las que nos veían se voltearon a ver que pasaba, mientras que Zuko me observaba alarmado y a la vez esperando que me explicara.

- ¿Quién es? – Volvió a preguntar más interesada.

- El segundo y ex esposo de Grangran, de hecho fue quien crío a mamá, ya que mi primer abuelo murió antes de que ella naciera atacado por un animal en el polo norte, después de eso Grangran se mudo al continente y cuando mi mamá tenía tres años se volvió a casar con el abuelo Pakku, se separaron cuando mamá se caso, según Grangran porque era demasiado a la antigua, de hecho recuerdo que tuve que pelear para que me enseñara a luchar, mientras que ha Sokka literalmente lo obligaba, y por lo que me has contado aún lo hace – Dije soltando una risita burlesca, que se borro ante la perspectiva de tener que verlo, si bien no sabía de él desde el funeral de mamá al igual que de Hakoda, tenía la excusa de estar en el polo sur, donde la tecnología no alcanzaba a llegar.

- ¿Por qué dices que estas muerta? – Pregunto Zuko bastante serio ante la amenaza… era de entender en días como aquellos.

- Como dije antes, es bastante a la antigua, incluso volvió a vivir al polo, ni siquiera el norte, si no al sur, que es mucho más rudimentario aunque no con menos población-. Eso era más que cierto.- Ambos polos se consideran deshabitados por lo que me contaba Grangran en el polo norte no quedaban más de treinta personas viviendo en él, dado las dificultades con el clima, tras la perdida de el poder de los elementos y todo eso, pero aún así tenían más contacto con el continente que en el polo sur, donde la cantidad de pobladores sube a casi cincuenta, y según Grangran es así porque tienen mucho más experiencia sin poderes, si bien habían habido una migración de maestros desde el polo norte al sur, sus pobladores no sentían la gran necesidad, sabían que podían sobrevivir bien sin ellos… así que Pakku no encontró nada mejor con su manera anticuada de ser que volver a los orígenes más brutales, ya que el sur no es solo más lejano si no también más frío y anticuado como él en todo… salvo casarte por obligación… eso es del polo norte.

- ¿Así dices que te va a matar por estar embarazada y soltera? – Pregunto Zuko con el ceño fruncido.

- Prácticamente si – Respondí con sinceridad, todavía recordaba sus amenazas sobre "pobre de ti si esto y esto otro" cuando era pequeña y a la vez las disputas con GranGran y mi mamá por ello mismo.

- Eso no se lo voy a permitir – Dijo bastante serio, Suki lo quedo mirando no pude entender la expresión de su rostro, pero entonces dijo algo que por todo se me había olvidado

- ¿Hoy sabes lo que son cierto? – Me sentí una tonta al haberlo olvidado, en un par de horas tenía hora al medico y por fin la curiosidad sobre que estaba esperando se debelaría. Por otro lado a Zuko le cambio el rostro por completo, dándome una disimulada sonrisa y aparentemente olvidándose del resto que acontecía en esos momentos.

El resto del tiempo pasó rápido después de aquello, ya que nos debíamos ir, Azula y Toph quedaron invitadas a la casa de Suki y Haru, quien por lo que me pude dar cuenta, andaba en el aire, le pregunte a Zuko y dijo que estaba tratando de entender que le pasaba, pero no tenía ni una pista, solo que estaba feliz de la vida.

Esta vez para la ecografía tuvimos que ir a un centro de exámenes, no podía sentirme menos ansiosa, lo cual lo ponía nervioso.

- No creo que les haga bien que estés en este estado, cálmate – Dijo a pesar de todo con una sonrisa.

- No puedo ayudar en eso… pero tratare – Dije mientras acariciaba mi vientre el cual era cada vez más notorio, pero en eso saco sus dudas al aire.

- ¿Qué tanto crees que es capar de hacer tu abuelo? – Pregunto bastante enfocado -. ¿Qué crees que le han dicho a causa de tu ausencia en casa de GranGran?

- No te preocupes, no me hará daño… pero de seguro no se quedara quieto contigo, por lo cual no creo que sea lo mejor ir a casa de GranGran en estos días y por otro lado de seguro le dijeron que estaba de viaje, Pakku no se quedaría tranquilo, nos hubiera salido a buscar.

- ¿Sobre protector? – Pregunto más serio aún.

- Bastante cuando se le daba la posibilidad – Conteste algo preocupada recordando como espanto a unos chicos que me molestaban cuando pequeña… suavidad no estaba en su vocabulario, y ahora mismo no quería darle más problemas a Zuko, quien repentinamente sonrió.

- Supongo que Sokka trato de imitar un poco de aquello.- No pude evitar sonreír algo también

- No muy bien, pero trato… Hakoda por otro lado era un padre normal y en cierta manera le agradaba el hecho de que yo supiera luchar, así nadie se metería con su hijita, mi mamá se preocupaba de que yo no fuera muy femenina, pero les demostré que podía mezclar ambas cosas… aunque después de mamá, deje a un lado las peleas, al igual que Sokka, sobretodo porque Pakku se había ido… de hecho envidio que tú y el tío Iroh sigan tan bien en lo suyo.

- Te admito, que tal como te ves ahora, no te imagino luchando… sin embargo de una manera extraña va contigo y de una manera inusual.- Pude ver que su mirada veía más haya de mí, pero todo rastro de aquello desapareció cuando nos llamaron.

**---Zuko---**

La habitación no era distinta a las que ya conocía en las clínicas u hospitales, pero en esta un monitor resaltaba a su manera, y como no, si hay se verían todas las repuestas que uno quería conseguir, bueno si es que quería no arruinar la sorpresa al final.

Katara estaba recostada en una de esas típicas camas de observación, tenía puesta una de esas típicas camisas de hospital, el doctor le descubrió el vientre para pasar algo extraño sobre él, posteriormente, con todo el equipamiento listo, dispuso a presionar el ultrasonido con aquel gel en ella, a quien le resplandecieron los ojos en cuanto algo se vio en la pantalla, sujetaba su mano, mientras trataba de entender que se veía en la pantalla, el doctor parecía estar buscándolos, hasta que por fin algo diferente salio a luz.

- Aquí está uno.- Dijo con vos monótona, lo cual en cierta manera me irrito, ya que ese uno no era cualquier cosa. Pero en seguida comenzó a hacer ciertas mediciones con la maquinaria -. Las mediciones nos dice que tiene un crecimiento normal, en estos momentos mide aproximadamente unos 18cm y pesa 210gr, un bebe normal mide unos 22cm y pesa 240gr, pero considerando que son gemelos, las mediciones son normales, y de hecho podría haber sido más pequeño, por lo que para asegurarnos de que todo esta bien, hay que encontrar al otro bebe, el cual parece estar del otro lado-. No pude evitar el hecho de darme cuenta que no se detuvo a ver que era, lo cual me fastidio un poco, pero supongo que después de todo no iban a arrancar para ningún lado, que no fuera el estómago de Katara.

En eso dirigió con un poco más de gel el ultrasonido al otro extremo del vientre de Katara y nuevamente la imagen cambio a una parecida, entonces pude entender que allí estaba el otro bebe, el cual pude notar estaba al revés que el anterior, volvió a hacer mediciones

- Nuevamente normal, creí que iba a ser más pequeño dado que el anterior era grande, pero no, tienen dos bebes bastante grandes para su condición, mide 23cm y pesa 222gr.

- Qué son.- Fue la primera vez que escuche la voz de Katara, pude ver que estaba maravillada observando el monitor

- Eh de admitir que me sorprendió que no hubieran hecho una ecografía antes, por lo usual se realizan en la semana 15, pero ya están en la 20, aunque en cierta manera es mejor, se está más seguro aún… pero bueno, el primer bebe a su izquierda.- Dijo enfocándose en Katara.- Es una niña, y el bebe a la derecha es un niño.- Dijo dándonos por primera vez una sonrisa.- Tienen suerte, una pareja de comienzo.- Katara en cierta manera desconcertándome se puso a reír.

- Tu tío y Sokka van a estar feliz, uno va a tener una niña a la cual mimar, y el otro a un niño al cual enseñarle sus cosas raras.- No pude evitar cruzar los brazos y fruncir el ceño.

- Ni lo uno ni lo otro, no quiero una mini Azula ni un mini Sokka por allí.- Se volvió a reír.

El doctor antes de irnos nos regalo unas fotografías, así como un disco, era increíble darse cuenta que aquellas raras formas fueran nuestros bebes, íbamos caminando tranquilamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cuando hablo.

- ¿Qué piensas de los bebes? – Su pregunta fue extraña, o bien no pude entender a que se refería.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Te gusta el hecho de que tendrás una hija y un hijo? ¿O querías dos niños o dos niñas? – No pude decidir en que forma me miraba, ¿preocupación? ¿Curiosidad?, pero ante todo, preferí contestar.

- Ya dije, mientras estén bien, todo perfecto, por lo demás tu hermano va a estar feliz, ya que no tendré que buscar el hermanito o hermanita.- De momento se sonrojo, pero entonces su mirada se volvió seria.

- ¿De verdad estas seguro de querer tomar al responsabilidad? – Al principio no le encontré lógica a la pregunta, pero hace tanto que no hablábamos de ello, que ya lo había olvidado o mejor dicho desechado de mis pensamientos.

- Katara….- Dije dando un suspiro, el cual por su repentino rostro de tristeza, interpreto mal.- ¿Cuando vas a entender que los quiero? ¿Y que te quiero a ti también?

- Pero….- La detuve, poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

- Lo se, no es mi responsabilidad y todo eso, pero la tome encantado, ahora si no quieres que sea el padre de tus hijos lo entenderé, pero ya no puedes evitar que los quiera como tal y tampoco puedes evitar que te ame.

- Lo siento, aún es demasiado bueno para mi.- Dijo regalándome una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Y crees que para mi no? - Dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos, para bajar hasta sus labios y darle un beso, al separarnos me dio otra de sus sonrisas.

- Bueno, ya que estas tan seguro, vamos a ver a Pakku.- Dijo dando una sonrisa traviesa, pero a la vez algo nerviosa.

**---Katara---**

No podía evitar sentirme nerviosa, pero a la vez estaba confiada, no podía tener a alguien mejor que Zuko a mi lado… por otro lado me sentía en las nubes, ni el mal animo que tendría Pakku me haría bajar de ella, tendría ha una bebe y a un bebe en mis brazos, y cada vez el tiempo se acercaba más al día que por fin los tendría en mis brazos… aunque en fondo de mi corazón siempre se encontraría la duda, pero era un mínimo pesar sumergido en mi felicidad.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Gran, no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar la voz de Pakku en el patio, y a los reclamos de Sokka.

- ¡Vamos! 100 más, aún no entiendo como en un año se te ha olvidado todo… ¡catorce años de entrenamiento para nada!

- ¡Abuelo! Sabes que nunca fui bueno del todo.- Reclama Sokka con la voz exhausta, Zuko escuchaba atentamente en lo que Gran habría la puerta.

- ¡Cariño!- Dijo dándome un abrazo mientras me hacía entrar, a Zuko también le dio uno.- ¿Qué los trae por estos lado? ¿Sokka ya te llamo por Pakku? – Pregunto algo preocupada, sabía como respondería Pakku a todo esto.

- Bueno venia a darles unas noticias más que nada, además a pesar de todo quería saludar al abuelo.- GranGran sonrió feliz ante la palabra "noticias", de seguro ya había comprendido a que llevaba todo eso… pero en eso apareció Pakku.

- Creo que escuche la voz de mi nieta que… - Se quedo congelado en lo que caminaba, ni mi abrigo ocultaba la gran noticia.

- Hola abuelo – Dije con alegría, a pesar de la cara que puso, que era bastante cercana al espanto, Zuko se puso serio, pero entonces vi lo que nunca creí que vería, Pakku se desmayo.

Entre Zuko y Sokka lo llevaron al sillón del salón, mientras que Gran traía algo para componerlo, no pude evitar preocuparme, pero en cuanto Gran le puso algo en la nariz despertó de un salto. Pero extrañamente solo me quedo mirando fijamente

- ¿Abuelo estás bien? – Pregunte aún más preocupada al verlo tan pensativo.

- Parece como si le hubieran comido la lengua los lemures – Dijo Sokka al observarlo, obteniendo un regaño de de Gran.

- ¿De que me he perdido? – Pregunto seriamente a todos, y se fijo en Zuko -. ¿Y quien es él?

- Él es mi pareja, y te has perdido de bastante – Conteste mientras me apoyaba en Zuko, todo esto me había cansado, Gran se dio cuenta y me indico el sillón enfrente de Pakku, Sokka quedo parado apoyándose en la pared, Zuko al lado mío y Gran se quedo al lado de Pakku lo cual no era extraño, el hecho de que se hubieran divorciado, de que no tenían puntos de vistas compatibles y de que cada vez que estaban juntos en una habitación pelearan, por lo que me daba cuenta no impedía que se quisieran… eso era algo de lo que me había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo.

- Bueno, tengo tiempo suficiente para escuchar todo – Dijo bastante seguro, lo cual indicaba que quería detalles.

Le conté en detalles lo de Hakoda, aunque no le conté la gran posibilidad o más bien el hecho de que Zuko no fuera el padre de mis hijos, también le conté sobre los últimos acontecimientos que nos rodeaban y realmente se pudo bastante serio ante la historia de Ozai, termine de contarla bastante rápido, cuando vi que no miraba de buenas a Zuko por esto ultimo. Y por ultimo la gran noticia que debía decirle a Gran y Sokka.

- Cierto, lo que venía a contarle, hoy me dijeron que eran, son un niño y una niña – Gran se paro casi corriendo para abrazarme, estaba más que feliz, Pakku seguía serio mirando a Zuko, y Sokka decía ¡Si! Por lo bajo.

Después de aquello prácticamente nos dispersamos.

**---Zuko---**

No se como, pero de un momento a otro me encontré solo con su abuelo a las afuera de la casa.

- Dime algo que me haga pensar que mi nieta es digna de ti, hasta ahora lo que se de tu familia, dista de ser un punto bueno – Dijo bastante cortante, pero después de todo tenía razón, el único ser que valía la pena en la familia era su tío, y ni siquiera sabía si yo lo valía, viniendo de donde venía.

- Pueda que mi familia no valga la pena pero rescato de ella a mi tío, la única persona decente a parte de mi madre que ha habido en ella.

- No fue inteligente de parte de tu madre elegir a un asesino como esposo – No pude evitar enfadarme, aunque me admití que siempre me pregunte lo mismo.

- Lamentablemente cuando trato de rescatarnos de ello como buena madre que era, termino muerta – Dije airado -. Y no permitiré que hable mal de ella, no por nada tengo esta cicatriz en el rostro… no me importaría volver a obtenerla si consta en defender lo que fue ella.- Nunca olvidaría el día en que desafié a mi padre para que dijera la verdad sobre su muerte y era imposible borrar las consecuencias tras ello.

- Me dices que tu padre fue quien te hizo aquello – Dijo bastante sobrecogido, como si fuera algo imposible.

- Con Ozai nada es imposible, o por lo menos eso es lo que ha demostrado en todos estos años… parece imparable.

- Veo que te preocupa que no lo atrapen… no te preocupes, lo harán… todos tienen su merecido al final – Me sorprendió el hecho de que sonara tanto a tío Iroh y a la vez distinto – Pero mientras, me causa más problemas el hecho de que estés con mi nieta lo cual inevitablemente entrara dentro de aquello, la cual además esta embarazada y ni siquiera casada a ti.

- Tampoco me gusta ponerla tan cerca de los problemas, pero ella es la que no se quiere alejar de donde están, le he dicho cientos de veces que venga a esta casa, pero es terca… por otro lado no me casare a ella solo porque le falta a la moral de otros, y si se lo pido pensara que es por ello.

- Suena como Katara, solo tan terca como su abuela… - Contesto reflexionando – He de admitir que pensé que con su inocencia nunca iba a pasar por esto, pero al parecer todo tiene dos caras, al igual que su fuerza; se podrá ver débil y toda una señorita, pero si hay algo que me enseño, fue que detrás de todo aquello hay una fuerte guerrera, a la cual no le importa ensuciarse o salir herida con tal de defender a los que creía débiles.

- Nunca la he visto en esa fase, y aunque se que para algunos es imposible verla como tal… para mi es sumamente fácil… a veces mi imaginación vuela tanto que pareciera que fuera recuerdos más que otra cosa – Dije algo maravillado por no ser el único que pensaba así, lo podía ver en la cara de su abuelo.

- Bueno al menos la entiendes.

- A veces no, no entiendo su terquedad, pero si su pasión hacía las cosas.

- De eso mismo viene su terquedad, son la misma cosa vista de dos puntos de vista… si estas en el mismo sentido vez su pasión si estas en el sentido contrario vez su terquedad.

- Supongo que tiene razón – Conteste mirando el cielo que oscurecía haciendo que el Sol se ocultara por el horizonte y la Luna menguante apareciera por el lado contrario.

- Hace medio milenio el amor de ustedes dos, que se refleja incluso estando separados hubiera sido algo imposible – Repentinamente recordé a Aang.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Agua y Fuego no se mezclan, y tu definitivamente eres fuego – Sin dudas aquella corta respuesta me recordaba a Aang y entonces recordé la historia del príncipe y la maestra agua.

- Supongo que tiene razón, aunque igual no impidió que se quisieran.

- ¿Quiénes? – Pregunto curioso, pero serio al mismo tiempo.

- Aang, le hermano de la esposa de Hakoda – Pude ver que frunció el ceño, definitivamente Hakoda estaba en problemas con su ex suegro ahora – Bueno nos contó la historia de un príncipe de la nación del fuego que se enamoro de la maestra agua del avatar Aang y viceversa… aunque por lo que entendí no estaban en buenos términos y por eso nunca revelaron aquellos sentimientos.

- Interesante… ¿este Aang es algo? – Supuse que se refería si investigador o algo, por lo cual no pude soltar una pequeña risa, aunque no se alejaba mucho de ello – No, solo tiene 16 años o algo así, pero sabe mucho respecto a eso, no dicta de ser lejos de un investigador histórico al igual que su padre, por lo que tengo entendido sabe de mucho, la única cercana a ello es Toph.

- ¿Quién? – Pregunto nuevamente bastante alertado, lo cual no sabía como tomar.

- Se podría decir mi prima o hermana postiza, pero ella es novia de Aang y por lo que tengo entendido le ha contado mucho, aunque no quiere decir nada – Dije de buen humor.

- No sabía de esa historia, pero si sobre la maestra agua del avatar Aang, aún se le recuerda en el polo sur, fue la más grande maestra en su tiempo y trajo paz junto con el avatar y sus amigos tras la gran guerra de los cien años que casi destruye aquel sector por completo – Por un momento se quedo callado – Se llamaba Katara.

- ¿Ah?

- La maestra agua se llamaba Katara, su hermano se llamaba Sokka, son una gran leyenda en el polo Sur – Dijo orgulloso – Soy descendiente de Sokka, a diferencia de Kanna que viene del polo norte – Me costo un momento darme cuenta que hablaba de GranGran – Yo soy del polo sur, aunque admito que solo en este ultimo viaje supe sobre aquello… por lo que me han dicho, el pasado comienza a manifestarse.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – Pregunte curioso, al mismo tiempo de darme cuenta de que el tema de conversación había dado un gran cambio, de Katara pasamos al pasado… algo muy Aang.

- Según uno de los ancianos, que si bien no es mayor que yo es bastante más espiritual, dice que se puede sentir venir un cambio o bien el retorno de lo que no debió irse.

- ¿El avatar?

- Eres rápido – Dijo mirándome seriamente

- Aang y sus historias del avatar, le dejo un libro a Katara y no pude evitar leerlo, es bastante interesante… después de todo en el pasado no solo hay historias, también arquitectura y eso es lo mió – Dije bastante orgulloso, saltándome por el momento la verdadera razón de porque había leído el libro, después de todo la corona en mi escritorio era parte de mi historia más haya de lo que pensaba – Además tenía razón en que soy de fuego, si bien mi familia no es de las mejores tuvo su lugar.

- ¿Ah que te refieres? – Pregunto interesado.

- Mi tío me contó que estamos en línea directa a la realeza de la nación del fuego, si en estos momentos existiera, el seria el que mandaría, claro si mi padre no le quitara el puesto antes como lo hizo en la compañía – Dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno, podemos decir que estamos ligados por el pasado… si podemos decir eso – Dijo marchándose para entrar a la casa, cuando iba a entrar dijo calmadamente – Bienvenido a la familia… y otro día me enseñas que eres capaz de hacer, si eres de donde dices venir será interesante tener una lucha contigo, eso puedo verlo claramente.

Quede solo mirando las estrellas pero no por mucho tiempo, Katara se abrazo de mi brazo con una sonrisa dirigida hacía mi.

* * *

Y allí estaba él, sentando tranquilamente en un estacionamiento de departamentos mientras observaba el gran trabajo que había hecho por si mismo.

- Si creyeron que unos incompetentes policías serían capaces de detenerme… - Dijo para si mismo ya que su publico era incapaz de escucharlo - Dense por muertos, nadie puede detenerme de eso pronto se darán cuenta, cuando uno por uno caiga en mis manos.

Saco su encendedor y tras prenderlo lo tiro sobre los cadáveres bañados en gasolina, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía que los cuerpos se consumían, no podía haber nada mejor en su vida, tenía el control sobre todo y sobre todos, nadie lo detendría… nadie.

* * *

**Si, lo se me demore bastante en escribir este capitulo, pero me gusto como quedo finalmente, además comienza la siguiente etapa.**

**Como el titulo, este es solo el ojo del huracán, todavía la tormenta no pasa por completo y se viene el drama de verdad, el desenlace de todo.**

**Cuídense mucho, pronto van a tener por aquí el siguiente capitulo, esta a medio escribir y no creo que lo cambie... aunque admito que es uno no muy facil de escribir.  
**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

Rashel Shiru: Jeje me gusta el drama y la comedia, por otro lado gracias por la idea de los nombres,.

neverdie: No puedo prometer nada.

Kata: Que Hakoda apareciera de sorpresa fue algo premeditada jeje. Por otro lado no me guio mucho en el largo del capitulo, escribo lo que creo conveniente en pocas palabras, no me fijo mucho en cuanto escribo si no en lo concreto de la historia.

~FloresNegras~: Jeje no eres la unica que dice que fue corto -.-, pero bueno garcias por el intento de buqueda de nombres.

Nadiakiara: Bueno creo que hize entrar en razón a Hakoda... y nunca tan mala con Azula, suficiente con el trauma.

soundmaster: Más que loco, demente.

Shaoran Vampire: A quien no le helaria la sangre algo como eso, y no va a terminar luego la historia, bueno todavía me queda un trozo que es atrapar a Ozai y hacerlo pagar por muchas cosas... y bueno otras cosas más tambien.

Sabrii: Se sabra al final, es lo unico que puedo decirte y decirles a todos jeje xD, con respecto a Crepusculo, hasta ahora lei hasta los capitulos ilegales de Sol de medianoche en internet (lastima que no sigan escribiendolo por ello mismo), me refanatice jejeje ^^U, vi la pelicula dos veces en el cine... y me compre el soundtrack! soy feliz (me puse a ver Avatar de nuevo para sacar la historia de mi mente y poder escribir tranquila o iba a terminar escribiendo de Bella y Ed, aunque admito que la personalidad que le di a Zuko no se aleja mucho de la Ed xD, y algunas concidencias con el principio me dio risa y aún me dan :P)

Fabian: Hakoda trabaja como gerente de una empresa constructora, la compañia de Ozai es la pricncipal en venderles recursos primares, acero, hierro y esa cosas. y feliz navidad y año Nuevo bien atrasados... (si que me demore -.-U).

hola: Por supuesto que lo continuo, solo que esta vez me demore mucho... lo siento.

Anónimo: Me cae bien en cierta manera Azula, no podía faltar... por otro lado... ya naceran.

Y a los que leen pero no mandan reviews, Gracias tambien por leerla ^^...

Cuidense...

**Aralys**


	30. Vida y Muerte

**Capitulo 30: ****Vida y Muerte**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**

* * *

---****Katara****---**

Otra semana paso, la última semana de clases, y no pudo estar más rodeada de tragedias, tres policías murieron en las manos de Ozai el día después de haber matado a la empleada, y solo dos días después murieron dos investigadores que se presumía andaban tras su pista también. Absolutamente nada que alegrara las vacaciones de invierno que recién comenzaban, sobretodo cuando sabes que puedes estar en su lista del próximo a matar, y solo por ello, porque no solo me arriesgaba a mi misma es que fueron capaces de convencerme de quedarme donde GranGran. Cuya casa en estos momentos estaba llena de bullicio, era lunes, pero más importante aún, era el cumpleaños de Sokka, cumplía 20 años y se lo celebraríamos, en esos momentos no había nadie más feliz que él.

- Suki cariño ¿Dónde esta la carne? – Pregunto Sokka buscando por todos lados, incluso en lugares donde la carne nunca estaría, como en la secadora.

- Mmm con respecto a eso… no trajimos carne – Dijo con una sonrisa culpable.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo con cara desesperada que me hizo reír, pero al ver su rostro enfadado hacía mí trate de parar, aunque Toph que estaba a mi lado no pudo parar de reír tampoco.

- No te preocupes, Zuko fue a comprar – Dijo Suki tratando de calmarlo un poco, en lo que el sonido de vasos rompiéndose vinieron de la otra habitación, alarmados fuimos a ver que sucedía, solo encontramos a Haru con una vaso en alto, mientras que el resto estaba por los suelos.

- Idiota, te dije que se romperían- Esa era Azula, quien estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados, inexplicablemente su presencia se había acomodado al grupo, sobre todo a Haru, que a pesar que no se llevaban del todo bien, de alguna manera se llevaban… mientras que su relación conmigo no parecía llegar a ningún punto… aunque podía intuir que se sentía intimidada por mí e incluso con Toph… según Zuko es porque no había llorado en frente de nadie desde que era una bebe.

- ¡¡¡Mis vasos!!! – Esa era GranGran alarmada, Haru trataba de disculparse, mientras que Pakku se la llevaba y no terminara matando a Haru… cuando saliera del shock seguro querría hacerlo… nadie se metía con los vasos o vajilla en general de Gran.

Pero tras todo el bullicio, esperaba que llegara alguien, Hakoda, quien había avisado que venía a saludar a Sokka para su cumpleaños, y al mismo tiempo no tomarnos de malas ganas con su sorpresa, porque además venía Iris… en esta ocasión, solo por Aang y por quien llevaba en ella, quien no tenía la culpa de nada, dejaría que entrara a la casa de Gran, si bien no tenía ni voz en ello, todavía podía ejercer ciertas cosas en la casa.

Estábamos esperando cuando recibimos una llamada, Gran atendió dejando el alboroto de los vasos atrás… no le tome importancia al llamado, de hecho subí a la que fue y la que era mi habitación, era la hora de tomar unos suplementos vitamínicos, estaba en eso cuando sentí algo extraño, como un pequeño temblor que sonaba como una ola rompiendo contra una roca, escuche voces abajo, en especial a Toph quien decía "sentiste eso" y alguien le respondía "¿qué?"… Aún estaba curiosa, pero al bajar pude notar que algo serio más pasaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pude notar la curiosidad en los rostros de algunos, pero el shock en los rostros de Sokka, Gran y Pakku.

- Hakoda e Iris tuvieron un accidente, venían cerro abajo y se cortaron los frenos de su auto – Dijo Gran tratando de mantener la compostura.

- ¿Cómo están? – Pregunte preocupada.

- Cariño, tu padre está grave, llamaron para decirnos que tenemos que ir de inmediato… - Dijo Gran tratando de no seguir.

- ¿Qué más paso abuela? – Nunca la llamaba abuela, pero quizás así me lo contaría todo… supe en sus ojos que trataba de ocultarme parte de la verdad.

- No lo pueden operar, tiene algo incrustado en su pecho que impide una hemorragia y eso lo mantiene con vida.

- ¿Qué? – No lo podía creer, justo cuando las cosas estaba mejorando, ¿él tenia que morir?, todo estaba pasando tan rápido.

- Iris esta grave también, estaban tratando e salvar al bebe – Dijo desanimada, y eso lo podía creer aún menos, esa mujer no estaba en mi lista de buenas personas, pero algo que no pude evitar observar fue la gran sensación de vida que llevaba con ella.

Salí corriendo al auto de Gran, arrastrando a Sokka conmigo, aquello pareció sacarlo del shock y entendió de inmediato a donde quería que me llevara, por supuesto el quería ir también, Gran y Pakku se apresuraron a entrar en la parte de atrás del auto, mientras que yo me subí al lado de él, cuando partimos, pude ver a Zuko que nos quedo mirando alarmado, mientras que los demás preocupados quedaban atrás.

Manejando prácticamente como un loco llegamos, no podía pensar en mucho salvo que tenía que llegar a donde Hakoda pero nos detuvieron antes de entrar, las típicas preguntas ¿quienes somos? y ¿a que vinimos?, Gran fue la encargada de hablar, Sokka se había enojado y Pakku ahora trataba de calmarlo… las imágenes venían tan rápido a mí, que no sabía en general que pasaba, en esa habitación no solo habían enfermeras y doctores, si no también se encontraba la policía, todos se movían rápido, mareaba tuve que sentarme donde encontrase o terminaría mal.

Gran después de un momento se acerco a mí, levante la vista para darme cuenta de que Sokka no estaba con ellos.

- Solo se puede entrar de a uno, y solo ustedes dos pueden hacerlo ya que son pariente directo… siento decirte esto cariño, pero tu padre no vivirá más allá de esta tarde… está será tu ultima oportunidad para hablar con él… Sokka ya entro – No podía asimilar las palabras, eran demasiado… entonces pude sentir que algo calido me rodeaba, no dijo nada pero sabía que era Zuko quien lo hacía… Gran se alejaba cuando recordé.

- ¿Qué paso con Iris?

- Aún la están operando… pudieron salvar a la bebe pero no esta muy bien, solo tiene seis meses - Dijo desanimada, después de unos segundos al no ver reacción de mi parte se alejo donde Pakku.

Después de aquello vino un momento de calma, fue como si aquel bullicio que mantenía mi mente en cualquier lugar hubiera desaparecido, haciéndome entender que todo era una realidad, por el momento solo pude refugiarme en sus brazos, no quería pensar nada más.

**---****Sokka****---**

Era difícil de creer que aquel hombre yaciendo sobre esa blanca cama era mi padre, una cortina tapaba desde sus clavículas hacía abajo, unas enfermeras estaban del otro lado prácticamente solo controlando, no pude ver esperanza en sus rostros. Me acerque a él, estaba pálido su piel representaba más a la de Zuko que a la nuestra, abrió sus ojos y pude ver tristeza, regresión y desesperanza, solo lo había visto así tras la muerte de mamá… no podía creer que esto estaba pasando de nuevo.

- Sokka… - Dijo con la voz rasposa.

- ¿Qué sucede? – No se me ocurrió que más decir… era difícil ver a alguien en ese estado, y era peor cuando era tu padre, a pesar de todos los errores que cometió.

- Espero que algún día tu y tu hermana me perdonen por dejarlos solos, pero era difícil verlos, sobre todo a Katara después de la muerte de Kya… siempre me sentí culpable por aquel accidente, si no hubiéramos estado discutiendo no habría salido y no hubiera sucedido nada… pero no fue así – Dijo cerrando los ojos -. Iris, creo que nunca la amé como a tu madre, pero de todas formas la quise… la vi sabes, estaba atorado con el volante, bueno de hecho incrustado en mi… pero pude volver a abrir los ojos en esos momentos, ella iba atrás, pero estaba a mi lado, su cabeza sangraba toda ella sangraba, creo que la pared contra la que chocamos impidió que saliera volando por el parabrisas… después de eso fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, no podía reaccionar, nunca abrió los ojos ni siquiera cuando nos sacaron de allí…

- Escuche que aún la estaban operando… y que la bebe está con vida, ya nació – Dije tratando de animarlo un poco, quizás eso serviría.

- ¿Ya nació? ¡Es tan pequeña aún! – Dijo alterándose un poco, las enfermeras me vieron con mala cara, trate de calmarlo.

- Esta bien papá, esta bien… si sale algo como nosotros, superara cualquier cosa – Dije con una sonrisa, pero entonces otra nube de tristeza paso por su rostro.

- Creo que ella será otra persona de las cuales tendré de disculparme después de muerto – Dijo con una mueca irónica -. Sokka, deje un testamento en mi casa, el dinero esta repartido en ustedes tres al igual que la casa, el dinero de ella solo podrá ser sacado cuando cumpla dieciséis… no es por desconfiar, pero quiero que ella lo tenga.

- Entiendo – Dije tratando de ver todo desde el lado frío de las cosas.

- Sokka, cuídate mucho, cuida de tus hermanas, Katara tiene quien la cuide ahora, pero sabes que no siempre demuestra lo mal que esta… la bebe, no la odies por ser mi hija o la de Iris, no tiene la culpa de nada; va a estar sola, se que Iris viene conmigo.

- Papá, no te odio, y tu mismo lo dijiste, es solo una bebe – La voz se me quebraba, no era difícil notar que se despedía para siempre, y su semblante decía lo mismo.

- Lamento haber arruinado tu cumpleaños, feliz veinte años por cierto… y que cumplas muchos más hijos – dijo sonriendo, para después prácticamente reír- No había concordado de que estarán el mismo día de cumpleaños de ahora en adelante… lastima que Iris nunca me dijo como quería llamarla.

- Puedes nombrarla tu – dije tratando de limpiar las lagrimas que había caído sin permiso por mi rostro.

- No creo ser el indicado para ello… ahora mismo solo un nombre viene a mi, y se que ese no es el indicado – en eso se me acerco una enfermera para decirme que debía marcharme si quería que mi hermana lo viera también.

- Papá… Me tengo que ir.

- Ve – Dijo posando los ojos fijos en mi -. Sokka, se realmente feliz y no cometas mi errores… y Sokka, no puedo estar más orgulloso de tenerte como hijo – Dijo dándome la ultima sonrisa que vería de él.

**---****Katara****---**

Sokka no se atrevió a mirarme a la cara cuando salio, solo m indico que debía entrar, Zuko me dejo ir aunque pude ver que no quería. Cuando entre allí estaba él con una cortina que no dejaba ver más allá de su rostro, y por el rostro de las enfermeras, no me dejarían ver más allá. Él estaba realmente pálido, su mirada era triste.

- Hola – Me dijo él… algo extraño que decir, pero no supe más que responder que lo mismo.

- Hola.

- Le dije a Sokka sobre lo frío del asunto.

- Está bien – conteste no entendiendo realmente a que se refería.

- Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por todo lo que he hecho – dijo cerrando los ojos por un largo momento, decir que aún no lo perdonaba del todo era algo duro en esos momentos… pero por otro lado, no quería mentirle, por ende preferí omitir esa respuesta.

- Espero que te puedas llevar bien con tu hermana, es una pequeñita que no tiene la culpa de nada, por favor no pongas en ella todo lo que tienes contra de mí – Dijo en cierta manera suplicante, nunca lo había escuchado así… pude ver que realmente tenía miedo que pudiera hacer algo así, lo cual me indigno en cierta forma.

- No soy un Ogro papá, se que no tiene la culpa de nada, los hijos no tienen porque pagar los errores de los padres… además tu mismo lo dijiste, es una pequeñita solo un poquito más grande que los míos, así que menos puedo estar contra ella – Dije bastante determinada.

- Lastima que no vaya a conocer a ninguno de los tres – Dijo dando una sonrisa triste.

- Así es – Dije en voz baja.

- Cuídate mucho, cuida de ellos y también te pido que no la dejes sola.

- Aún esta Iris papá, ella no va a estar sola – dije tratando de animarlo.

- No, ella no estará, se que estaba peor que yo, ni siquiera conciente… así que la estamos dejando sola, así como los estoy dejando solos a ti y a tu hermano de nuevo… pero la diferencia es que por ejemplo tú ya tienes a tu propia familia, en cambio ella, va a estar sin nosotros por toda su vida… así te pido de favor que sean parte de su familia… que no este sola por completo.

- Papá… - Pude sentir las lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro.

- Lo siento cariño por haberte dejado sola a ti cuando me necesitaste… fui un cobarde, nunca sabrás en realidad que tanto te pareces a tu madre… eres realmente su reflejo en el espejo, y eso dolía en mi corazón… lamento no haber sido capaz de sobrellevar aquello.

- Lamento lo mismo… te extrañamos – dije escuchando como mi voz se quebraba.

- Y yo a ustedes… lamento haber sido tan déspota también, nunca me perdonare haber levantado la mano… fui un completo idiota, tu madre va querer matarme de nuevo.

- No …gas eso

- Katara, se fuerte, cuida de los tuyos y por sobretodo de feliz – Dijo sonriéndome como antaño -. No dejes que ninguna sombra nuble tus días.

- ¿Papá? – Dije al notar que algo extraño pasaba con las maquinas y las enfermeras comenzaban a moverse, una de ellas me sacaba del lugar -. ¡¿Papá?!

- Sean felices – Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche salir de su boca.

Afuera comenzó a ser un remolino nuevamente, me encontraba en el medio, una mano me saco de allí, era Sokka, me abrazaba, estaba llorando, mi mente se negaba a entender lo que sucedía, repentinamente me pude ver rodeado, allí estaban todos, pude sentir las lagrimas que seguían corriendo por mis mejillas, pero como todo en esos momentos, repentinamente sentí que todo estaba negro y estaba en los brazos de alguien, era como un sueño, una pesadilla.

- Iris murió – Escuche de fondo -. Su familia viene en camino.

Realmente todo aquello tenía que se una pesadilla, nadie merecía morir así… pero el extraño viento calido, aquel que anunciaba que venía la lluvia me dijo que no. Ellos como mi madre se habían ido, y yo seguía viva… y no estaba sola, por primera vez en medio de aquel torbellino oscuro pude sentir la vida dentro de mí… por primera vez ellos se movían… y así la vida continua…

* * *

**Capitulo terminado, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora.**

**Cuídense mucho, y gracias por los reviews: **Parisad de Ithilien, BlueEyesPrincess, Nadiakiara, Shaoran Vampire, valerie.

**y gracias a los que leyeron tambien ^^.**

**Aralys**


	31. Estrella del atardecer

**Capitulo 31: Estrella del atardecer.**

**Declaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**

**---Zuko---**

Me encontraba fuera del velorio, ya estaba a punto de anochecer, casi imposible recordar todo lo que había sucedido ayer, los demás estaban dentro excepto mi tío el cual aún no había podido hacer presencia dado que se estaba encargando de la compañía y del asunto Ozai. La familia de Aang había llegado solo hace unas horas, su madre estaba destrozada por decir menos, pero al menos su nieta estaba viva y como habían decidido en ese corto tiempo, llevársela con ellos al igual como hicieron con Teo… Debía admitir, aquella familia tenia mala suerte, era el segundo hijo que perdían en un accidente. Aunque ya todos sabíamos que no fue accidente, encontraron las huellas de Ozai en el automóvil, sin duda el corto los frenos, eso trajo a la luz el accidente de mamá, con suerte cuando lo atrapen no solo pagara por lo que esta haciendo ahora, si no por lo que le hizo a nuestra madre también.

Katara por otro lado no parece más que un zombi, aunque no quiere admitirlo esto le duele y trata de aparentar que esta bien, pero se muy bien que no es así.

- Tomando aire fresco – Dijo Haru, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

- Si, es lo único que se puede hacer en estos momentos… además no quiero estar adentro – Dije recordándome el porque había salido.

- Lo que haga él no es tu culpa – Dijo bastante calmado –. Ya se lo había dicho a tu hermana, por eso no ha venido, maldice sus genes, ¿Qué tal tú?

- Se puede decir que algo parecido… indirectamente soy el culpable de todo lo que esta pasando, si Katara no me hubiera conocido, no estaría sufriendo ahora… tampoco lo estarían todos allá dentro. – Dije bastante resignado.

- Sabes bien que eso es mentira, quizás no hubiera ocurrido los mismo eventos… pero sin ti ella estaría perdida – Dijo bastante seguro de si mismo.

- ¿Por qué tan seguro de aquello?

- Recuerdas cuando casi pierde a los bebes, si tu no hubieras sabido los hubiera perdido y eso si la hubiera dejado destrozada… No te arrepientas de ser feliz Zuko, no lleves sobre tus hombros los pecados de tu padre… tu no tienes la culpa.

- ¿Desde cuando tan espiritual? – Pregunte con una sonrisa torcida, aunque en el fondo sus palabras eran importantes de tomar en cuenta.

- Desde que tu hermana me mostró el infierno, pareciera que conmigo encontró la liberación, es ¡psicópata!… aunque con ustedes no lo pareciera – Dijo sonando casi desesperado.

- Te entiendo, pase por lo mismo – Dije recordando mi infancia con ella, de verdad podía llegar a ser una demonio… aunque aún no entendía su fijación por Haru, aunque a pesar de todo, aparentemente era el único que la escuchaba hablar más allá de un hola.

- Es por que la escuchas supongo, no quiere que develes sus debilidades, así a sido siempre Azula, la más fuerte – Dije pateando un pequeña piedra a mis pies.

- De fuerte no tiene nada, lo note desde que la vi – Dijo pensativo, para después agregar -. Probablemente descubrió que la descubrí y por eso ahora me hace la vida imposible o bien es el pago que tengo por haber sido malvado con Sokka con respecto a su relación con Suki – Dijo sumido en su mente.

- Con respecto a eso… - Dije tratando de tragarme la risa –. No te metas con mi hermana – Su rostro se deformo ante el pensamiento, aunque después de mirar al cielo profundamente, calmadamente me respondió.

- Tu hermana esta a salvo de mí – Haru el jugador sin querer acercarse a una chica, solo significa una cosa… que Azula estaría a salvo, a menos que ella misma no lo quisiera así. Por el momento preferí parar el pensamiento, con suerte Haru me interrumpió con otra cosa.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – Dijo señalando hacía unas extrañas criaturas, para después notar que estaban siendo montadas y mi tío estaba conversando con una extraña mujer, con una criatura distinta a las demás. Recuerdo haber visto las primeras cuando era pequeño, anguilas gigantes, las más rápidas corredoras y nadadoras del mundo.

- Anguilas gigantes, pero no se que esa cosa peluda – Dije observando mientras se marchaban rápidamente. Tío Iroh se acerco a nosotros algo más calmado de lo que lo había visto en días.

- ¿Qué era eso? – Pregunte cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

- Un grupo de detectives privados especial… no son como los usuales, pero si bastante buenos en lo que hacen, sobretodo cuando no pierden el rastro de nadie – Dijo con una cara autosuficiente… definitivamente estaba confiando en ellos – Si alguien puede encontrar a Ozai y salir vivos son ellos.

- ¿Qué era esa cosa peluda? – Pregunto Haru antes de que yo pudiera.

- La razón por la que sin duda pueden llegar a Ozai, es un Shirshu, aquel animal puede oler cualquier cosa en el mundo entero, y puede encontrarte siempre y cuando tenga una muestra de tu olor… estoy seguro que se tomaran su tiempo para capturarlo, pero sin dudas lo tendrán identificado en poco tiempo, dependiendo de que tan lejos esté – Dijo con una sonrisa, tras la cual no pudo evitar agregar – Además aquella detective era muy bonita como para que le sucediera algo… desearía estar treinta años más joven.

- ¡Tenía que ser! – No pude evitar golpearme la frente, mi tío más mujeres bonitas era igual a tío embobado. Haru lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Si todos los que desearían estar más jóvenes por encontrar a una mujer se les hiciera el sueño realidad, lo más jóvenes no tendríamos oportunidad.

- ¿Cómo si las necesitaras? – Replique, ante lo que mi tío le dio una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno si alguna vez te llegan a faltar, siempre está Azula – Haru puso cara descompuesta, no pude evitar sonreír ante ello.

- Si Azula te escuchara hablar así de ella… por muy joven que fueras no podrías dejar herencia aunque quisieras – Mi tío quito la sonrisa de su cara, eso me hizo sonreír aún más a mi, no era difícil imaginarse a Azula golpeándolo a morir y menos después de lo que dijo, seguro pasaría todo el resto del día con los dedos cruzados para que no se enterara.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí que tienen esas cara? – Pregunto Pakku al observar a Haru y a mi tío, dándome a realizar que no los había presentado.

- Nada malo, por cierto Tío Iroh, el es Pakku, el abuelo de Katara, Señor Pakku, él es mi tío Iroh – Dije presentándolos como era correcto. Ambos estrecharon las manos y se quedaron mirando fijamente… extraño, pero por lo pronto empezaron a hablar del tiempo como si nada hubiera pasado, Haru los quedo mirando extrañado igual que yo, pero decidí no hacerme preguntas, la gente mayor era rara en si.

Estaba a punto de volver a entrar cuando Katara se disponía a salir, mi miro con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, no era algo que me gustaba ver en ella, pero por lo menos mostraba más emoción que el día anterior, me abrazo fuertemente, instintivamente la abrace yo también, pude sentir como su cuerpo saltaba con los sollozos que terminaban mudos sobre mi camisa, era algo bueno, llorar hace bien para calmar las penas aunque no pueda quitarlas. Todo en ella era comprensible, había perdido a sus dos padres en cosa de casi tres años, nada fácil de sobreponerse, pero ella podría, era fuerte, no como yo.

- Alguna vez te conté mi incidente con una bicicleta – Dije recordando mis momentos de debilidad, la sentí apartándose de mi, limpio sus ojos con mis pulgares.

- Creo que escuche algo de bicicleta, acantilado y tú, Song creo que fue la que lo dijo… si fue ella, el día en que Azula llego – Dijo tratando de hacer memoria, en esos momentos no pude evitar notar lo cansada que estaba, pero no había ningún lugar donde sentarse, salvo dentro y no era buena idea que volviera de inmediato.

- Fue mi momento de debilidad, tenía quince años y todavía no podía aceptar la muerte de mi madre, ni el hecho de que Ozai había quedado libre incluso después de lo que hizo, ni lo que hizo conmigo con está cicatriz – Pase rápido por esa parte, sabía que no le estaba agradando escuchar ese nombre –. Un día simplemente quise volar incluso aunque la única forma fuera morir en el intento y simplemente para huir del mundo –. Estaba mirándome tristemente, sabía que nada de esto era lindo, pero entendería -. Salí de la escuela y tome la primera bicicleta que vi, la cuál resulto ser de Song, me subí a ella y comencé a pedalear sin siquiera parar en los semáforos, sabía que el barranco al final de la calle era mi objetivo, pedalee lo más fuerte que pude hasta que lo divise, pero antes de llegar se soltó la cadena y caí, eso no evito que volara por el barranco y por suerte caí donde había una saliente, la bicicleta quedo prácticamente inexistente, según mi tío estuve inconciente por cuatro horas, aunque para mí no fueron más de cinco minutos, cinco grandes minutos, soñé o estuve con mi madre, me dijo que era natural que su falta me doliera, pero que no tomara aquello como una excusa para escapar del mundo, aparte también me dijo que nadie puede decir que camino debes tomar y que acciones debes seguir, nadie que me amé dañara o destruirá lo que quiero y me aseguro que hay personas que me quieren y me querrían. También me dijo que no era tiempo de que me fuera con ella, todavía tenía muchas cosas por las que vivir, buenas y malas, pero las buenas siempre resaltan sobre los malos momentos aunque no siempre parezca así –. Apoyo su rostro en mi pecho, abrazándome suavemente -. Cuando desperté no podía creer que había sido un sueño, y aunque sus palabras quedaron plasmadas en mi mente, pasó bastante tiempo para que algo hiciera clic en mi cerebro y decidiera seguir mi propio camino sin las influencias de mi padre… y solo ahora se o puedo apreciar a las personas que me rodean, empezando por mi tío, Toph, mis amigos y finalmente uno de los que más brilla, tú. Se que es difícil ver un futuro alegre en estos momentos, pero puedo decirte que cuando el tiempo borra las sombras y deja solo los buenos momentos, puedes mirar hacía atrás, recordarlos sin medio y sonreír por lo bueno que te han dado.

- ¿Seguro que eres Zuko?, demasiado optimista para ser él – Pregunto en tono de broma pero aún triste, por lo menos su humor subió un poco.

**---Katara---**

En todo el día vagamente podía comprender todo lo que había sucedido, la madre de Aang estaba destrozada, GranGran la ayudo después de que prácticamente se desmayara del llanto, Gran mejor que nadie sabía lo que era perder una hija. Decidí salir para respirar aire, Zuko había salido hace algún tiempo. En cuanto salí, el venía entrando, de reojo pude ver a Pakku y tío Iroh hablando calmadamente, mientras que Haru se encontraba entre ellos simplemente escuchando.

En esos momentos no pude evitar las ganas de llorar, lo abrace fuertemente y lo deje salir, pronto llamo mi atención acerca de una bicicleta, vagamente recordaba algo que me había dicho Song, me comenzó a contar aquella historia, no me agradaba el hecho de que hubiera querido morir, lo abrace suavemente para escucharlo bien, y no perder la tibies de su cuerpo. Me relato el sueño que tuvo con su madre, era lindo para ser un sueño, y también bastante revelador, Zuko nunca fue de los que hablara mucho, por ello la pasión y ahínco con que contaba esto me sorprendió un poco, por lo que cuando termino no pude evitar bromear un poco.

- Si, soy tu Zuko y siempre seré tu Zuko – Respondió para luego darme un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿Saben que están bloqueando la salida cierto? – Pregunto Toph detrás mió, nos apartamos para dejar que ella y Aang con sus ojos brillante por las lagrimas salieran.

- ¿Como estás Aang? – Pregunte algo preocupada, no me gustaba verlo tan triste.

- Puedo decir que mejor que tú – Respondió con una leve sonrisa, se veía tan triste, que me pregunte cual sería mi real estado para verme pero que él. En esos momentos sentí movimiento en mi vientre, mis niños se volvían a mover dentro de mí, no pude evitar sonreír a pesar de todo, me quedaron mirando extrañados, incluso Zuko, quizás creyeron que me había vuelto loca.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto entre preocupado y con precaución.

- Se están moviendo – Zuko tenía razón, hay momentos como estos, que ni la tristeza más grande puede borrar. El instantáneamente puso su mano sobre mi vientre, al igual que Toph y Aang que estaban cerca, los tres tenían la misma expresión, pero los ojos de Zuko brillaron cuando los sintió moverse nuevamente.

- Wow, se mueven bastante, vamos a tener a dos niños hiperactivos por aquí parece – Dijo Toph, Aang asintió con una sonrisa. Zuko aún no decía nada, si no simplemente parecía que sonreía aún más cada vez que se movían y apostaría a que estaría llorando de la emoción si se lo permitiera.

- Katara… - Aang quería hablar de algo, estaba moviéndose inquieto al parecer le costaba sacar el tema.

- Dime Aang – Toph se acerco a él dándole algo de valor con un "suave" golpe en la espalda, al parecer habían conversado para hablar conmigo.

- Mamá y Papá están mal y ni siquiera quieren hablar del tema, salvo el hecho que han dicho que quieren llevarse a la bebe con ellos, la vimos antes de venir aquí, bueno yo solo la pude ver desde la ventana… es tan pequeña y está llena de tubos, creo que eso los puso peor incluso antes de llegar aquí, pero a lo que iba, se que tú y ellos todavía están en trauma, y Sokka dijo que no era el mejor para ello, así que como tú ya eres madre o mejor dicho lo serás, además eres su hermana…

- Dilo Aang – Realmente no sabía lo que quería pedirme y porque tanto el nerviosismo de que lo tomara a mal.

- Bueno, la cosa es que yo tampoco soy bueno para ello, así que te pido a ti que la nombres… por favor, se que cuando tenga nombre se volverá más real incluso para mis padres que ya la vieron, es que no me gusta que no tenga nombre, es como si no quisieran que tuviera para sufrir menos si se llega a marchar como Iris.

- ¿No has pensado que quizás no han tenido al oportunidad de digerir todo, y no han podido encontrarle un nombre a la pequeña? – Al menos yo estaría así.

- No, simplemente no quieren pensarlo… papá dijo "aún no es tiempo", realmente no me gusto eso, cuando murió Kega y Mari, Teo ya estaba grande y si bien con problemas, no actuaron de la forma que están actuando frente a la bebe, es como si estuvieran esperando que se fuera, como si no hubieran visto verdaderas esperanzas como para siquiera tener que nombrarla – Eso incluso me dolió a mí, no había visto a la bebe con mis ojos, no había querido ya que no estaba lista para enfrentarlo… no porque no quisiera a mi hermana que aún no conocía, si no simplemente no tenías las fuerzas de momento para verla en ese estado, sabía de los tubos y de lo pequeña que era, con suerte sus pulmones estaban recién desarrollados cuando nació… la madre en mi sabía que me desmoronaría aún más al verla y eso no era bueno para los bebes que tenía en el vientre.

- ¿Cómo es ella Aang? – Pregunte abrazándome aún más de Zuko, quien estaba serio, después de que aquella gran sonrisa por nuestros hijos, ahora estaba serio por la apreciación de otro niño, supuse que no fue algo que tuvo en su infancia desde la perdida de su madre, salvo si de su tío se tratara.

- ¿Te reirías si te digo que se parece a ti?, es pequeñita, de piel morena como la tuya y Sokka, hasta tiene tu nariz, su cabello castaño es como el tuyo y no el de Iris… sus ojos aún son un enigma – Era fácil ver su sonrisa, ya quería a la niña.

- Papá dice que yo me parecía más que nada a mamá, quizás lo estaban castigando por el abandono… me imagino que cara hubiera puesto si se da cuenta que su hija se parece a la mujer que una vez quiso, pero siendo hija de la mujer que quiso después.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto Toph prácticamente rascándose la cabeza, bueno, si era un poco difícil de transmitir mi idea.

- Nada, solo ironías de la vida – Concluí cuando note que Haru por un lado se nos acercaba, y tanto Azula, como Sokka y Suki que también se encontraba dentro salían del lugar, después de todo estar juntos era la mejor medida de seguridad que teníamos.

- ¿Ya te preguntaron? – Pregunto Sokka acercándose a nosotros.

- Ya lo hicieron – Contesto Zuko por mí -. Y realmente Aang encuentro que tus padres la están subestimando, si está viva después de aquel choque y luchando, es bastante fuerte… Se que en algunos casos simplemente mueren en el impacto junto con la madre.- Aang se estremeció ante las palabras de Zuko, como no queriendo haber pensado en aquella posibilidad.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaron Haru y Azula al mismo tiempo, Azula frunció el ceño, y Haru traro de mostrarse indiferente, pero lo frunció también… realmente no sabía si se llevaban bien o mal.

- Un bebe que necesita un nombre… pensándolo bien, nosotros no hemos pensado en nombres para los nuestros – Dijo Zuko pensativo.

- Cierto – Respondí dándome cuenta de que aún no había pensado en ello.

- ¿Qué tal Kya? – Pregunto Sokka

- ¡Sokka! – el sabía como hacerme olvidar de las cosas malas -. ¡No le puedes poner el nombre de la primera esposa al hijo de la segunda! ¿Crees que Iris sería feliz de que su hija llevara el nombre del antiguo amor de su esposo?

- ¡Solo era una idea! – Dijo defensivamente haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Irisa? – Propuse… me di cuenta que al final todos querrían opinar sobre el nombre, la niña nos estaba salvando de nuestra tristeza por el momento.

- Muy como Iris, no creo que sea bueno que lleve el nombre de su madre que acaba de morir… un triste recordatorio, necesita algo que alegre no que entristezca, un nuevo comienzo – Opino Suki, y me di cuenta que tenía razón y probablemente siempre la compararían con su madre aunque no luciera como ella.

- ¿Allegra?, lo digo por alegría – Dijo repentinamente Azula.

- Es como ponerle Soledad, los limitas a una emoción – Dijo Haru rebatiéndole.

- Itzel – Dijo Zuko mirando el horizonte.

- ¿Significa algo? – Pregunte curiosa a su mirada.

- Lucero de la tarde, es la estrella luminosa que ves en el horizonte ahora mismo… la primera estrella en iluminar la llegada de la noche.

- Le viene, podemos decir que ha iluminado nuestra noche – Dijo Aang con una sonrisa.

- Itzel es el nombre de esa estrella en el lugar de donde venimos Zuko, no creo que sea la más indicada para una niña que no viene de allí – Replico Azula cruzando los brazos.

- Itzel es más bonito que Lucero – Debatió Zuko… y le encontré la razón, Itzel era lindo.

- ¿Así le puso la nación del fuego a la estrella de la tarde? – Pregunto Aang animado, la pequeña definitivamente se iba a llamar Itzel, había pasado con creces las expectativas de Aang en cuanto supo que el nombre provenía de algo históricamente interesante para él.

Definitivamente, si la tristeza no nos abandono esa tarde, la luz de una nueva vida la ilumino incluso desde lejos, ahora sabía definitivamente que a pesar de todo tenía que ver a esa pequeña, no la dejaría sola y sin familia, era mi hermana tal como Sokka, y nunca abandonaría a ninguno de los dos.

Llegada la noche quería quedarme en el velorio como Aang y Sokka, pero ni Zuko ni Gran me dejaron, Suki se quedo junto con Sokka en el velorio, Haru decidió que debía descansar un poco, Azula se fue con tío Iroh a casa, y nosotros dos nos fuimos a casa de Gran… El hecho de estar embarazada y el stress provocaron que cayera rendida a la cama, me dormí rodeada por lo brazos de Zuko… Dormí sin sueños, hasta que me veía llegar a una iluminada zona, un hombre y tres mujeres estaban allí y me sonreían… a la primera que reconocí fue a mamá me sonreía como si estuviera orgullosa de mi, de alguna forma me decía que me deseaba felicidad, después pude ver a papá junto a Iris, papá tenía la misma mirada de mamá, y me decía que debía ser fuerte ante los obstáculos, que yo podía contra ellos, incluso contra los que venían. Iris me miraba agradecida, me daba las gracias aunque no entendía porque, al mismo tiempo me decía que ya lo entendería. Y finalmente una mujer a la cual no podía reconocer, pero podía decir que se parecía mucho a Azula, aunque su mirada era la de mi Zuko, definitivamente era su madre ya que cuando sonrió, sonrió como él lo hacía, me agradeció también, por darle tanta alegría a su hijo. Tanto Iris como ella se acercaron a mí, solo entonces pude ver que a mi lado derecho había una niña de unos cuatro años, Iris estaba frente a ella y a mi lado izquierdo había una niña y un niño, la madre de Zuko se puso enfrente de ellos. Los niños se voltearon hacía mi, la niña con Iris se parecía mucho a mí, pero tenía la mirada de ella, era un sueño y me lo podía decir a mi misma pero estaba segura que era Itzel. Del otro lado me sorprendí al ver a los niños, más que el color calido de su piel, ya que no eran ni morenos ni blancos, fueron sus ojos, los de ambos eran dorados, eran una mezcla perfecta entre yo y Zuko, lo último que supe del sueño era que la madre de Zuko me decía que cuidara de sus nietos.

Desperté sobresaltada, prácticamente volé de la cama, Zuko se asusto al despertar, me sujetaba de la espalda mientras respiraba.

- ¿Una pesadilla? – Pregunto entristecido, como si estuviera esperándola.

- No puedo llamar a eso una pesadilla… peor tampoco se si llamarlo un sueño, era demasiado, mamá estaba allí mirándome orgullosa al igual que papá el cual me decía algo de que fuera fuerte, Iris estaba allí también dándome las gracias por algo… y estaba creo que tú mamá, pero no la conozco así que no puedo decir que lo era, aunque puedo decir que en mi sueño era casi igual a Azula, aunque tenía tu mirada y eso fue lo que me hizo pensar que lo era.

- Incluso si era un sueño, estás bastante cerca – Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras me recostaba en la cama, el se puso de lado para escucharme -. Era bastante similar que Azula en cuento a belleza, pero mi tío dijo que saque lo mejor de ella, su mirada y su sonrisa. – Si mi sueño fue más que un sueño, me alegro el hecho de conocerla aunque sea así, pude decir solo con el sueño que era calida.

- Había más, una niña estaba a mi derecha, como de cuatro se parecía mucho a mi, pero se parecía a Iris la cual estaba frente a ella… mi cabeza de seguro se está volviendo loca, pero estoy segura que era Itzel. Y a la izquierda habían dos niños, un niño y una niña, tu madre estaba frente a ellos, cuando se voltearon a mí, pude ver que sus ojos eran dorados como los tuyos… de hecho eran una mezcla perfecta de ambos – Me sonreía, probablemente le gustaba la idea de mi sueño -. Tu madre decía que cuidara a sus nietos.

- ¿No habías conocido antes a mi tío cierto? – Dijo simulando estar serio -. ¿Nada que me tengas que declarar?, sabes que esos ojos solo se encuentran en mi familia, por lo que… solo nos deja a nosotros – No pude evitar pensar en la otra opción aparte de su tío y me estremecí… y aún pensando en su tío agh!, era mi tío pero nada más muchas gracias -. No gracias… además dijo nietos – Dije con cara de disgusto que aparentemente le agrado ya que sonrió maliciosamente -. Quizás lo soñé donde me has contado tu sueño con tu madre – Dije sacando conclusiones más lógicas.

- Quizás, quizás no…

- ¿Te agrada la idea de que tengan ojos dorados? – Pregunte curiosa antes de que el sueño me volviera a vencer como lo hacía.

- Más que eso me agrada la idea que los llamara sus nietos, estoy seguro que a pesar de que estuviéramos en la misma situación de incertidumbre, y aunque a mi no me importa la genética… ella los amaría, porque me haría feliz. Cualquier cosa que nos hiciera feliz ella le daba la bienvenida, estoy seguro que te hubiera amado a ti también… ¿pero quien no puede llegar a quererte? – Dijo sin esperar respuesta, nuevamente me sumí en sus brazos para dormir está vez realmente sin sueños.

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULO EH!!!! ^^. Estoy feliz por fin pude escribir de nuevo!!!, aunque me tomo toda la tarde, y con suerte la próxima semana saldré de vacaciones y podré seguir escribiendo… por al menos dos semanas libres.**

**Espero que les haya gustado realmente… y espero que recuerden ha esta altura que los sueños en está historia son algo revelador jiji ^^. Lo digo porque hace tanto tiempo que no escribía algo.**

**Agradézcanle**** a la canción Speed of sound de Coldplay, con esa canción comencé a escribir está historia y la misma me trajo al recuerdo que tenía que escribir, al mismo tiempo que tenía tiempo para hacerlo… por lo que este capitulo aunque no tenga nada que ver, va dedicado a esa canción.**

**(Comencé a escribir escuchando esa canción porque de alguna manera extraña, mi cerebro conecta esa canción con Zutara xD)**

**Dato: Itzel es un nombre Maya, se me ocurrió por "los guerreros del sol" **

***/.-Aralys-.\***


	32. Familia

**Capitulo 31: Familia**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama de está historia sí.**

* * *

**---Katara---**

Era el día del funeral, me sorprendió un poco al llegar al cementerio donde se realizaría la despedida final, había mucha gente de las cuales no conocía a nadie, entre ellos gente de la televisión dado que era el funeral de victimas del asesino que rondaba por las calle, o al menos así lo dijeron ellos. Otros muchos se presentaron como compañeros de trabajo, amigos o cosas así… no podía decir realmente que conociera la vida de mi padre ni sus amistades, no después que cambiara tanto con un año desaparecido. Toph fue una de las más sorprendidas, sus padres estaban allí, los escucho fuerte y claro hablando con una periodista acerca de la cercana amistad que tenían con Hakoda e Iris, ambas quedamos literalmente perplejas, si ambas hubiéramos sido más allegadas a nuestros respetivo padres, quizás nos hubiéramos conocido antes.

Pero todo ese pensamiento fue antes de que se presentaran a nuestra familia, recibiendo a los que llegaban, estábamos Sokka, Suki, Haru, Aang, yo y Toph, Gran y los padres de Aang estaban haciendo los últimos preparativos. Zuko, tío Iroh y Azula se apartaron de momento escapando de los periodista arduos por conocer a la familia del criminal… además Azula era la que más conocía a estas personas y no quería encararlos hasta que fuera necesario. Aunque lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de que ella estuviera allí, no era necesario pero había dicho esa mañana "la familia se apoya la una a la otra o al menos así lo dice mi tío", tanto como Zuko y yo quedamos mirándonos, ¿de verdad ella era Azula y no un clon? Pero por lo menos todo lo malo estaba trayendo cosas buenas.

- ¿Toph que estás asiendo aquí? – Dijo su madre cuando se presento ante nosotros, tenía el ceño fruncido, campo si realmente no le gustara que estuviera allí -. No era necesario que vinieras tú también hija, ellos eran nuestros amigos, nada de lo que tú te deberías preocupar, lo mejor es que vayas a casa a descansar, no es bueno para tu salud que estés en un ambiente tan húmedo, cuando han dicho que va a llover hoy – Solo con esas palabras pude entender porque Toph casi vivía en casa de tío Iroh, su madre no pregunto porque estaba a nuestro lado, lo único que le interesaba era no tenerla allí, realmente la escondían como ella decía.

- Sucede madre que no sabía que eran tus amigos, yo estoy aquí para apoyar a mis amigos los cuales han perdido a parte de su familia, los cuales supongo no conocen, siendo que los Nix eran tus "amigos", bueno estos son Sokka y Katara, hijos de Hakoda – Dijo tomándonos de los hombros, mientras que su madre trataba de entender lo que pasaba -. Ha y este es Aang, hermano de Iris y mi novio por cierto… creo que no se los había dicho, pero claro dado que no hablamos desde hace más de un mes como podrían saberlo o interesarles, después de todo yo soy su desvalida hija que no tiene vida y pasa jugando con tierra en la casa de los vecinos – Sus padres estaban con la boca abierta, me sorprendió lo que decía, Toph estaba por primera vez enfrentando a sus padres.

- ¿Un novio?, tu solo tienes… - Su madre se quedo callada, su padre la miraba fijo, Toph solo sonreía burlescamente.

- Déjame adivinar, no recuerdas cuantos años tengo – Si bien Toph seguía con la misma sonrisa burlona, pude ver en sus ojos nublados que eso la entristecía, sus padres realmente habían puesto un pie al lado, o los dos mientras ella crecía.

- Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu madre, deberías… - Toph lo callo con una carcajada.

- ¿Debería que?, ¿quedarme callada o disculparme cuando ninguno de los dos recuerda de mi existencia solo porque nací ciega y no les servía para ostentar frente a sus súper "amigos"? – En eso con sarcasmo dijo -. Claro cierto que no era así, tengo que estar encerrada y no salir porque soy débil y delicada aparte no tengo el coeficiente intelectual suficiente como para obtener un mejor profesor que el que tengo, que le da con solo enseñarme lo básico.

- Si tanto te descomplacen nuestros cuidados a tu estado de salud, simplemente vete, a ver si encuentra a alguien que se preocupe más que nosotros por ti – Dijo su padre amenazándola.

- De hecho ella tiene tres familias que se preocupan por ella, más que ustedes, nosotros sabemos sobre su vida, lo que le gusta y lo que no, ella no es débil y menos delicada, es todo lo contrarío, fuerte y directa supongo que vivir con gente como ustedes la hizo así… además todos sabemos lo inteligente que es, si ustedes no han visto eso, es porque ustedes son los ciegos, y por supuesto que ella es recibida en mi casa, donde siempre ha estado – Pude ver que su padre estaba en momentos de decir algo, pero alguien más lo callo.

- Por supuesto que ella es recibida en nuestra casa, es nuestra querida Toph, estaríamos muy aburridos sin ella, ¿no es así sobrino? – Dijo tío Iroh mientras llegaba acompañado por Zuko y Azula.

- ¿Pero ya que no vive en la casa?, no se ha ido de allí desde hace una semana, peor cierto, que seriamos sin nuestro pequeño demonio – Dijo sonriéndole aquella sonrisa que yo adoraba tanto.

- Supongo que al final vamos a tener que conseguirnos una litera, el sillón no es muy buena para la espalda – Reclamo Azula peor con una sonrisa rara en el rostro, supuse por el momento que simplemente se estaba acostumbrando a sonreír ante nosotros.

- Viejo, creo que la casa no está quedando chica, considera el hecho que vienen dos en camino – Dijo Toph tocándome suavemente el vientre, siendo recibida por una patada de los pequeños.

- ¡Les agrado! – Dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Sus padres desaparecieron frente a nuestro grupo familiar, supuse que se rindieron al vernos de tal manera. Esa día estaba dicho para ser un triste día y no lo debatía, dolía el saber que nunca más podría ver a mi papá, aquel de la sonrisa adorable que me acunaba en sus brazos cuando era pequeña, pero al mismo tiempo me dejaba atesorar más aún todo lo bueno que aún tenía, mis amigos, mi familia.

Seguimos recibiendo a las personas, aunque en esos momentos los periodistas rodeaban a nuestro alrededor ya que Zuko estaba con nosotros, Azula y tío Iroh fueron donde Gran y la señora Ciel.

La ceremonia fue simple, Pakku hablo por papá, diciendo la gran persona que fue capaz de llegar a ser, a pesar de algunas equivocaciones en el camino, y el señor Biro hablo por su hija, un discurso bastante similar que el de Pakku, pero señalando que ahora se unirá al alma de su hermano.

El cielo lloro con nosotros en aquellos momentos, tratando de pensar en otras cosas, lo encontré dramático, casi de película, pero era invierno, no era raro que lloviera. Por otro lado me pregunte como tomaría Itzel el hecho de no conocer a sus padres, ¿le importaría? O simplemente no sabría como sentirse, serían sus padres pero nunca los conoció. ¿Si yo fuera la que muriera, mis hijos que pensarían de mi?, era una cosa bastante depresiva para pensar y realmente no quería una respuesta a eso.

Finalmente bajaron los ataúdes, entonces fue cuando casi todos soltaron sus lagrimas, recordé hacer lo mismo cuando enterraron a mamá, pero ahora no sabía si lo hacía, el agua corría por mi cara no dejándome saber. Zuko tomo mi rostro para mirarlo y me dio una casi sonrisa de aliento, al ver sus ojos mi cuerpo se relajo, está vez no solo estaba dejando ir a mi padre, también a mi madre, nunca lo había superado, pero era tiempo de seguir adelante con una nueva vida, recordando los buenos tiempos.

**---Zuko---**

Estábamos totalmente empapados en la casa de GranGran la cual repartía toallas, estábamos casi todos, los padres de Aang había decidido irse a un hotel, mientras que Teo y Aang se quedaron con nosotros. Teo era el más afortunado por ser el menor, Gran le daba de todo lo que encontraba en la cocina, él feliz.

- Gran, Teo se va a terminar enfermando del estomago. – Reclamo Katara con el ceño fruncido.

- Katara, los niños necesitan crecer y un poco de dulce no le hace mal a nadie.

- No, solo termina haciéndolos gordos e inactivos – Reclamo Pakku, provocando la habitual riña entre ellos, tío Iroh trato pacíficamente alejarse de la situación, porque al parecer ambos terminan buscando una excusa en el ya que era una discusión de "mayores".

- Y comenzaron de nuevo, creo que son felices discutiendo aunque no se den cuenta.

- Cada pareja tiene su manera de expresar lo que siente amor – Dijo Suki abrasando a Sokka bastante fuerte.

- No puedo respirar… - Dijo Sokka sofocado, no pude reírme un poco de su cara.

- Lo siente, lo siento, lo siento… - Se disculpaba Suki mientras él recuperaba el aire.

- Creo que Suki termino dándote el castigo justo sin pensarlo – Dijo Haru burlesco ante la escena.

- ¡Hombres!, tan débiles que suelen ser a veces.

- ¡Te apoyo!, deberíamos hacer un club anti-hombres débiles, así ninguno salvo Pakku y tío Iroh de los presente podrían entrar allí.

- Te apuesto a que no podrías soportar una quemadura como esta -* Reclame ante la ofensiva de Toph.

- ¡Apuesto a que no podrías dar a luz un niño, aunque pudieras!, morirías en el intento – Recordando una de las películas de maternidad de Katara en ese preciso instante… probablemente Toph tenía razón -. Vez, tu cara lo dice todo… ¡las mujeres somos el sexo fuerte!

- Eso es porque somos más tolerantes al dolor… algo bueno que eso de tener hijos traiga consigo – Dijo Azula con mala cara.

- Como si algún día tú los fueras a tener – Murmuro Haru por debajo.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Dijo con una mirada que si pudiera mataría… Haru hizo lo mejor que podía… correr.

- Creo que ellos dos podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos de Meng – Propuso Toph, dejando que ninguno no fuera capaz de reír ante ello.

- La psicotica y el jugador… ¿no que el jugador siempre se quedaba con la niña más buena y terminaba como el príncipe azul de las películas, y la psicotica en el psiquiátrico?

- Tú los has dicho… películas, nuestro mundo por otro lado está totalmente dado vuelta. Hay tienes a Zuko, quien pensaría que algún día llegaría a ser el embobado que es ahora… Katara lo tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano.

- ¡Hey! – No pude evitar enojándome, mientras que os demás reían risitas tontas.

- Amor, sabes que no es así… por cierto ¿por qué no me traes un vaso de agua?, estoy muy cansada como para levantarme – Me pare de inmediato, podía ver que era de verdad lo que decía, pero Toph no pudo evitar emitir lo siguiente.

- Vez… en la palma de su mano – Todos se rompieron a reír, incluso los mayores que se distrajeron de lo que hacían con ello.

- Lo dices por envidia, ya que Aang no es capaz de hacer lo mismo por ti – Dije contraatacando.

- ¿Eso crees? – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, pude ver a Aang sudar - ¡Aang! – Dijo bastante fuerte para luego melosamente decir -. ¿Podrías traerme una soda por favor? – Aang se levanto de inmediato realmente embobado. Lo vi pasar a mi lado y el resto tenía la boca abierta.

- No me puedes molestar así… él está peor que yo – Reclame ante un sonrojado Aang que volvía con la soda en su mano.

- ¡Zuko! ¡Agua! – Reclamo Katara.

- Ya voy, ya voy.

En lo que siguió de la tarde, consto en cambiarse de ropa, burlas hacía Sokka que no tuvo otra que ponerse una blusa de tirantes rosada de Katara, el resto de su ropa estaba ocupada y/o sucia.

- ¡Esto es tan…! – No podía parar de mirarse a si mismo, el resto estaba que aguantaba la risa.

- Muchos hombres usan rosado Sokka – Propuso Suki tratando de animarlo un poco y a la vez tratando de tragar su risa.

- Creo que mamá y papá deben estar revolcándose en sus tumbas – Dijo sin parar de observarse, la blusa era bastante femenina y dejaba su ombligo afuera, no pude evitar sacar una foto de ello.

- Si muestras esa foto, ¡eres hombre muerto! – Dijo amenazándome, Katara a mi lado se cubría la boca para no reír al verla. En eso llego Pakku.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – Dijo bastante escandalizado, Sokka sudo frío.

- ¡No hay mas ropa!, ¡No hay más ropa! – Dijo cubriéndose con los brazos el estomago. Fue entonces cuando ninguno pudo parar de reír, nos reímos tanto que terminamos agotados.

- ¿Sokka porqué estás de rosado? – Pregunto un Haru recién llegado comenzando a reírse y totalmente seco con ropa nueva.

- No hay más ropa, ¿de donde vienes? – Pregunto Suki curiosa.

- De casa, tuve que correr hasta allá – Entonces me miro - ¿Tu hermana alguna vez se cansa? – Pregunto agotado pude decir, pero Azula totalmente seca también contesto al entrar.

- No, ¿Cómo crees que siempre lo vencía? – Dijo sonriéndome orgullosamente, ella era bueno en todo después de todo, en eso se dirigió a Suki – Tu madre me presto estás ropas, dijo que eran tuyas, espero que no te moleste – Suki parecía algo sorprendida, después de todo, Azula nunca fue del tipo amable.

- No para nada, no te preocupes – Respondió está ultima algo nerviosa.

En eso sentimos un tumulto afuera, eran los sujetos con las anguilas gigantes y el shirshu, tío Iroh salio a recibirlo, nosotros nos quedamos adentro observando por la ventana, tal como niños de primaria.

- ¿Me siento en primaria de nuevo? – dije reclamando desde mi pose escondida.

- Los mejores años de mi vida – repuso Sokka ante el comentario.

- Ya cállense y dejen escuchar – Reclamo Katara sin poder ocultarse bien, ya que no podía agacharse.

- _Lo hemos encontrado, pero no es buena idea embaucarlo ahora mismo, se encuentra inestable y posee armas, no es bueno enfrentar a alguien ese estado, debemos hacerlo caer en una trampa_ – Dijo la mujer del shirshu.

- _Entiendo, solo le pido que avisen si se llega a acerca a alguna de nuestras casas _– Repuso mi tío bastante preocupado.

- _Está lo bastante lejos de aquí así que no es problema por el momento, creo que esta tramando algo nuevo… es realmente un desquiciado, adora a sus armas como si fueran el mayor tesoro del mundo_ – Eso me hizo helar la sangre, me acerque a Katara lo más que pude, en esos momentos necesitaba sentirla a mi lado, no hacía nada bien recordar lo cerca que estuvo una de ella.

- _Es bueno saber a que condiciones nos enfrentamos, espero que puedan detenerlo antes de que hiera a alguien más._- Yo también.

- _No lo dejaremos, tendrá que matarnos antes de eso_ – Dijo la mujer con bastante pasión, aparentemente le gustaba su trabajo.

- _No me gustaría que una dama tan hermosa y valiosa como usted perdiera su vida por enfrentar al desquiciado de mi hermano_- Dijo mi tío en un tono más meloso, el cual usaba casi siempre en las mujeres bonitas, a mi parecer era algo enfermizo.

_- No se preocupe se cuidarme sola _– Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo, yo estaba con la boca abierta, no era el único, porque escuche a alguien casi atragantarse por la sorpresa -_ Pronto volveremos a informarle_ – Dijo está vez más seria para finalmente marcharse.

- _Espero que así sea _– Se despidió mi tío en su tono galán, nos alejamos de la ventana, entre shockeados por lo de mi tío y atemorizados por lo de Ozai.

Después de aquello, nadie pudo reír libremente. Ozai debía ser capturado, era la única forma de traer paz y tranquilidad a nuestra ahora gran familia.

* * *

**Capitulo corto, pero bueno, saben en que anda Ozai.**

**Cuídense mucho y gracias Rashel por tu review (a mi me encanta ese nombre)^-^**

**También Nelly, acerca de lo que me has dicho en tu review, me base en un dato que supe en ese tiempo, supuestamente dentro del canal y en la parte inferior del utero puede quedar rastros de espermatozoides durante siete días aproximadamente, quedando en estado de latencia (se puede decir como invernando)... aunque es más probable y seguro para ellos que esto ocurra en la parte inferior de las trompas de falopio. Admito que no puedo decir que esto ocurra en humanos, porque habría que quitarle el utero a las mujeres en esos momentos para observarlo en laboratorio, pero es lo que usualmente ocurre en otros mamiferos (aunque con distintos días de latencia).**

**Por otro lado, no esta mal lo que dices... lo que yo puse estaba demaciado rebuscado (Culpa a mi profesor de Biología del Desarrollo xD)**** y por ello no he vuelto a tocar el tema en toda la historia (por si se preguntan porque no sacan la duda con Zuko y todo de una vez por todas), además le corta la emoción de "quien sera?" xD. **

**Admito que yo en ginecologia soy practicamente nula, lo que se es sobre desarrollo embrionario**

***.-Aralys-.***


	33. Mas que sueños

**Capitulo 33: Más que sueños.**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender no me pertenece (Si no el final hubiera sido MUY diferente)… solo me pertenece la trama de esta historia.**

**

* * *

-Katara-**

Me encontraba en un lugar calido y luminoso, era una pradera con verde césped, árboles frutales, un arroyo pasaba a mi izquierda, era el lugar más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, casi un paraíso. Podía ver a tres niños de unos seis años y a uno más pequeño de unos cuatro jugando a poca distancia, el ambiente estaba lleno de risas de niño, tanto así que sentía una calida sensación en mi corazón. Poco tiempo paso cuando note que no estábamos solos, a mi derecha un poco más lejano que los niños estaban todos, lucían diferentes… mayores, pero allí estaban, Sokka trataba de calmar a un pequeño que no parecía más allá de tener meses mientras que Haru y Aang corrían tras un pequeño de unos dos años que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de llegar a donde se encontraban los niños más grandes, tío Iroh reía al ver a los dos tras él pequeño, mientras que Toph reía a destajo y Azula se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano; Suki por otro lado junto con Gran sonreían ante los intentos de Sokka para calmar al niño. Entonces pude notar en la lejanía a Pakku, Teo y una mujer pescando en el arroyo, pero mi mirada no podía encontrar a quien más quería ver, donde quisiera que mirara no podía encontrarlo. Me di cuenta que los tres niños mayores pararon de jugar al ver a Toph acercarse a mi, eran los mismo niños con los que había soñado anteriormente, pero incluso ellos eran mayores que en el sueño.

- ¿Katara a quién buscas?, puedo sentir tu ansiedad a kilómetros – Pregunto con preocupación.

- ¿Dónde está, no puedo verlo? – Pregunte, mi voz sonó distinta pero aún tenía el mismo tenor.

- ¿Quien? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño – Estamos todos aquí, no falta nadie -. Por supuesto que faltaba alguien, ¿Dónde estaba mi Zuko?

- ¿Dónde está Zuko? – Pude ver que su rostro entristecía. Pero no pudo decir nada, la imagen cambio drásticamente, estaba nuevamente en el cementerio y un ataúd estaba listo para ser bajado, me acerque al ataúd pude sentir que lloraba, pero mi corazón paro cuando no vi a mi padre en él… si no a Zuko. Acerque mi mano a su rostro, estaba helado, no respiraba, mi corazón se rompió, mi Zuko se había marchado para siempre, nunca más tendría su calidez, su amor a mi lado, aquella persona que me había hecho tan feliz como nunca en mi vida se había ido. Repentinamente nuestro alrededor y nosotros cambio, él era viejo, yo era vieja, pero él seguía sin vida, esta vez sobre una cama llena de pétalos rojos, su piel arrugada seguía igual de blanquecina mientras que su cicatriz resaltaba, su cabello blanco estaba coronado por una resplandeciente llama dorada. El no era y a la vez era mi Zuko; arrepentimiento, tristeza y enojo rondaban en mi corazón al verlo, había malgastado una vida entera en rabia y prejuicios, cerrando mi corazón a la verdad… lo amaba, pero nunca se lo pude decir, nunca me atreví a aceptar mis sentimientos, pude sentir las lagrimas recorrer mi rostro.

Como si un torbellino me arrastrara volvía a ser yo y esta vez me encontraba en un extraño lugar, podía sentir que camina sobre agua, pero la densa neblina no me dejaba ver más allá de mis manos, después de unos minutos caminando en la incertidumbre pisaba tierra firme, pude ver verde césped bajo mis pies descalzos, era suave, unos pasos más y me encontré frente a un gran árbol, la neblina lo rehuida, nuevamente sentí que la calidez me embargaba, era un buen lugar, me hizo sonreír. Repentinamente me sentí rodeada, personas aparecían y desaparecían por la neblina, algunos parecían hombres, otras mujeres, algunos no podía decir que eran, pero todos distintos y muchos a la vez. Entonces un anciano hombre de pálido rostro, ojos cafés en rojas vestimentas se apareció frente a mi, para súbitamente cambiar a un hombre adulto, de piel morena, verdes ojos y vestimentas, al igual que el anciano cambio esta vez a un joven mujer de piel oscura, ojos azules y una parka azul, me recordó a Gran en un dibujo que el abuelo Pakku tenía de cuando era joven. Ella cambio también, está vez era un joven de mi edad, calvo con unos extraños tatuajes en su cabeza y manos, de piel clara y grandes ojos grises, esos ojos los conocía, los había visto en Iris y Aang. Aquel joven me regalo una gran sonrisa no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta, su presencia era familiar, muy familiar; pero entonces hizo una extraña pregunta.

- ¿Sabías que alma y espíritu son dos cosas distintas? – Se sentó ligeramente, casi como si pudiera flotar sobre el césped, me sentí rara allí parada, así que me senté frente a él.

- ¿No son lo mismo? – Pregunte curiosa.

- No, el alma es tu persona, como eres, el espíritu es lo que necesita el alma para estar viva – Contesto sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

- ¿Por qué me dices y preguntas sobre esto? – Dije algo angustiada recordando a Zuko en el ataúd.

- Porque necesitas encontrarme, o mejor dicho encontrarnos – En esos momentos me pregunte si seguía durmiendo o llegue al mundo de los espíritus tras morir, angustiada toque mi estomago, estaba plano, mis bebes no estaban allí. Probablemente al ver mi angustia, rápidamente dijo -. Solo te traje a ti. No te preocupes están contigo durmiendo e incluso más tranquilos, tus sueños estaban algo perturbados – Con su sonrisa me sentí algo más tranquila, sobretodo porque todo lo anterior era solo un sueño.

- ¿Cómo te encuentro? – Pregunte tratando de volver al tema, que si bien debería encontrar extraño, extrañamente me parecía familiar.

- Bueno a decir verdad – Dijo con una sonrisita infantil -. Ya encontraste una parte mía, solo falta que te des cuenta, y la otra está cerca. Uno tiene mi alma, es decir yo, por si te preguntas esta durmiendo ahora mismo y no sabrá nada de esto, el otro es mi espíritu y en mi caso eso seria el espíritu de la tierra.

- ¿El espíritu de la tierra? – Pregunte algo asustada, sentí como si Aang me estuviera hablando… espera Aang -. ¿Aang?

- Dile a mi alma que encuentre el huevo, mi espíritu lo necesitara – Dijo desvaneciéndose en la neblina sin antes agregar -. No te preocupes, la calma pronto vendrá: pero deberás ser fuerte y despertar, mi espíritu te necesita – No podía dejar que me dejara en la total incertidumbre, necesitaba saber algo.

- ¿Por qué yo?

A lo que una evanescente voz contesto.

- _Siempre nos has cuidado_.

Desperté agitada sentándome de un golpe, estaba en la cama en casa de Gran, aún llovía afuera, Zuko estaba a mi lado, medio dormido trataba de despertar sin dejar de sobarme la espalda.

- ¿Mal sueño? – Pregunto preocupado y a la vez como si lo esperara.

- Extraño… primero estaba en un hermoso lugar, niños jugando pero tú no estabas, entonces al preguntar que pasaba contigo, estabas en un ataúd… - tuve que tragar mis lagrimas, no quería que se preocupara más – Entonces la imagen cambio y aún estabas muerto, pero esta vez viejo y con algo en el cabello que brillaba, como una corona… ¡Y todo cambio de nuevo! – Dije casi gritando lo último.

- Calma amor, estoy aquí, ni muerto ni viejo… aquí a tú lado – Quería besarlo, pero el hacerlo haría que se me olvidara lo siguiente, aunque parecía que estuviera grabado en mi mente.

- Estaba en un lugar neblinoso, tenía agua bajo mis pies, cuando llegue a un árbol donde podía ver, aparecieron personas, hasta que uno se sentó frente de mi, dijo que tenía que encontrarlo… mejor dicho encontrar su alma y su espíritu.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Pregunto poniendo su mano sobre mi frente, se puso serio instantáneamente -. Estás hirviendo, voy a llamar a tu abuela -. Dijo levantándose de la cama y poniéndose una bata encima.

- Espera… - Dije sintiéndome repentinamente débil, para terminar en un murmullo -. _Dijo que había encontrado a uno, el otro está cerca… necesito encontrar a Aang, siempre lo he cuidado…_

**-Zuko-**

Estaba roja, sudada, definitivamente tenía fiebre, pero estando embarazada le imposibilitaba tomar algo para ello.

- Fue la lluvia, esta débil… probablemente agarro una gripe – Dijo Gran poniéndole compresas húmedas y frías sobre la frente.

- Estaba hablando cosas más raras de lo común, algo de encontrar a un alma, a un espíritu y Aang tenía que ver con ello.

- Delirios… bueno las compresas bajaran un poco la fiebre, cuando ya sea de día sería bueno llevarla al hospital, porque no es bueno sacarla con esta tormenta y a estas horas de la madrugada.

Gran se fue a dormir, la tormenta le hacía doler los huesos y yo estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para cuidarla, después de todo no era mucho lo que podíamos hacer por ella en su estado. Yo seguí cambiando sus compresas humedas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Azula, la cual dormía en una esquina de la habitación (a petición de Sokka), en el sofá-cama.

- Esta enferma, tiene fiebre, seguro fue el tiempo bajo la lluvia – Se estaba refregando los ojos, no pude evitar sonreír un poco, si bien se me hacía difícil en un principio conciliar la idea de que Katara quisiera estar a mi lado. Se me hacía mucho más difícil lidiar con esta Azula, a la antigua Azula simplemente debía apartarla, a la nueva, aún con su carácter simplemente fue algo que nunca pensé que sucedería.

- Apaga la luz, a las personas con fiebre les molesta la luz, sobretodo si delira -. Dijo posando su cabeza sobre la almohada de nuevo.

- Si, recuerdo las molestias – Dije recordando un tiempo donde tuve una gran fiebre, si también llegue a delirar… extrañamente mis delirios si no se trataban de mamá… era sobre alguien vestido de azul.

- Yo también… pero me gustaron los delirios, mamá estaba allí – Dijo mientras pagaba la lámpara del velador.

- ¿De verdad te gusto el hecho de que mamá estuviera en tus delirios? – Siempre fue la niña de papá, un poco difícil verla en ese aspecto con mamá.

- Fue en medio de la pesadilla, antes de que Kary me encontrara… estaba allí conmigo, cuidándome – Conocí muy bien el infierno que tuve que sobrevivir una vez, y aunque me pareció espantoso, aún no podía conciliar el infierno que ella ha tenido que sobrevivir, decir que hace tan poco tiempo que sucedió-. Ella fue la única razón por la que no intente acabar con mi vida, quería que viviera, así que no hice nada en contra de mi misma. Por suerte casi toda la pesadilla la pase en mis delirios, por suerte solo recuerdo el principio y el final.

No podía hablar ante sus palabras, ser quemado fue nada en comparación de lo que le sucedió a ella, yo solo tengo una cicatriz en el rostro, Azula esta destrozada por dentro, solo espero que algún día pueda recuperarse, será un trabajo difícil, pero esta con nosotros, no dejare que Ozai se le vuelva a acercar en su vida.

- ¿Sobre que estaba delirando? – Pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos internos.

- Algo sobre Aang, que tenía que encontrar un alma y un espíritu… probablemente alguna de las historias que Aang le ha contado sobre el pasado.- Respondí cambiándole una compresa a Katara.

- ¿Historias del pasado? – Pregunto curiosa.

- Si, como las que solía contar tío Iroh cuando éramos pequeños y tu salías huyendo… yo solo aparentaba que escuchaba, aunque después de un tiempo de estar alrededor de Aang, desearía recordar un poco de ellas – Una sonrisa lastimosa se poso sobre mis labios, no podía evitar esa sonrisa cada vez que recordaba buenos momentos del pasado, hubiera deseado valorarlos más.

Se escucharon voces en el pasillo, no podía saber quienes eran precisamente, la casa estaba llena ya que Gran no había dejado que nadie se marchara a acepción de tío Iroh. El señor Pakku y Sokka se encontraban en los sillones de la sala de estar, Haru, Teo y Aang en la habitación de Sokka, mientras que Suki y Toph se quedaron junto con Gran en su habitación. Entonces pude entender lo que decían los murmullos.

- _Te digo que escuche ruidos afuera en la calle a lo lejos, pero no me gustaron – _Dijo una voz

- _Pudo ser cualquier cosa Aang_ – Dijo la segunda voz y ya que me dijo quien era la primera voz, supuse que era Haru.

Me pare de la cama a ver que sucedía y porque levantados tan en la madrugada, Azula se dispuso a poner la cabeza sobre la almohada nuevamente.

- ¿Qué sucede, que hacen levantados a esta hora tan tarde o debería decir temprano? – Pregunte mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

- Perdón por despertarte Zuko – Dijo Haru dando un bostezo -. Aang dice que ha escuchado cosas raras afuera en la calle. Aang se veía preocupado, pero después de todo lo que ha sucedido, era de sorprendedse que no tuviera un colapso nervioso por cada persona que apareciera cerca de la casa, considerando que Ozai podría encontrarse afuera… el asesino de su hermana.

- Sonaba a disparos… lo siento, no pude evitar salir a investigar de que se trataba – Dijo nervioso.

- Pudo haber sido un auto con el tubo de escape malo, suelen hacer esos tipos de ruidos – Dije tratando de calmarlo y pude ver que se relajaba un poco… lamentablemente yo no.

- Tienes razón, además era en la lejanía… seguro fue un auto – Dijo con una media sonrisa… entonces puso una cara de sorpresa y curiosidad.- ¿Katara tiene una lámpara de luz azul?... nunca se la vi.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunte mientras me volteaba a ver a Katara la cual para mi sorpresa estaba brillando de un pálido color azul- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?

Aang y Haru entraron a ver que sucedía rápidamente, mientras que Azula se apoyaba sobre sus manos sobresaltada ante mi grito. Los cuatros nos encontramos momentáneamente paralizados ante el espectáculo, pude notar que la compresa humeda que tenía sobre la frente brillaba más que el resto; Solo reaccionamos cuando segundos después aquel brillo desaparecía de ella. Rápidamente me incline sobre ella, eso era lo más extraño que había visto en mi vida.

- ¡Katara, Katara despierta! – Decía mientras la sacudía un poco provocando que la compresa callera de su frente, la sacudi hasta que vi que sus ojos se abrían.

- ¿Qué sucede, para que me despiertas? – Pregunto refregándose los ojos, como hace poco lo había hecho Azula.

En ese tanto Aang, Azula y Haru prácticamente gritaron al mismo tiempo - ¡ESTABAS BRILLANDO!

- ¿De que están hablando? – Pude ver su rostro confundido, toque su frente y para mi sorpresa la fiebre se había ido.

- Tenías fiebre – Dije algo perplejo ante lo que presenciaba.

- Segura que yo tenía fiebre, ustedes andan viendo gente que brilla – Dijo con una sonrisa burlesca.

- Katara, estabas brillando – Dije serio pero aún sorprendido, pude ver su rostro cambiar completamente hacía un sentimiento de confusión.

- ¿Pero como yo podría estar brillando? – Pregunto más que extrañada. Probablemente igual que el resto de nosotros.

- ¡ESPERA! – Grito Aang casi desesperado - ¡TENIAS FIEBRE, BRILLASTE, YA NO TIENES FIEBRE! – Pude ver que los ojos prácticamente se le salían de sus cuencas, antes de que Haru lo atajara al desmayarse.

- Creo que todo lo de hoy por fin lo alcanzo – Dijo Haru poniéndolo sobre el sofá-cama donde hasta segundos antes se encontraba Azula.- Pero Katara… estabas brillando – Dijo como si no creyera lo que decía.

-… Ya lo dije – Respondió mi amor a Haru, algo frustrada -. ¿Cómo podría yo estar brillando?

Pero entonces todos escuchamos algo que nos helo la sangre… disparos en la distancia. Aang estaba en la razón, esos eran disparos. Pude ver a Azula más que aterrada mientras Haru se ponía a su lado por lo que pude notar tratando de consolarla en un abrazo… a pesar de todo no pude evitar notar ese detalle. Entonces escuchamos que toda la casa se llenaba de murmullos. Me levante del lado de Katara y me dirigí a la escalera.

- Sokka, llama a la policía – Dije hacía abajo, mientras vi a Sokka pasar desde la sala hasta la cocina.

- Iba en camino – Me grito desde abajo.

- ¿No puede ser él cierto?, ¿no puede estar tan cerca? – Me pregunto Katara preocupada acercándose a mi lado, con sus manos posadas protectivamente sobre su vientre. No pude dar respuesta a eso aunque quisiera, después de lo que había dicho aquella detective del animal extraño.

Entonces mientras veíamos a Gran y Suki junto a Toph salir de la habitación, salio un shockeado Aang desde la habitación de Katara, para nuevamente gritarnos.

- ¡PUEDES CURARTE… LA COMPRESA HUMEDA... BRILLABAS… ERES UNA MAESTRA AGUA! – Nuevamente callo desmayado al suelo, dejando a la mayoría confundidos mientras trataban de ayudarlos, yo solo podía ver a Katara sorprendido.

- ¿Lo eres?

**-Katara-**

¿Una maestra agua?, quede sorprendida ante las palabras de Aang y la pregunta de Zuko, no sabía que había sucedido, pero al parecer había tenido una fiebre, brille y la fiebre desapareció… Además no me podía quitar de la cabeza que algo importante había olvidado, quizás solo asuntos de la supuesta fiebre.

La pregunta quedo sin respuesta momentáneamente, no sabía que pensar, además ese tipo de cosas había de haber desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, no podía repentinamente aparecer en mi… ¿cierto? Y no podía preguntarle a Aang estos momentos, cada vez que me veía quedaba balbuceando, así que Gran lo mando a dormir para que se calmara un poco, probablemente todo lo había shockeado un poco.

Pudimos escuchar disparos hasta ya levantado el sol, aunque se escucharan a la distancia, se escuchaban demasiado cerca para el gusto de cualquiera. Sokka tenía prendido el televisor en el canal de las noticias, pero no hubo noticias de lo sucedido hasta pasado el mediodía mientras ya todos nos alistábamos para almorzar.

- Escuchen, escuchen, aquí van a decir lo que paso – Dijo Sokka a todos en el comedor, por lo que nos dirigimos a la sala de estar.

- _Y en las últimas noticias, se nos ha comunicado un tiroteo en la ciudad de Vauparadis. Todo apunta que un grupo de investigadores especiales se topo con el buscado asesino "Ozai Ignis". La ciudadanía rápidamente aviso del tiroteo que se estaba cometiendo y la policía fue en apoyo, ya que se sabía que estos investigadores estaban tras su pista. Lamentablemente el encuentro termino con cinco victimas fatales dos integrantes de la policía uniformada y tres integrantes de este grupo de investigadores, además dejando a siete heridos, dos en extrema gravedad, uno de ellos siendo Jun Pulex, líder de este grupo de investigadores privados de alta categoría. _

_La policía también lamentablemente nos han entregado información de que el sujeto Ozai huyo de la escena sin dejar rastros, se presume herido… peor se alerta a la ciudadanía de tomar precauciones, si lo ve, de ninguna manera se le acerque, es inestable, y podría terminar en un desenlace fatal._

_Bueno y ahora en otras noticias…_

Nadie se sintio a gusto de hablar mucho después de eso, fue un almuerzo en silencio y extraño, todos tenía ojos de preocupación, a excepción de Zuko, sus ojos eran llamas su algo así podría ocurrir, extrañamente note que a su lado la atmósfera se entibiaba… lo abrace para calmarlo un poco, pero solo me estrecho fuerte contra él… pude notar que estaba preocupado, pero su irá iba más allá que la de cualquiera.

En eso Aang se sentó a mi lado y me paso un pergamino.

- Seria bueno que lo leyeras -. Dijo tomando un plato para servirse algo. Pude notar que el pergamino era viejo, tenía un extraño símbolo a un lado, pude suponer que representaba al agua, pero aquel símbolo me recordaba algo más… un collar. Leí el titulo, "Manos que curan".

* * *

**No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que subí un capitulo, pero fue hace bastante. Espero que les haya agrado y muchas gracias por los reviews a través de todo este tiempo transcurrido. ^-^**

'***_.-*¨\·*Aralys*·/¨*-._*'**


	34. Momentos de Paz Momento de Caos

**Capitulo 34: Momentos de Paz - Momento de Caos**

**DECLAIMER: Avatar the last airbender no me pertenece, pero esta trama si.**

* * *

**.~*PAZ*~.**

**-Katara-**

Me había pasado toda la tarde leyendo el pergamino que me había pasado Aang sentada en el sofá del recibidor, notoriamente podía ver que era una copia de un original, pero el entusiasta Aang había hecho lo posible por imitarlo; era interesante, pero realmente no me veía haciendo lo que las imágenes indicaban, eran un imposible para mi, por mucho que dijeran que lo había hecho esa misma madrugada.

Era prácticamente una tarde solitaria, no que lo reprochara dado que desde hace un tiempo que no podía estar sola con mis pensamientos. Zuko estaba en el computador de Sokka haciendo un informe que debía entregar, algo extracurricular por lo que entendí. El mismo Sokka había salido con Suki y Haru a la casa de estos últimos, sus padres estaban preocupados por la balacera de esta mañana, así que querían verlos para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Toph había acompañado a Aang a ver a sus padres y a su sobrinita, es decir mi hermanita, pero me negaron las salidas, al igual que a Zuko y Azula después de lo de hoy; por lo que los tres estábamos en casa, cada uno en lo suyo. Yo leyendo, Zuko tipiando y Azula ayudando a gran-gran con la cena… no era gran cocinera y Teo por otro lado se comía todo lo que pillara, pero gran no me dejaba acercarme a la cocina por lo que era la única ayuda disponible para todos los comensales que llegarían a cenar, esperaba que fuera luego, mis bebes ya tenían hambre.

**-Zuko-**

No podía concentrarme del todo en mi proyecto, Estaba haciéndolo solo por los créditos extras en caso de que debiera ausentarme durante algún tiempo… dado la inestabilidad de nuestro entorno por culpa de él. Pero no podía sacarme la imagen de Katara brillando, no podía creer lo que Aang había dicho, ¿pero que otra explicación abría?, pronto sería la hora de cenar, ya abría momento de preguntarle al experto… Aang

**-Aang-**

Itzel estaba batallando, pequeña pero fuerte, no podía estar más orgulloso de ella, hasta ahora iba contra todos los pronósticos, pero aparentemente mis padres no podían sacarse ese velo negro de los ojos. No la habían ido a ver desde el día que nació, médicos y enfermeras estaban preocupados por la falta de apego… por supuesto iban a preguntar cual era la evolución, pero se negaban a verla. Era como Katara, pero tenía nuestros ojos, los de Iris y yo.

**-Toph-**

No podía verlo, pero podía sentir la tristeza que emanaba de Aang al ver a la pequeña, mi mejor apuesta es que era porque Iris a pesar de todo ya no estaba en este mundo. Pero la pequeña Itzel algún día le alegraría la vida a todos, podía sentir claramente que no se rendiría, era fuerte y podía sentir su presencia con facilidad estaba más viva que cualquiera de nosotros.

**-Sokka-**

Haru y Suki habían venido a ver a sus padres, estaban preocupados por ellos, pero decidieron seguir con nosotros por lo menos hasta que acabaran las vacaciones. No puede evitar sentirme celoso por un momento. Había perdido a mis dos padres en menos de dos años de diferencia, y verlos con sus padres, abría un poco más la herida… probablemente todo esto se tratara porque mi padre había muerto solo hace unos días y todavía no podía lidiar con la idea, de alguna forma u otra aún espero volver a encontrarme con él… no puedo recordar cuanto tiempo me tomo acostumbrarme a la idea de que mamá nunca más estaría con nosotros, probablemente aún no lo haga.

**-Azula-**

Estaba ayudando a gran-gran con la cena, y ahuyentando a Teo dado que a ese ritmo nos iba a dejar sin cena a todos. No puede evitar sentir todo esto extraño y nuevo, nunca había tenido una abuela, nadie nunca ha hablado de la familia de mamá… y por el otro lado solo se de tío Iroh; por ende lo que pude concluir que la única familia real que tengo son mi tío y mi hermano, solo desearía haberlos valorado antes… si no fuera por ellos estaría sola en el mundo… y tampoco sabría lo bien que se siente que una abuela te enseñe sus secretos de familia… que vienen de generaciones, aunque las ciruelas de mar no sean lo más delicioso que haya visto o saboreado en mi vida.

**-Teo—-**

¡Amo esta comida!… solo desearía que tía Iris pudiera cenar con todos nosotros… al igual que mis padres.

**-Suki-**

Costo un poco convencer a nuestros padres de dejarnos ir, querían a lo menos que nos quedáramos a cenar, pero habíamos quedado con ir a cenar a casa de gran-gran, por lo que prometimos volver mañana al almuerzo y estar en familia para la paz de nuestros padres. Pero ni Haru ni yo nos sentimos a gusto de dejar a Sokka, Katara y los demás solos en estos momentos, todos están en duelo de alguna forma u otra, algunos todavía lo niegan, otros no caen en la realidad… pero espero estar ahí cuando todo se haga más difícil de sobrellevar.

**-Pakku-**

La curandera de la tribu de agua del sur que me convenció para que volviera con mi familia, no hay nada mejor que estar con la familia…tenia razón… nunca sabes cuando todo se acaba y la luz de una vida se va, me alegra estar aquí para apoyar a mis nietos… querida Kya espero que tus hijos estén a tu cuidado desde el mundo de los espíritus, estos son tiempos peligrosos, necesitan de ti ahora más que nunca.

**-Haru-**

Pude ver el temor en los ojos de mi madre cuando nos marchábamos, no pude evitar sentirme culpable por la preocupación, pero no podía dejar a mis amigos y a mi hermana solos, tenía que ayudarlos aunque sea un poco y ser fuertes por ellos. Le di un fuerte abrazo y le dije que nos veríamos al día siguiente.

* * *

… **.*/CAOS\*. …**

**-Katara-**

Cuando llegaron los demás, entre Azula y yo pusimos la mesa para cenar, gran-Pakku se sentó en frente de la ventana, gran-gran con Teo al lado del otro extremo, por los lados desde la ventana, de un lado estábamos Zuko, yo, Toph y aang, chequeando que Teo comiera bien. Del otro lado desde la ventana estaban Haru, Azula enfrente de mi, Sokka y Suki. Cuando comenzamos a repartir los platos con comida que habían sobre la mesa, gran-gran recordó que había dejado las ciruelas de mar en la cocina, gran-Pakku ofreció traerlos, mientras Teo hacía una cara de regocijo y Aang una cara de asco. Con gran-Pakku en la cocina, no pasó más de medio minuto para que todo se tornara en un caos. Me sentí caer de lado bajo la mesa acompañada del ruido estridente de los vidrios quebrándose en pedazos, pude sentir un liquido tibio recorriéndome la espalda, mi mente no podía pensar, todo era muy confuso, el estridente ruido continuaba aunque ya no quedaba ventana… eran balas.

**-Azula-**

Mi rostro quedo mirando hacía el suelo, Haru literalmente me tiro al suelo y me sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas, principalmente porque lo único que quería era zafarme y salir corriendo, no lo más inteligente debo admitir, pero con la excusa de estar en estado de pánico, forcejee hasta que vi sangre en el piso rodeándome, como si en cámara lenta se tratara, di vuelta mi rostro, me sonrió, no se porque, pude ver que la sangre salía desde el lado derecho de su pecho, estaba pálido y aún así tenía las fuerzas suficientes para retenerme. Como pude me semi-voltee y puse presión con mi mano… no podía morir, no puede morir; me dio un beso en la frente antes de desvanecerse, las únicas cosas que mi mente retuvo fueron mis propios gritos diciendo su nombre y mi manos aún tratando de retener la sangre que quería salir de su cuerpo.

**-Sokka-**

El instinto me dijo tírate al suelo y lo hice. Con Suki a mi lado tapándose los oídos, mientras trataba de arrastrarnos hacía gran-gran, podía ver su brazo sangrando, lagrimas recorrían su rostro, nunca la había visto tan vulnerable… no era el peligro, no era el ruido, su rostro de vulnerabilidad fue lo que más me espanto en esos momentos, no podía perder también a gran-gran. Trate de poner las sillas enfrente de nosotros para por protegernos mientras Suki presionaba la herida de gran. Podía ver a Aang abrazando fuertemente a Teo y Toph al mismo tiempo, Teo lloraba mientras Toph trataba de entender que pasaba. Solo entonces escuche los gritos de pánico de Azula gritando el nombre de Haru, casi al mismo tiempo pude escuchar uno de los gritos más terroríficos que he escuchado, era mi hermana gritando por Zuko.

**-Pakku-**

Había puesto el primer pie en la cocina cuando un ruido que me va a perseguir hasta el día de mi muerte se hizo presente, no era un tonto, conocía ese ruido, eran balas rompiendo todo a su paso, nos había encontrado, Ozai había encontrado a mi familia y se disponía ha eliminarla de la faz de la tierra; mi cerebro conmocionado por la cantidad de balas que se escuchaban, solo pensó en ir con ellos y morir con ellos… pero ellos no podían morir, estaban recién comenzando a vivir… y Kanna, ella no puede morir. Mi raciocinio volvió, y tome el teléfono para marcar a la policía, no fueron necesarias palabras para que adivinaran que sucedía, yo no los podía escuchar de todas formas, solo grite Ozai y la dirección, dejando el teléfono colgando, esperando que las balas pararan pronto, orando a los espíritus por que siguieran vivos.

**-Toph-**

Un momento frustrante si no vez nada, no puedes saber si el que te sostiene esta vivo o no… no puedes saber si los que te acompañaban en la cena siguen en este mundo o no. La frustración se convierte en desesperación, solté mis brazos de Aang con más fuerza que lo intentado, y golpe la cerámica debajo mió, pude sentir las balas retumbando en la pared detrás de mí, todas provenían de un punto, detrás de la ventana. Empuje mis pies por la cerámica en una reacción sin pensamiento, pude sentir la cerámica quebrándose bajo mis pies y moviéndolas como si de las sabanas de mi cama se tratara, como tela. Pude sentir la nueva pared que tapaba la ventana, las balas retumbaban ahí, pero solo duro un momento más, pude escuchar las bocinas de la policía y más disparos, pero esta vez eran en la calle.

**-Aang-**

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, pero la maravilla desapareció cuando advertí toda esa sangre sobre el suelo. Gran-Pakku apareció corriendo hacía gran-gran, hasta que reparo en Haru y Zuko inconscientes en el suelo, Sokka le ayudo en la decisión hacía donde ir yendo hacía Haru, Suki estaba presionando la herida en el brazo de gran-gran con lagrimas en los ojos tratando de ver que sucedía con su hermano, estaba pálido, Azula presionaba las heridas, mientras Sokka trataba de darle reanimación cardiaca. Pakku trataba de ayudar a Katara, la bala en Zuko había traspasado por su estomago, me pare y corrí hacía afuera, la policía venía corriendo hacía mi casi chocando a la salida de la puerta, prácticamente les grite que les habían disparado, al menos cinco de ellos entraron, mientras otros llamaban a los paramédicos que venían llegando en ambulancias, habían al menos diez patrullas policiales. Un hombre estaba sobre una poza de sangre en medio de la calle, policias lo roodeaban… era Ozai, no podía decir si vivo o muerto; solo esperaba que esto fuera el fin de todo... aunque el sufrimiento aún no terminaba.

* * *

**LARGO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS, ME ATRAPO LA TECNOLOGIA, NO RECORDABA COMO SUBIR LOS FIC JEJEJE ^^U…**

** EXTRAÑAMENTE SOLO ME MOTIVO A ESCRIBIR CUANDO TENGO COSAS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER, PERO SI NO ME SACO LA IDEA DE LA CABEZA TAMPOCO AVANZO MUCHO, ASÍ QUE AHORA ME LA SACO. AUNQUE CLARO ESTO AÚN NO TERMINA.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME MANDARON REVIEWS, LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO REALMENTE ME HE ENCONTRADO SIN ANIMOS DE ESCRIBIR DESDE HACE MUCHO, APARTE ESTA EL STRESS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE LA CUAL TODAVIA NO HE PODIDO SALIR *... Y EL STRESS ME HA HECHO GANAR TAMBIEN UNA LINDA ARRITMIA CARDIACA. UFF -.-**

**NOS VEREMOS. (VOY A TERMINAR ESTO SI O SI) CUIDENSE!**

**.-*ARALYS***-.


	35. LO VALEN TODO

**Capitulo 35: LO VALEN TODO**

**DECLAIMER: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen, no así esta historia que me pertenece.**

* * *

**-Azula-**

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron todo fue un caos, cuando llegamos al hospital todo seguía siendo un caos, pero preferiría mil veces ese caos que está espera infinita, por supuesto eterna espera dopada, creo que no podía dejar de gritar. Katara termino de la misma forma que yo, solo que su histeria comenzó a convertirse en contracciones y los doctores tuvieron que hospitalizarla, no querían que le volviera a pasar lo que ya había pasado una vez por lo que entendí.

Ahora sigo esperando, siquiera pudiera abrir los ojos, pero mi cuerpo pesa. Quisiera saber como esta mi hermano, quisiera saber como esta gran-gran, y también quisiera saber como esta Haru… si no hubiera tratado de salvarme mientras trataba de arrancar, no lo estarían operando para salvar su vida en estos momentos. Debió dejarme ir, estaría muerta sin dudas, pero mejor una vida sin sentido como mi vida que la suya… pero no, tenía que salvarme de mi misma. Mamá me mantuvo viva durante la pesadilla, pero no había nada que me mantuviera viva después de ella, ni siquiera los breves momentos de felicidad que pude tener con está extraña nueva familia que obtuve sin merecer. Trate de irme por mi cuenta de este mundo, si, se puede decir que tome el camino de los cobardes, yo la una vez orgullosa Azula tomando el camino de los cobardes, la salida fácil; termino siendo no muy fácil, por Haru. Siempre estabas ahí cuando trataba de tomarla, siempre me paraste y me hiciste volver, cuando nadie más se percataba. Siempre rondándome para no verme caer, dejando un poco de lado tu chispeante personalidad fiestera para estar tranquilamente a mi lado, solo poniendo de excusa que no eran tiempos para andar de fiestas. Supongo que alguna vez notaron que casi nunca me dejaste sola, bueno al menos desde el día en que te diste cuenta que quería lanzarme del ultimo piso de la universidad después de dejar a Toph en el baño, el día que dijeron que él aún andaba suelto. No me recriminaste, pero si no dejaste que lo hiciera; trataste de volverme a la vida haciéndome enojar o entreteniéndome… aunque hacerme enojar se te hacía considerablemente más fácil. Si mi cuerpo pudiera hacerlo sonreiría por esos recuerdos y al mismo tiempo lloraría, porque puede ser que nunca más se repitan, no más abrazos, aunque te hubiera dicho que no valía nada, que era basura, que esta sucia para siempre, lo hacías sin importarte, siempre repitiendo que esperabas que algún día dejara de pensar así.

Puedo sentir mis lagrimas caer, ah… supongo que mi cuerpo puede llorar aunque no pueda despertar. Necesito despertar para preguntarte porque sigues tratando de salvar mi vida, porque fuiste capaz de tratar de dar la tuya por la mía. Necesito que tú despiertes, tienes que despertar, si no lo haces, no seré capaz de sobrellevar el dolor, no si no estás a mi lado, no si te vas y nos dejas. Doy mi vida por la tuya, aunque no te pueda tener a mi lado, estarás aquí… vivo. No te puedes ir.

¿Qué es eso?, ¿Quién acaricia mi cabello?, se siente bien, se siente como tú, aquel nudo se desata, no siento el peso en mi, puedo sentir el sueño a mí, esta bien, estás conmigo.

**-Iroh-**

Me encontraba en casa, había llegado recientemente del hospital tras visitar ah aquellos que terminaron heridos por Ozai. Me había dado el tiempo de hacerme un delicioso té de jazmín, y me senté finalmente a ver la televisión, estaban dado el noticiero sobre la balacera que había habido en la mañana, me preocupaba que fuera tan cerca de la casa donde se encontraban mis sobrinos y amigos. Me sorprendía que Ozai el cual siempre actuó desde las sombras, lo estuviera haciendo a plena vista y de manera tan salvaje. Estaba pensando en eso cuando las noticias cambiaron a un evento de último momento; reconocí el lugar de inmediato, como así de inmediato comenzó a sonar mi teléfono, me pare rápidamente medio volteando mi taza de té para contestar, mientras escuchaba que decían que Ozai había caído. Cuando estuve a punto de tomar el teléfono, escuche lo único que me podía helar la sangre, Ozai había alcanzado a atacar la casa, los heridos eran trasladados de suma urgencia al hospital. No dijeron nombres.

Finalmente levante la bocina del teléfono, era la policía, me indicaban que debía ir al hospital, mi sobrino estaba grave… y Ozai seguía vivo.

Pude sentir un nudo en el pecho, conocía esta sensación, la había sentido cuando me entere de que mi esposa estaba mal, cuando supe del accidente de Lu Ten así como el de Ursa, no pude evitar preguntarme si había una maldición sobre nuestra familia, cada vez que algo bueno se aproximaba, algo peor de lo esperado sucedía. Ni siquiera supe como llegue al hospital, me llevaron a una sala de espera donde pude ver a Toph, al igual que la joven Suki quien estaba con sus padres tenían sangre sobre sus ropas. Me sentía culpable por el solo hecho de ser el hermano de quien había logrado todo este dolor. El joven Sokka llego a mi lado diciendo que se habían llevado a Azula y de seguro el medico querría hablar conmigo, solo con mirarlo entendió mis preguntas y me dijo que tanto Haru como mi sobrino estaban en operación, así como también recientemente su abuela había ingresado, le había llegado una bala a su brazo, y Katara estaba tratando de ser calmada, pero nadie mas había sido lastimado.

Fui hacía la habitación donde me indicaron que estaba Azula, esta durmiendo, sedada… El medico me explico que si bien Azula había rechazado tras lo anterior cualquier clase de medicación o análisis psicológico, estaba claro por su desesperación que tras trauma sobre trauma, no estaba bien mentalmente y se debía derivar a un psiquíatra o psicólogo, de preferencia ambos. Si solo Ursa estuviera aquí, probablemente estaría peor que yo, pero un poco de apoyo no estaría mal. Me quede un momento con Azula, dormiría largo tiempo por los sedantes. Me quede allí esperando noticias sobre Zuko. Sería una espera eterna.

**-Sokka-**

Todo era un desconcierto, Zuko y Haru llevaban más de cinco horas en cirugía y no decían nada sobre lo que pasaba con ellos, Gran-gran había salido hace dos horas de la suya y estaba en la sala de recuperación. Azula termino siendo hospitalizada… estaba mal, al escuchar al medico hablando con el señor Iroh, pude entender que había tenido trauma sobre trauma en tan poco tiempo que dudaba que tuviera algo de salud mental en estos momentos. Katara también termino hospitalizada, los doctores estaban tratando de calmar las contracciones, y hasta ahora iba todo bien, pero probablemente porque estaba durmiendo debido a unos sedativos, no querían dárselos por el riesgo, pero al final no encontraron mejor solución, solo esperaban que al momento que despertarán tuvieran buenas noticias sobre Zuko que la calmaran; al verla dormir realmente esperaba eso. Suki estaba con sus padres en la sala de espera esperando por los resultados de Haru, estaban en shock, aunque agradecidos porque Suki estuviera bien, y no tanto de que yo estuviera alrededor, no podía culparlos, yo estaría igual si algo le hubiera pasado a mi hermana por estar cerca de ellos. Pero de todas formas Pakku y Toph los acompañaban mientras esperaban por Gran-gran y Zuko.

Por otro lado los más extremistas fueron los padres de Aang, los cuales llegaron y se llevaron a ambos, Aang y Teo sin siquiera poder dar declaraciones a la policía. Declarando que no querían ninguna conexión con nuestra familia, Aang trato de rebatirlos, pero siendo aún un adolescente no pudo hacer mucho contra ellos. Desaparecieron por la puerta delantera sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto, ni siquiera la policía. La más perjudicada por todo esto fue una pequeña bebe de solo días que seguía batallando desde su cuna. La dejaron a su suerte, por suerte me encontraba allí, y como su hermanastro pude apelar a que era el familiar más cercano, eso funcionaria por ahora para que servicios sociales no la tomaran bajo su custodia y fuera puesta en adopción… pero sabia que yo no era suficiente para cuidar a una bebe. Así que esto solo servia por ahora.

**-Toph-**

No podía creer que los padres de Aang podría llegar a ser un par de entupidos, egoístas, egocéntricos que solo les importa que se ve de ellos; siempre pensé que a pesar de sus fallas eran buenas personas… pero no, no tenían con ningún derecho criticarle nada a su hija mayor, ella era solamente lo que había aprendido de ellos… en su camino incluso habían sido capaces de abandonar a su propia nieta, parte de su sangre… unos idiotas. A este punto mi enfado y mi tristeza iban de la mano, pero mi enfado era mucho más fácil de manejar. Nunca pensé conocer a unos idiotas tan idiotas como mis padres.

Por otro lado, aún estaba el misterio de la pared, había gente que lo llamaba un milagro, lo había escuchado en las noticias, y estaban especulando raras cosas de sobre como había aparecido allí semejante cosa que tapo por breves momentos balas que pudieron llegar a ser fatales para cualquiera de nosotros que estábamos allí dentro. Sabía que era casi milagroso, pero sabía que tenía que ver con ese llamado que la tierra siempre había tenido en mí, quise hablarlo con Aang, pero no pude, los idiotas de sus padres aparecieron antes de que pudiera dado todas las demás preocupaciones más importantes del momento, como Zuko, Katara, Haru, Gran-gran y Azula. Eso me hacia enfurecer más. Pero lo que más me hacía enfurecer en realidad, es que en un pabellón de cirugía estuvieran operando a un maldito que no merecía vivir.

**-Aang-**

Había discutido casi todo el camino al aeropuerto con mis padres, pero ni siquiera mi padre quien suele tener una mente más abierta podía ver el gran error que estaban cometiendo, si fuera solo por mí probablemente ya hubiera huido de esta escena, pero Teo estaba lo suficientemente mal como para dejarlo a su suerte con mis padres, el pobre no hace más de seis horas había estado en medio de un tiroteo, había visto a la gente sangrar, incluso a gran-gran quien se había convertido prácticamente en su abuela adoptiva. Pero a mis padres solo les importaba salir de allí lo más rápido posible y volver a la rutina como si nada hubiera sucedido; probablemente desde ahora no podría volver a verlos con el mismo respeto de antes. Se que aún están heridos por la muerte de mi hermana, pero aún así fueron capaces de abandonar a la hija de esta, quizás Itzel merecía algo mejor que ellos. Espero que Katara y Sokka logren obtener la custodia, se que ellos no la abandonaran, no importa lo difícil que sea el camino para ellos.

Ni siquiera pude hablar con Toph, me pregunto cuanto tiempo pasara antes de que logremos comunicarnos.

**-Katara-**

No quería despertar, no quería despertar en aquella pesadilla. No sabía que era peor, las pesadillas en mis sueños o la real pesadilla. Definitivamente la real, no quería despertar.

**-Haru-**

Me encuentro en la nada, como en medio de una nube caminando en dirección ninguna, me pregunté si este era el castigo que tenía por no haber hecho nada con mi vida hasta el final. Básicamente di mi vida por la de otro, nunca realmente lo quise así, solo sucedió y no me arrepiento, aunque por ello deba caminar en esta nube por siempre. Yo he sido feliz en mi vida, se que al menos ella merece ser feliz con la suya; espero que entienda la idea de que ahora su vida también costara la mía, y deje de pensar en que no vale la pena. Se que suena más a poner la culpa sobre los hombros de alguien, pero quizás así pueda vivir y llegue a entender de que si quiere puede ser feliz… si es feliz yo lo seré también.

Agradezco haber dado aquel abrazo a mamá, estará triste, al igual que papá y Suki. Pero estarán bien, porque seguirán viviendo y podrán hacer más recuerdos felices mientras vivan; mientras que yo seguiré caminando en esta nube eterna.

Repentinamente pude ver la figura de alguien gritando, conocía esa figura aunque solo estuviera hecha de nubes, corrí y corrí y no me acercaba más que antes, otras figuras la sujetaban, pude decir que doctores y enfermeras, mientras inyectaban algo en su brazo, seguí corriendo debía llegar a ella, estaba sufriendo. Pude ver como la colocaban sobre una cama, hecha de nube también. Era bizarro, pero sabía que era ella, estaba viva, por eso no estaba aquí, pude ver como su estomago subía y bajaba tras cada respiración. No supe cuanto tiempo paso hasta que vi lagrimas recorrer aquel rostro, pude sentir lo que su cuerpo no decía por lo adormecido que estaba; ella estaba sufriendo. Solo como acto reflejo pase mi mano sobre su cabellera, a pesar de ser de nube se sentía como cabello, pude notar que sonrió, su cuerpo por fin se relajaba, se había quedado dormida. Su imagen desapareció enfrente de mi, y sentí un vació que no espere sentir, que se profundizo más cuando olí mi mano y pude sentir su olor, que se desvanecía rápidamente.

Camine y camine no esperando llegar a ningún lado, ningún cambio en las nubes, nada cambiaba. Sin esperar cambio alguno, me encontré con una novedad enfrente de mí, era una pradera, un pequeño montículo que tenía un árbol en medio. Una mujer estaba sentada debajo de él, cuando me acerque se levanto, el pánico recorrió mis venas, ¡era ella!, aunque en sus treintas. Me sonrió de tal manera diciéndome que no, no era ella, que ella aún se encontraba durmiendo. Un suspiro que no esperaba despejo mi pánico. Pude sentir su mirada sobre mi, eran tan parecidas que el vació comenzó a doler. En esos momento no esperaba nada, sobretodo no esperaba que me agradeciera, no podía entender porque, pero entonces me dio a entender que era su madre, eso explicaba porque se parecían.

Me explico que no estaba muerto, no del todo, estaba entremedio y era el tiempo de que decidiera, podía rendirme e irme de esta nube a un lugar mejor, o bien batallar y tener un poco de esperanza de volver a la vida. Pude entender que estaba más muerto que vivo, y que la esperanza de seguir vivo era poca, súbitamente sentí la vida que estaba atada a mí, y el dolor que conllevaba, físico y mental, pero al mismo tiempo aquel vacío iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Mientras que por otro lado podía ver el camino donde todo lo conocido y el dolor podían desaparecer, más no aquel vacío.

Le sonreí, no importaba cuanto dolor físico hubiera, lo aguantaría, pero no podría existir con aquel vacío en mí, aún tenía cosas que hacer con mi vida, y podía darle mi vida a ella de otra forma, era el momento de comenzar la batalla, le sonreí en forma de despedida, me sonrió de vuelta y me despidió con la mano. Pude ver que alguien venía a ella, supuse que no era el único perdido en esta no vida, no muerte. No supe él, pero por lo menos yo, iba hacia la vida, a batallar por ella.

**-Zuko-**

Realmente me pregunte si estaba muerto, no se porque ese pensamiento se sentía tan mal, siendo aquí tan pacifico, estaba olvidando algo pero no podía recordar que. La neblina cubría mis pasos aunque era calida, me pareció extraño, pero no pude encontrar una razón por la que debería encontrarlo extraño, quizás realmente estaba muerto, me pregunte como sería mi vida como para haber muerto. Justo en ese momento me sentí casi caer, pude evitarlo, bajo mis pies había una poza no muy grande, pero fácilmente te podrías bañar en ella. Me incline sobre ella, pude ver mi rostro, era viejo, pero lo podía sentir como mío, mi cabello era largo de color blanco y una flama dorada había sobre mi cabeza, mis ojos tenían el mismo color dorado y aún estaba la cicatriz sobre el ojo izquierdo, su expresión era dura, definitivamente no me estaba reflejando. Extrañamente el reflejo cambio, estaba viendo una habitación, me encontraba sobre una cama dorada, todo era lujoso. Mi rostro demostraba enfermedad, podía sentir que no me sentía bien, una pesadumbre cayó sobre mis hombros, pude sentir que mi final se estaba acercando, y anhelaba algo… no alguien, quería ver a alguien, ¿un hijo, una hija?… no, ¿una esposa?, no… era ah alguien a quien no podía alcanzar, cuanto deseé que estuviera ahí, para poder decir "lo siento", pude sentir las lagrimas caer sobre aquel viejo rostro, nadie estaba cerca… un final patético pensé, toda la vida alejando a la gente para que al final solo deseara que alguien estuviera presente, morir me atemorizaba. Me costaba respirar, la luz del amanecer sería lo últimos que estos viejos ojos verían, incluso en mi lecho de muerte pude sentir el fuego del sol recorrer mis venas, una pequeña alegría entre tanta tristeza, justo antes de que mis ojos se cerraran a la luz para siempre, escuche a alguien entrar, lo ultimo que mis ojos lograron ver fue una sombra, no pude evitar sonreír tras mi ultimo aliento, no estaba solo, ella estaba aquí.

Nuevamente me encontraba rodeado de aquella neblina, el pozo solo mostraba mi rostro, ya no era viejo, era joven, y pude decir que este era mi rostro. Seguí caminando dejando el pozo atrás, de alguna manera aquel breve sentimiento de felicidad hacía el final de aquel recuerdo o visión no me abandonaba. ¿Quien era ella?, no podía encontrar la respuesta, pero sabía que sobre todo el sentimiento de culpa, ella me hacía feliz.

Seguí caminando y caminando, e paisaje no cambiaba, solo neblina, cuanto tiempo había pasado, ¿segundos, horas, días?, no podía decir pero algo me hacía seguir caminando. En un momento de esta eterna caminata algo vi a mis pies, era un collar, con una extraña piedra circular azulada, me agache para recogerlo, tenía un extraño símbolo en la piedra, eran como tres olas. Algo en mi cabeza me dijo que era de ella, extraño ya que ella no se encontraba aquí, me sentí triste, podía sentir que el collar era importante, y no podía devolvérselo.

Seguí caminando con el collar en la mano, cuanto más pasos daba, más grande se hacía mi añoranza, y mi añoranza me hacía ir más rápido; me puse a correr, lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos como si de un bebe se tratara, algo patético para un hombre como yo, pero no podía entender porque el no poder estar con ella dolía tanto. Corrí y corrí, no pude decir cuando el piso se convirtió en agua y cuando el agua se convirtió en césped, la neblina ya no estaba, y en su cambio dos personas estaban allí sobre el césped al lado de un gran árbol. Uno de ellos, un hombre, se marchaba, mientras que una mujer, un poco más baja que yo se despedía de él con la mano, me dieron la sensación de esperanza, aunque no pude dar razón a ello.

La mujer volteo, algo en mi interior grito, ella no era la mujer a la que buscaba, pero no podía creer que la había olvidado. Su rostro, su mirada, incluso pude oler su aroma a la distancia, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que nos habíamos visto? Simplemente una eternidad, mis pies se movieron por su cuenta hasta que no hubiera nada entre nosotros, la estreche fuertemente, no tenía que decir palabras para decir cuanto la había extrañado, podía sentir aquella calidez que había sentido cuando solo era un niño, cuanta falta me había hecho un abrazo como este, la lagrimas siguieron su transcurso, esta vez la tristeza y la felicidad se igualaron. La mire a los ojos, lagrimas caían de ellos, no me hablo, pero pude sentir sus palabras, no era nuestro tiempo de estar juntos, debía irme, solo lo pude entender cuando apretó con sus manos la mano donde tenía el collar, debía ir a ella.

Dejo ir mis manos, y en ese momento pude sentir que algo me apretaba en mis piernas, baje la mirada, no era algo, eran dos niños pequeños que se aferraron a mis piernas, baje para verlos, un niño y una niña, pequeños, de piel un poco más oscura que la mía, pero reconocía aquellos ojos, los veía en mi y en mi madre, sus rostros estaban preocupados, como si quisieran llorar, no podía entender porque. Levante la vista a mi madre, para ver si ella tenía la respuesta, y en sus piernas pude ver a una niña, un poco más grande que los pequeños que se encontraban conmigo, su rostro mostraba duda, no sabia si acercarse a mi o no. Su piel era oscura… conocía ese color de piel, al igual que aquel cabello, algo me hacía dibujar la silueta de "ella", pero no así los ojos, eran grises… grises como los de Aang. El sentimiento de asombro fue incluso mayor que cuando vi a mi madre, yo sabía quien era "ella", sabia quien era la niña que estaba con mi madre, dije su nombre, por primera vez hablando – Itzel -. Yo había sido quien le había puesto aquel nombre, corrió hacía mi. Itzel estaba allí junto a los dos pequeños, supe entonces quienes eran, ni siquiera teníamos nombres para ellos aún, y sin embargos aquí estaban… definitivamente no estaba muerto, si ellos estaban aquí no podía estar muerto, mi vida por la de ellos, mi vida por la de… Katara.

Algo me empujaba, el collar, y debía ir hacía allá, donde podía realmente estar con ellos, con Katara, los gemelos, Itzel y el resto de mi familia. Mi madre me dio un beso en la frente, era triste dejarla ir, pero algún día volveríamos a vernos. Me pude ver flotando, alejándome de ellos, regresando a donde debería estar, pude presentir que abría dolor, pero eso no importaba, ellos valían cualquier dolor, mi familia, mi Katara lo valen todo.

* * *

**REALMENTE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, A MI ME GUSTO XP, INCLUSO LLORE EN UNA PARTE MIENTRAS LO ESCRIBÍA (AUNQUE NO CUENTA MUCHO PORQUE ME EMOCIONO FÁCIL), DE TODAS FORMAS FUE UN CAPITULO DIFÍCIL DE ESCRIBIR.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, Y CUÍDENSE.**

**PDTA: NO ME DEMORE MÁS DE UN AÑO EN ESCRIBIR DE NUEVO (BUENA SEÑAL)**

**PDTA2: UN LINK A UN FANART QUE HICE SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO EN MI PROFILE.  
**

**ARALYS**


	36. Nadando a la superficie

**CAPITULO 36: Nadando a la superficie.  
**

**DECLAIMER: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta trama si.**

* * *

**-Azula-**

Han pasado dos días desde el caos, y mi mente lo único que quiere es huir de aquí. Quiero estar con mi familia, quiero saber si mi hermano despierta y si Haru progresa en algo; pero no puedo estar bajo el mismo techo que "él" sabiendo que podría estar respirando el mismo aire que "él" respiró, imaginando cada vez que alguien abre mi puerta que es "él" viniendo a cobrar su venganza, y cada vez que haya algún ruido fuerte no pueda evitar pensar que esta vivo y podría tomar un arma en cualquier momento y terminar por matarnos a todos. No estaba bien, dicen que un loco nunca sabe que esta loco, pero yo si sabía que no estaba bien, probablemente no estaba loca aún… pero lastimosamente cerca.

La única razón por la que no he escapado es porque tío Iroh tuvo que contratar una enfermera que no me dejara sola en ningún momento, incluso no iba al baño con tal de no dejarme sola, por lo que solía esperar que tío Iroh estuviera aquí para desaparecer un momento, los psicólogos y psiquiatras del hospital lo habían dejado claro, "no puedo estar sola", eso lo decidieron desde que les conté lo que solo Haru sabía. No estaba feliz de hablar, pero si hablando era la única forma de que mejorara, lo iba a hacer… no podía seguir pensado que mi vida no valía la pena cuando alguien prácticamente dio la suya por la mía, no podía ser así de egoísta, el valor de su vida estaba sobre mis hombros.

Casi lo habían perdido, dos balas habían entraron en su cuerpo, una le perforo el colon y el intestino… de paso también le dio a una de sus vértebras, los doctores dicen que no será fácil, dado que tuvieron que reconstruir el hueso, aunque por suerte no daño la medula. La otra bala dio en el pulmón derecho, traspasando y quebrándoles las costillas. Como resultado obtuvo hemorragias internas, una posible septicemia por lo que tuvieron que hacerles múltiples transferencias de sangre y llenarlo con antibióticos. Según Toph, estaba lleno de tubos… no imagine menos. Aún se encontraba en cuidados intensivos y los doctores no podían decir si saldría de allí alguna vez, la cantidad de sangre que perdió fue inmensa, no sabían como respiraba cuando llego al hospital. Pero si había sobrevivido sabía que no se daría por vencido, no me lo imagino así.

Mi hermano por otro lado tuvo algo de más suerte, la bala le traspaso por un costado hiriendo el ciego y dado la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió, no llego para nada bien. Pero los doctores ya decían que estaba fuera de peligro y ayer salio de cuidados intensivos, aún estaba inconsciente, lleno de tubos e intravenosas para los antibióticos y demás; pero todos estaban expectantes, iba a despertar, era solo cuestión de tiempo. Eso hizo respirar a casi todos, sobretodo a Katara, pero nadie estaría del todo bien hasta el día en que Haru abriera los ojos. Nadie sabía cuando porque los doctores lo mantenían en coma.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Reconocí la voz de Toph, pero la sorpresa no impidió que actuara con gato engrifado, al casi saltar de la cama. La enfermera se acerco a mí preguntándome con la mirada si requería de algún calmante… me tenían conectada a los calmante por intravenosa. – Lo siento, suelo olvidar – Dijo Toph acercándose a mi lado, mientras que yo le indicaba a la enfermera que no se preocupara.

- No te preocupes… tengo que acostumbrarme a las sorpresas, sino estaré así para siempre – Dije acomodándome mientras que observe que la enfermera salía del cuarto.

- Todo sigue igual, por si quieres saber, salvo que a "él" lo están trasladando a Ba Sing Se… aparentemente solo los equipos médicos de allá pueden mantenerlo vivo por lo que supe, aunque a mi opinión, "hierba mala nunca muere" – Dijo mientras jugaba con las perillas y los cables del monitor de mis signos vitales… estaba esperando que desconectara el del corazón y saliera como si me hubiera muerto. El pensamiento no estuvo muy lejos de la realidad cuando escuche un largo pitido y vi que el monitor se volvía una línea.

- ¿Te mate? – Esa fue su pregunta con la ceja alzada, con un cable en la mano, mientras más de una docena entre médicos y enfermeras llegaron a la habitación, mientras que Toph ponía una inocente sonrisa – Lo siento… soy ciega así que no me di cuenta que el cable que tiré indicaba su corazón – Aparentemente le creyeron la mentira, no que me importara realmente. Nada era más aburrido que estar en un hospital. Los doctores y enfermeras se fueron, salvo la que se quedaba conmigo, usualmente desaparecía durante toda la visita a menos que tío Iroh estuviera… siempre ha sido extra amable con las mujeres después de todo.

- Así que el bastardo va a ser trasladado… mejor aunque siga vivo, no seguirá contaminando con su aire este hospital.- Aunque no podía evitar pensar que eso estaba mal, quizás alguien que si mereciera vivir necesitara ese equipo medico mas que él.

- Si, bueno no sigas pensando en esa basura… Por cierto Katara te manda saludos, esta tan feliz como tú de estar hospitalizada – No pude evitar reír un poco ante su sonrisa irónica.

- Me imagino – Podría visitar a Zuko si estuviera bien ponerla sobre sus dos pies, pero no, aun estaba bajo observación – No creo querer tener hijos alguna vez en mi vida, si eso implica todo esos posibles problemas.

- Yo tampoco, pero quien a mi edad se imagina teniendo hijos, bueno hace medio milenio quizás fuera así, pero no ahora… a menos que este mal de la cabeza por pensar así, quien sabe – Una media sonrisa salio de mi.

- Quizás lo estás, estoy mal de la cabeza y te apoyo.

- Ugh, tío Iroh no va a estar feliz que sus sobrinas estén mal de la cabeza… mejor no le contemos.

- Mejor no.

Nos mantuvimos pensativas toda la tarde, cada una en lo suyo, pero no estaba mal algo de compañía… quizás no todo era malo, de alguna manera en esta crisis nos mantuvimos juntos, tengo algo a lo cual llamar familia ahora mismo, y era mucho más grande de lo que espere alguna vez… pero

- ¿Me ayudas a escapar de aquí?

- Nop.

- Sabía que ibas a decir eso.

**-Sokka-**

Estaba exhausto, tener a tu abuela, tus dos hermanas y a tus amigos hospitalizados era un infierno, a veces me gustaría cambiarle el lugar a uno de ellos, aunque probablemente se enojarían conmigo si lo llegaran a saber. Por suerte hoy daban de alta a gran-gran. Estábamos en problemas con la casa dado que aún estaba bajo investigación, pero Katara me recordó que ahora éramos dueños de la casa de papá, así que al menos teníamos un lugar a donde llegar. Fuimos con Gran-Pakku, Suki y el señor Iroh que se ofreció a ayudarnos, en conjunto con un centenar de cajas. La casa estaba llena de Iris y papá, por suerte tenían una gran bodega que no habían alcanzado a ocupar, la ropa fue decidido que la donaríamos. No sabía que hacer con las cosas personales de Iris, se las podría mandar a su madre o bien dejarlas para Itzel; Suki me ayudo en eso, algunas cosas las dejo para Itzel, cosas que pensó que le interesarían, mientras que el resto puso Ba Sing Se fuera de la caja.

Las cosas de mi padre, fueron una sorpresa, tenía una caja fuerte, me había dado la clave antes de morir, sabía que había dinero, pero nunca espere encontrar recuerdos de mi madre en ella. Ahí estaban sus anillos de matrimonio, y una piedra que recuerdo haber visto alguna vez, era circular, azul y tenía un dibujo de líneas gravado… me dio la sensación que era vieja, pero por sobretodo estaba la imagen de mi madre con ella. Se lo mostré a Suki.

- ¿Era de tu padre? – Pregunto, rozándole los dedos, estaba pulida… quizás por el tiempo.

- No, era de mamá – dije tomándola de sus manos – Recuerdo que me la mostró, no recuerdo lo que me dijo de ella, pero recuerdo haber estado sorprendido.

- Quizás Gran-gran sepa más sobre ella – Dijo tomando esta vez los anillos de bodas y unas cartas que estaban atadas con una cinta azul - ¿Qué piensa hacer con esto?

- No lo se, quizás Katara los quiera conservar, cuando volvamos al hospital se los mostrare.

Seguimos limpiando, y entre todos pudimos lograr que la casa se viera decente, sin todo el polvo que se había acumulado en tan poco y largo tiempo a la vez… con todo sucediendo tan rápido, parecían meses en vez de solo algo más de una semana.

Gracias a los contactos del señor Iroh logramos entrar a casa con Gran-Pakku a buscar las cosas de gran-gran, mis cosas… en realidad TODO lo que podíamos. Iba a tomar un tiempo arreglar la casa… No deje que Suki entrara, las manchas de sangre aún estaban en el piso.

Tuvimos que arrendar una camioneta, y repartirlo entre las tres casas, la del señor Iroh donde llegaron a parar todas las cosas de Katara, Zuko, Azula y Toph. La de Suki donde dejamos sus cosas y las de Haru, y ahora la también nuestra, donde llegaron las cosas de gran-gran, gran-Pakku y las mías. Por un momento pensé que seguiríamos todos juntos como en lo estuvimos hasta hace unos días, pero una vez que todos estuvieran bien, podríamos por fin despertar de la pesadilla y tener una vida normal, o lo más normal que se pudiéramos llegar a tener.

Me acomode en una de las habitaciones que habían, tenía una cama y un escritorio; Gran-Pakku se acomodo en otra y dejamos a gran-gran en la que se veía más cómoda. La habitación de mi padre e Iris se encontraba ahora vacía, pero no pude siquiera pensar en que alguno de nosotros pudiera dormir allí con tranquilidad, con gran-Pakku decidimos simplemente cerrarla, hasta que encontráramos una razón para abrirla nuevamente. Solo enfrente de esta habitación se encontraba otra, llena de anhelos, papá ya había puesto una cuna en el lugar, y solo había un par de cosas de bebe, pude sentir que la estaban esperando. Iris no era la mejor mujer que pudiera haber conocido, pero supongo que como casi toda mujer quería a su bebe. No pude evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, había perdido a mis dos padres en tan poco tiempo, pero viví con ellos, estuvieron a mi lado cuando más los necesite, pero Itzel nunca tendría la oportunidad de conocer a ninguno de los dos. Ozai le debía a Itzel algo que ni el dinero ni el tiempo en que se pudriera en la cárcel podría pagar; Le debía el amor de sus padres.

- Sokka, ¿estás bien? – Quería contestarle que estaba bien, pero no podía hablar. Solo me abrazo, Suki estaba sufriendo también, calladamente pero sufriendo.

**-Katara-**

Estaba literalmente viendo al vacío, mientras mis pequeños se movían como si tuvieran una fiesta dentro, los únicos que quitaban la muerte por sobre mis ojos; Hace no más de una semana me había quedado sin padre, hace no más de dos días pude haber perdido a toda mi familia, y aun esperando no perder a mi amor, aunque los médicos digan que esta fuera de peligro, aún no despierta. No puedo evitar sentir esta tristeza; lo extraño de todo es que tengo la sensación de conocer esta tristeza desde un tiempo inmemorable, es como siempre haberla tenido pero solo ahora reconocerla… extraño.

Gran-gran estaba al lado de mi cama sentada, recién la habían dado de alta y estaba esperando a gran-Pakku para que la llevara a casa de papá, dado que la suya aparentemente quedo irreconocible. Estaba callada, supongo que no sabía que decirme. Pobre gran-gran esto fue demasiado para todos, pero con sus años, aún estaba en shock.

No pude evitar dar un salto, una de las patadas me dio en las costillas, se estaban moviendo demasiado para ser tan pequeños, aún les faltaban tres meses por nacer y eso que era adelantado, los médicos no quería arriesgarse a un termino completo con todas mis complicaciones; por ahora aunque todo hubiera parado, debía estar por lo menos una semana en control y en reposo. Eso no era nada con lo que Zuko tendría que pasar cuando despertara, si cuando despertara, porque el despertaría… no podía seguir sumergiéndome en la miseria, debía confiar en él, despertaría, nunca nos abandonaría, Zuko nunca se rinde.

- Gran-gran podrías hacerme un favor.

- ¿Qué quieres mi niña? – Dijo finalmente tomándome la mano.

- Puedes decirle a tío Iroh que venga a hablar conmigo, necesito pedirle algo.

- ¿No me lo puedes pedir a mi?

- No te preocupes gran-gran es mayormente burocracia de hospital… todo va a estar bien – No pude evitar sonreír un poco, no sabía si funcionaría, pero tenía una idea. Solo esperaba que Aang tuviera razón.

**-Iroh-**

Volví al hospital a ver a mis sobrinos, Kanna a la cual Pakku y el joven Sokka habían venido a buscar, me dijo que su nieta quería hablar conmigo. No era que no fuera a verla de todas formas, quizás solo se quería asegurar de que fuera.

- Hola querida, ¿como están? – Me sonrió, pude ver en sus ojos que tenía algo que decir.

- Estamos bien, esperando a que vinieras tío, tenemos un favor que pedirte – Su sonrisa me dijo que esto iba a ser complicado.

- ¿Qué es querida? – Pero no creo poder decirle que no.

- Necesito ver a Zuko… más que eso ¿Puedo ser movida a su habitación? – Si, esto iba a ser complicado

- No creo que eso sea posible querida, comenzando, se encuentran en distintas secciones del hospital… y no creo que los médicos aprueben que lo veas en su estado – Pude ver la determinación en sus ojos. Zuko y ella no eran muy diferentes en este aspecto, ambos eran igual de tercos.

- Soy más fuerte de lo que aparento – Dio un suspiro, pude ver que estaba poniendo sus ideas en orden – Se que todos dicen que sería mal para mi verlo como está, se que probablemente este lleno de tubos y cosas así pero el no verlo me es peor. Se que estuve mal al ponerme histérica cuando le dispararon, pero creí que se moría, no podía perderlo a él también; Pero se me olvido que es más terco que yo, no me dejo ir cuando se pudo ahorrar todos los problemas, se que ahora que nos tiene no se rendirá – Sus ojos eran como los de él hace muchos años atrás, esa determinación que solo ahora con el tiempo veía resurgir en Zuko… ahora puedo decir cual es la causa, el amor puede realizar cosas misteriosas - Pero necesito estar a su lado, para recordárselo por si lo llega a olvidar.

- Cuando Zuko tenía doce años, tenía la misma mirada que tienes tú en estos momentos, pero en estos momentos me alegra que sea por algo bueno. Esa vez Zuko estaba jugando con fuego – Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al recordar aquella quemadura, era una suerte que aún pudiera ver con aquel ojo – Veré lo que puedo hacer querida, entiendo como te sientes.

- Gracias tío – Había pasado un tiempo desde que veía un signo de esperanza en sus ojos, aunque no podía evitar seguir preocupándome por ella – Por cierto, necesito un consejo, no quería preocupar a gran-gran con esto dado su estado, pero estoy preocupada por Itzel.

- ¿Esta ella bien? – Nuestra familia le debía a esa bebe solo por ser parientes de Ozai, siquiera pensar que es mi hermano menor. Aquella sensación de pesadez se poso por mis hombros, si mi esposa no hubiera muerto y el duelo no hubiera sido tan grande… quizás mi atención sobre Ozai hubiera sido mayor y no hubiera terminado como termino.

- Se que esta progresando, pero también se que estará un largo tiempo en la incubadora, es muy pequeña; Sokka pudo actuar cuando aun no me encontraba en mis cabales, y ahora somos sus guardianes, pero eso no parece muy seguro; solo somos estudiantes, ninguno tiene un trabajo estable, además yo tengo dos bebes en camino y soy soltera. No nos han dicho no hasta ahora porque estará aquí por un largo tiempo… si sobrevive, no hay más familia que la quiera, ningún centro de cuidado quiere tener otro bebe con problemas, por lo que somos los únicos que tienen hasta ahora. Eso no me gusta, tenemos que asegurarnos de que Itzel siga en la familia, es lo que quería papá, y aunque nunca he logrado llegar a verla es mi hermanita, no puedo abandonarla a su suerte.

Pude decir que iba a ser una buena madre, con tantos problemas sobre sus hombros y aún así preocupándose por la pequeña bebe… si creo que tengo gente a la cual preguntar.

- Creo que puedo averiguar algo… bueno creo que me haz dejado trabajo por hacer, así que iré a ver que puedo hacer.

- Muchas gracias por todo.

- No te preocupes querida, eso es lo que las familias hacen – Si, eso es lo que las familias hacen, y si este viejo aún puede ayudar a una hermosa señorita que aparte es por ser su sobrina, obviamente la ayudaría.

Me marche dejando que el joven Sokka entrara a la habitación, eran de buena familia, algo que la nuestra necesitaba; ya habíamos pisado el fondo del pozo, ahora solo debíamos nadar para llegar a la superficie, algunos lo harían mas rápido y otros mas lento, pero tenía la confianza de que todos lo harían. Visite a Azula primero, estaba más relajada ahora que sabía que Ozai ya no estaba en el mismo hospital, quizás el hospital psiquiátrico no sería del todo necesario… quizás. Luego visite a mi sobrino, pude ver más color en su rostro, pero no estaba relajado como se supone, quizás estaba soñando o quizás estaba combatiendo con lo que lo mantenía durmiendo. Finalmente fui a mi ultima visita, dado que no era familia solo la podía ver a través del vidrio, aún estaba en coma, otra vida a la que nuestra familia queda debiendo, pero lo mínimo que podía hacer era pagar anónimamente por su tratamiento; una mujer hermosa atrapada en su mente por tratar de capturar a mi hermano… si aun me faltaba mucho tiempo para salir de mi propio pozo.

**-Aang-**

Era extraño volver a esta normalidad forzada, mis padres pretendían actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, Teo estaba sufriendo pero por no querer oír lo estaba hiriendo más, así que teníamos que hacer lo que teníamos que hacer. Era gracioso que Meng nos ayudara, pero ya sabia como llegar sin ser atrapado en el camino. Tomamos algunas pocas cosas en nuestras mochilas, suficiente dinero para comer algo y para el viaje, Meng nos presto un poco más, y de paso le mando un saludo a Toph… diciéndole que debió pelear más por mí, pero entiendo porque no hizo nada, entendió que Teo me necesitaba.

Ahora estábamos ambos en la carretera viendo si alguien nos podía llevar hasta la siguiente ciudad, era algo sospechoso que un niño de diez y alguien de mi edad anduviera solos… pero nos pudimos liberar de varias sospechas por los consejos de Meng. Ahora debíamos ir a apoyar a los que nos necesitaban. Teo era solo un niño pero se que puede pelear sus propias batallas, no estaba nada feliz con dejar a gran-gran atrás, se había convertido en su abuela, mamá nunca había sido del todo una abuela para él, después de todo lo criaron más como mi hermano que como mi sobrino y gran-gran era prácticamente la abuela que cualquiera soñara. Y por otro lado ninguno de los dos estaba feliz de dejar a Itzel como lo hicieron mis padres, Sokka y Katara eran su familia, pero nosotros también lo éramos, no podría tener padres, pero no significaba que no fuera amada. Teo lo sintió mas, le dolió lo que hicieron por Itzel, se pregunto que hubiera sido de él si estuviera en la misma situación de ella, la familia de su madre nunca se hizo presente, sin o hubiera sido por mis padres no tendría familia. Estaba vez ella estaba siendo dejada a un lado.

Pudimos tomar un tren desde la ciudad a la cual llegamos a Vauparadis, tomaría un tiempo, pero llegaríamos… nuestra familia estaba ahí.

* * *

**TUVE QUE LEER EL PRIMER CAPITULO PARA RECORDAR COMO HABÍA NOMBRADO A LA CIUDAD EN LA CUAL VIVÍAN XD.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO VA A ESTAR UN POCO MÁS EMOCIONANTE.**

**NOS VEMOS ENTONCES Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW.**

**CUÍDENSE.**

**.ARALYS.**

**PDTA: Por cierto si le hacen link a mi nombre(perfil) pueden encontrar un fanart de esta historia (hecho por mi) xD  
**


	37. Despertar

**Capítulo 37: Despertar**

**DECLAIMER: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenece, pero la trama de esta historia sí.**

* * *

**-Azula-**

Cinco días, ocho horas y contando, al menos ahora me podía pasear por el hospital y no estaba conectada al suero con el calmante. No habían sido los mejores cinco días pero definitivamente no los peores. No mucho había cambiado, salvo que ahora debíamos lidiar con algo completamente nuevo; el acoso de la prensa. El hospital ya había evitado que los periodistas entraran, pero eso no evitaba que algunos se hicieran pasar por visitantes o enfermos, así que básicamente no podía caminar mirando hacía el frente, por mis ojos… Ozai era conocido como "el asesino de los ojos dorados", y todos sabían que solo su familia los tenía. Pero algún día se olvidarían o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Zuko estaba progresando aunque preocupaba el hecho de que no despertara, estaba básicamente en coma, en ese ámbito solo quedaba rezar a los espíritus para que despertara, pero volverá.

- No entiendo, ¿por qué no despierta? – Pregunto Toph sentada a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón, era su manera de chequearlo.

- Quien sabe, pero es Zuzu, volverá.

- Nunca te había escuchado tener tanta fe en tu hermano.

- Misterios de la vida. De todas formas hoy viene Katara, quizás la necesite.

- ¿Cómo Haru te necesita a ti? – No pude evitar sorprenderme por aquel comentario, fue como una breve luz que se fue apagando pasado el segundo.

- ¿Para que me necesitaría él? – Sentí como si me hubiera apuñalado a mi misma, una parte de mi decía 'reacciona Azula, dio su vida por ti', mientras que la otra trataba de ocultarse.

- Mujer, estas más perdida de lo que pensé – Se dedico a mover a Zuko y apoyarlo en su lado izquierdo, si estaba mucho tiempo en una posición le saldrían escaras.

- Lo se… te equivocas si crees que no me gustaría estar a su lado, básicamente dio su vida por mi, porque era una idiota que no se podía controlar en aquellos momentos. Desearía ser alguien quien valiera la pena salvar, pero solo soy un frasco dañado que no se atreve dar la cara a sus padres ni a él mismo – Vi a mi hermano tendido en la cama, había pasado por tanto – A veces desearía ser fuerte como Zuko.

- No siempre fue así.

- Lo se, por eso es fuerte, Ozai trato de quebrarlo, y aunque dañado y todo supo seguir adelante.

- Si, pero a él le tomo años, tu llevas menos de un mes, todavía tienes mucho que aprender, y podrías empezar ahora dándole una visita a la madre de Haru.

- ¿Tengo qué?

- Si.

**-Katara-**

Podía escuchar las voces de Azula y Toph dentro de la habitación. Finalmente podía venir a ver a Zuko aunque fuera solo quince minutos, con autorización de mi medico y gracias a tío Iroh finalmente lo podía ver.

- ¿Qué hacen? – Pregunte mientras entraba con la ayuda de una enfermera.

- Nada, nos íbamos yendo – Respondió Toph mientras empujaba a una espantada Azula - Azula tiene que hacer una visita importante.

- Oh, buena suerte. – Las dos se marcharon en conjunto con la enfermera que me dejo sola con Zuko. Finalmente podía verlo, estaba lleno de tubos, pero si eso lo mantenía con nosotros, bienvenido sean los tubos.

Tome sus manos, a diferencia de lo que pensaba estaban calidas, según los médicos tenía fiebres, que por lo usual comenzaban en las mañanas y terminaban al anochecer. Pensaban que era un virus, no era el primero ni el último con lo mismo en todo el hospital. Azula incluida, a la que realmente no le preocupaba, decía sentirse normal y aprendió a ocultarlo, la entendí, a ninguna le gustaba estar encerrada en una habitación.

Puse la piedra que perteneció a mi madre en sus manos, si alguna vez necesite su ayuda, fue en este momento… no podía creer que Sokka hubiera encontrado la piedra, mamá la usaba como collar. Gran-gran me contó que perteneció al padre de mamá, siempre paso de madre a hija, solo que mi abuelo fue hijo único y se encargo de dejárselo a mamá. Tiene siglos, quien sabe cuantos.

Realmente espere que funcionara como lo hizo conmigo supuestamente, fui al baño de la habitación y tome dos toallas de mano y las humedecí en agua, puse una sobre su cabeza y otra cercana a la herida, dado que no podía desvendarlo y realmente no sabía si esto funcionaria. En los últimos tres días había tratado de mover el agua, pero no podía saber si las ondas en el té eran hechas por mi o por que simplemente se movía la taza.

Me enfoque en Zuko, en el agua, en curar, tomo bastante de mi poco tiempo para que todos los demás pensamientos de mi mente se alejaran, pude sentir una calidez en mis manos, mientras sentía que mi mente viajaba lejos de ellas, se sentía como volar, como si con mis brazos cortara las nubes al pasar. Abrí mis ojos, ya no estaba en la habitación de Zuko, donde sea que estuviera, podía sentirlo cerca, solo tenía que seguir adelante.

Podía ver a personas caminar debajo de mi al pasar, la mayoría iba en la misma dirección que yo, unos pocos con esfuerzo trataban de ir en la dirección contraría, algunos iban ligeros, otros parecían que cada paso pesaba cien kilos, algunos parecían que fueran a rendirse y otros luchaban con todas sus fuerzas. Pero al final podían salir, a veces solos, otras veces con ayuda, no podía ver quienes eran los que ayudaban, pero si podía ver las caras felices de aquellos pocos antes de desaparecer. No pude saber nunca cuanto tiempo paso, pero pareció una eternidad, no pude encontrarlo fácilmente pero pude ver a alguien a quien conocía bien, era Haru. Iba en contra de la corriente, pude ver que cada paso que daba era más difícil que el anterior, pero iba rápido, con una sonrisa en el rostro. No podía verme y yo no podía alcanzarlo realmente; entonces escuche que alguien gritaba su nombre, él paro, pude ver en él que algo se liberaba, entonces se largo a correr como si sus pies volaran, hasta que desapareció de mi vista entre la neblina.

Solo entonces pude sentirlo incluso más fuerte, corrí, volé… no se realmente pero pude entender a Haru, cuando lo más importante para ti te esta llamando vas lo más rápido que puedas, no importa las dificultades, no importa nada. Fue como si todas las nubes desaparecieran de mi vista y ahí estaba él corriendo hacía mi tan rápido como yo hacía él. Tome su mano, tenía en ella la piedra de mi madre, se sintió como un abrazo de ella. Finalmente podíamos regresar.

Antes de ver todo negro y escuchar gritos asustados, pude ver algo azul, así como también sentir su mano estrechándose en la mía.

**-Iroh-**

Iba a ver a mi sobrino, y asegurarme que la joven Katara no se sobre exigiera, cuando diviso a una asustada enfermera salir de la habitación, aparentemente iluminada con una luz azulada; asustado por tal reacción considerando que los dos se encontrarían allí camine rápidamente para encontrarme con algo nunca esperado.

Sus manos, y casi todo Zuko estaban cubiertos por una luz azul, sobretodo el área de su herida y su cabeza. El cabello de la joven Katara estaba como flotando. Toda la gente cerca de la habitación se acerco para luego alejarse asustada.

Deje mis propios miedos a un lado y me acerque a ella, entonces aquel color azul comenzó a desvanecerse, pude atajarla antes de que se desvaneciera, unos de los paramédicos reacciono y fue en mi ayuda, entre los dos la tomamos, pero no pudimos moverla muy lejos, algo nos lo impedía, era Zuko, tenía su mano tomada. Lo mire, estaba despierto mirándome a mi, diciéndome claramente con su mirada, que "no la iba a dejar ir". Aún con tubos saliendo de su boca, medio sentado, con todo el cuarto en conmoción al verlo despertar tras aquel espectáculo.

**-Azula-**

Toph me hizo ir a ver a la madre de Haru, estaba en la cafetería del hospital, no me gustaba ir allí, la única vez que aparecí, parecía que todos estuvieran observándome a escondidas, tuve la misma sensación apenas traspase la puerta. Pude ver a la madre de Haru sentada sola comiendo un emparedado, su mirada era melancólica, pude ver que comía porque tenía que comer, no porque quisiera, realmente conocía esa sensación. No sabía que decir, ¿Qué lo sentía? Bueno si lo sentía, realmente me sentía culpable por lo de Haru. Aunque básicamente no tenía la culpa de su decisión. Camine lentamente, Toph no me apresuro; pude sentir que la gente me observaba, pero no ella, sus ojos tristes estaban en otro lugar, probablemente orando por su hijo.

- Ho…ho…la – Rompí su trance, me observo extrañada, como tratando de descifrar donde me hubiera visto antes, me mire la ropa pero no había nada extraño, tendría algo en el rostro, de hecho hace un tiempo que no me veía en el espejo, pude sentir con mis manos que mi cabello era un desastre, miré a Toph por si tenía algo que decir de mi rostro, para recordar que Toph era ciega. Mi mirada se dirigió a la madre de Haru nuevamente, se veía asustada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, bueno eso era mejor que enojada; pero alguna forma verla enojada me pondría menos ansiosa, tendría más lógica. Mire nuevamente a Toph, no sabía que decir, solo quería irme. Escuche una silla raspar en el suelo antes de que me sumergieran en un abrazo, era extraño, familiar, se sintió como en un recuerdo lejano… si, pude recordar los ojos de mamá, la abrace devuelta, pude sentir las lagrimas recorrer mi rostro… deje que mi mente olvidara, cuanto necesitaba a mamá en estos momentos.

Después de ese extraño episodio me llevo a un baño, pude ver porque estaba tan espantada, estaba más delgada, más allá de lo saludable, prácticamente podía ver los huesos de mi rostro, mi piel era más blanca de lo que ya era normalmente y la piel debajo de mis ojos estaba morada, como si me hubieran golpeado en ellos.

- Parezco un fantasma – Dije tocándome el rostro, mientras ella trataba de hacer algo con la maraña de mi cabello.

- Casi no pareces tu misma, no te reconocí… no puedo creer que en menos de dos semanas hayas terminado en este estado – Pude notar el tono de reproche en el comentario… supongo que si pusiera más de mi parte estaría mejor.

- Bueno, a mi favor he tenido mejores días – No opino nada, era de suponer que estos eran los peores días para ella misma también.

Me tuvo allí hasta que logro hacer una coleta y me viera algo decente.

- Lo siento – Si no fuera por mi, no estaría pasando tan malos días.

- No tienes porque, Haru decidió quedarse con ustedes aún pese a todos los peligros – No pude ver su rostro a través del espejo, las lagrimas nublaron mi visión.

- Pero si no hubiera sido tan estupida, él… - Tapo mi boca sin dejarme terminar.

- No te culpes a ti misma, la forma más fácil de huir del dolor para ambas, es culparte a ti. Que tú tienes la culpa por haber entrado en pánico en medio de un tiroteo, pero siendo sincera conmigo misma, si hubiera estado en tu posición probablemente hubiera estado peor - Pude sentir sus lagrimas – Haru sintió que debía protegerte, sintió que valías la pena salvar, y lo hizo incluso a costo de la suya propia. Ahora tienes que ser fuerte Azula, porque como él pensó que valías todo, pensare de la misma forma que él… lo vales.

- ¿Pero que puedo hacer yo? ¿Cómo lo valgo?

- No lo se, uno se tiene que probar a uno mismo… así que es tiempo que comiences a probarte a ti misma, y no precisamente para los demás, sino para ti misma. Y hay algo que puedes hacer en estos momentos, ve a verlo… te necesita, como probablemente lo necesitaste alguna vez.

Nunca espere esas palabras… de nadie. En sus ojos tristes pude notar la misma mirada de mamá, quizás es algo de madres. Esa mirada me quito cierto peso de encima y al mismo tiempo sentí que algo en mi despertó… quizás solo era tiempo de seguir adelante, vivo o muerto, Ozai no puede hacernos más daño, tenemos que seguir hacia delante.

Me llevo a Haru, pude ver en el rostro de las enfermeras que no me aprobaban estar allí, pero eso no me importo, ahora que estaba cerca, no podía volver atrás. Finalmente llegue hasta su habitación, si pensé que Zuko estaba lleno de tubos, no había visto a Haru, su madre acaricio sus cabellos y yo no me atrevía a acercarme.

- Haru, Azula ha venido a verte – Su madre susurro en su oído, no supe nunca si fue mi imaginación o no, pero jure escuchar un bip extra en las maquinas. Me acerque a él, un poco nerviosa inste a tomarle su mano derecha, estaba fría, pro suerte las mías que solían estar más tibias de lo normal lo abrigarían un poco.

- Haru… Haru, se que estás allí, no se si puedes escucharme pero se que estas allí… tienes que volver, por tu madre, por tu familia, por nosotros, tienes que volver… Haru, te estamos esperando, espero por ti – en esos momentos pude escuchar el cambio que los doctores no se pudieron explicar después, el monótono y débil latido de su corazón se volvió fuerte y decidido. Lo supe entonces, era su manera de responder "estoy aquí, no me rendiré… volveré".

**-Toph-**

Deje Azula cuando iban a entrar a la habitación de Haru, sabía que les tomaría un tiempo, fuera capaz de admitirlo o no, Haru era importante para ella, no sabía si eso llegaría a algún puerto o no, solo la vida lo sabrá.

Este hospital era como una bolsa llena de gente, con suerte día a día iba mejorando en sentir mis alrededores, claro todo era mejor sin zapatos, pero no todo es perfecto en la vida. Pude escuchar a unas personas un poco asustadas por decirlo menos, puedo asegurar que por lo menos uno mojo sus pantalones… vamos! estuve en medio de un tiroteo y ninguno de mis cercanos lo hizo, ¿Qué puede asustar tanto a esta gente? Tengo que admitir que me asuste un poco al notar que toda la algarabía provenía de la habitación de Zuko, ¿No le había pasado nada? ¿Cierto?.

En ese momento, aunque no fue de mi agrado admitirlo, puedo decir que corrí lo más rápido que pude, al mismo tiempo choque lo más rápido que pude, a mi favor, estaba usando zapatos, si no los hubiera tenido puesto, no hubiera chocado con nadie.

Entonces pude sentirlo, pude escuchar el latido de su corazón como siempre fue, estaba despierto, estaba rodeado, pero no me importo prácticamente me abalance.

- Toph… eso dolió – Tosió, aparentemente recién le habían quitado las cosas de la garganta, pero lo abrace, lo extrañaba.

- Cuidado con la herida, aún tiene que revisarla – Tío Iroh sonaba a sonrisa, solo entonces me percate que básicamente no era la única que lo abrazaba.

- ¿Katara? – Puse mi mano sobre la de ella, estaba durmiendo - ¿Qué paso?

- Créeme mi querida Toph que también nos gustaría saber, estaba todo azul, entonces Zuko despertó – Puse sentir que tío Iroh estaba perplejo, pero feliz a la vez.

- Creo que hizo conmigo, lo mismo que hizo por ella misma cuando le dio aquella fiebre la noche anterior – Su voz estaba rasposa, tío Iroh le dio un vaso con agua.

- ¿Lo azul, que según Aang es de agua control? – Así que Katara tiene lo suyo también, yo levanto paredes, y ella despierta a Zuko, me está comenzando a gustar esto.

- Considerando que uso las toallas mojadas, es una buena idea, no creo que ninguno de los enfermeros asustados que llegaron a verla pudieran dar una mejor explicación – Pude sentir que Zuko sonreía – Se siente bien tener de vuelta… aunque para ti pasaron unas cuantas noches anteriores, unas cinco.

- Se sintió como si fue por mí, estaba llamándome de alguna forma, no puedo recordar bien, es como un sueño que se aleja rápido – Pude sentir como todo se normalizaba en los alrededores, aparentemente solo quedaba una enfermera, pero a la vez podía escuchar los murmullos de lo que había pasado, probablemente esto se convertiría en noticia de alguna forma u otra.

- Quien sabe lo que viste sobrino, pero si haz olvidado es porque quizás no debieras recordarlo – Pude sentir a Tío Iroh poner la mano sobre su cabeza, apuesto que desearía hacer lo mismo que yo.

- Pero si recuerdo algo, fue como ver mi vida en un segundo – Su pulso se aceleró, ¿nerviosismo? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Felicidad? – Lo es he amado como si fueran míos, pero son realmente míos… Tío, son MIS hijos.

Wow, en el momento que iba a decir algo, se sintió como un portazo retumbo en la habitación, para cerrar posteriormente de la misma forma.

- ¿Nos… nos perdimos de algo? – Era Aang, prácticamente recuperando el aliento, con Teo a su lado de la misma, no pude evitar sonreír ante eso, quien sabe de qué huían… ni quien sabe cómo llegaron aquí… pero que, estaba feliz.

- OHHH SI, nos sabes de cuánto.

* * *

**Hice este capítulo, enferma a mediados de agosto?..****. y créanme que jure que lo había subido… pero no.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews… a todos. Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo ^^.**

**Espero les haya gustado este.**

**Aralys**


	38. Hacía adelante

**Capítulo 38: Hacía adelante.**

**DECLAIMER: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenece, pero la trama de esta historia sí.**

* * *

**-Azula-**

Lunes, mañana serían tres semanas desde que todo sucedió, y aquí me encontraba yo, con la examinadora de locos.

- Azula, se muy bien que no te gusta nada de esto, pero necesitas estar bien para cuando el momento llegue… lo sabes.

Oh, si, lo sabía muy bien, pero eso no evitaba que no quisiera mirarla y por otro lado seguir jugando con el lápiz. Realmente no quería hacerlo.

- No tienes razón de hacerlo de esta forma, sería mucho mas cómodo para ti, para todos, que permitieras ser protegida, no tienes razón por la cual darle la cara.

Supongo que tío Iroh había conversado con ella hoy en la mañana, estaba particularmente alterado de que no quisiera que pusieran una pared enfrente de mi al momento del juicio, para no verlo, para que él no me viera… Si en el fondo los entendía bien, estaba aterrada de verlo, vagamente vivo… pero aún vivo, aunque.

- No soy una cobarde – Mentira, lo era – No quiero hacerlo feliz demostrando que soy una cobarde… aparte, si Zuko puede hacerlo, yo puedo… Si todos pueden darle la cara, ¿por qué yo no?

- Porque te ha lastimado, hemos hablado de esto antes, encuentro contraproducente que veas a quien te lastimo de tantas formas.

Pero yo no era la única herida en todo esto… el problema es que era la única que estaba bajo medicación por un psiquiatra y teniendo visitas diarias con una psicóloga.

- A mi hermano le quemo el rostro, le disparó y aun así es capaz de darle la cara, realmente, ¿por qué yo no?, puedo hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo.

Al final, no pude convencerla, bueno, aún tenía un mes más para hacerlo, cuando el juicio comenzara, cuando esa bolsa de carne no humana fuera capaz de soportar un juicio.

Mis pies me hicieron llegar a mi destino, al otro lado del hospital, ya no me encontraba internada, había logrado salir, pero de todas formas pasaba casi todo el día allí, Zuko estaba aún hay, aunque solo por un par de días más… Haru aún no despertaba.

Llegue a su habitación, ya no estaba en cuidados intensivos, lo habían bajado, ya no necesitaba del respirador y su frecuencia cardiaca estaba dentro de lo normal… pero aún no despertaba, aquello era frustrante, sobre todo cuando primero tu hermano no despertaba, ahora tu amigo.

- Hola Suki, ¿estás sola? – Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, la sobresalte.

- Mamá fue a comprar el almuerzo, vuelve en un instante – Mire a Haru, aún igual – Hoy nada ha cambiado – Me dijo, no la mire, pero pude sentir la tristeza en su voz.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, hasta que su madre llego, traía tres almuerzo, ya adivinaba que me encontraría aquí, almorzamos en silencio, me preguntaba si Haru no tendría hambre, el liquido que le suministraban no se veía muy apetitoso… entonces Suki para amenizar un poco el ambiente encendió la televisión, eran las noticias del mediodía, con suerte no tocarían el tema… con suerte tenían algo más interesante de que preocuparse, que de un asesino que recibiría condena en poca mas de un mes… espero.

Hablaban de extrañas personas que ahora eran capaces de hacer cosas extraordinarias. Como levantar el piso, lanzarte el agua de una pileta sin tocarla y encender la cocina con solo el chasquido de los dedos. Había más y más cada día. Y podía decir que conocía al menos dos… hasta ahora.

- No he visto a Toph, ¿sigue alardeando? – Pregunto Suki algo divertida.

- Lo hacía… hasta que casi hace caer a Katara y tío Iroh la regaño; sin mucha experiencia a logrado hacer bastantes cosas, sin decir que le debemos una – Ahora estábamos seguro que era ella quien hizo la muralla, que nos ahorro un poco de terror.

- Cierto, le debemos una – Dijo Suki con una leve sonrisa… bueno yo a Haru le debía mil.

**-Katara-**

Zuko despertó más vivo que nunca, tío Iroh me dijo que solía ser así antes de cualquier pesadilla, es como si finalmente a pesar de todo, la nube que siempre tuvo encima desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, y ahora le permitiera brillar como nunca. Aún seguía siendo mi Zuko, pero más decidido, más positivo… Incluso a mi eso me pareció extraño, de una manera extraña, valga ser redundante.

- Haru despertara, solo se esta tomando su tiempo – Me dijo mientras comía pudin.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

No podía evitar pensar de aquella forma, me sentía culpable por el pobre Haru… pero de todas formas Azula era la reina en ese aspecto en especifico, y realmente no sabíamos como lidiar con ello, sobretodo Sokka y Zuko, el primero porque lo único que quería era que su amigo despertara (bien no solo para ello) para molestarlo y avergonzarlo, mientras que el último prefería mirar un lado y no emitir comentario.

- Fuiste tú quien me dejo tener la salida fácil… aunque no debiste – Dijo con tono de reproche, si, Zuko no estaba feliz de que me hubiera puesto en aquella situación – Pero hubiera salido de ello, así como Haru saldrá adelante, no es de los que se rinden fácilmente. Ya veras, despertara.

Como dije positivo… pero como también dije decidido.

- Te casaras conmigo – No era una pregunta, era como lo dijo, sin opción… Me hubiera enfadado realmente, si no hubiera sido por su mirada, me saco el aliento y lo entendía, yo tampoco quería perderlo, solo quería estar a su lado… para siempre. Tome su mano, de todas formas no podía decirle que no. Estaba tan deslumbrada en su mirada, que me costó entender lo que me decía en el momento.

- He estado pensando algo - Dijo con el rostro serio – Ahora, que tío Iroh separo lo que nos pertenecía ah Azula y a mí de la empresa, tenemos suficiente dinero, no solo para nuestros hijos, y dado que nos vamos a casar, seria posible para nosotros tomar la custodia de Itzel.

Me tomo algo de tiempo para procesarlo, muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

- Te refieres ah ¿adoptarla?

Eso era un paso tremendo, ya no serían solo dos, sino TRES! No es que no quisiera a mi hermana, aquel pequeño bebe dentro de la incubadora que pude conocer solo un par de días atrás, no es que no me haya robado el corazón el momento que apretó mi dedo, aunque solo pudiera tocar mi guante… pero si dos niños ya me asustaban, tres era aterrador.

- Sí, no digo que vamos a hacer esto solos, como dije, ahora tenemos suficiente dinero y podemos contratar ayuda… y tenemos familia que obviamente van a babear sobre ellos. Además si quieres que ella siga dentro de la familia, no hay nada más seguro que nosotros, no es que no confié en Sokka… Pero él y Suki llevan una relación normal y no creo que este dentro de sus horizontes cercanos el hacer una familia.

Ok, estaba en lo correcto con respecto a aquello, por mucho que quiera a mi hermano, todavía no se podía cuidar a él solo… la familia de la madre no contaba, excepto por el tío que no tenía más de dieciséis años por lo que no contaba para este asunto, sobre todo si esta de vuelta en su casa castigado junto con su sobrino, pero no me sorprendería tenerlo la próxima hora de vuelta en la puerta arrancando de la policía que los reconoció como niños perdidos… nuevamente. Definitivamente, éramos la única opción firme que tenia.

- Vamos a necesitar ayuda – Dije abrazándolo.

- Lo se, pero aún tenemos tiempo para arreglarlo todo… quizás incluso para una luna de miel, y así pueda hacerte recordar como hicimos a estos pequeños – Dijo con una mirada sugestiva en el rostro… así fue como se gano una cucharada llena de budín en la boca, aparte de positivo y decidido, debería tener que agregar una palabra a los cambios.

**-Iroh-**

Las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad, con suerte… todos podrían seguir delante de alguna forma u otra. La locura de Ozai había dejado grandes destrozos no solo en nuestra familia. No éramos la única familia sufriendo en estos momentos, muchos detectives y policías murieron en servicio. Con suerte no solo había logrado atrapar a Ozai, sino también al desquiciado que fue capaz de armarlo.

- Señor Iroh… esta todo listo para abrir.

La voz de la joven Jin me saco de mis pensamientos, si hoy podría abrir mi salón de té nuevamente… té, quizás debería llevar un buen poco al hospital.

- Muy bien querida, hoy tu quedas a cargo… ¿que paso con la joven Ty Lee? – Pregunte al percatarme que no estaba, si no mal recordaba.

- Tarde como siempre – Contesto de mal humor la joven Mai, estaba a la caja.

Me preguntaba si el mal humor era por volver a trabajar o por alguna de las discusiones que se habían tenido antes… sabía que ella y mis sobrinos no estaban en los mejores términos. Pero no seguí divagando en mis pensamientos.

- ¡Hey! – Entro una bastante entusiasmada Ty Lee, lo cual no era muy extraño, pero si el hecho de que trajera una lámpara muy bonita a cuestas.

- ¿Y esa lámpara? – Pregunto curiosamente la joven Jin… sin duda yo también lo estaba.

- En la casa de al lado están vendiendo todo los que les quedo… aparentemente se mudaron y dejaron a las criadas rematando lo que no querían.

Eso era algo de lo cual no me había percatado… bueno con las idas y venidas tratando de arreglar el desastre lo mayor posible. Salí a ver mientras las niñas me siguieron, aparentemente a pesar del mal humor de una, no quería perderse el tener algo tan bonito. Fui a donde supuse podría salir algo así, a la casa de los Bei-Fong.

Y ahí estaban dos de las empleadas más antiguas que tenían, vendiendo las cosas que no querían, algunas de ellas las reconocía, porque yo mismo se los había dado a Toph. Sentí una profunda pena por aquello, no podía creer lo absurdos que podrían llegar a ser ese par de… preferí callarme a mi mismo mentalmente. Toph estaba ahora con nosotros.

- Buenas tardes – Me dirigí a una de las empleadas, la cual me saludo respetuosamente, nos conocíamos desde hace bastante tiempo - Me gustaría comprar algunas de estas cosas, y por otro lado. ¿Sabe usted quien esta a cargo de la venta de esta propiedad?

**-Sokka-**

De vuelta a estudiar… realmente necesitaba más vacaciones mi mente no estaba para nada en lo que decir el profesor adelante, pero no podía y no tenía una verdadera excusa como para no asistir, bueno dos de mis mejores amigos estaban en el hospital, uno en como, mi abuela aún convaleciente, mi novia sufriendo por su hermano… no, ninguna buena excusa. Pero necesitaba algo de normalidad, aunque nunca me había sentido tan miserablemente solo.

- Señor Nix – Le he preguntado si sabe la respuesta – Oh si, el profesor preguntándome algo, y yo-

- ¿Ah? – No, no creo que sea la mejor respuesta.

- Si no pretende tomar atención le agradecería que se marchara – Hizo un ademan hacía la puerta, supongo que quería que me fuera, pero no quiero irme.

Volvió a hacer el ademan con la mano – Por favor, salga

- ¿Así que era sin opción? – Frunció el ceño, me costó un momento el percatarme que lo había dicho en voz alta.

- No, no lo es – Tomé mis cosas y me fui, Física III no iba a ser lo mio este semestre – Camine alrededor que la universidad… estaba tan aburrido, realmente no creí que iba a sobrevivir un semestre sin ninguno de ellos cerca…

- Sokka, sabes que no puedes ser así… tengo que seguir adelante, por todos ellos; Universidad ahí voy! – Camine decidido a mi siguiente destino, sabia que tenía que hacerlo por mis amigos, algún día volveríamos a estar todos juntos en este lugar.

**-Toph-**

Cuando llegue a casa, solo sentí aun muy…cabo recalcar MUY alegre tío Iroh.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunte ante lo que pude sentir impaciencia de su parte.

- ¡Vamos a agrandar la casa! Compre la casa de tus padres – Eso fue un wow.

- ¿Voy a poder tener una pieza propia sin Azula? – Pregunte lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza luego del impacto.

- Por supuesto querida – Dijo casi saltando alrededor.

- Entonces, genial – Mi propia alcoba, nada mejor que aquello. ¿Pero y que paso con los viejos?

- ¿A dónde fueron? – Pregunte tratando de sonar desinteresada.

- No lo se querida, si quieres puedo preguntar por ti.

- No te preocupes tío, los tengo a ustedes, nada mejor que eso… por cierto ¿ese te es para el hospital?, ¿no crees que es demasiado? – Podía escuchar aproximadamente unos tres termos vacilando en sus manos.

- Nada es mejor que un buen te, querida Toph, apuesto que hasta los enfermeros lo agradecerán, incluso quizás pueda llegar a despertar al joven Haru – Oh si, teníamos un optimista tío Iroh hoy.

- ¿Alguna otra razón por la de estar tan feliz?

- ¿Por qué lo dices querida? ¿Acaso no puedo estar feliz después de tanta amargura? – Bueno, si estaba en lo correcto. Salimos juntos, solo alcanzo a llegar hasta el auto cuando soltó una carcajada de felicidad.

- Tu primo y la adorable Katara se van a casar – Oh si, tío Iroh estaba en extremo feliz.

* * *

Capitulo pequeño lo se, pero quería escribir algo, después de largoooooooooooooooooooooooo tiempo. Bueno me vale decir que no me gusta escribir notas de autor, así que lo diré aquí 2Si esta historia no desaparece de , es porque pienso seguir escribiéndola, aunque pase mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que subí un capitulo", la única otra razón por la que no subiría otro capitulo hasta no terminarla, es porque me hubiera muerto… y espero que no me suceda en los próximos 50 años por lo menos.

Tengo que decir que MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todos por los Reviews, los favoritos y ah aquellos que todavía me siguen. Realmente muchas gracias por el apoyo y me alegra el hecho de que les guste mi historia a pesar de que la tenga tan abandonada a la pobre.

Cuídense mucho ^^.

**_.-*Aralys*-._**


	39. Calidez

**Capitulo 39: Calidez **

**DECLAIMER: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenece, pero la trama de esta historia sí.**

* * *

**-Toph-**

Era extraño por decirlo así volver a este lugar, inconscientemente esquivaba muebles que ya no se encontraban allí. Tío Iroh compro la casa donde pase años en solitario. Aún recuerdo la soledad que sentía, con unos padres que se excusaban de proteger a su hija cuando solo querían ocultarla… una vergüenza ante sus ojos. Como si ser ciega hubiera sido mi culpa.

Me pasee por el lugar, lo conocía de arriba a abajo como si fuera la palma de mi mano… dado que en mi aburrimiento lo único que podía hacer era huir por el lugar, hasta el día en que me atreví a huir del lugar y llegue solo a la casa vecina, donde tío Iroh se encargo de alegrarme el día hasta que las empleadas alteradas llegaran allí ya que mis padres no se podrían enterar. Y así empezaron mis escapadas, al principio cuando lo descubrieron, estaban "aterrados", dado que podría salir a la luz, peor cuando se dieron cuenta que tío Iroh no era ninguna amenaza y que estando aquí les causaba menos problemas, simplemente me dejaron ir, armando escándalos de vez en cuando para pretender que eran unos padres preocupados… Nunca me compre aquella historia, hacía bastante tiempo atrás los escuche reclamando de su desdicha de tener una hija como yo. La desdicha era mía, de tener unos padres como ellos.

- ¿En que piensas querida?, ¿quieres que esta siga siendo tu habitación? – No, no quería no me gustaba estar allí, muchos malos recuerdos, la soledad, el saber que ellos no me querían. Realmente no me gustaba este lugar; me era imposible separar las sensaciones de este lugar y borrar todo lo que había sentido en este lugar.

- No, no me gusta este lugar, no me gusta tío – Se que había tratado de hacer lo mejor de su parte cuando recupero varias cosas que me pertenecían, muchas las atesoraba porque me las había dado él o Zuko, pero las otras, solo eran cosas… nada que me trajera buenos recuerdos. Ah Azula le gustaron, se las di a ella. Eran cosas, podían ser usadas, y a ella no les traería ningún mal recuerdo.

- Perdón querida, imagine que te agradaría de mayor forma – Pude sentir la preocupación en su voz, si estaba preocupado de haber hecho una mala decisión, tío Iroh se preocupaba por todos nosotros, sobre todo ahora, más que nunca. Supongo que por él podría darle un intento al lugar, hacer nuevas memorias, estaba vez felices, junto a mi familia, mi verdadera familia.

- No te preocupes tío, puedo lidiar con esto. No me gusta ahora, pero siempre se pueden hacer buenos recuerdos ¿no es así? – Trate de sonreírle, y sentí una sonrisa de vuelta. Había que ser positivo, la familia entera podía vivir sin estar apretada, y Zuko estaba de vuelta en casa, podía conversar con los chicos del local nuevamente ahora que el salón estaba abierto nuevamente. Si, este era nuestro nuevo comienzo – Voy a bajar… Se me había olvidado algo, ahora tengo un jardín inmenso para mi… eso va a ser divertido – Oh yeah, tierra bajos mis pies, nada más relajante, sobre todo cuando nunca pude hacerlo en aquel jardín… "prohibido ensuciarse"… prohibido ensuciarse donde les quepa. Quizás dije eso en voz alta, pero tío Iroh soltó una carcajada. Podía sentirlo, la primavera iba a llegar pronto… quizás eso era lo que Haru estaba esperando. Se lo iba a comentar a Aang cuando llamara en la noche a escondidas, sabía que le iba a gustar esa teoría.

**-Zuko-**

Tío Iroh se volvió loco en el momento en que le dije que me iba a casar con Katara, sin pensarlo hasta compro una casa más grande, me enfade con el por causa de ello, peor como siempre con sus refranes y su forma de ser, lo tuve que dejar ser, después de todo tío Iroh, es tío Iroh.

Pero no había tiempo para descansar aunque Katara me regañara.

- El medico dijo explícitamente que debías hacer reposo, así que vas a hacerlo – Dijo con el tono de "mamá" que podía tener, no es que no la amara, ¿pero tenia que usar ese tono conmigo?

- No soy Sokka, mamá – Mala elección de palabras.

- ¡Zuko Ignis! – Realmente, mala elección de palabras, pero la parte sadomasoquista en mi quería decir "¿si mamá?"

- Mira amor, estoy bien, si te hace feliz, solo trabajare en el informe que tenía que escribir y no en la maqueta… estaré aquí, con el computador, sin moverme – Enfatice con mis manos el hecho de que me iba a quedar en la cama.

La observe, aún no aprobaba el hecho de que quisiera hacer el trabajo; pero estaba aburrido, necesitaba hacer trabajar mi mente en algo. Pude percatarme que me iba a dejar hacerlo, cuando desfrunció las cejas.

- Esta bien, pero eso no significa que apruebe esto – Dijo haciendo el mismo movimiento que yo había hecho.

Me preocupe un poco, quizás el accidente me había afectado más profundamente de lo que parecía, porque realmente quería decirle a mi novia embarazada de gemelos, "Vez que molesta que no te hagan caso, cuando te dicen que debes estar en reposo"… eso era un poco menos que sentencia a muerte, considerando lo enfadada que ya estaba conmigo.

No replique de ninguna forma, así que se fue algo tranquila. Realmente quería concentrarme en hacer el informe, pero no podía concentrarme en ello. Demasiadas cosas venían a mi cabeza y no podía tirarlas a un lado. Ahora que se había marchado de la habitación quería que volviera; cuando se marchaba de la habitación en que me encontraba, me hacía sentir consiente del calor del sol que sentía en mi, y de el vacío, era un vacío que solo su presencia ahuyentaba, desde el mismo comienzo cuando la conocí, pero que solo ahora podía presenciarlo.

El vacío que había hecho el asesinato de mi madre, estaba allí, pero ya no molestaba, sabía que ahora ella estaba en paz, se estaba haciendo justicia, por ella y por todos nosotros. Mi madre estaba feliz, de alguna forma, podía asegurarlo.

Tome la piedra del collar de la madre de Katara, otra pieza del rompecabezas que no podía resolver. Era tan familiar, Katara dijo que su madre le había ayudado a sanarme; no podía rebatirle aquello… peor lo extraño era la piedra en si, me sentía como si siempre la hubiera conocido, así como si siempre hubiera tenido aquel vacío. No sabía que significaba todo aquello, si alguna vez tuve alguna respuesta, ya no la recordaba, y probablemente ya no necesitara hacerlo; tenía lo que necesitaba conmigo, mi familia y la que pronto sería mi familia.

Cuando Katara regreso a nuestro cuarto a decirme que descansara, se sorprendió del hecho que no hubiera hecho nada y me encontrara tendido allí. Pude decir por su mirada que venía dispuesta a regañarme para que descansara, peor al verme así, solo se acurruco a mi lado y me abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, y parte de su vientre en mi estomago, teniendo cuidado de donde habían estado mis heridas, aunque ya casi no molestaran.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto algo preocupada

- Lo estoy – Si, ahora lo estaba, podía sentir que aquel vacío se llenaba, como si de olas se trataran. Era como si mi cuerpo, mi mente rechazara la idea de estar completo todo el tiempo; supongo que ambos debían acostumbrarse a lo que era la felicidad y la tranquilidad.

- ¿En que pensabas? – Pregunto curiosamente, le sonreí.

- En ti – Sonrío – En nuestro hijos – tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, realmente, ¿Cómo podía tener a alguien tan bella como ella a mi lado? ¿Qué había hecho para tal suerte? – Amo tu sonrisa – Hizo una O con su boca, pero volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Solo mi sonrisa? – Puso una sonrisa picaresca, sabía que no era lo único que amaba de ella, de hecho no podía siquiera decir porque la amaba, solo la amaba, el sentimiento estaba allí y no podía describirlo.

- Si tuviera que decir todo lo que amo de ti, no acabaría nunca amor, porque amo todo lo que eres tú, como ser – Me abrazo más fuerte, estaba feliz, ella estaba feliz. Entonces, acomodándose a mi lado, me dijo suavemente.

- Estaba asustada… pensé que te perdía – Pude sentir el nudo en su garganta mientras hablaba, sabía bien a lo que se refería. En el momento de la balacera, también pensé que la perdería, cuando vi que la sangre era mía y no de ella, me sentí tan aliviado, porque ella estaba bien, y a la vez tan asustado de no poder seguir a su lado.

- Yo también estaba asustado… de no poder seguir a tu lado – Esa era la verdad, en aquel momento estaba tan asustado de dejarla, de dejarlos. La apreté más fuerte hacía mi, y pude sentir que algo me pateaba en el estomago, y sentí que Katara se sobaba un poco en el lugar, esa fue una gran patada, acaricie el lugar, para volver a sentir otra, mis hijos estaban bastante vivos allí dentro.

- Es como si supieran que estabas allí, no se habían movido tanto hasta ahora – Me dijo con una sonrisita, alejando ese nudo de la garganta de su voz. Quizás ella no era la única que me esperaba de vuelta.

- Estoy aquí, no me he ido, y no me iré – Le dije al vientre de Katara, el cual apretado contra mi mejilla, se sintió por un momento más cálido de lo normal, como se sienten las sonrisas de tus seres amados.

**-Haru-**

Todavía me falta camino por recorrer, aún estoy en este entre las nubes, pero sigo adelante. Puedo sentirlo, la calidez de los que me esperan. Volveré, solo deben esperarme.

* * *

**Corto, lo se, pero es porque voy a avanzar en el tiempo, espero les haya gustado, Cuídense mucho ^^.**

**Guest, gracias por el review, espero te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**_.-*Aralys*-._**


	40. Volver y avanzar

**Capítulo 40: Volver y avanzar.**

**DECLAIMER: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenece, pero la trama de esta historia sí.**

****Cambio al comienzo... vi mal el calendario.-  
**

* * *

**-Katara-**

Era la semana número 30, aproximadamente en seis semanas tendría a mis hijos conmigo, pero fue algo de lo que hasta ese entonces ni siquiera había cruzado mi mente. Aún estábamos sanando, física y mentalmente, algunos más rápidamente que otros en ciertos aspectos. Zuko ya llevaba un mes en casa, y solo esta semana le fue permitido merodear por la vecindad; se había recuperado rápidamente posiblemente debido a mi intervención, pero aun así no podía moverse con facilidad debido al dolor que se producía alrededor de donde estuvo la herida después de moverse mucho, pero mentalmente estaba casi perfecto, aún habían cosas que no volvían a la normalidad para poder estar felices del todo, pero como dijo tío Iroh, no se le veía tan bien desde que era un niño. Azula por el otro lado, ya no había cicatrices que dijeran que algo malo sucedió en su vida, pero se podía ver en sus ojos que una llama se estaba apagando. Sabíamos que estaba luchando por mantenerla encendida, podíamos sentirlo; peor aunque la apoyáramos, aunque luchara había algo que la arrastraba hacía atrás.

- ¿Me acompañaras el día de hoy al hospital? – Pregunte a Azula, Sokka pasaría pronto por mí. Zuko insistía que debía ir a ver a Itzel todos los días, no era algo que tuviera que insistirme, con alegría iba a verla todos los días y cuánto tiempo fuera posible. Aún era más pequeña que el estándar, pero ya no necesitaba de máquinas para respirar.

- Si, ha pasado un tiempo desde que no he ido – Sonreí, sabía que necesitaba verlo… Azula podía engañarse a sí misma, podría no saber qué tan profundo estaba cayendo, pero cada vez que lo veía (cosa que había decaído en el último tiempo) algo de ella reemergía por un tiempo.

Sokka no demoro más de cinco minutos en llegar, luciendo su auto nuevo, su parte de la herencia se lo había permitido, y de esta forma Gran Pakku podía llevar tranquilamente a Gran-gran en el auto de ella a sus horas médicas. La edad no le había jugado muy bien a Gran en su recuperación, pero era positiva al respecto; Gran Pakku por otro lado estaba bastante preocupado por ella, me había confiado que nunca había esperado ver a su Kanna débil, ella era siempre la más fuerte de los dos. Pensé en bromear un poco con mi abuelo al decir "su" dado que habían estado separado por años, pero la preocupación en sus ojos no me le permitió. Gran Pakku nunca se ataba a ningún lugar, siempre estaba buscado algo, las raíces de su pueblo por ejemplo, pero quizás solo ahora se percataba de los costos de andar siempre en búsqueda de algo sin mirar lo que dejas para buscar algo más.

El camino al hospital fue tranquilo, desde que extrañas cosas pasaban los periodistas se había olvidado del asesino de los ojos dorados; mejor mirar lo positivo que lo negativo. Por otro lado, Ozai era el asesino que no despertaba, el fantasma del juicio nos seguía, haciéndonos preguntar si algún día ocurriría.

Azula se separó de nosotros al poco tiempo de haber llegado a donde se encontraba Itzel, hoy día sería un día especial dado que me permitirían tomarla en mis brazos. Nadie la había abrazado con anterioridad, me entristecí por ello, por lo usual era lo primero que una madre hacía tras nacer su bebe, pero su madre ya había fallecido al momento que la sacaron de su vientre, y desde entonces solo había estado rodeada de tubos.

- Es tan pequeña… asusta – Sokka se acercó a la incubadora mirándola fijamente, conocía esa mirada de preocupación, solía mirarme así cuando era pequeña y me causaba alguna herida cayéndome o alguna otra cosa. Ella ya estaba en la lista de personas por las que Sokka se preocupaba, cuando llegara su turno, llegaría a ser un buen padre.

- Pequeña pero fuerte, no por nada ha llegado a donde está, después de todo es tan testaruda como nosotros – Me sonríe mientras yo le devolvía la sonrisa. En eso por fin llego la enfermera que me permitiría tomarla, Sokka me dio a entender que él estaba feliz mientras fuera yo quien la sujetara, dado que tenía cero confianza en sujetar a un bebe.

Me senté al lado de la incubadora mientras que algo impaciente espere para que me la pasaran. Con delicadeza la enfermera la acomodo en mis brazos. Realmente era tan pequeña y tan liviana que me asusto un poco, era como una pluma que pensé que el viento se la llevaría; pero no se la llevo, estaba ahí en mis brazos, la abrace y le di un pequeño beso en su frente, algo en mi había despertado en cuanto llego a mis brazos, la protegería como protegería a los dos pequeños que trataban de unirse al momento desde mi estómago. En ese momento puede verlos, juntos los tres, seríamos una gran familia.

**-Azula-**

Me tome mi tiempo para llegar a donde debía llegar, sentía que estaba perdiendo la fuerza que de alguna forma me había dado, y me avergonzaba llegar a su lado de esta forma. No estaba tomando el camino fácil de ninguna manera, pero era como si fuera un frasco vacío, no había nada… A veces pensaba que era por culpa de la medicación… otras veces el estrés. Cuando llegue, extrañamente estaba solo, por lo usual alguien de su familia estaba, sobretodo su madre la cual se encargaba de que estuviera haciendo todo lo que los médicos me habían dicho incluso más que tío Iroh… pero no me podía enfadar por ello, me hacía recordar algo que extrañaba, pero no estaba tan claro que era, probablemente tenía que ver con mamá.

Me senté a su lado, y con delicadeza coloque su cabello detrás de sus orejas, pude notar que el día de hoy lo habían afeitado, tenía la piel de su rostro suave cuando lo roce. Ya eran casi dos meses desde la última vez que lo vi sonreír, esa sonrisa en medio de todo el horror. Aprovechando que estaba sola apoye mi oído sobre su pecho, podía escuchar su corazón aparte del bip, bip de la máquina, solté un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que tenía contenido, aún estaba peleando y el bip, bip no era solo una fantasía. Me quede así por un tiempo, le gustaba abrazarme, él era simplemente así, por lo que sabía que no le molestaría que me quedara así un poco más, solo un poco más… hasta que escuchara que alguien abriera la puerta, y retirarme antes de que vieran esta escena vergonzosa, por lo menos para mí.

**-Haru-**

Sentí algo tocar mi rostro y vi que por fin la cortina de nubes se movía, aunque todo se volvía negro repentinamente y el olor del lugar cambiaba de rio a desinfectante, después de tanto tiempo corriendo sin nada nuevo que ver era casi nostálgico, no era el hogar, pero se acercaba más. Si bien todo estaba negro podía decir que todo iba de maravillas, el silencio se esfumo y un sonido constante, casi como un zumbido, se escuchó, podía decir que iba a la par con algo dentro de mí… me tomo algo de tiempo para percatarme que era mi corazón, el sonido era mi pulso. ¿Dónde estaba?, no alcance a cuestionármelo cuando sentí un peso sobre mi pecho, por primera vez me percataba de mi piel, y como algo rosaba contra esta. Trate de abrir mis ojos, pero estos no me hicieron caso, lo mismo sucedía con mis brazos, no podía sentirlos, hasta… hasta que el peso sobre mi pecho se desvaneció y algo rozo mi brazo izquierdo… así que ahí estaba, se sintió como tratar de mover una piedra, pero pude moverlo un poco… hubo un sonido repentino, y alguien toco mi rostro, ahora podía decir donde estaba mi boca y mis ojos también, era como si su contacto me hicieran consiente de mí mismo. Entonces escuche su voz llamándome, conocía esa voz, ella me estaba llamando desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿o era acaso un recuerdo lejano? Mi mente no se encontraba clara, pero de algo estaba seguro, había llegado a mi meta, la razón por la cual había corrido todo aquel trayecto en contra… peor quería ver, necesitaba saber. Trate de poner todas las fuerza que me quedaban en abrir los ojos… no fue bonito, dolió bastante, pero en un instante algo tapo toda aquella luz, eso ayudo a que los abriera más. Entonces algo cayó sobre mi mejilla, era una gota tibia, que fue seguida por otras, me tomo bastante tiempo y bastantes gotas cayeron antes de que mi mirada pudiera decirme algo… ahí estaba ella, tapando la luz con sus manos alrededor de mi rostro, y sus claros ojos dorados mirándome mientras derramaban lágrimas, aunque las lágrimas no importaban, estaba sonriendo, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír al punto de que sus ojos llorosos brillaran, era como un ángel… irónico que alguna vez la llamara "el demonio", pero eso es lo que llamamos las vueltas de la vida. Tenía la impresión de que no podría decir palabra alguna, por lo que me limite a sonreírle de vuelta, después de todo nada más importaba mucho, estaba de vuelta y ella estaba aquí.

**-Zuko-**

El hecho de que mi mejor amigo estuviera de vuelta, termino de liberar el peso que alguna vez sentí en mi espalda. Quizás ninguno estaba bien del todo, pero todos estábamos aquí, Ozai no había logrado su cometido de quebrarnos completamente.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes? – Me miro con una sonrisa.

- Aparte de sentirme como si hubiera corrido una maratón que duro mil años, estoy relativamente bien… sin considerar el irónico hecho que después de tamaña maratón no pueda mover mis piernas; tengo la impresión que después de tamaño esfuerzo te dan dolores, más que quedar del todo entumidas.- Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tratando de aligerar el hecho de que no pudiera sentirlas.- Pero es mejor no sentirlas y haber llegado, que seguir corriendo… así se sentía como estar corriendo para poder regresar.

- Bueno, me alegro realmente que estés de vuelta, todos te estábamos extrañando.

- Pero bueno… espero tú me lo digas porque nadie quiere hacerlo, ¿Qué paso con tu padre? Tengo la leve impresión que sea lo que sea que sucedió con él, nadie me lo quiere decir porque piensan que me voy a sentir peor y deprimir u otra cosa – Su mirada era seria, y yo no iba a evitar contestar aquella pregunta, lo conocía bien como para saber que el hecho de no saber si algún día iba a volver a caminar le molestaba en lo más mínimo en comparación a no saber que paso con el causante de todos nuestro problemas.

- Esta técnicamente muerto – nos miramos mutuamente, sabía, que él sabía que no estaba feliz por ello, y yo sabía lo que se estaba preguntando – Estaba en como como tú, pero su cerebro dejo de funcionar y está en estado vegetal… su cuerpo está vivo, pero él está muerto… paso el mismo día en que tu volviste.

- Eso es realmente injusto… debía pagar por todo lo que nos hizo, y a esos policías también; se siente como si fuera el pago por haber vuelto.

- No eres el único que volvió a la conciencia aquel día… si fue un pago el hecho de que se lo llevaran, en devuelta te trajo a ti y a una de las detectives que sobrevivió; mi tío aquel día sufrió sentimientos encontrados, estaba realmente feliz de ver a aquella mujer de vuelta, por supuesto a ti también, pero así como tú y nosotros, no estaba para nada feliz de que se hubiera ido sin pagar. Pero sé que está pagando, no aquí, pero lo está pagando de alguna forma.

- Sí, estoy seguro que está pagando de alguna forma; después de todo te pudo asegurar que hay otro mundo aparte de este, no puedo decir mucho salvo la sensación de correr y las nubes, pero había más… y sé que esto te va a incomodar un poco, pero básicamente lo único que recuerdo más allá de todo eso es a tu hermana diciéndome que debía volver, y aquello solo me hizo correr más rápido – A esas alturas no me estaba mirando a la cara, si era extraño escuchar aquello de tu mejor amigo, sobre todo si se trata de mi hermana pero si así eran las cosas no tenía nada en contra de ello.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo con respecto a lo de Ozai, está pagando de alguna forma y estoy seguro que mi tío y los demás están pensando lo mismo. Y te entiendo perfectamente sobre aquel otro mundo, tengo sensaciones similares porque sé que olvide o debí olvidar muchas cosas, pero volví simplemente porque Katara me estaba llamando, más bien ella fue por mí. No sé cómo unir las piezas del rompecabezas, no sé si algún día llegare a verlo por completo, pero entendí que es un lugar donde solo los sentimientos fuertes pueden llegar a traspasar, así que sea lo que sea que pase con ustedes dos, te pido que no lo tomes a la ligera. Azula es como un vaso de cristal, no es tan fácil de romper como el vidrio, por lo que tenía confianza en sí misma… pero todo aquello se fue al traste una vez que aquel vaso se rompió, así que trata los pedazos con cuidado, no necesita que se quiebren aún más.

Por su mirada y supongo que por la mía, pude notar que se percató que no estaba hablando con el amigo, sino con el hermano, sé que nunca fui uno ejemplar, pero estaba tratando de ayudar en mantener lo que quedaba de mi hermana. Hubo silencio por un tiempo, quizás era mi tiempo de marchar.

- ¿Sabías que Sokka lo primero que hizo fue burlarse de mi por hacerme el héroe? – Pude ver una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro, conocía esa sonrisa no era usual en él y no esperaba verla tan pronto.

- ¿Lo hizo

- Si, incluso se rebajó a cantar "Haru y Azula debajo de un árbol, muy juntitos…" – Me siguió mirando con aquella sonrisita – Si bien mi querida Suki trato de pararlo, debo informarte de que tu queridísima hermana estaba presente, desde entonces, es decir hoy en la mañana no la he vuelto a ver… así que si me haces el favor de degollar a tu queridísimo y a la vez mi queridísimo cuñadito, si me haces el favor estaría encantado. Dado que no creo que eso le haya hecho ningún bien al orgullo ya daño de nuestra queridísima Azula y lamentablemente yo no me puedo mover de aquí, así que por favor os pido esto.

Estaba enojado… yo estaba enojado, acaso el idiota de Sokka ni siquiera vio si había alguien más antes de explotar o siquiera saludar a tu amigo que estuvo en coma por dos meses… Los viejos tiempos se habían invertido, por lo usual yo era el de la sonrisa maquiavélica y Haru trataba de pararme, pero esta vez era él y yo no estaba interesado en parar sus planes… pero había algo que no había cambiado… Sokka tiene la culpa.

**-Katara-**

La cosas de alguna forma estaban volviendo a la normalidad, casi todos eran capaces de sonreír más libremente, incluso Azula la cual fue avergonzada por mi hermano, el cual aún paga por ello con un ojo morado de parte de mi querido Zuko… por supuesto que estaba enfadada al comienzo cuando lo vi, pero en cuanto me explico las razones, creo que deje a Sokka sordo por unas horas.

No sé porque la vida nos dio estas pruebas que superar, pero esta continua y nosotros avanzamos con ella. Ahora era el tiempo de seguir y disfrutar de las felicidades que nos trae.

* * *

**Y bien, ¿les gusto? Lo sé, me tomo una eternidad, y les debo decir que leí todos los reviews y a todos los que me pedían que por favor continuara. Les agradezco su eterno apoyo pero ahora les digo que lo hago cuando puedo, porque mucho tiempo no tengo, y cuando lo tengo suelo hacer otras cosas antes de escribir. Por otro lado este capítulo me tomo toda la creatividad que tengo porque en el último tiempo no es mucha, prácticamente nula… de hecho no he escrito nada de nada desde la última vez que subí un capítulo (a los más he estado traduciendo), es como si mi imaginación hubiera desaparecido, y me entristece no poder encontrarla.**

**Cuídense mucho, y les aviso que la historia tomara otro giro… se podría decir que esta etapa de la historia termino, ahora viene otra.**

**Por cierto, 40 capítulos… eso es mucho más de lo que imagine cuando comencé esta historia… y me alegro de que les haya gustado.**

**_.-*Aralys*-._**


End file.
